Two Faced
by Lyn316
Summary: Sequel to The Other Half: Dealing with the aftermath of Verone, Peyton O'Connor is trying to settle in her new life in Miami and leave her past in New York. When a familar face from her New York Crew comes back into her life ,she trust that he is for real this time. Getting caught up in his prison baggage presents the choice to trust the Feds or her family on the streets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Running

The Japanese had a saying about relationships; Split water will not return to the tray. This was exactly how Peyton O'Connor felt as she put down the paint brush. She had been physically repainting a desk for Tej, but her mind had been thinking about Dominic Toretto. It had been a week and a half since he had saved her from Verone, but she hadn't heard from him. Hell, she hadn't heard from his team or his sister who just so happened to be dating Peyton's brother. She wondered if things were still weird because of the whole having sex incident. Peyton was not the type to worry about problems, but Dom was another story. Could they never go back to what they once were? She picked up her brush again unaware of Brian standing in the doorway.

"You know any more paint on the spot and you're not going to have enough for the rest of the desk," Brian told her. Peyton smiled half-heartedly. Brian knew she was still hurting. He'd be lying if he said there had never been anything between her and Dom. He didn't think Dom was capable of seducing her either. Dom had cared about her from day one.

"I'll just make Mike go out and buy me more paint," she replied as she tossed her blonde hair (which had specks of paint on it) over her shoulder. "It'll keep him out of trouble."

"Running an errand for you will be trouble," he countered. "You know he has one more year of school before he can graduate, right."

"I thought he was eighteen."

"He got left back in kindergarten." Peyton laughed so hard she had to put the brush down.

"How do you get left back in kindergarten?" Brian sat next to her on the floor laughing as well. He searched his sister's face and found bags starting to form under her blue eyes.

"Listen Peyton, I know we really haven't been able to talk much this week with the custody being straighten out and everything, but you know you can talk to me. Even about girl drama and boys and even having sex…"

"Stop before I go deaf," Peyton teased covering her ears. He knocked her in the head with the papers he held and she smiled. It lasted a moment but her face then became seldom once more. "I do know though. I'll always bother you with girl drama."

"Lucky me." Peyton held up the paint brush threatening him. "Alright I'll let you get back to work. The reason I came over was to give you this. It came in the mail earlier." Peyton took the envelope from his hand recognizing the hand writing at once. Peyton got to her feet and headed out the door.

"What about my desk?" Tej asked as she passed him. He had been ease dropping as per usual.

"I'm letting the first coat dry," she replied. Peyton made her way to the back and plopped into one of the many lawn chairs. Usually Tej's place was buzzing this time of day, but he had declared today a work day. There would be a party after the race tonight, but for now Peyton could enjoy the silence while reading her letter.

Dearest P,

I know I should be all like 'yea there's still hope for this guy' but after hearing your mom tell me the unbiased information you wanted me not to know well…. You can see my problem. Of all people it had to be Dom Torretto. He's an ex-FBI fugitive and the street racer/ king from California. Why do you do this to me P? Do I have to keep you locked in a closet?

The best I can say is give it time. Time is the only thing that can sober you up and in this situation you need some major sobering. Know that my love is in these pages and that we all are thinking of you and your prison lover. Speaking of convicts, you know a certain someone's parole hearing is coming up soon. I know he'd love to see you. I know you'd be in school down there by then but it's right by your birthday. Are you coming up for the weekend?

All my love,

~IT

Peyton held the letter close to her chest thinking about her friend's words. Would he really want to see her after the past two years. Maybe he would apologize. He could also just dismiss her like he had during her second visit. And since when was IT no help when it came to boys? It was the girl's favorite subject after sex.

"Watcha reading?" Peyton looked up to see Suki take the seat next to Peyton.

"A letter from a friend up in New York."

"Really?" Peyton nodded as she folded the paper back up and put it in the envelope. Suki watched her with a look.

"Just say it Suki."

"We're friends, right?" Peyton nodded. "As a friend I'm worried about you. I know you and Dom were intimate, but you need to get over him girl. He wasn't healthy." Peyton grinned.

"Didn't you feed Brian that line about Monica?" Suki gave Peyton an innocent smile. "Thanks for checking up on me Suki, but I'm fine. We have the races tonight and I have a car so I'll relax there." The girls heard a familiar grumble. "And you can tell Rome that he doesn't need to ease drop on my conversations to check on me!"

"I thought you were already used to it PC," he told her. Suki shook her head.

"Never mind him. I had an idea last night and tell me what you think. Your birthday is only a week after school starts an parties are always the way to go for making yourself known…."

"No parties, Suki," Peyton ordered as she got up. "I think I can make friends easy enough without having to worry about prancing around in a big poofy dress."

"Peyton," Suki whined as the blonde left. Peyton made her way back over to the shop hoping for some privacy. She forgot, however, who worked for her brother.

"Freeze!" the blonde guy behind the counter ordered. He tossed his copy of Racecar Engineering on the counter. "What's wrong love."

"Nothing Colin," Peyton said.

"What do you think, Mike?" the blond asked the raven headed guy appearing from the back.

"I think she doesn't want to talk about it," Mike replied. He looked at Peyton. "Someone do something?"

"Just Suki trying to get me to have a sour seventeen party," Peyton told him. He laughed.

"Parties are the way to get known quick," Mike informed her.

"Not that that's going to be a problem for a pretty thing like you," Collin added with a wink. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'm going to come home drunk every weekend."

"Give it time," Mike said. Peyton rolled her eyes as Colin eyes went from her to the window. Peyton followed his gaze and saw a familiar blue supra pulling in. Peyton looked to the passenger side secretly hoping Dom would step out of it. Leon stepped outside instead and Vince stepped out from the drivers side. Peyton looked to Mike who nodded toward a box behind the counter. Colin lifted it on the box on the counter and Peyton saw it bore Dom's name on it.

Peyton took the inventory clipboard from Mike's hand and ducked behind the counter. She kicked Colin off the computer and opened up Microsoft Excel. Since the finalization of Brian having custody of her, Peyton had tried to help out at the shop as much as she could. Since Brian was not computer savy, she had taken it upon herself to set up spreadsheets for the shop. The one she had been working on for the last couple of days was a detailed report of the shop inventory. She typed in the new shipment as Vince and Leon came in. She hoped by typing they would leave her alone, but they weren't that smart.

"Don't you have school?" Vince grumbled when he saw Peyton.

"I start next Thursday," Peyton answered.

"Don't remind me," Mike ordered.

"You only have to go in on Friday," Peyton reminded him.

"Senior privilege baby." Mike turned to Vince. "We just got a shipment in if you want to take a look for Dom and order…" Mike stopped and looked and Peyton expecting her to flip out on him. Peyton ignored him and continued to type in the data.

"Sounds chill," Vince said not wanting to piss Peyton off as well. The two went into the backroom.

"What you working on, baby girl?" Leon asked her as he leaned over the counter.

"Computer spreadsheet using the recent amount of product sold to estimate a set time rate when we should order to another shipmen." Leon gave her a confused look. "I'm figuring out how long until we need to restock." Collin rolled his eyes.

"You just like to speak brainiac," Leon accused. Peyton looked into his green eyes.

"No I just like to keep busy." Leon stared back into her baby blues and Collin cleared his throat to remind them they he was there.

"Holler if a customer comes in," Collin told Peyton. "I'm going to go help Mike." Peyton nodded not trusting herself to speak. She resumed typing and Mike practically ran to the back.

"Peyton." Peyton looked up at Leon. "You know we're all…"

"Don't you dare feed me that line." He looked taken back by her comment. She logged off the computer not wanting to deal with the BS. "I thought you respected me more than that." She went to the stairs and bumped into Collin. "If Brian asks I'm laying down." She went up the stair without another word.

When she opened the door to her room she hit a pile of boxes. Brian had insisted on re-doing the second floor so she could make it her room. For the last two days the designers had been in the main room converting a corner section into a closet. Peyton had thought it unnecessary, but Brian thought it was needed. Peyton looked for her futon and found it buried in a corner. She grabbed her keys from her pocket and headed out of the apartment using the back door so she didn't use the shop exit. She went to her Acura that Brian had bought to serve as her "around the town" car. Peyton was content with the Cobra Mustang that her and Peter had been rebuilding with the help of Jimmy, Rome, and Suki, but Brian wanted her to have a car that drew less attention for school. Peyton peeled out of her parking spot wanting nothing more than to drive away from her problems.

* * *

**AN- Please review and tell me what you think **

**~Lyn**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Peyton found herself pulling into a spot under the bridge looking out onto the ocean. She climbed out of her car and laid down on top of the hood. She watched the water as the sun set thinking it was pretty how the water reflected the colors of the sunset. A memory of her kissing Dom while the sun sat flashed through her mind. Hadn't he called her picture of the sunset beautiful in its' own way? Hadn't he told her that she was a lot prettier than the model looking Racer Chasers in her own way.

Stop thinking about him, Peyton ordered herself. She tossed the keys in the air thinking. New York was only an eighteen hour drive without stopping and obeying the speed limit. She had a full tank and probably would have to stop around Georgia. Peyton could be home by noon the latest and stop for breakfast. Her phone began to play _Sympathy for the Devil _by Guns and Roses and Peyton answered it knowing it was Brian.

"Where are you?" he demanded before Peyton could get a word out. "Collin said you went up stairs to lay down."

"My craps still all around from the designers," she answered. "I decided to go out for a ride to get some air."

"And where is air located."

"Under the bridge," Peyton blurted. She closed her eyes and mentally scowled herself. The spot had become her thinking area and she had been spending a lot of time there. Lucky for her, Brian didn't feel like fighting.

"Are you coming home soon? Tej and Rome are making burgers."

"Yea I'm on my way."

"Drive safe."

"Always." Peyton closed the phone and tossed it into her open window. She stretched before hopping off the hood. She looked at the now consuming darkness knowing the city was just starting to come to life. The people in the town may not have known her since she was a kid, but she was home for now.

"Where's the rest of the food?" Rome hollered into the kitchen.

"Where's your manners?" Peyton hollered back as she pulled the tray of fries out of the oven. Suki gave Peyton a smile as the older girl handed Peter the pile of plates.

"Give these to Mike," Suki requested. Peter nodded and Peyton watched him leave. He had been cleared to walk again two days ago, but Peyton still worried about him. He had taken a bullet trying to protect her and Peyton owed him her life.

"Who else is suppose to be here?" Peyton asked Suki as the blonde seasoned the fries and the caesura salad. When Peyton got home, Suki, Tej, Peter, and Jimmy had been there. Mike had shown up a few minutes later with Colin who had both gone home to change and presumably shower (which Peyton had learned wasn't always true).

"No one I think," Suki answered. "I know the L.A. crew had been invited but after what happened earlier…" Peyton rolled her eyes as dumped the fries into the almost full bowl.

"So everyone's heard about it?" Suki gave her a sad smile.

"Pretty much, girl." Peyton sighed as she took a sip of her water.

"Perfect." Tej came in and put his arms around his girlfriend's waist. Suki looked up at him smiling and he gave her a kiss. Peyton smiled and returned her attention to the salad. Whoever said you can't change a players way hadn't met Suki.

"What'd you put on those?" Tej asked Peyton looking at the fries.

"Cajun," Peyton told him. He grinned.

"I love that girl," Tej told Suki as if Peyton wasn't there.

"PC!" Rome called using her Miami nickname that he had given her back in Calfornia so many years ago.

"Two-minutes," Peyton yelled back. She gave Tej the salad bowl. "Tell his highness he can have salad but I'm waiting for another tray of fries."

"Yes mam," Tej said. Peyton waited until he was out of ear-shot.

"Betcha anything Rome's going to complain it's rabbit food." Suki's eyes lit up.

"Not making a bet I'm going to lose," she replied. They were quiet listening for Rome's reaction.

"Tell her to hurry up with the real food," Rome insisted. "Rabbit food don't count as real food!" The girls cracked up laughing as Mike came in.

"What are you two laughing about?" he asked as he helped himself to a beer.

"Better not let Bri see," Peyton warned as she took the last tray of fries out. "You know what happened when Colin tried to take one."

"That was when he was on shift," Mike argued.

"You know Bullet doesn't like underage drinking in the house," Suki reminded Mike.

"It's not a fucking be deal," Mike replied. Peyton rolled her eyes as she turned off the oven and grabbed the bowl of fries.

"Peyton!" Brian called.

"Coming!" she yelled back. Suki grabbed her beer and Peyton's water following Mike and the blonde to the table.

"Took you long enough," Rome complained.

"It wouldn't have if I didn't need to make four servings just for one person," Peyton snapped back.

"Burn," Jimmy called earning an elbow from Rome. Peyton rolled her eyes as she took her spot at next to the Peter and Brian at the head of the table on her left. Suki gave Peyton a grin at the younger girls eye roll. Peyton crossed herself which was her signal for grace. The group grabbed hands and bowed their head as they each silently said their own grace even though Peyton was usually the only one praying. After a few moments she muttered amen and the group began to reach for food.

"Your Cobra is ready," Rome told Peyton from the other end of the table. "She should be good to go for tonight."

"I still don't understand why I need two cars," Peyton complained. "It seems like such a waste."

"Because the school checks the shit under your hood," Mike said across from her. Brian grabbed the beer in front of the kid and Mike wanted to kick Peyton for laughing.

"It will be good in case one breaks down," Peter offered. "I know the Acura isn't built for racing but it can be if the Cobra gets impound."

"Which it's not," Brian added as he gave Peyton a look. Peyton stuck out her tongue before she put a forkful of the salad in her mouth. She bit into it and made a mental note to buy the brand again when it was on sale. The group ate dinner making jokes at one another during the entire meal. It gave off homey feeling, something that Peyton had missed since arriving in Florida. She loved the Miami crew, but she would always be loyal to her crew back up in New York. It was one of the reasons she had painted their symbol above her bumper next to Tej's sun symbol. Tej wasn't an official street racer, but Jimmy, Rome, Brian, and even Suki raced bearing his symbol. Peter, Mike and Colin ran with the group by default, but Suki still had the symbol of the crew she had started with her girlfriends on her S2000 next to the sun.

"You taking a shower?" Brian asked Peyton when the girl had finished clearing the table for him. He had started dishes but had turned off the water when he saw her. If the water ran from a different faucet when someone was in the shower they got a cold shower.

"Yea but I gotta get clothes," Peyton explained. Her stuff was being stored in one of the bedrooms while the design team finished the closet.

"Give me ten." Peyton nodded and went into the room that held her stuff. Julie Swan had sent most of her daughter things over the past week. Peyton was happy that she had most of her stuff, but was annoyed she couldn't unpack it yet. It was just like the furniture on hold at the store that Brian had bought for her room.

"You alive?" a familiar voice asked. Peyton looked up to see her brother's girlfriend Mia Toretto in the door way. "Bri wasn't kidding when he said you were living in boxes."

"Since when do you call him Bri?" Peyton asked the older girl.

"Since I met you." Peyton opened a box and immediately closed it. Mia raised an eyebrow.

"Fall clothes," Peyton told the raven-head. "Too hot for Florida."

"I can't wear half my crap either," Mia complained as she sat on the bed.

"Yea it kind of sucks." Peyton found some summer clothes and pulled out a ice blue spaghetti strap v–neck tank with lace trim. It had a femine edge to it, but it didn't show off that much cleavage which was a plus. It was Peyton's first night showing off her ebony Cobra and she needed to make a statement that she was a serious racer. Brian had asked Peyton to not detail it to be eye catching (much to her and Suki's disappointment) so Peyton had to make the statement for herself. Not that the blonde ever needed a fancy car to that.

"Listen I know we haven't talked but you know I'm here for you right?" Peyton looked at Mia confused as she gathered the rest of her clothes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Leon told me about earlier and I…"

"Look I don't need you jumping to conclusions," Peyton snapped not meaning to. "I'm not some high school love sap that needs looking after because she's crushed about her ex. You don't know what me and Dom had going for us so don't fucking judge." Peyton left the room without another word and ignored the glances from the others. She went to her floor and locked the door behind her. She took a quick shower, changed into the tank along with a pair of denim shorts that fell to her knees, and blow dried her hair. She skipped eye shadow with mascara and instead only curled her eye lashes. Peyton rolled a cherry chapstick with a red tint onto her lips and put on a pair of silver hoops. She finished her look with a pair of black flip-flops. Her look screamed Miami which made her smile.

"PC!" came an annoyed voice that pounded her door. Peyton unlocked the door and Rome followed her into the room. "You think they be done with this shit already."

"You're telling me. I'm living in two different rooms." Peyton went back into the bathroom to get the necklace she had taken off. She fumbled with the chain until Rome took it from. Peyton sighed a deep sigh and held her hair up.

"Do you ever not wear this?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Rome ignored her comment and put the necklace on her.

"You were pretty harsh on Mia." Peyton let go of her hair and turned so she faced Rome.

"And you don't think she needed to hear it. This isn't my first relationship and I'm getting a little sick of everyone waiting for me to break down and eat a gallon of ice cream."

"I know that ain't your style," Rome told her. "But you and Mia were tight that two weeks. You don't think she's torn between you and Dom. You shoulda saw that she misses you." Peyton sighed annoyed.

"I can't apologize." Rome surprised her and kissed her head.

"Wouldn't dream of you doing it." He left the bathroom and Peyton leaned against the bathroom door to watch him. Rome stopped at the door and looked back at her. "You know Brian's caught in all this shit too." Peyton felt her face drop.

"Is he pissed?"

"I told him to go ahead with Mia. Hurry your ass up so we can get out of here." Peyton nodded and he left. Peyton sank onto the floor defeated. She could be a bitch which would make her happy, but that would mean Bri would be unhappy. Peyton ran her finger along the etching of the silver pendant. The decision seemed so familiar yet it had been ages since she decided whether to visit the jail or not.

"You are not a maiden in distress," Peyton told herself. "You are Peyton Swan O'Connor and a force to be reckon with. You have dealt with a hell of a lot worse than this and have refused to be a victim. Now get off your ass and put your energy into racing." Peyton got up a grabbed her wallet size purse and shades before she left the room ready to race.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Peyton had been able to race that night to again prove she didn't just look the part of a street racer but that she was a racer. She had raced for Tej's crew which had unfortunately forced her to race against the Toretto Crew. Peyton wouldn't have mind if it was Dom or Vince, but she felt bad racing against Leon. He had given her a run for the money, but she had been able to pull ahead on the last turn. The other two racers had been a joke, but she felt bad beating Leon. Their street credit was still being built and this would definitely set them back. There was also the fact that the crew finical resources were starting to dry up.

"Nice Job," Brian congratulated as he handed her the winnings. She took one of the buy-ins. "The whole thing's yours."

"I'm returning this," Peyton told him as she went to follow Leon. She had to stop every few feet because of people and excuse herself from the conversation. Jess saw her first and must have said something to Leon because he met her half way.

"What's this?" he asked when she handed him the stack of money.

"Your buy in."

"Peyton…" Peyton covered his mouth with her hand.

"Us non-Floridians need to stick together," she reminded him. "And just because I'm not dating a crew member doesn't mean I've forgotten about my loyalties and don't still care about you guys. Got it?" Leon removed her hand and smiled at her. He then took her hand and kissed it.

"Thanks Peyton." Peyton smiled.

"Anytime." Peyton then walked back towards her brother. She saw he was now joined by Mike and Peter.

"You good?" Brian asked her.

"Yea everything's good," Peyton promised him. She noticed Mia stop a few yards away. "Go." Brian followed his sister's gaze.

"Do me a favor and keep an eye on her for me," Brian demanded of his employees.

"Does this count as overtime?" Mike hollered as Peyton hopped on his car and stole one of his chips.

"Be grateful you have the chance to know me," Peyton snapped before she popped the chip into her mouth.

"Usually I wouldn't be caught dead with a girl like you," Mike told her. "I would never be stupid enough to get involved a girl who can actually think past her nails and highlights. Hanging out with you is already damaging my ego."

"Yea she's a real pain, isn't she," a guy not much older than Peyton said. Peyton looked at the blond head newcomer and hopped off the car. Peyton jumped into his arms. He caught her and Peyton inhaled the familiar cologne.

"How did you know I needed you, Leo?" she asked in a whisper. The guy placed her back on the ground and looked into her eyes.

"Who do you need dead?" Peyton laughed and Leo smiled. Leo hugged Peyton and she held on to him.

"Uhh…Peyton." Peyton turned back to the two boys but kept an arm around Leo's shoulder. "You wanna introduce us to this guy. I mean Brian did ask us to protect you."

"Bullshit Mike," she replied. Leo wiped his nose to cover his smile.

"I didn't know you needed protection," Leo joked. Peyton elbowed him.

"Is that a New York accent?" Peter asked. Peyton gave him a smile.

"This is Leo," Peyton introduced.

"Leo as in the younger brother of that dude Frankie," Mike asked suddenly nervous.

"Yes and let's leave it at that." Leo gave her a confused look. "You can never be sure of who's listening."

"That's not how things roll up north." Peyton shrugged as Jesse came up to her.

"PC, have you seen Brian or Dom?" he asked breathless.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked as she pulled away from Leo.

"Vince is about to fight this dude…" Jesse stopped when he saw Leo. "He looks exactly like you. Different hair color of course and the way he stands…"

"Which way Jesse," Peyton interrupted. Jesse led the way and Peyton followed with Leo. Mike and Peter decided to follow them to see what was going on. "How come you didn't tell me Tony was here?"

"Because then I would have to tell you Parker's here with him."

"Perfect." Peyton heard them before she saw them.

"You think you can just show up here and hit on my girl, punk?" Vince yelled. Dom and Brian were nowhere to be found.

"She talked to me, man," the guy with black spiky hair said. His crystal blue eyes (a feature all three brothers shared along with their muscular figure) scanned the crowd. Leo and Peyton shoved through the crowd to get to him.

"You asshole!" Vince screamed as he pulled a hand back. Peyton (making a split second decision) ran to Tony and shoved him out of the way. Vince's hand collided with her face and it took all her energy not to fall.

"Peyton!" she heard Brian yell. Vince took a step back when he realized who he had hit.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" he asked her. He was hiding the regret he had for hitting her. Dom came to stand by Vince and Leon.

"I just saved your ass, ass," Peyton replied as Brian took her face into his hand. "I thought you said V couldn't hit."

"You can't take a real hit," Tony said as Leo helped him off the ground. Vince shot him a dirty look but Tony ignored it. "We're alone, bella."

"Well if that isn't a lie…ouch! Brian!" Peyton shifted her face out of Brian's grasp.

"It's going to swell," he told her. Someone put an arm around her shoulder and Peyton looked to see it was Suki.

"We'll get you some coverup," she told Peyton.

"There's not enough in the world," a voice said. Peyton looked over to see a brunet guy redoing his belt. Peyton looked to his right and saw Kim, one of the girls from Suki's original team.

"Kimmy you can do so much better," Peyton told the girl.

"Don't you mean I can do better?" the guy asked.

"You're a pigheaded nymphomaniac, Parker" Peyton reminded him. "You'd be lucky to have a girl like her."

"Thanks Piccola Bambi," he said using Leo and Tony's Uncle's nickname for her. Peyton often wondered how two people so different as Parker and Tony could be best friends.

"What's going on here?" Tej asked as the crowd that had gathered around the group parted for him. Rome was next to him. When he was in reach, Peyton took the 7-eleven big gulp from his hand and pressed it against her face.

"What the hell happened?" Rome yelled when he saw her face.

"Peyton decided to play hero," Dom said. Peyton shot him a dirty look. Suki nodded her head to the crowd and Tej caught the hint.

"Are we here to race or stand around?" Tej asked the crowd. The crowd began to dissolve and Tony came over to check Peyton's face.

"You shouldn't have shoved me," he said.

"I didn't want Vince in a body bag despite how tempting it sounds." Leo and Tony smiled while Parker laughed.

"Peyton Swan being a bitch?" he asked. "When did that happen."

"Swan?" Mia repeated. Parker looked at her with hunger and Peyton hit him in the stomach.

"Off limits."

"Unless you want me to really hit someone this time," Vince threatened Parker. Parker took a step toward Vince and Peyton stepped in front of Vince.

"Cut it out," she ordered.

"Obviously your boyfriend here needs a beat down," Tony said as he took off his button down shirt so he was in wife beater.

"He ain't her boyfriend," Dom said. Leo and Tony looked at each other.

"Doesn't this dude look a lot like the dipshit Frankie described?" Tony asked Leo.

"Yea he looks like the ex-boyfriend," Leo agreed taking a step toward his brother. Peyton put a hand on Leo and shot Tony a look.

"Not here," she said.

"We're alone Peyton," Tony repeated.

"Robbie and Vinnie!" Peyton hollered. "Come on guys I know you're here. Don't make me look like an idiot." The group was frozen for a minute. When nothing happened Tony smiled.

"I told you…" Peyton followed his speechless look to see a set of twins. She heard Dom swear and knew he recognized them. Brian had described when Uncle Vito had taken him, Dom, and Rome captive. The twins had been there and being here now scared the crap out of them. Peyton, being used to them around, had no problem with it.

"Check you two out being all decked out in blending clothes," Peyton told the twins. Robbie and Vinnie traded in their usual black suit for jeans and t-shirts.

"How the fuck did you know when I didn't?" Tony demanded as Parker and Leo laughed.

"I can't leave Pelham Bay without someone," Peyton reminded him. "How the hell do you three think you can leave the state."

"You always get in trouble," a familiar female voice said. The group looked to see a red headed women about Brian and Tony's age walking toward them. She went straight to Peyton and the two hugged. "How you doing bella?"

"The hell are you doing here, Geri?" Parker asked. "We came on vacation."

"And business calls," Geri replied. She looked at Peyton. "And for the record Vinnie followed the guys but Robbie came with me."

"See," Peyton said to Tony.

"If 'I told you so' comes out of your mouth you're going swimming in the nearest pool fully clothed," Tony threatened. Peyton laughed and even the twins cracked a smile. Geri shook her head but stopped when she saw Peyton's face.

"What the hell happened?"

"I'm still working on that," Rome told her. Geri looked at him with a evil grin. Rome had made it painfully clear to Peyton that he liked Geri.

"Tony was going to fight Vince over there and I kinda figured someone was here watching," Peyton said.

"Let me guess, you didn't want anyone in trouble so you took the punch," Geri predicted. Peyton nodded and Geri looked at Tony. "Getting others in trouble again are we?"

"Stop nagging him," Parker ordered. "You ain't his girlfriend anymore." Leo punched Parker's arm.

"That was low," he said. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I hate to break it to you, Peyton, but punching you is just as bad as punching Tony or Leo," Robbie said speaking for the first time. Dom tensed and Peyton gave him a smile to tell him it was okay.

"Unless my mother has a ring on her finger…" Peyton stopped when she saw the other's faces. "What don't I know?" Tony looked at Geri.

"Julie said she called her."

"Do you really think Julie would tell her over the phone, Antonio?"

"Tell me what?" Peyton growled annoyed that she wasn't in the loop. She caught Leo's eye and starred him down.

"Julie's moving into the Manor," Leo told her. Peyton took a step back in pure shock. If her mother was moving into the Manor that meant only one thing; Julie and Vito were back together again.

"I need to get out of here," Peyton said as she took a step away from the New Yorkers. She went to take another, but her knees gave. Dom caught her and she met his eyes. His worry fueled her anger and she shoved him away. Leo put an arm around her waist.

"You need to sit?" he asked. Peyton nodded

"Do you mind if I sit?" Peyton asked Leon. His Skyliner was a few feet.

"Anything for you baby girl." Peyton and Leon headed to the car with the other New Yorkers behind them. Tony glared at Leon and Dom as he passed them. Brian and Rome joined Peyton.

"When the hell did this happen?" Peyton asked as she sat on the car.

"Well they had a…" Leo looked at Geri for help.

"A moment," Geri continued for Leo. "At the graduation party."

"Having sex for a few hours is considered a moment," Parker argued. Peyton looked to see a blond who Peyton detested.

"Parker go talk to Brittany," Peyton said with a nod.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like her and I'm not liking you at the moment." Parker caught a glance at the blond's limited clothing and decided to leave.

"He needs to learn how to not think with his dick," Vinnie said. "It's going to get him in a lot of trouble." Peyton looked at Geri.

"How come Mum went to Mexico if she was with Uncle Vito?" she asked the red head. Geri put an arm around Peyton.

"Your mom didn't want the child support to stop," Geri answered. "College is coming and you know you're going to have your choice of the best." Peyton got off the car.

"I need a beer," she complained. She tugged Leo's shirt. "Come on you."

"Where do you think you're going?" Brian asked.

"To get food." She looked at the twins. "Alone."

"Didn't you eat enough at dinner?" Rome asked her.

"You're one to talk. Isn't it time for your chip break? And no I didn't eat enough because some people over eat." Mike, Collin, and Peter chose that moment to walk up.

"Yay Peter," Mike complained. Tony looked at Peter.

"You're the dude that got shot for Peyton, right?"

"Well I wouldn't put it that way but yea," Peter admitted. Tony held out his hand and they shook.

"If you ever need anything you have the support of the Fiorillo family behind you."

"He's too sweet to turn," Peyton told Tony. She looked at Leo. "You in?"

"You buying and driving?" Peyton looked at Tony before she looked back at Leo.

"He drove the Viper down."

"You know me way too well," Tony complained. Peyton kissed Brian's cheek.

"We'll come straight home I promise," she told him. She looked at Tony. "Just follow everybody to Tej's after party and we'll see you there."

"Why should I?"

"Free beer Tony."

"I don't think you going out alone is a good idea," Robbie intervened.

"It's fine. Verone's body washing ashore has but the fear of death into anyone who messes with me." Peyton linked her arm through Leo's and they walked away. "Wait til you see the Cobra."

"Another Mustang?" Leo asked. Peyton nodded.

"A 1998 we found in a used car lot for a grand that got rebuilt." Leo shook his head.

"When are you going to switch to import?"

"Nevvvvvver!" Peyton said as if she was four. Leo laughed and laced an arm around her waist as they headed to her car. For now, she was back in New York.

Remember to review and let me know your thoughts :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peyton and Leo went to Fridays where the waitress was forced to give them beer after she saw their Ids.

"To fake Ids," Leo toasted when she left. They had one beer each during dinner and caught up on each other's lives. Peyton went into detail about Dom and the Verone incident (knowing he would repeat it to no one) and Leo told her about the old crew.

"I'm actually dating IT," Leo told her referring to their friend Isabella Tiffany Johnson. She was not a part of the original Koori crew, but a year after Paul's death she had been force to move in with her cousin Tyler who was co-leading the crew at the time with Peyton until the other Lue brother was out of jail.

"How's Ty taking it?" Peyton asked. "I'm pretty sure he told me when you first caught Izzy's eye that he'd kill her if she went out with a Fiorillo." Leo smiled.

"I remembered that so I went to talk to him before I asked her out. I think the fact that I'm going to college instead of going into the family business swayed him slightly." Peyton smiled.

"Only slightly?" He threw a fry at her. "At least he won't have to worry about you in prison."

"Speaking of." Peyton glared at him.

"I'm not having this conversation," Peyton stated. "I was nice enough to fill you in about my last visitation something that I didn't do with the other guys." Leo gave her a concern look.

"It's his parole hearing Peyton. In two weeks he may be out of jail."

"And he'll have to check in with someone every other day and not be allowed to leave the state of New York." She looked him in the eye. "My life is here now. Julie's moving in with Vito…"

"You know you're more than welcome to move in…"

"And I'm here with Brian not with Julie," Peyton finished.

"Where was Brian when you were rapped?" Peyton looked at him as if she got shot again. "If I remember correctly Han was the only one who was able to get you out your room."

"That's not fair," Peyton complained. "You know if I called Brian he would have been there in a moment." Leo gave her a weak smile.

"But you didn't."

"I was embarrassed." Leo took her hand.

"And the guy who got you out of that room was the first one you trust enough to give him your body." Peyton sighed and rolled her eyes at his girly talk. "All I'm saying is he deserves you to be there for him like he was for you."

"He said he wanted nothing to do with me."

"And you know he's regretted it ever since. How many times has he asked about you when he got visits from Ty, Wolf, Joey or me."

"Are you done?" Peyton asked him. "It's getting late and I get up early for jogs."

"Creature of habit," Leo complained. Peyton pursed her lip annoyed. "Alright I leave the conversation at this table but I still think you should go."

"And I still think you should butt out," Peyton replied. Leo laughed.

"At least some things never change."

Tej's was more crowded then usual. Peyton pulled into her parking spot at the apartment and the two of them walked over to Tej's holding hands. Leo had made good on his word about leaving their earlier conversation at the table and had instead made fun of her lack of detail on the car. When Peyton explained Brian's concern Leo had backed off.

"And what have you two crazy kids been up to?" Tony asked when he saw them. He was sitting with Rome, Jimmy, and Geri who was on Rome's lap. Peyton raised an eyebrow when Geri wasn't looking and Rome gave her a wolf grin.

"Went to Fridays and had a beer," Leo answered as the two sat.

"And the holding hands?" Jimmy asked with a wink.

"She's like my sister," Leo told him.

"Liar," Tony coughed. Geri aimed a kick in his shin which she hit with the point of my shoe. "The fuck, blue."

"Be nice." Peyton smiled at Geri thankful. It was true that while Leo and Peyton were in Middle School together and developing hormones the two had tested their relationship. Leo wanted Peyton to go out with him, but Peyton had refused due to Julie's relationship with Vito. Their friendship that existed since they were kids was on the verge of being destroyed. Thankfully Tony had been able to get through to Leo that loving Peyton didn't have to be physical love. He himself had made that mistake with Geri. Leo and Peyton owed their remaining friendship to Tony.

"Where's Brian?" Peyton asked.

"Him and Mia went to spend some personal time together back at the apartment," Rome told her.

"Crap." Rome looked at her as if he wanted to hit her. "Not that. I really don't care if they screw eachother." Peyton turned to Leo. "Mom sent me a box of photos and I wanted to show you this one I found…" Rome's Nextel phone alert silenced Peyton.

"I heading back down," came Brian voice. "Peyton has ten minutes before I kill her." Rome handed the phone over knowing better than to get in the middle of an O'Connor sibling argument.

"I'm actually here," Peyton fleeted back. "Can you do me a favor and grab the shoebox on the dresser in the box room and bring it with you and Mia when you come over here." There was silence on the other end.

"Sure thing." Peyton handed the phone back to Rome who shook his head.

"How the hell the two of you haven't killed each other yet is beyond me."

"What do you mean mommy?" Peyton asked. "Me and Daddy get along great." The table laughed and Rome threw the empty chip basket at her head.

"Smart ass." Peyton smiled and Geri caught her eye.

"So school start again next week?" she asked Peyton. Peyton nodded.

"For some reason I have to go in Thursday instead of Friday like every other Senior."

"It's because you're a transfer," Mike told as she sat down. "They'll probably put you in automatics one for the same reason." Peyton moaned.

"So I get to be with all the racer chasers?" Mike laughed.

"Pretty much," Peter said as he came over ease dropping. Suki moved onto Tej's lap so the boy could sit.

"She'll be able to hook us up," Mike told Peter excited.

"Hey no changing Peter," Suki demanded. Peyton laughed but stopped when she saw Brian walking towards them and Mia to the parking lot.

"Brb," Peyton said as she got up.

"What the fuck is brb," she heard Rome yell after her. She didn't stop when she passed Brain and managed to catch up with Mia as the older girl was unlocking her car.

"Mia!" Mia looked over at Peyton surprised.

"Everything alright?" she asked. Even if Mia was at someone's throat she was the kind of person who would check up on them anyway.

"Not really," Peyton confessed. "Look about earlier…" Mia put her hand up to silence.

"I understand," Mia told her. "I know us being here and around you isn't the easiest thing but you don't show it. Yes it worries me but I should know that it's how you roll."

"I roll," Peyton repeated moving her hands in a circular "rolling" motion. Mia laughed. "I miss you Mimi." Mia gave Peyton a weak smile.

"I miss you to PC." Mia surprised Peyton by pulling the younger girl into a hug. Peyton hugged Mia back.

"Maybe you could come over one night and cook dinner with me," Peyton suggested as they parted. Mia smiled.

"I'd love to. Call me when you figure out a night." Peyton nodded.

"Maybe some night before Leo and all them leave. I'm thinking about making steak Pizzaiola with garlic bread and pasta." Mia thought for a moment.

"You know I don't I've ever made that."

"I'll teach you." Mia got in the car.

"Sounds like a yummy plan." Peyton smiled.

"Be safe."

"You're the one hanging out with mafia members." Peyton laughed and backed away from the car so Mia could back up. Peyton watched her leave before going back to the party happier than she had been for weeks.

* * *

**AN- Plz remember to review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **For those of you reading this who have had this on alert for the past four years you have my deepest apologies. The fact that I have put life above my love of writing and have wanted to give up this story because it does not match the newer movies is inexcusable. I am back better than ever and have spent the last few days writing the better part of this story so it can be done and the next part of Peyton's story can begin. Your love of Peyton through the years have kept me going. For those of you who have just found this, this is the sequel to The Other Half and tells the story of Brian's half sister Peyton O'Connor (originally Swan but had to change due to legal matters) who grew up in a mafia controlled area of New York but now lives in Miami. Enjoy and thank-you to all the loyal readers for giving this another chance :)

* * *

Chapter 5-

Tej and Jimmy were gone when Peyton got back to the party. When Suki saw the younger girl Suki moved over to make room for Peyton.

"What was that all about?" Brian questioned.

"Nothing," Peyton replied. She would have gladly told him what she did if he hadn't given her attitude.

"Kissing babies?" Tony asked with a grin.

"I did the same thing after I pushed Geri into the water that one summer at the lake," Peyton replied.

"You shoved Geri into a lake?" Rome asked as Leo handed Peyton a soda he had grabbed for her.

"She called me a bitch," Peyton told him before she sipped the soda.

"In my defense you were being one," Geri stated. Peyton gave her an innocent smile.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You were being her best friend while hacking into her email because you thought she was cheating on me," Tony accused.

"She was joking, Tony," Geri defended. The table laughed.

"You would do that," Suki said as Peyton reached for the shoebox. Peyton gave Suki a grin before looking for the old photo. When she found the pile she handed it to Leo.

"Is this our first Communion?" he asked as he stared at the first photo. Peyton nodded.

"And the party at the park." Tony leaned over so he could see. He took a photo and held it up to Peyton.

"This isn't on your wall?" Tony joked.

"That's so cute," Suki added. Peyton looked at Leo.

"That's the one I wanted to show you," Peyton told him. It was Leo, Paul, and Peyton at the park together with mud streaming down their faces. Peyton was in the middle and had either arm around them. The three of them smiled at the camera not caring about how they looked.

"What'd I give to be back there," Leo said sadly. Although he hadn't known Paul as long as Peyton had, the two had become close friends like Leo and Peyton had. The three had been tighter than the three musketeers and when Paul ended his life it had damaged Leo too.

"You wouldn't be able to drive," Tony reminded him. Tony wasn't into the street racing scene, but he knew how much Leo loved it.

"It'd be worth it," Peyton said picking up the picture. She hadn't gone into detail with anyone about what was spoken between her and Paul when she almost died.

"You look so cute in your poofy Communion dress," Suki complimented.

"Speaking of I wanted to talk to you about the party idea."

"That you killed?" Suki reminded her.

"Well Mike agrees that parties are the way to go when wanting to get noticed."

"What about going up to New York like you were planning to?" Brian asked.

"Yea I wanted to run something by you. Do you think I can take Suki up with me this weekend to go dress shopping? I have to get the rest of my stuff anyway since Julie's moving out of the apartment?"

"Please say yes," Suki begged Brian. "I'd kill to go up to New York."

"I think Dj Sammy's at this one club this weekend."

"I don't know Peyton," Brian began. "School starts next week and there's a lot to be done for this party." Suki glared at him.

"Brian , baby, like I said when I told you I was planning Peyton a party whether you liked it or not, I have most everything prepared already." Peyton looked at Suki.

"What if I had refused?"

"I would have done it anyway and made you change your mind and…"

"Gimme the keys to the Viper." Peyton turned to Leo in open mouthed. He never talked to Tony like that.

"You mean can I please have the keys?" Tony corrected. Leo jumped to his feet.

"I want to fuckin go!"

"Take mine," Geri offered pulling her keys out.

"Don't Guinevere," Tony ordered as Leo snatched the keys from her. Tony got on his feet and blocked his brother's way. "Apologies for snatching."

"What am I five!" Leo yelled.

"Stop being a jackass!" Tony yelled back. People were beginning to stare…again.

"Leo," Peyton soothed as she got to her feet. "I know…"

"How to be a selfish princess?" Leo finished for her. "Yea, I guess you know a hell of a lot about that. Why don't you go back to your fantasy world of parties and dresses and scrape that symbol off the bumper of your car." Peyton stood there before him on the verge of tears. He shoved passed Tony (who was just as shock as Peyton) and left without another word. Peyton felt a tear and looked away to wipe it. Tony put his hands on her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"You okay?" he asked. She began to nod but shook her head when the she felt tears.

"What the hell was that about?" Rome asked her. She looked at Rome and went to leave. Tony caught her wrist and pulled her into a hug. She broke down and cried. She was silent afraid that any noise wouldn't be known by everyone at the party. Tony stroked her head as she cried and nodded when Brian asked if she was crying. Brian looked at Rome who shared the same confused look. Peyton wasn't a crier and furthermore she did not cry in public. Something serious was eating her up if she was crying now. Brian nodded his head at his workers who took the hint and left with Jimmy. Geri got off Rome's lap and went to Peyton. Peyton let go off Tony long enough to cling to Geri. Peyton let a sob escape her. Peyton and Geri's body shook and Geri shared a concern look with Tony. Parker came over, but left when he saw Peyton crying.

"Tell me later who we're killing," he told his buddy before going to find another girl.

"I'm going to kill him," Tony swore. Peyton looked at him.

"Don't," she ordered. "I deserved that."

"No one deserves to spoken to that way, homie," Rome told her.

"I do." She looked at Brian. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"I'll walk you up," he offered.

"You can stay…"

"Stop being a Swan," Geri commanded. "You two are so stubborn."

"Yea and then that stupid ass white gene kicks from the O'Connor side of the family," Rome added.

"What does that have to with anything?" Peyton asked him.

"It makes you a stubborn stupid ass white girl." He laughed at himself and the others looked at each other not getting his joke. Suki got up and went to find Tej.

"What are you doing tomorrow morning?" Tony asked Peyton.

"I have to register at school," Peyton told him. "I have an appointment at…"

"Eleven," Brian finished for her. Tony looked at Brian.

"Well if you don't mind Brian I'd like to take Peyton suffering tomorrow morning."

"You two haven't gone suffering in forever," Geri argued.

"That's the point, idiot," Tony snapped. He looked at Peyton. "How long has it been."

"I don't know. When's the last time you didn't blow me off because you were nursing a hangover." He grinned.

"That's the million dollar question," Geri told Peyton.

"Shut up blue." Geri glared at the use of her nickname.

"There's a beach four blocks from here," Peyton told Tony. "Eight thirty late enough for you?"

"Haha," Tony said as he hugged her. "Eight fine. It'll give you time to shower and changed."

"Good idea." Peyton leaned over the table and gave Rome a kiss on his cheek. She gave Geri a quick hug before she left with Brian.

"PC gone?" Suki asked as she came back with Tej.

"Just left," Geri told her as she and Tony sat back down. Tony looked in the direction Peyton left.

"What are you thinking?" Rome asked him. Tony turned to the group.

"Two weeks from Saturday is what date?"

"The twenty third," Suki answered. "Peyton birthday is actually that Saturday." Tony looked at Geri.

"What legal matter is taking place that Friday?" Geri looked at Tony worried.

"You think Leo said something about it?" Geri asked.

"Peyton was upset earlier," Suki told the two New Yorkers. She pulled an envelope out of pocket. "She left this letter earlier."

"You read it?" Rome accused.

"Suki ain't like that," Tej defended his girl. They kissed as Geri picked up the envelope.

"This is IT's handwriting," Geri told the group.

"So she probably said something to Peyton," he predicted.

"And Leo re-enforced it over dinner since that's what his girlfriend thinks." Geri shook her head. "Un-fucking real. Peyton's been through enough."

"What you two talking about?" Rome asked confused. Geri gave him an evil smile.

"I could tell you, but I have to kill you," she told him. Rome grinned.

"I could live with that," he said. Geri laughed and the group began to talk about tomorrows party. Geri caught Tony's eye and saw the same thought in her eyes that she had in hers. What would Peyton do if he was released from jail.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hi ladies and gents. I want to thank you all for the reviews and for taking the time to read the last chapter. It means the world to me! I just want to let you know I will be updating once a week (unless my muse is in a good mood then it might be twice a week) and you can look for the new chapter on fridays. Keep the reviews coming and enjoy the next chapter~Lyn

* * *

Chapter 6-

When her alarm went off seven-thirty the next morning, Peyton was less then enthused to get up. She had spent most of the night crying and thinking about how Leo's words held truth in them even if she didn't want to admit he had been right. Sleep had been limited, but she refused to be depressed. The thought of surfing with Tony got her out the bed. Twenty five minutes later she sat on the sand of the beach in a wetsuit and with her board waiting for Tony. She sat there for a half hour waiting for him to show, but she didn't mind. The beach always had a calming effect on her and this morning was no different.

"Sorry," Tony apologized when he finally showed. Peyton gave him a smile

"Guess we should of made it eight thirty, eh." He hit her softly with the board before they paddled out. They talked on their boards more than they rode the waves, but the waves had disappeared twenty minutes after they paddled it. It felt nice to talk to Leo again on a one on one bases. Peyton hadn't just talked with him outside of a social event of Vito's since he started college. Truth be told, the two hadn't had one on one time together since he was in High School. They were too busy with their own lives and Leo didn't want to risk interfering with Peyton and Geri's relationship after the breakup.

After they paddled back in and showered off, Tony took her to the deli nearby for breakfast. He bought hers, but Peyton had other orders.

"The usual, Peyton?" Jose asked her.

"What's today Wednesday?" He nodded. "Okay I need four bacon egg and cheese as they come; two bacon egg and cheese with ketchup; three bacon egg and cheese with extra bacon; one bacon egg and cheese with extra bacon and no ketchup; one egg and cheese on a roll with the eggs sunny side up; and three scrambled eggs in a box."

"Five minutes," Jose promised. Peyton thanked him before she turned to Tony to finish the conversation they had started when they walked in

"What?" Peyton asked when she saw Tony's smile.

"Nothing." Peyton nudged his shoulder. "It's just… I remember when we would make you order at the restaurant." Peyton smiled.

"Paul and I would do rock paper scissor." Tony laughed.

"I forgot about that." They waited for the food which only took four minutes, a new best for the deli on the crew's Wednesday order. Tony pulled into the garage first to drop of Tej, Suki, and Jimmy's orders so Peyton didn't have to walk across the street before he pulled into the apartment. Peyton unlocked the shop door and locked it behind them.

"What cooking good looking?" Collin greeted her as he counted a stack of bills.

"Bacon egg and cheese no ketchup," she said as she handed him the his sandwich.

"You're the best, love," he told her.

"Mike I'm leaving yours on the counter," Peyton informed him.

"Did you get me double meat?" he hollered from an aisle.

"No I got you nothing," she hollered back.

"Thanks Peyton." Peyton pulled on Tony's shirt and the two of them went up the stairs to the third floor.

"Brunch!" Peyton hollered when they got into the kitchen. Rome's door flew open.

"Homie," he said half asleep. "It is a quarter to ten."

"Do you want it hot or not?" He took two of the sandwiches she held out to him before going back into his room. "He's not a morning person."

"I can see that," Tony said as Brian came in. Peyton took a bite of her food before she grabbed his.

"How were the waves?" Brian asked as Peyton handed him a sandwich.

"Beautiful," Peyton told him with food in her mouth. "I really need to get you back on the board."

"Ya like I have time for that. Someone has to pay the rent" Peyton rolled her eyes and took another bite out of her sandwich. Tony laughed.

"No napkin in the lap?" he teased.

"It's you and Bri," she stated. Tony shook his head as she finished her food. "Whatever. I'm going to take a shower."

"Call me later and we'll hook up again before I leave." Peyton gave Tony a kiss on his cheek as she passed him and went down onto her floor.

"I guess I should get going to," Tony said as he got up. "Thanks for letting me have her. It's been a while since her and I were able to just hang out."

"Anytime." They shook hands and Tony went to the door. "Yo Tony." Tony looked at Brian. "Is that court hearing guy really that important to Peyton?"

"For the longest time he was her world," Tony said sadly. "Even if it wasn't what any of us wanted." Tony left without another word. Brian heard a door open and Rome came out. He hopped on the counter and looked at the seat Peyton had occupied.

"Still think she's fine?" Rome asked Brian.

"No way in hell," he replied. He gave one of his oldest friends a grin. "But that's Peyton for you."

"That's an O'Connor for you," Rome corrected. "You two pull this shit way too much." Brian gave Rome a grin knowing it was true but refusing to admit to it."

"Whatever man why don't you go back to dreaming about Geri."

"Ass."

* * *

"You're transcripts are lovely, Miss O'Connor," Peyton's new principle told her an hour and a half later. She looked up at Brian. "And you are her…"

"Brother," Brian finished for her. "If I look any older it's probably because of her, Miss Frampton." The two laughed and Peyton rolled her eyes. Only Brian would think such a statement was innocent.

"I usually argue against transfers during their senior year," the women explained. "But I would hate to lose a student like you, Peyton." The women looked at Peyton's file again. "Honor and AP student since middle school, varsity soccer team, community service on and off campus…" The woman looked at Peyton. "I'm sure you'll be very challenged here. On behalf of everyone here I'd like to welcome you to South Beach High Miss O'Connor."

"Thank you Mam," Peyton thanked as they shook hands. Principle Frampton then shook hands with Brian.

"I would love to show you around campus, but I have another appointment," she apologized. Peyton smiled.

"Isn't that the point of a map?" Peyton asked with a smile. Brian aimed a kick to her shins.

"Thank-you for your understanding. Here is the number for our Women's Varsity soccer coach. You can contact her Monday through Friday nine am to four pm." Peyton and Brian thanked her again before they got up and made their way to his car.

"She seems nice," Brian said as he unlocked his car.

"I think she was trying to hit on you," Peyton replied. "You better not let Mia find out." He gave her a look. "I'm not gonna tell." Brian started the engine.

"She told me what you said last night." Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Look, I don't want to come between you and Mia just because of Dom. She's a really good person and I think she's the right girl for you." Brian smiled as he turned down an unfamiliar street.

"What are you going all little sister on me?" Peyton grinned.

"Yea and then we're gonna have some good old fashion girl talk." Peyton looked around and didn't recognize where they were. "Did you take a wrong turn or something, Bri?" Brian got serious.

"No we're going to Olive Garden for lunch." Peyton looked at him confused.

"What did I do?"

"I just want to have some good old fashion girl talk." Peyton sat back to collect her thoughts. They pulled in, got out of the car, went in, and sat down at their table without talking to one another.

"So what's up?" Peyton asked after they ordered. Peyton took a sip of her water when she saw Brian drumming his fingers on the table. Brian looked her in the eye.

"Tell me about this guy who has a hearing." Peyton looked away.

"That's not important," she said not meeting his eyes.

"Peyton don't fuck around with me after everything we've been through with Verone." Peyton looked at him.

"It's not important."

"Yea that's why you got in a fight with one of your oldest friends, right."

"Leave it alone, Bri."

"I will as soon as you cut the shit." Peyton took a sip of her water.

"You remember Paul case, right?" she asked after a minute or two of silence.

"The guy Monica went out with when she was undercover, right?" Peyton nodded.

"Well the target was his brother Han." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "He was boosting cars from Pelham Manor which is where the rich people who don't want to live in Manhattan live. I later found out the money was going to our landlord who was threatening to rat Julie out to the Customs agents who were actually snooping for evidence against Vito." Peyton sighed. "Monica just found a bigger story. Han was originally sentence to ten to fifteen years, but they felt bad for Miss Rin since she lost Paul so they reduced it to five."

"So what's the big deal?" Brian asked her still confused. "He was your friend's brother."

"He formed the Koori crew which is why I have the symbol on my bumper, but it wasn't just being crew members." Peyton bite her lip and looked at Brian. "He was the guy I was sort of dating at the time." Brian choked on his soda.

"You mean he was the other guy Vito was talking about?" Peyton nodded. "Are you trying to be funny or something?"

"He's a good guy." Brian shook his head annoyed. "Brian you don't know what we went through! He was the only one who could get through to me after the… incident and was the only one I could ever think of being with ten years down the road." Brian stared out the window and Peyton herself getting upset. She took a breath and tried to relax. "Brian can you look at me? You wanted the truth and here I am being completely honest with you."

"You were fourteen and doing…you know with him?" Peyton glared.

"I was thirteen and was forced." Brian sighed.

"I should have been there for you," he finally told her after a few minutes of silence. "You needed your brother."

"You needed to get your shit together and be away from anything connected to Dad. I don't blame you for not being there and you shouldn't either. You came when you heard about the court hearing and came to my defense when I showed up here. I know if you had known you would have been come to New York in a heart beat." Brian put a hand over hers. Peyton put her other hand on top of his and he did the same with her.

"I'm sorry for not being there." Peyton smiled.

"At least we get make up for lost time." The waitress came and the two siblings ate there food without going back to their previous conversation. They talked about her party instead and Peyton wanted to freeze the moment. Never in her life did she think she would ever live with her brother much less being able to live with him without worrying about him judging her. It was perfection to her and she worried that the future would jeopardize that perfection.

* * *

**Remember Reviews help the Muse :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When the two siblings got back to the shop, they went straight up stairs and found Rome making out with a familiar red head.

"Get a room," Brian complained as he went into the fridge to get a beer.

"She doesn't want to," Rome complained back. Geri hit him as she got up.

"I actually needed to talk to you," Peyton told Geri. "Are you guys driving back up? Brian just gave me the go ahead going up to New York for the weekend." Geri thought for a minute.

"If I leave my car with you guys can it stay here?" Geri asked Rome.

"Anything for you, girl," Rome told her. Geri smiled before she turned to Peyton.

"I'll have Robbie drive the Viper back tonight since he rode with me and Vinnie can drive his car back so Vito can send the jet."

"The jet?" Brian and Rome repeated. Geri and Peyton laughed.

"Suki is going to flip," Peyton said to Geri. Geri smiled.

"Well go tell her not to pack right away," Geri told her. "We can't leave until Friday morning the earliest."

"Good," Brian said. Geri looked at Rome confused.

"Tomorrow's crew day," Rome informed her.

"Both shops are closed so we can all spend the day together," Peyton explained. "I'm thinking about making Steak Pizzaiola." Geri laughed.

"You've become such an Italian by association," Geri complained. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I'm going over to the garage so I don't hear any groans," Peyton reported. She looked at Brian. "I'm going to call Mia and see if she wants to come with us to New York. I know you were probably planning a weekend alone with her but I don't want her to feel left out." Peyton looked at Geri. "You should come hang out tomorrow. The Toretto crew is coming and they probably need some extras for soccer."

"And Leo?" Peyton gave her a look. "He's sorry."

"Then he can tell me that himself." Peyton turned and left the apartment.

"She's fine," Geri told the two who starred after Peyton. "So quit worrying." Geri kissed Rome and began to rub his chest with an evil grin. "So which room is yours?"

xxxxx

The next morning Peyton woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She took a quick shower before changing into a pair of tan Bermuda shorts and a black tank for her to wear under the mesh scrimmage vest. She then braided her hair into two braids and smeared eyeliner under her eyes to make herself look like a football guy.

"Really?" Rome asked when he saw her. She simply gave him a smile and made herself a cup of coffee.

She was still drinking the cup as they waited for the Toretto crew at the public field that Tej had rented them for the day. He was sitting on the picnic table with Peter in matching white stripped polo shirts. The two were playing ref for the day much to Peter's disappointment. The doctor may have cleared him to walk, but the crew was not taking any chances.

"There here," Peyton heard Brian say. Peyton looked up and surely enough she saw Vince's Supra, Leon's Skyline, and Dom's Chevelle pulling into the parking lot. Peyton turned to the portable goal posts her and Suki had put together earlier.

"Rome, can you give me a hand?" Peyton requested wanting to avoid Dom as much as possible. Rome gave her a long stare before grabbing an end. They walked toward the goal area opposite the parking lot.

"Are we stopping for ice cream on the way home cuz your ass is finally gonna break down?" Rome asked her when they were out of ear shot.

"The more I can avoid him the less I have to worry about everyone else being up my ass about him," Peyton replied as they put down the goal post. Rome put a steady hand on her shoulder.

"You ain't foolin anyone PC. Keep that in mind when you're chilling with me cuz I thought I didn't have to tell you that." He walked back toward the group and Peyton took a breath before following him.

"Rome," Dom said as she rejoined the large group.

"What happened? Peyton asked Peter.

"Dom won the coin toss and gets first pick," Peter reported.

"I want my sister," Brian said. Peyton walked to Brian's side.

"And I want mine."

"Leon," Peyton whispered when Brian hesitated. He looked at her and she smiled.

"Leon," Brian repeated.

"Vince."

"Mike."

"Jess."

"Collin."

"Jimmy." Brian smiled.

"Guess we got you Suki."

"Next time I'm wearing a matching bra and thong so I don't get picked last," Suki told Peyton. Peyton snorted as she saw a familiar car.

"Oh Romeo your Guinevere is here," Mike teased as Geri stepped out of her Eclipse. Tony got out of the passenger side.

"And she brought the ex," Jimmy observed. "Tough luck bro."

"There is no way those two are getting back together," Peyton promised Rome. "They are like the last people who would mend their relationship to anything but friends."

"Not really," Vince muttered under his breath. Peyton shot him a look as Geri stopped Tony. The red head said something to him and he took her keys before heading back to the car.

"I didn't think you were gonna show," Rome told her. Geri smiled at him before kissing him. Peyton had to force herself not to gag.

"I got held up at a meeting," she apologized.

"I'd say," Peyton whispered. Geri wore jean capris, a black halter that showed a whole lot of cleavage along with her bra straps, and red candies. Peyton knew Geri well enough to know the outfit had been one of the many tricks Geri had used at whatever meeting Vito had asked the redhead to attend. Geri looked a Peyton.

"No comments from the peanut gallery Missy," she ordered. Peyton snorted.

"Yea no comments from you," Rome agreed.

"I want Tony," Dom told Brian.

"Bull shit Dom," Brian replied. "I already have Peyton and Suki."

"I get first pick."

"Yea and they weren't here at the beginning so it doesn't count."

"I really don't think me and Peyton on the same team is a good idea," Geri said siding with Brian. "It really wouldn't be fair."

"Dom, you could have Geri stand around on defense or something," Rome argued. "Her standing on our side isn't a big prob…" He stopped when he saw her face and it took all of Peyton's control not to laugh, but she shook silently.

"You invited me to stand around?" Tears were streaming down Peyton's face and Mia looked at her curiously.

"Why else would I invite you?" Peyton released the laughter bottle up in her and the group looked at her as if she had ten heads.

"I swear I didn't think that was why," Peyton swore to Geri in between laughs. "I would have said something."

"Fine if Dom doesn't want me I'll play for your side," Geri stated annoyed. Brian opened his mouth to argue.

"Trust me on this one Bri," Peyton told him still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked Peyton as he handed Geri a Victoria's Secret bag that had a pair of socks and her cleats.

"You're with us since Geri seems to be pissed at me," Rome told Tony as he handed the New Yorker a red mesh vest.

"You're with them since Rome was under the idea that I would be standing around," Geri informed Tony as she stripped off her shirt and wore only her bra leaving the blue mesh vest to reveal her upper torso. Peyton knew Geri was doing to make a point that girls can play soccer and Peyton would have done the same if her brother wasn't there. Geri pulled her cell out from her capris and put it in the bag.

"So now she's with me," Peyton said as she pulled her blue vest on. Tony's eyes became irritated.

"We deemed that unfair three summers ago," he reminded the girls.

"She tried to reason with them," Peyton defended. "As did I, but us girls just stand around and don't play, right." Tony shook his head and looked at Rome.

"You do realize they have been playing soccer long before you even started to drive and have been on one of the most elite soccer teams that has made them both nationally rank soccer players, right?" Tony asked the group

"Say what?" Tej asked since Rome stared at the two New York girls.

"Yea Geri just looks older than she is," Peyton said as Geri grabbed the ball. She bounced it on her cleat a couple of times before kneeing the ball and hitting it with her head toward Peyton. Peyton caught it by doing a body roll until it got past her stomach. She bounced it on her knee a few times alternating. She then rolled it off her right foot and kicked it with the inside of her left perfectly completing an air jester. Peyton smiled at Dom's team who were open mouth before her and Geri headed out to the field.

"I was suppose to watch?"

"Let it go Ger." Brian and the rest of their team joined them.

"How come I didn't know you played football?" Colin asked as stood in front of her. Peyton shrugged.

"I guess it just never came up." Mike grinned.

"What position do you two want?" Brian asked Peyton and Geri.

"As long as one of us is on either side I'm good," Geri told him.

"We have seven people so we can do three offense, one midfield, and two defense along with a goalie," Peyton suggested. She looked at Geri. "Wanna play midfield or should I?" Geri smiled.

"But it wouldn't be fair on the other team." It was eventually decided who played what positions after a hissy fit from Mike. Brian would play forward with Leon on his right and Geri on his left. Peyton was center midfield so she could play the right and middle. Usually Peyton played left, but Rome was on their left and Geri was still pissed about his comment. Mike to his dislike was playing defense with Suki and Collin (who used to play as a kid) was playing goalie.

"Not that I'm going to see any action because of those two," Collin said with a nod toward Peyton and Geri. "That is unless they don't play their position the right way."

"Watch it," Jimmy warned. "They look like they can kill." Peyton had gotten Geri and Suki to smear eyeliner under their eye lids like she had. Peyton smiled and she looked to see Geri's reaction. Geri was looking at Rome who was saying something idiotic to her.

"Tell you what, babe, I'll make you a deal," Geri offered. "We lose and I'll wear a skirt and a lacy bra with a matching short skirt to dinner. Same goes for you if we win."

"Girl, I don't think you want to do that yourself," Rome said with a wolf grin. "I'd hate for you to feel uncomfortable."

"Yes or no Rome."

"I accept."

"We're dead," Tony complained as he looked at Peyton. "Come on Bambi, this is beyond not fair. Do something!"

"There not winning," Dom told him. "The Toretto crew never loses."

"There's a first for everything," Peyton replied. "Plus we have Leon."

"Why don't we make it interesting?" Geri suggested. "The losing team has to be in a skirt and bra during dinner." She looked at Mia who was slightly blushing. "Excluding Mia and Suki."

"No excluding Mia, Suki, and Peyton," Brian corrected.

"Stop being a butt," Peyton ordered. "I'm in."

"Me too," Suki called.

"Me three," Mia hollered.

"So is any of your manhood making you manly men back down?" Peyton asked the guys.

"I'll do it," Tony spoke up. "My Uncle doesn't see these pictures though." He looked at Peyton and Geri. Both nodded in agreement. Brian looked at the guys on his team.

"I guess we can't let the girls show us up," Brian told Dom. "We'll do it if you will."

"We're in," Dom replied. He stole a look at Peyton and she quickly looked away.

"Alright alright everybody knows how to play, right?" Tej asked. Fourteen people nodded. "Let's play." He dropped the ball in the center of the field in front of Brian and Dom. Dom had a faster reaction time and kicked it to Tony on his left. Tony passed a surprised Leon, but Peyton did a half roll to steal it. She flew toward the goal post since Dom had put three people on defense instead of two. Vince (who was playing defense for the right of the field) came at her with full speed. Peyton faked right and he fell for it. She instead kicked it left to Geri and Vince tripped. Peyton jumped over him and felt him grab her ankle. She fell on her right knee, but got right up and ran to the goal post. Geri had Dom and Rome on her and managed to find an opening to Brian. Brian kicked it to Peyton as Jess and Jimmy came at her and Peyton headbutted it into the goal.

"Sorry Mia," Peyton apologized as she grabbed her right knee.

"What happened?" Brian asked her.

"I'm fine," Peyton said. He aimed a kick at her knee to prove she wasn't, but Geri pushed him to the floor to stop him. Peyton's mouth opened a bit shocked and there were snorts.

"Did it pop?" Geri asked her as Brian got up.

"Nope."

"Come on kiddo," Tony said as he went to pick her up. "We're sitting out for the rest of the game."

"You can but I'm not," Peyton replied as she stood straight. "As long as Vince doesn't grab me again I'll be fine."

"You really want to sprain your collatrial ligament again a week and a half before try outs?" Tony asked her.

"I'm fine," Peyton repeated. "Stop trying to get me to sit out so we don't win."

"Peyton if you're injured you need to sit out," Dom told her. She opened her mouth to reply but Geri beat her to it.

"Would all of you get off her fucking back about every little thing?" Geri screamed. "You need to remember she is her own God damn person who is capable of making her own fucking decision! Holy shit, you would think she was the crown princess the way you all treat her! I think Prince William gets more air then Peyton does!" Peyton looked at Mia who did her best to bite back a smile. Geri threw an arm around Peyton shoulder and the two began to walk back to the middle of the field.

"If you stick around long enough I think we're going to be really good friends," Suki informed Geri.

"How the two of you have not killed them yet. Merciful Lord, they'd make a fucking nun swear. Of course she'd be dead because she had no air to breath but un-fucking real! Peyton, I think you got more air in New York and that's with being followed by Vito's people at every minute of every day." The guys returned to their position and Brian came over to her.

"You'll say when you need to rest, right?" he asked her.

"Of course," Peyton said with a smile. Peyton grinned when none of them would meet her eyes.

"One nothing Brian," Tej said. "Peyton gets a penalty kick after the next goal."

* * *

**Author's Note**- So question do you guys and gals see PC in a ball gown or fit&flare style dress for her sour 17? As always remember to review :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: With pleasure I present chapter 8. It may be a little long but it's extra juicy ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Team Brian had been in the lead ten zip before Tej gave them a mercy win. Geri drove Mia and Peyton back to the apartment in Peyton's Acura since Tony took her Eclipse to the Mall. The girls were getting a head start on dinner while Brian, Suki, and Tej took the losing team to the mall to go shopping. Mike and Colin decided to stop by the school before dinner since the auto shop was apparently open and their friends were there. Peter had opted out to see his brother try on bras at Victoria's Secret.

"Are you sure you don't want us to cook so you can ice your knee?" Mia asked for about the fifth time.

"It's fine. Trust me I know when I've hurt it." Peyton opened the refrigerator drawer and pulled out the grocery bag full of ingredients she had gotten the day before.

"I'm pulling out the tomatoes," Geri told Peyton. She poked Mia and pointed to the pot of boiling water Peyton had put the tomatoes in to simmer before they went to the park. "See how there wrinkle. That's how you can tell they're done."

"I can't thank you two enough," Mia said to Geri and Peyton. "Every time I try to make homemade sauce it never comes out as good as the can."

"If one of them says that I will personally ripe their heads off," Geri promised. "This is my mom's recipe."

"I miss your mamma." Geri looked over at Peyton and smiled. "She was one hell of a person." Peyton looked at Mia while Geri poured the tomatoes into a strainer. "You would have liked her. She was the classic Italian mom who didn't take crap from anyone and always claimed you were too thin so she would get you to eat triple chocolate brownies fresh out of the oven." Geri turned on the cold water and let it run over the tomatoes before going into the cupboard.

"No brownie mix? You always have it in your house."

"I think Tej took it for making a batch of special brownies for a party of his." She used air quotes for the word special which made Geri laugh.

"Keys?"

"On the table."

"Do we need anything else?"

"I don't think so Geri."

"I'll be back in ten." She left and Peyton listen for the backdoor to slam shut.

"What happened to her mom?" Mia asked a minute or so later.

"Her and Geri's dad were killed by a drunk driver," Peyton told her. "It was a week after her eighteenth birthday. The bank took hold of everything due to the mortgage except a grand she had in savings. She spent a week at my place before getting an apartment and part time job at the grocery store that supported her until her high school graduation with honors four months later. She had just about a free ride to NYU and got her Masters in communication." Mia looked at her stunned.

"This may be a little too personal and please don't take offense but why would she work for the mob if she had all of that going for her?"

"She just about had a free ride, but she still had to cough up a good five grand for her bachelors in books and fees. She had ten grand in bills when she got her Masters. That and she had to figure out somewhere to live during the summer so it was cheaper for her to rent off campus. A Masters in Communication and bachelors in business does not come cheap at NYU no matter how good it looks. The only good thing was between her AP classes and her being able to take about eighteen hours per semester she was able to finish both degrees in about four years instead of eight." Mia sighed.

"Her reasons for going into the business sounds like the reason Dom started jacking cars."

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked. Peyton knew about why Dom had done time in Lompoc, but Dom had never talked about why he had started jacking truck.

"He wanted to be able to provide the money to allow me to go to school to be a doctor," Mia explained as she sat down in one of the chairs at the table. "My Mom was the type of woman who put everything aside for her family. Whether it was going without to buy me or Dom a toy she saw us interested in or working an extra shift to cover a medical bill she put everything aside for us. She died from cancer when I was four leaving my Dad to take care of Dom and I. He tried his best by including Dom in my Dad's love of cars and helping me with homework every night." Mia gave Peyton a smile. "He might not have been the best at math and should have stick to the garage, but he tried his best even when I started puberty." Peyton watched Mia looked away from Peyton and Peyton couldn't help but notice the brunette's face become grim. "When he died Dom felt it was his turn to provide for the family even if the shop wasn't making it." Mia looked up at Peyton. "He provided the only way he knew how."

"Mia I'm sorry, but I'm not following."

"We both know Dom is good with cars both in the garage and on the streets. He used his knowledge of cars in order to provide money by racing and by jacking the trucks to sell the goods. Those buyers he sold the stolen goods to were all connections he had made from the race scene. Those connections kept a roof over our heads and allowed me to go to school." Peyton leaned back into the counter deep in thought. Dom's story did bear resemblance to Geri's, but it reminded her even more of Han. Peyton thought back to her relationship with Dom and wondered if his loyalty to family was what attracted her so much to him. Had she just been using him in the same way he had used Peyton because she reminded him of Letty? The timer went off and Peyton snapped back into reality.

"We better hurry," Peyton told Mia. "The guys are gonna kill us if they get back and the food isn't ready."

xxxxx

"Where is my camera?" Suki asked as the losing team arrived in the back deck of Tej's garage. Peyton spat out the water she had taken a sip of when she saw the guys.

"Hot baby," Geri called as Peyton laughed. "Oww."

"I think the blue brings out the color in my eyes," Rome replied jestering to his blue and black stripped skirt with a matching blue bra. Peyton looked at her brother who simply grinned at her. This was definitely going to be a blackmail story.

"Aren't you glad we got you," Peyton whispered to Leon who was laughing at Vince who had been assigned a pink and red skirt with a lacy pink bra.

"I feel like a ballerina," Vince complained.

"You don't have the grace to be one," Peyton and Dom said at the same time. Peyton stole a quick look at his red and black plaid skirt and noticed he had refused to wear a bra.

"It's not that bad," Tony argued dressed in the Italian colors red, green, and white. "This one time Parker and I…" Tony stopped and looked at Peyton. "Actually I'll that story another time."

"I'm not ten, Tony." Tony just starred at her. Peyton caught Mia's eye and gave the girl a sad smile feeling bad for the older girl. Mia just grinned at her brother who was clearly uncomfortable with his sister not wearing a top. Jess was the most uncomfortable in his yellow and orange outfit. Peyton phone buzzed and she looked down at it to see she had a new voicemail. She called herself without checking who it was assuming it was her mom. She regretted her decision as soon as she heard the voice.

"So I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but this is a load of shit," Isabella's voice came through the phone. Peyton's fingers curled into a fist "You shouldn't be pissed off at Leo. You know you're using him as a source of your anger because you're angry with yourself. Grow up the fuck up and stop being a two-faced bitch!" Geri watched Peyton shut the phone and turn it off before she tossed it on a nearby table. Peyton wanted to throw it against the garage wall but didn't need to give any of them another reason to be worried about her. Peyton went over to the cooler next to the grill the girls had brought down and began to grab beers for those who had just arrived.

"We have wine too," Geri said as she reached in the cooler and pulled out two of six bottles of red wine that she had gotten at the grocery store when she got the brownies.

"I may need a cup of that," Peyton muttered not intending for Geri to hear. Geri put a hand on Peyton's shoulder.

"Time is what changes the colors of the leaves and makes them die as well as be born." Peyton opened her mouth to reply that wasn't the sciencetfic reason but closed it instead of saying anything. She knew what Geri meant and smiled at the older girl in thanks. They then went back to the table together and stood behind their seats next to one another. She handed Vince Dom and Rome a beer knowing they would pass on the wine. She looked at Leon.

"Did you want beer or red?" she asked him.

"I'll take the red." Peyton turned to Mia and Brian as Geri passed a glass of wine to Tony who was on the left side of Peyton.

"I'll take a glass," Mia informed Geri handing her glass across the table to Geri. Dom gave her a look which she ignored. He kept forgetting that she was no longer his baby sister and could legally drink.

"Me too," Brian said as he looked for his glass the girls had given everyone. "Just fill yours up for me." Geri handed Mia back her glass and looked at Peyton.

"I'm using mine," Peyton told him plainly. Brian raised an eyebrow from his spot across the table from Peyton. Geri filled the younger girl's glass and the table watched Peyton as she took a sip. "Not my favorite brand, but it's not too bad either."

"Wait, that means we get to drink too," Mike said holding up his glass at the left end of the table. He put it back down expecting a lecture and was surprised when Brian held out his hand for Mike's glass.

"Isn't wine with family dinner some Italian thing?" Brian asked the New Yorkers. Tony laughed.

"Yeah man you can definitely say it like that," Tony agreed as Colin and Peter passed their glasses too.

"If you three start taking beer from the apartment I'm not going to down for that," Brian warned. He looked at Mike and Collin. "And by you three I do mean you two and Miss Seventeen over here."

"Hey," Peyton said in offense, but with a smile. The two boys laughed.

"Is the wine going to your head already, Bullet?" Suki teased from the left side end of the table as she passed her glass to Peyton. Peyton held it while Geri poured the wine and handed it back to Leo who passed it down the table with a smile. Peyton looked at Tej who held up his beer in response.

"I still don't have a glass so I guess I'll have a beer," Brian told her pointing to the extra beer Geri had.

"Brian, you can take mine," Dom said from the other side of Mia. He handed his glass to Geri and looked at Peyton. "It ain't like it's a real drink you can get drunk off of. It's more of drink for kids." Peyton ignored his comment and instead sat down. Geri gave Dom a glare as she handed Brian the glass and sat down.

"Everything looks great," Peter said trying to relieve the tension.

"Wait until you taste it," Tony said as he reached into the bread bowl. "The sauce is a family recipe from Geri's family made from scratch."

"He reached first!" Jesse yelled as he pointed to Tony. Tony looked at Peyton for explanation and she shook her head to let him know she had no idea what was going on.

"Toretto house rule is whoever reaches in first has to pray," Dom explained with a smile. There were snickers from other people but Peyton was not smiling.

"Perhaps it would be beneficial to bear in mind that this is not your house nor is this entire table bound to any rule or code you live by." Dom starred at her not knowing what had sparked her anger. Tony's hand covered Peyton's.

"I'm fine to pray," Tony told her.

"Saying grace won't save your soul," Geri warned. Tony ignored her and bowed his head. In the middle of Tony's prayer, Peyton's phone began to ring. Peyton ignored it as best she could but she wondered if Isabella was leaving her another voicemail. The tone after everyone said amen told Peyton that someone had left her some sort of voicemail.

"I'm so sorry I thought it was off," Peyton apologized as Geri got up and walked over to the table.

"I turned it back on I thought your phone was just off by mistake," Brian explained. Peyton looked him annoyed.

"Can you not touch my phone next time please."

"What are you hiding stuff?"

"Brian not the time to start an argument," Mia said quietly.

"It was her again," Geri informed Peyton as she walked back to the table. Geri sat back in her seat and put Peyton's phone in front of the blonde. "And we could have avoided this argument if someone would have let me break her hand when she started talking about the trial and my place in the Fiorillo family."

"If I wasn't worried about you killing her I would have let you go over there to explain that her words were not necessary and will not be permitted even if she's dating Leo." Peyton's eyes opened in shock and she had to bite her lip from asking what had happen even though she was dying to know. Leon and Rome fortunately were not that smart.

"Not too wise to kick a someone's favorite dog," Leon said. He looked at Peyton. "Dogs."

"What she'd say Baby?" Rome asked.

"It was just some off color comment about my role in the Family typical of a jealous gold digger for not having more say in the Family. It didn't help that Leo repeated the other night when I yelled at him along with the comment about what kind of brother Brian is if he doesn't even know about Peyton rap…" Geri saw Peyton's face and stopped herself from finishing the word. "Peyton's rapture for getting into all AP classes her freshman year." Peyton ignored Dom's glance and looked at Tony knowing the comment Leo had repeated.

"Didn't I tell Isabella that I would kick her ass if she ever repeated that comment at Leo's graduation party even if we are friends?" Peyton questioned quietly so the entire table did not hear.

"Maybe the point didn't get across," Tony suggested at the same volume. To Dom he questioned a little louder, "Can I eat this now or is there some crazy dance we have to do to further bless the food?" The table laughed at the joke. Even Geri and Peyton cracked a smile as the dishes began to be passed. The group laughed, teased one another, talked about cars, argued soccer teams (which Peyton and Geri stayed out of for everyone's safety), and discussed the possibility of going to catch a movie. That was after dishes were done.

"Can't I invoke the rule that cooks don't clean since Dom called the grace rule?" Peyton pleaded.

"No!" came numerous male voices. Peyton took a bite of her brownie to muffle her grumble.

"Brian didn't you tell me the cook doesn't clean where you come from?" Mia asked.

"Peyton will do it," Brian assured Mia.

"Peyton will do pretty much anything these days," came Leo's voice from behind them. Peyton refused to turn but the rest of the table looked at him. "Tony what the hell happened to you?" Tony looked at Peyton who was obviously still pissed at Leo.

"You might want to worry about your own shit before you get on mine," Tony suggested as he raised his wine toward Peyton. Not wanting to create any more of a scene Peyton grabbed her wine glass that Geri had just refilled and her head toward the garage.

"You good?" Brian asked her as she got up. Peyton nodded and got up offering her seat to Parker who had driven over with Leo. She walked towards the garage office with Leo behind her.

"Why here?" Leo asked Peyton as he shut the door behind.

"I don't want to make any more scenes then I have that past couple of days," she explained as she put her glass on the desk after taking a sip. "And I didn't want them to see this."

"See what?" Peyton folded her arms and leaned against the garage.

"Whatever this situation is between the two of us I'm done," Peyton told him. "And if that means our friendship is over because of it then so be it."

"I shouldn't of said what I did the other night at the party," he apologized. "I was an idiot."

"There's that and the fact that you seem to be parroting everything that Isabella has said." Peyton looked at him. "I understand taking this out on me, but did you really have to repeat the comment about Geri being the family's personal slut."

"She told you about that?" Leo asked angry.

"She didn't have to. Her reaction to Isabella leaving me another voicemail on my phone yelling at me about the trial was made it obvious. How dare you say that about Geri! She has nothing to do with my decision about the trial."

"She does when she's trying to give you advice."

"Because Geri was the one who stayed up with me and held me when I was balling my eyes out after Han's conviction!" Peyton yelled. "Where was Isabella for that? Oh wait that's right she didn't even know us then so her advice and upon in not fucking compulsory. Why don't you mention that to her the next time you see her along with my request for her to delete my number out of her phone and to mind her damn business instead of pretending she's one of us." Leo took a step towards her.

"You're not one of us Peyton and neither is Geri. You two are both expendable and always will be. Your Mom is no different." Peyton shook her head and fought the temptation to slap him. She picked up her drink instead.

"If that's all you have to say about our friendship after ten plus years then all I have to say is I hope you and Isabella are very happy together and that she's worth all the bridges you're burning." Peyton left the office without another word. She went back outside to the table and didn't think Leo followed her.

"I don't even know who you are anymore," he spat as he passed her and grabbed his brother's car keys from Parker. Peyton stopped in her tracks.

"Well I'm really glad that makes two of us." He exhaled annoyed and made his way to the parking lot. He turned around halfway there and walked back to Peyton.

"No I'm not letting you off the hook," he told her as he got her face. Peyton forced herself to not back down.

"Leo don't do this, bro," Tony ordered as he stood.

"Fuck off Tony." Leo then looked at Peyton. "You want to be selfish fine be selfish. Run away to Europe if you want to, I really could care less at this point." Leo poked her in the chest. "But for once in your life admit to your fucking wrongs." He then pointed to the table. "Stop pretending that all the shit that happened with Toretto isn't clouding your judgment. Maybe if you weren't so ashamed of the mistakes you made here you'd have the balls to come back to New York."

"Leo that's unfair and untrue," Geri spoke. Leo looked at her as if she was worthless.

"Stop pretending your anything more than an extendable eye candy, Gwenie. Meet any Irish guys lately." Rome leapt to his feet and Leon grabbed him to keep him down. Rome had no idea what the Irish comment meant to Geri but Peyton looked at Tony and saw he was just as upset as Peyton. Peyton looked at Geri who just starred at Leo. Leo was laughing at Rome. "Gwen-ten got you wrap around her finger too?" Gwen went pale at the nickname and Tony came towards his brother in full speed.

"We're leaving," Tony announced furious at the scene Leo was making. Leo shook him off and instead returned his attention to Peyton.

"You want to know what the saddest part is?" he asked her. "The fact that none of them will ever seen past this Wonder Women hard-core façade that you put up. Yea you might be tough, but you'll never trust any of them enough to let them see but a glimpse and when the one person you fully allowed to see that side of you needs your support you rather play Cinderella." Peyton didn't remember Brian getting up, but he was at her side.

"You can go ahead and leave," Brian informed him. "Rome is about thirty seconds from beating your ass and I'm not going to let you whine like a five year old to Peyton when she already feels bad enough about what's going on." Leo eyed Brian amused.

"You think you know what's best for her?" he asked.

"I'm her brother. Of course I know what's best for her?" Leo sneered.

"And was you not showing up after she was rapped was best for her?" Brian punched him and the two of them were rolling around on the floor. Tony stopped Dom and Leon from getting involved while Brian was on top of Leo. They let Brian get a few good shots in before they pulled the two apart. Leo and Brian struggled to get back to each other but stopped when they saw Peyton's faces. Her face was completely blank and emotionless.

"Ice Cream run?" Geri asked Peyton. Geri was just as pale as Peyton was from Leo's comments about both girls. Peyton nodded and grabbed her phone before she looked at Leo.

"If you see me while I'm in New York do me a favor and don't talk to me," Peyton requested. "You're dead to me and I expect the same treatment." She turned to Brian. "Leave the dishes in the sink I'll handle them when we get back." Peyton then linked arms with Geri and the two left without another word.

"Go," Brian ordered Leo as soon as they heard the squeal of the Eclipse's tires. "And I don't want to see you in Florida again." Leo laughed as he walked away.

"Like you have the power to do that," he called over his shoulder as he walked towards the Viper. Tony put a hand on Brian to keep him from going after Leo.

"I'll take care of him," Tony replied as Parker ran to catch up to Leo. "Take care of Geri and Peyton would you?" He then ran to the Viper and the entire group watched the car speed away. Brian went back to his seat and the others did the same.

"PC got rapped by Verone?" Peter asked breaking the silence. Brian looked at the group as it dawned on him that they were there.

"No it wasn't him," Brian told him. "And that's all I'm saying." He looked at Rome. "Pass the wine bro. I think we could all use a refill."

* * *

Reviews/ comments are greatly apperciated and make the author as well as the author's muse very very happy so click the button...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

"He's just lashing out at you for his own anger about the situation," Geri reminded Peyton as they waited for their shakes. "You forget how he feels."

"I thought we were over that," Peyton replied. "Is he that jealous of Han? It wasn't like he threw a fit the night me and Ty almost hooked up."

"About hooking up, no, but about not hooking up because you felt like you were betraying Han, yes he did freak out."

"But it was six months after Han and broke up on top of having one too many drinks that particular night."

"Exactly. If Han was just a guy you would have been able to hook up with another guy by then but you couldn't. That alone shows how much you love Han as well as you not wanting to go to the trial in two weeks because he hurt you. We always hurt the ones we love you of all people know that."

"Loved."

"No Peyton it's love. You and Han will always be love even if you two are not together." Peyton didn't answer and instead took her shake from the guy behind the counter. She had tried to get Geri to go for smoothies instead, but it hadn't worked. Peyton took a sip and the chocolate made her feel a bit better, which had been the point after all. Geri got her shake and the two walked to the car.

"Mom's happy I'm coming home for the weekend," Peyton told Geri when they in the car.

"So you still want to go?" Peyton nodded her head as Geri pulled away from the ice cream shop.

"I really want to have a face-to-face conversation with my Mother." Peyton took a sip of the milkshake Geri bought her. "And it'll give me a chance to get stuff straightened out." Peyton expected Geri to give her a look or a lecture, but instead the red-head said nothing and the two rode the rest of the way in silence. Geri pulled into a spot in front of Tej's garage. Geri killed the engine and undid her seatbelt before she pulled Peyton into a hug

"I'll go down to the prison if you need me to." Geri kissed Peyton's head. "Whatever you need I'm here for you." Peyton smiled.

"I miss you Ger." Geri stroked the younger girl's hair.

"You've had Mia. I'm really glad Brian's dating her. She seems really sweet and I can tell she definitely cares about you."

"She's in no way shape or form compares to you," Peyton reminded Geri. "Besides I've been a bitch up until the night you guys got here since Dom and I broke up. It wasn't really fair of me to be such a snob when she has no idea what I've been going with all the bullcrap in New York." A smile graced Geri's face.

"Well maybe a shopping trip to New York will make up for it." Peyton smiled back.

"You know Ger I think that's the perfect way to way to apologize." The two got out and went to the table to discover everyone was gone and the table had been put away. Confused, the two girls went to the apartment.

When Geri and Peyton got back to the apartment, the guys had already finished the dishes. None of them would meet Peyton's eyes except for Rome, Brian, and Dom who Vito had already told what had happened to Peyton. The group had tried to get Peyton to go see the movie with them, but Peyton didn't want to be around them since it was already awkward.

"You should go," Peyton told Mia and Suki who both were trying to convince the blonde to go. Dom, Leon, Vince, Jess, Jimmy, and Tej were all downstairs already. "Really I'll be fine on my own and I should get some sleep before the trip anyway."

"Isn't that what the plane ride is for?" Rome asked her.

"She doesn't sleep on planes," Geri explained. "Want to have a girls night in?"

"And hear Rome complain about how I stole you for three nights instead of two?" Rome made a face at her and Peyton stuck out her tongue at him. Rome shook his head and muttered under his breath which made Geri laugh.

"What if we complained about not hanging out with you for three nights instead of two?" Peter asked her.

"Yes, love, what if begged?" Collin asked. Collin and Mike both fell to their knees and pouted their lips. Brian rolled up the newspaper he had checked the movie times with and smacked both boys upside the head with it.

"Are you sure you want to stay home?" Brian asked her as Collin and Mike got up. "You and I can go out and do something else if you're not up for a movie." Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Go out with Mia and everyone. A night like this is rare and I will fully enjoy having the apartment to myself." Brian opened his mouth to reply, but the opening of the third floor entrance stopped him.

"Let's go O'Connor or your granny shifting driving won't make it to the movie on time," Dom told Brian. Brian looked at Peyton.

"Go so I can enjoy a quiet night at home." And that was just what Peyton did. She walked the group out so she could arm the back door alarm before she went onto her floor. She stripped and treated herself to a bubble bath. After her bath, she changed into her fluffy pjs and packed her suitcase for her trip. She only didn't fill the suitcase knowing she would probably use the remaining space for some of her things in New York. When Peyton was done, she went back up to the third floor and treated herself to one of the leftover brownies before she settled on the couch. Flipped through the channels until she finally settled on an old T.V. series she had watched as a kid intending to stay up until the others got back. She didn't remember laying down on the couch or falling asleep, but she did. It was also exactly where Brian found Peyton found when he got home. He turned off the T.V. and laughed when he saw the baseball bat on the table in front of her.

"You really are such an O'Connor," he whispered as placed a blanket over her. He heard Roman come in with Geri an immediately put a finger to his lips to silence the two. Geri stood on her toes to peek at the sleeping blonde and smiled at the sight of the bat. She then looped her fingers in Roman's belt loops and Roman waved goodnight as the two made their way to his room. Brian leaned down and kissed Peyton's forehead as he prayed she would be able to sleep this peacefully the next two nights when she was not under his roof.

xxxxx

The next morning Peyton woke up to the sound of Rome complaining and Geri telling him to be quiet so they didn't wake Peyton. Peyton also heard Brian's voice but didn't hear what he said.

"What time is it?" Peyton asked without opening her eyes. Someone sat on the edge of the couch and Peyton smelled Geri's perfume. Peyton opened her eyes.

"Early," Geri told her. "I'm going now to make sure everything is ready."

"Mia not going to be here for another hour," Brian told her. "I'll wake you up in a half hour."

"Okay." Peyton closed her eyes. "Geri do me a favor and take my suitcase incase Suki and Mia overpack. It's by the door of the second floor entrance." Peyton rolled over and fell back asleep until Brian woke her up as promised. She graciously accepted the cup of coffee and bowl of oatmeal he handed her. She ate on the couch and when she was done handed Brian the dishes before she went to her room. She washed up and changed into a pair of sweatpants with a t-shirt and flip-flops. She grabbed her messenger bag that she had packed the night before as she left her room. Brian was waiting for her in the stairwell.

"Mia and Suki are waiting downstairs," he told her as he handed her another cup of coffee this time in a travel mug. Peyton followed him down the stairs and pulled her sunglasses down from the top of her head as they left the building. Sure enough Mia and Suki were next to the Skyliner (and a very large pile of luggage) with Tej and Dom who both looked as awake as Peyton. Mia and Suki however were both extremely perky and talking very animatedly about the trip despite it being eight in the morning. They both ran over to Peyton as soon as they saw her and started asking her questions about the trip and the things they packed. Peyton reminded them that the group could go shopping if anything was forgotten. Knowing his sister was not fully awake, Brian handed Peyton the car keys so she could sit in the passenger seat while the luggage was loaded. Peyton caught Tej's eye as she opened the car door and waved while he blessed her by flashing a peace sign. Peyton turned on the car and immediately turned off the radio. She put her bag on the floor and pulled her knees up on the car seat trying to relax. A minute or so later there was a knock on her window and Peyton rolled down the window to see what Dom wanted.

"Have a good trip," he told her. "I hear New York can be a lot of fun, but you of course know that being from there."

"I do," Peyton agreed. "But thanks for the thought." Dom then leaned in car and kissed her forehead.

"Be safe." Dom then leaned out the car and said goodbye to Mia and Suki as the driver's side door opened. Brian looked at Peyton.

"What the hell was that?" he asked more confused than upset.

"I don't know but if I see an awkward award while we're in New York I'm making Mia get it for him. Or maybe a 'I went to New York and all I got was this awkward gift' t-shirt." Brian shook his head as Mia and Suki got in.

"You know for a genius you really are dumb before the coffee hits," Brian joked.

"Brian shut up and drive," Peyton replied. Brian muttered under his breath, but listened to his sister. He spent most of the ride in silence like Peyton but the siblings joined in on Mia and Suki's conversation when they were asked or to give their opinion.

"We're riding in that?" Mia asked from the back seat as they drove up to the jet.

"Yep this is Mona jeta," Peyton assured Mia from the front seat. Peyton didn't see Rome or Geri and worried they were still saying goodbye on the plane

"This is so cool!" Suki squealed as they got out of the car. "I feel like a VIP or something." Peyton laughed as the Jet's door opened. Rome came down the stairs with Geri behind him. Peyton noticed Geri's shirt was not button the right way and smiled. She looked at Brian and his smile told her he noticed the same thing. The two had been wondering how Geri got Rome up and out of the house before seven in the morning.

"What?" Mia asked looking back and forth at the O'Connor siblings her eyes smiling. Peyton and Brian shared another smile but said nothing.

"She's all ready for takeoff," Geri reported when her and Rome reached the group. "Peyton and my bags are loaded so as soon as Mia and Suki's are loaded we can leave."

"We're going to need some help with that," Peyton said as opened the trunk. The only reason they had room in the trunk for all the bags was because Suki and Mia had a bag on their laps on the ride over. Mia had packed three bags and Suki had packed four. Peyton was glad she told Geri to take her bag earlier or Peyton herself would have spent the ride over with a bag on her lap instead of just having her messenger bag on the floor.

"Why the hell would you need that much for a weekend trip?" Rome asked. "Yous are coming back Sunday night, right." Suki smacked him upside his head.

"Quit making fun," Suki demanded. "This may be my only time in New York and I'll be damned if I don't look good." Peyton smiled as Rome and Brian rolled their eyes.

"So what is on the agenda for the trip?" Brian asked his sister.

"Well races are always Friday nights so I have to stop by tonight regardless of what we do tonight and will probably stay if It is not there. Tomorrow DJ Sammy is in fact playing at the club so I scored us tickets if we're not too tired from shopping."

"You can never be too tired to have a girls night out," Mia replied with a smile. She looked up at Brian. "No offense Babe."

"None taken," Brian said with an offended look.

"Don't worry I'll make it a boy free girl's weekend," Peyton told her brother.

"What about Ty?" Geri asked.

"Who the hell is Ty?" Rome asked concerned. Peyton thought it was cute how jealous he was becoming of Geri.

"He's one of my crew," Peyton explained to Rome. To the Suki and Mia she said, "He's the one who got us the tickets so even if you ladies don't want to go to the race tonight you can meet my old crew tomorrow night. I do have to stop by the races and show my face but I can get you two tickets or reservations to wherever you want for tonight."

"I can show you around tonight," Geri told Mia and Suki. She looked at Peyton. "Since you and Julie are having dinner tonight he'll give me the time to make sure your friends are happy."

"You think it's wise to have dinner with your mom to talk after a two hour plane ride?" Brian asked Peyton. "You might be a little cranky."

"I rather talk to her first before anyone else so I'm not cranky from other people." Brian opened his mouth to reply but the pilot had stuck his head outside from the top of the stairs.

"Miss Marshall we're ready for take-off whenever you are ready," the pilot informed Geri. He smiled when he saw Peyton. Peyton smiled back recognizing him. "Miss Peyton I had no idea we were having the pleasure of having you on board today."

"Yup you're stuck with me, Captain Jensen," Peyton replied. "We can get going as soon as someone can help us with the bags.

"Of course I'll grab someone to help me." He went back inside and Peyton looked at her brother to say goodbye. She quickly looked away seeing Mia was doing that exact thing without speaking and turned to see Geri making out with Rome.

"I feel like I'm at a drive in movie," Peyton said to Suki. Suki acted as if she didn't hear Peyton and pouted her lip.

"Tej should have come. I could have had someone to kiss goodbye and could have packed another bag." Peyton laughed as the Captain came back with his co-pilot.

"Geez Peyton did you pack everything," the co-pilot joked with her.

"None of it is actually mine, Josh," Peyton said before sticking out her tongue. He had grown up in her neighborhood and had been hired by Vito a few months ago. Peyton helped the two men with the bags so she wouldn't have to watch her brothers' make-out feast and returned to see the two had stopped.

"All set?" Geri asked Captain Jensen.

"Whenever you ladies are boarded we can go." Geri looked at Rome and grabbed his face. Peyton was thankful Mia had not done the same. Brian actually was hugging Suki.

"Don't spend too much money please," Brian requested Suki. "And have fun."

"Oh I you know I will, boy," Suki replied. Brian smiled for a split second and then became serious.

"Wait which one will you do." Mia and Peyton shared a smile when Suki said nothing.

"Come on," Mia told Suki before she placed a kiss on Brian's lips. "Have a good weekend Brian."

"Suki!" Brian yelled. Suki and Mia ignored him and walked towards the plane. Mia grabbed Geri's hand and Geri allowed herself to get pulled towards the plane.

"Bye Rome," Mia and Suki said in unison. Peyton looked at Brian and laughed when she saw him shaking his head.

"Can you please make sure she doesn't max this out?" Brian asked his sister as he handed her his creditcard. "I love you but spending an entire night's winnings on a dress is a little ridiculous."

"I'll confuse her with reason," Peyton promised as Rome came over. Peyton gave Rome a hug. "And please don't drink so much that you mix your liquors while I'm gone. I really don't want to come home to vomit bathroom again Roman." Roman let go of her and walked away.

"It was one fuckin night," he muttered under his breath. Peyton and Brian smiled at each other. In a louder voice Rome said, "Don't do anything I would do and don't let Ty near my girl." Peyton shook her head and laughed.

"I'll try to get the people to work overtime on your room so it's ready when you come back," Brian told her. "Maybe you can actually stop living in boxes when you come back."

"Oh imagine that." The two O'Connor siblings stood there in silence. Peyton shifted her weight uncomfortable by his silence. He had been fine earlier, but now he was almost being weird. "Bri you know it's just a weekend."

"Oh I know," he said too quickly. Peyton gave him a look. "I just don't like the idea of you being around those people." Peyton gave him a smile.

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah you've been saying that a lot lately and it's not true so that's not too comforting," Brian snapped. Peyton looked away and was glad she was wearing sunglasses. Brian wiped his chin in frustration. "Shit Peyton that was way out of line. I'm sorry I said that." Peyton shook her head.

"Don't be. That was a very big brother thing to say." Brian smiled at her.

"Well then as your big brother I am telling begging and ordering you to have a fun weekend in New York and maybe do a couple things Rome would do." Peyton couldn't help but laugh. "Well maybe not exactly what Rome would do but you get the idea.

"I'll get served tomorrow at the club and promise to laugh this weekend." Peyton stopped when she saw Brian's face. "What?"

"While I'm being a big brother and then I'm going to say something you may not want to hear." He waited for her objections but she gave none. "Maybe you should go visit Han. It may help relieve a lot of tension between you and your old crew and it might be better coming from you that you're not coming back to New York if he gets out." Brian searched her face. "Unless you want to go back of course."

"And have to get rid of all my sunglasses and flip-flops? Hell no." Brian laughed as Suki stuck he head out of the jet.

"Peyton let's go!" she hollered. "You may be a Swan but you need new feathers aka a new dress. I also need to see what they wear and race so be a girl friend and get your ass on this jet!"

"I'll be there in a minute." Suki groaned and Peyton hugged her brother. "I'll think about going."

"That's all I can ask for," Brian replied as they parted. Peyton gave him a smile.

"I'll see you in sixty hours." Peyton kissed his cheek before she ran onto the plane. She waved to him as the door closed and Brian waited until it was fully closed before he walked to Rome's car. He sat on the hood of the Cuda with Rome and watched the two of them watched the plane go off. No Peyton and no Mia for three days was going to give him a lot of free time.

"Bro what are we going to do for sixty hours?" Brian asked Rome as the jet flew out of sight. Rome shrugged.

"No PC or any other girl to hold us down and it ain't like we can get any ass because our ass just took off with our brat of a sister." Rome looked at Brian with a concerned look. "Brian, what the hell are we gonna do for three days brah besides sleep?" Brian shrugged.

"Wiskey and poker at Tej's?" Rome shook his head.

"I guess so cuz his ass just left with ours." They sat in silence until I thought crossed Rome's mind. He hit Brian's chest. "I wonder if Tej will make those brownies he made for the last poker night. I don't know what secret ass ingredient he put in them but I could go for some of those."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ~**Lyn


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- **Sorry for the delay everyone there were some technical difficulties involving my security failing and my laptop charger dying, but good chapters come to those who wait ;) Enjoy and remember to review! ~Lyn

* * *

Chapter 10

On the flight to New York, Peyton had gotten a phone call from her Mother telling Peyton that she would not be able to meet the girls at the airport like Julie had planned. Peyton told her mother not worry about it since Julie got called into work last minute. Peyton was actually grateful for Julie being called into work. It would Peyton and the girls the house to themselves for the afternoon. It would especially make things a lot less awkward when Mia and Suki got to the Swan residence. Suki and Mia were on their second bottle of wine and were making little to no sense.

When they landed, the four girls were greeted by a limo that included two bodyguards with gun. Thankfully Suki and Mia were still out of it from the nap that Peyton and Geri had to wake them from in order to get them into the limo. As soon as the four were in the limo, Mia and Suki went right back to sleep for the forty-five minute to an hour drive. They had flown into Westchester which was a bit further then JFK from the neighborhood, but Westchester airport was smaller and therefore more manageable for security. Peyton spent the majority of the car ride drinking a bottle of water and staring out the window while Geri was looking over a file that had been left for her corner of the limo. She looked over as Peyton every once in a while, but didn't ask Peyton what the younger girl was thinking about. Geri knew it was probably nerves so she let the girl be. When they turned off I-95 a smile graced Peyton face. She was in her hometown.

"Do you a car for the weekend?" Geri asked Peyton on as Geri closed the file. Peyton shook her head.

"Mom is suppose to be coming with us tomorrow so she'll be driving us into the city and if I need a car I'm sure Ty or Joey will let me borrow their car."

"Well if they say no you can use Frankie's car." Geri looked at the two non New Yorkers who were fast asleep. "What are you going to do while the twins sleep off the trip? I can see if Vito doesn't need me the rest of the morning and afternoon."

"Thanks, but I should really go through boxes this weekend especially my clothes. Right now I have three or four boxes of clothes too hot to wear in Miami sitting in my unfinished room and only one box of clothes I can actually wear."

"Well if you want company let me know. I can always prepare for our meeting tonight while sitting in your living room." They pulled up to the house and Peyton shook Suki and Mia.

"Five more minutes," Suki begged.

"If you get up you can have a few hours on something that isn't moving," Peyton replied. The two groaned in protest and Peyton led them out of the limo and up the stairs to the apartment. She unlocked the door and the four girls entered the apartment followed by the chauffer who was caring Suki and Mia's bags.

"Miss Swan where would you like these?" the chauffer asked with bags in his hands.

"Here is fine, thank-you." Peyton turned to Suki and pointed to the hall. "The second door on the right is my room. You and Mia can have the bed." Suki walked towards the room.

"Thanks Peyton," Mia muttered. "Bye Geri."

"Night Mia." Geri waited for the chauffer to leave before she turned to Peyton. "You sure you don't want to do something? We can get coffee or go run. Frankie is home if you rather not hold me up."

"Nah I think I'll just stay home and relax after the flight," Peyton replied. "I may even take a nap on the couch if nothing good is on the TV."

"Well call if you need anything and enjoy relaxing." Geri gave Peyton a kiss before she left and Peyton waved before she shut the door. Peyton then turned to her very empty and quiet apartment trying not to let her nerves get to her about being home.

"Relaxing indeed," Peyton told herself sarcastically. She decided to sit down and try to relax after being on a plane as well as the limo ride. It only took Peyton ten minutes of TV surfing before she felt antsy. She tried cleaning the bathroom and going through two of the boxes Julie had left out but the two task had only taken an hour. Peyton then proceeded to living and the halls which took another hour. She made herself as well as Suki and Mia sandwiches for lunch, but when she checked on the two girls they were asleep. Peyton went back to the kitchen and ate her sandwich as she watched TV. By the time she was done eating, Peyton felt the need to get out of the house before she went insane. She went back into the kitchen to write a note to Mia and Suki where that she went out for coffee, but there wasn't a notepad in the usual drawer. Peyton checked the other drawers and found nothing. She left the kitchen to go down the hall and to the closest across from the bathroom. She opened the closet door where her Mother usual stored extra household supplies and extra bedding, but found no pads. Peyton did however knock over a box of pencils that spilled in-between the numerous boxes on the floor. She swore as picked the pencils up having to move a box or two to get all the pencils. She was about to close the door when each pencil had been put away, but the label of one of the boxes caught her eye. Peyton pulled out the box labeled Freshman Year in her Julie's handwriting and took it with her to the living Room. She had never seen this box if it belonged to her Mother and there was no way Peyton would keep a box from her Freshman year of High School. Peyton sat on the couch as she opened the box and regretted ever seeing it when she took off the lid.

"Han," Peyton whispered softly. It was the box of all the stuff he had given her and the things that reminded her of him. Peyton had assembled it after Han told her to stop visiting him and she thought she had made it clear to Julie that Peyton wanted it gone. Despite her better judgment, Peyton found herself going through the contents of the box. There were various items including pictures, ticket stubs from past dates they had gone on, t-shirts she had gotten from concerts they had gone to with the crew, toys Han had won for her at the annual carnivals, and presents he had given to her. She also found her freshman year homecoming dress that she worn and the matching tie she had bought him. Peyton almost broke into tears when she came across the brown Teddy bear. She held the bear close to her remembering the day Han gave it to her and the promises he had made on that day. Peyton began to feel overwhelmed and threw the items back into the box before she put a lid on the box. She hoped that putting the lid on the box would stop her emotions from taking over but they did anyway. Peyton sat there in her own world thinking and crying. She didn't even hear the front door open or close. Julie walked over to the couch smiling at the fact her daughter was home. Her smile quickly vanished.

"Peyton what's wrong sweetheart?" Julie asked as she sat next to Peyton. Peyton wiped her face embarrassed.

"It's nothing I was looking for a pad and I found the box and stupidly opened it." Peyton looked at her mom and smiled. "How was work?"

"Nice try," Julie said as she grabbed the box. "What's really bothering you about this box?" Peyton didn't look at her. "Or is it the guy?" Peyton looked at her Mom.

"You know Leo has been in Florida with Tony, Parker and Geri, right?" Julie nodded. "I've been wondering if Leo came because he really misses me or to tell me about his and Isabella's disapproval for me not wanting to visit Han and for not wanting to go to the hearing next week." Julie took a deep breath as she processed the information.

"Do you think it is possible that it only appears that him and Isabella are ganging up on you because they're dating and it's not that they actually are ganging up on you?" Peyton shook her head.

"I wish I could say that Mum, but Leo has changed since they became a couple. If anything Isabella has officially whipped Leo into having the same opinion because the opinion he has now it not one he had a month ago. I believe that he wouldn't be as forward and mean with his opinions and the way he is acting in order for people to see things his way. Him and I have agreed that we both need space until we figure things out." Peyton knew the last part was a stretch, but she also knew her Mother would not be able to call her out on it.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know you two have had your set of problems before but I would hate to see you two no longer friends because of a girl who neither of you have known for more than a year." Peyton shrugged.

"Him and I are stuck together anyway because we're still both members of Koori crew." Peyton looked at her Mom. "Plus there's this rumor going around that his Uncle and my Mother are said to be getting married but from where I'm sitting I don't see a ring." Julie Swan smiled as she reached into her purse.

"Well that would be because it needs to be resized and usually falls off if I type too fast." Julie pulled her left hand out of the purse and there was a diamond ring on her ring finger. Peyton gasped as she took her Mother's hand to get a better look at the ring.

"It's beautiful." Peyton let go of her Mom and looked the older woman in the eye. "So how come you didn't tell me about you and Vito getting back together?"

"Probably the same reason you didn't tell me about Dominic Toretto. Sometimes we don't want others to persuade us out of making the choices we want even if it would be for the best." Julie stroked her daughter's face. "It's why you've been losing sleep at night over Han's hearing from an internal struggle instead of talking about it."

"That's not true," Peyton snapped. "Toretto yes, but with Han my decision was made by him long ago. I'm not being asked to testify. No one who knew me when I was in a relationship with Han is asking me to make an effort to reach out except for Leo. They all know that I am staying away from Han because it's originally what he wanted. His timing for wanting to talk things out sucks and everyone can see that." Peyton looked at her Mother. "Speaking of timing don't you think it's a bit funny Uncle Vito wants to get back together with you and I end up moving into a different state a month or so later." Julie Swan gave her daughter a smile that Peyton hadn't seen for a long time.

"It is funny how things work out," the Mother said. "I figured with your Senior year and all getting back with Vito wouldn't be too much of stress on you unlike when we broke up when you were in sixth grade. Between soccer and your grades I know you'll have your choice at whatever university you want and I thought it was about time to make some changes in my life not because it is what I feel I have to do but because it's what I want to do." Peyton put a hand on her Mother's lap.

"Mum I would have been fine if you wanted to back together before now. Would I rather you get away from men with criminal and violent tendencies like Dad and Vito…absolutely. I do however believe that unlike Dad, Vito will never lay a hand on and will protect you with every fiber of his being. I know Uncle Vito makes you happy and that in turn makes me happy for you no matter who he is. I just wish you would have told me that you were getting back together with him when it actually happened and would have liked to hear it from you that you were engaged."

"Well if I ever get engaged again, which is very unlikely, I promise to call or fly to you straight away." Julie kissed her daughter's head as if to seal that promise.

"Good." Peyton looked at her watch and saw it was only one o'clock. "If we keep talking like this, I don't know what else we're going to talk about at dinner." Julie scratched her nose.

"About dinner…how disappointed would you be if we didn't go to an Italian restaurant."

Peyton may not have gotten Italian food at a restaurant, but she did get Italian food in the form of numerous appetizers at the Fiorillo Manor where an engagement celebration for Julie and Vito was currently taking place. Peyton hadn't been thrilled with the switch and had felt bad leaving Mia and Suki, but Peyton knew Brian would kill her if Mia had step foot in the house of Vito Fiorillo. Vito had given Geri the night off to entertain Peyton's friend, but Geri and Peyton both knew it was a bribe for Peyton. Peyton had accepted it in order to be able to talk to Vito and that was exactly what Peyton had done as soon as she had arrived. Vito had been thrilled to see Peyton walking again, but Peyton skipped the catch up session and instead asked to speak with him. The two had talked in his study for an hour discussing Peyton's concerns and fears of the marriage until there was a knock on the door informing both of them that guest were arriving. The two left the study satisfied with the conversation they had and went into the parlor were guest were gathering. Peyton had picked up a few appetizers on her way over to the bar where Frankie was sitting with a one of his and Leo's friend Peyton recognized as Fred. Fred looked at Peyton, said something to Frankie, and walked away from the bar.

Good news always travels fast, Peyton thought to herself. To Frankie she said, "How is it that you can pull off the pinstripe suit with converse?" Frankie smiled at her as she sat on one of the stools.

"Born in the right family I guess," he replied as he looked over her form fitting black dress and black booties with a disapproving look. "Uncle Vito drag you into the study to tell you to change or something?"

"Actually we were talking about my concerns for the engagement but him and I are on the same page now." Peyton caught the bartender's eye with a smile and ordered a coke before she returned to her conversation with Frankie. "And the outfit is for later depending on how late this thing goes." Frankie gave her a sideways glance.

"You really think going to the races is a good idea tonight?" Peyton tilted her head and gave him a smile.

"But your Uncle just informed me the word is out among his clients current and former as well as partners of the engagement. I'm officially untouchable as his step-daughter to be and Mom's personal security started when people began to enter the manner."

"I'm talking about the whole IT and Han situation. Do you think it's a good idea promoting that you as Vito daughter can use the jet to fly back any time you want but you won't come back for the hearing? I really don't want to see you with a bullet in your head. You need to start thinking like a Fiorillo if you're going to be one of us." The bartender picked that moment to give Peyton her coke.

"You forgot that before I was anyone's step-daughter or girlfriend I was a young girl living in this neighborhood and volunteered to better this neighborhood every chance I got. The races are the one place I can feel at home even with your family constantly being responsible for picking some sort of fight with every group there. Your Uncle would get a bullet in my head faster than me going to the races tonight." Peyton thanked the bartender before she got up and walked away from the bar and into the foyer to say hi to some of her Mother's friends, but mainly to get away from Frankie. She knew he was trying to keep her safe, but it wasn't like she wasn't used to her Mother being involved with a Mafia member. Peyton was so wrapped in thoughts that she didn't herself collide with a guy.

"I am so sorry," she apologized to the five foot nine guy who now had soda on his black button down shirt. The guy looked up from his shirt and his blue eyes met Peyton's. She took a step back and looked at the guy with semi-spiky brunet hair Peyton knew he had spent a half hour on. Peyton smiled and gave him a mischievous grin. "Or maybe I just hit the wrong cousin." The guy gave her a grin and looked her over. Very few guys in her life could get away with it him being one of them.

"Well if you agree to play nice if you see my cousin perhaps there can be an escape plan to get you out of here," the guy said. He gave her a devilish smile that made most girls melt. "That is if the price is right." Peyton laughed and hugged the guy.

"And how exactly do you think you're going to bust me out while exhorting me, Tyler," Peyton whispered in his ear. Tyler let her go and pointed to the parlor where Vito was tapping his glass for silence.

"Friends I want to begin tonight by thanking each and everyone one of you for coming out here tonight," Vito said to the room. "Julie and I appreciate the warm wishes you have all given us especially the warm welcome you have given Julie's daughter Peyton. Peyton sweetheart where are you." Tyler had to practically drag her back into parlor where she was greeted by a round of applause. After the applause had died down Julie smiled at Peyton before she gave a nod to Tyler. Tyler nodded back to Julie and took Peyton's hand leading her out of the house.

"What was that thing with my Mother all about?" Peyton asked Tyler when they were outside.

"You really think you're Mom was going to make you sit through all that when you're only here for forty-eight hours." Tyler unlocked the doors to his red 1999 Nissan. "Lucky for you your Mother is not the kind to make her only daughter take edict classes so she can use her daughter to rise through the ranks of the Bronx elite. She's the kind of Mother to befriend the parents her smart ass daughter makes and allows her smart ass leave functions so the daughter doesn't ruin the Mother's chance." Peyton laughed and Tyler smiled at her as they got in his car. Tyler was one of the most attractive men she knew, but most people never saw past the six-pack under his chest and sideburns to give off a sexy bad boy style. Peyton counted herself lucky that was one of the few people that had the opportunity to see his genuine side that revealed just how smart and caring he truly was.

"Probably for the better I'm not staying anyway," Peyton told him as they pulled away.

"Trouble with the love birds in paradise?" Peyton shook her head.

"Not with them." Tyler looked over at Peyton.

"So who pissed you off."

"Leo while he was in Florida with Tony and Parker this past week. They should be arriving back here later tonight and I rather not be there when they do. Your cousin seems to feel that I'm being a two-faced bitch with everything going on with Han and Leo being her boyfriend seems to suddenly think the same." Peyton looked over at Tyler and saw the twenty year old looking at the road with an intense stare. "I love Isabella you know that, but she has no business saying half the crap she sayings about me. She didn't grow up with me and doesn't have a say in the choices I make objectively or otherwise. The same goes for calling Geri the Fiorillo personal slut which you and I both know is not true." Tyler removed his right hand from the wheel and rubbed his non-existence mustache.

"I'm sorry Peyton. I had no idea she was that out of control about everything or I would have said something when she first mentioned that you should be here for the trial." Peyton took his right hand with her left and squeezed.

"It's not your fault. Isabella is your cousin not your daughter. You're not responsible for her actions and blaming you for them would be just as productive as blaming Tony for Leo's behavior."

"So we're cool."

"Always."

"Good because I hate to show up to the races with the hottest girl in Pelham Bay just to have her not talk to me." Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Hottest girl?" Tyler let go of her hand and placed it back on the wheel.

"Leave it alone Peyton. You know I don't mix business with pleasure no matter how good the pleasure might be. The crew will always win over any kind of pleasure." Peyton surprised him by smiling.

"Lucky for us there's tons of pleasure to get from being in the crew that always wins." She looked out the window as they pulled up to the usual pre-race location. "It looks like everyone is here tonight."

"There here for you," Tyler told her as he killed the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Word got out your back in town for the weekend. Do me a favor and stay put for a second." Tyler was out of the car before Peyton could ask him why. She decided to play along and unbuckled her seatbelt as her door opened. Peyton looked up at Tyler who held her door opened and shook her head as she got out.

"Always the show off," she whispered. Tyler gave her a smile as he shut her door. He then put his arm around her waist which Peyton didn't know if it was from wanting her and not being able to have her or just protectiveness. Whichever reason it was, Peyton was receiving many glares from the neighborhood racer chasers since she was on the arm of Tyler. Peyton was about to make a snarky comment at them when she heard a familiar voice.

"Peyton!" Peyton turned to see a guy with black hair who was Peyton's age and height running towards her. Peyton let go of Tyler long enough to get hugged by the new comer.

"Hi Joey," Peyton greeted as she hugged him back. When they let go Peyton ruffled his hair playfully. "How's everything going?"

"A whole lot better now that your back," he replied. "Welcome home." Peyton smiled at him before she saw a six foot twenty year old guy with shoulder length blonde hair that tied neatly in the ponytail and dark blue eyes talking to a girl Peyton used to go to school with, but really didn't like. The guy smiled when he saw Peyton but did not stop his conversation with the girl. Peyton gave him a slight pelvic thrust which made Tyler and Joey laugh, but forced the blonde guy to bite back a laugh. The girl he was talking to looked behind her and glared when she saw Peyton. Peyton gave the girl a wave before she made her way over to Suki and Mia.

"Is there anywhere you don't piss off girls?" Mia asked Peyton. Peyton looked behind her to see the girl yelling at the blonde guy.

"You realize Wolf is going to accuse of being a cock block again if you keep pissing Carly off," Geri told Peyton as she joined the group. "Seriously I think Carly is about to rip off his ponytail." Peyton shrugged and looked at Suki.

"So what do you think?" Peyton asked Suki.

"It's a lot like Miami, but I have to say I love all the boots and leather pants. The clothes are too hot to wear in Miami, but I gotta say Miami boys are way hotter and a lot less pushy." Suki looked at Mia.

"What happened?" Peyton asked her Brother's girlfriend. Mia sighed.

"Just a guy who was hitting on me and isn't aware of what the word no or I'm taken means. That guy with the blonde ponytail grabbed him and told the jerk to get lost in a lot more words." Peyton looked at Geri.

"Wolf wouldn't tell me who the guy was," Geri informed Peyton. Peyton looked over shoulder to see Carly storming away from Wolf. Wolf looked at Peyton and gave her a nod before he walked over to Tyler and Joey.

"Guess I owe him twice tonight," Peyton said with a sigh. Geri smiled and wrapped an arm around Peyton's shoulder.

"Welcome home Miss Swan."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **Hi ladies and gents I think my computer is offically all fixed so I should be able to start updating on schedule from now on. For now here's chapter 11 :)

* * *

Chapter 11

Peyton cringed when her alarm went off at seven the next morning. After the races had ended, Tyler and Wolf had double teamed the girls to convince them to go to the after party at Tyler's house. Peyton had been against going to the party until Tyler told her that Isabella had called him and informed Tyler she was spending the night at the Fiorillo Manor since Leo had come home. Mia and Suki both were on board with going to a party since they were both still energized from their naps. Peyton was happy to hang out with her fellow Koori founders Tyler, Joey, and Wolf. At the party, Peyton ran into recently off of work Matthew McGowan who had been voted into the crew after Paul's death with Leo. After catching up with Matthew, Wolf had dragged Peyton to play beer pong as his partner. Peyton had been going to parties since she was thirteen and had always played beer pong but had substitute beer with soda prior to her fifteenth birthday. Wolf and Peyton had a 10 game winning streak before they had finally been beaten. Peyton practically had to drag Mia and Suki off the dance floor. She then had Ty drive them home since Geri went back to the Manor after she dropped the girls off at Vito request. By the time they got home it was three in the morning.

Peyton woke up Mia and Suki who both tried to hit Peyton. The girls got ready in complete silence since they were all tired from the night before. When they went into the kitchen, they were greeted by coffee and bagels from the bakery around the corner. Julie (knowing the girls probably got in late) did not try to start up a conversation with the girls. She let them eat in peace before she hauled them all in the car. Mia and Suki fell asleep as soon as they closed the doors.

"Do they do anything but sleep?" Julie asked her daughter. Peyton laughed before began to drink her second coffee. They made it into the city within forty-five minutes due to the lack of traffic. Peyton woke Suki and Mia up as they crossed into Manhattan. Both girls immediately woke up and began taking pictures. Peyton sat in the front seat in silence as they entered Greenwich Village. She hadn't been back since Freshman year when she went with Han. It had been their last date before everything went wrong.

When they entered the first shop, Julie and Suki had pulled every poufy ball gown as well as anything that was pink. Peyton had tried on a few of them for fun but had discarded each of them. The second shop had a more of a selection of dress styles, but the dresses were either the poufy princess style that she didn't want or were a dress that Brian would not appreciate. Mia however found a red strapless fit-and-flare gown with crystal embalishment and a slit that came up to her mid-thigh. Mia looked stunning in it and Peyton prayed that she herself could pull off the level of sophistication and grace that Mia had when she was older. By the third shop Peyton was ready to give up.

"I never realized how picky you are with dresses," Suki complained as she flipped through the rack of dresses.

"Is it too much to ask for a dress that doesn't look like a dyed confirmation dress, but isn't too revealing so my brother leaves me alone for the night?" Peyton asked as she flipped through another rack. "I'm fine with a ball gown if I don't feel like it belongs to a five year old playing dress up and want something a bit fitted so long as it leaves something to the imagination…" Peyton stopped when she came across the perfect dress. It had a fitted bodice that flared out into a ice blue tulle ball gown. Peyton opened the protective bag to see the bodice had ruching made up of the colors ice blue (like the skirt) and light purple to give the top a tye-tye effect. Peyton flipped the dress to see the back and saw that it was a corset style that laced back. It was the most beautiful dress Peyton had ever seen.

"You're trying it on," Suki immediately told Peyton as the older girl shoved Peyton towards the fitting room. "It'll be perfect on your figure. Julie, come see this dress." Peyton laughed as she entered the fitting room and pulled the gown on. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at what she saw.

"Mom can you lace me up?" Peyton asked as she stepped out of the room.

"Of course honey hold still." Julie laced the back of the dress before she had Peyton twirl in the gown. "Oh sweetie you look beautiful."

"You're easily going to have every guy's attention with how gorgeous you look in the dress," Suki agreed.

"It's very fun and flattering," Mia observed. "It has Peyton written all over it. I think it's the perfect coming out party dress for you."

"Can you check the price?" Peyton asked her Mother. "It's on the hanger and I don't want Brian paying over a grand for the dress."

"Whatever the difference is I'll pay," Julie told her daughter as she took the tag. "You are going back to Florida with that gown. Now what are we going to do about shoes? Do you want black or white."

"I think I saw a pair that'll match the purple in the dress," Suki told Julie. She looked at Peyton. "Stay in the dress so we can see how it goes with the length." Julie and Suki left the room leaving Peyton with Mia. Peyton starred at her reflection forgetting Mia was there. Mia, sensing something was wrong) placed her hands on Peyton's shoulder.

"What aren't you saying?" Mia asked gently. Peyton felt tears gather in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Peyton apologized. Peyton wiped her eyes and turned to face Mia. "Han would love this dress. It's hard being back here knowing I'm not going to be here if he gets out. " Mia hugged the girl.

"You never have to apologize to me for having a complicated relationship," Mia told Peyton. "From one complication Queen to another I can promise it gets better." Peyton smiled at her and wiped her eyes again hearing her Mother approaching.

It'll get better this afternoon, Peyton vowed to herself. It has to.

xxxxx

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Geri asked Peyton for the third that afternoon. "Running can wait until you're back in Florida. Getting your toes done with me Suki and Mia will not." After the purchase of Peyton's new dress, Julie had taken the girls out to lunch before they drove back to the apartment where Geri was waiting for them. Julie dropped the girls off with Geri so Julie could go food shopping.

"I haven't gone for a run since Wednesday and try outs for soccer are a week from Monday," Peyton reminded Geri as the blonde laced her sneakers. "I'll run for a bit and will probably be back before you guys so I can have first shower."

"Do you want us to pick up something for dinner?" Mia asked as she brushed her hair on the couch. "I feel bad you and your Mom have paid for everything."

"Mum's cooking dinner I have no idea what she's making though." Peyton smiled at Mia. "But if you feel guilty you can always buy the first round of shots tonight." Mia smiled.

"Deal as long as it's tequila." Peyton laughed.

"Should I bring a color nail polish or do they have a decent selection?" Suki asked.

"And on that note I'm out," Peyton announced as she got up. "I'll see you guys later." Peyton left the apartment and began to run her usual route without headphones. It felt good to get out all the pent up energy out of her system. She was trying to keep on the happy face so people would leave her alone but the energy Peyton was using to maintain her composer was starting to fade. It had happened this morning with Mia and Peyton was done having conflicting feelings. After running for twenty minutes, Peyton found herself in front of a familiar house. Peyton checked to see that there was a green mazda in the driveway and saw that it was. She ran up the porch steps before she knocked on the door. There was no answer at first, but Peyton rang the door bell a few times to get attention. The door opened and a half naked Wolf clad only in boxers looked at her confused which clued Peyton in that he was still hung over.

"Did I know you were coming over?" he asked her. "And how are you up and moving?" Peyton tilted her head with a smile in a flirty way.

"Because I know when to stop drinking and switch over to water when we keep winning even if it makes me pussy."

"I said that to you?"

"You did. But no this wasn't planned I just need your keys and then you can go back to bed." Wolf looked behind her before he looked at her.

"Peyton I'm hung over not stupid. There's no way you ran all the way here just to get my car when you could have called someone and got a car within five minutes." His eyes pierced hers. "Why do you need my car?"

"I don't want it getting out where I'm going and I need a car to get to Rikers Island," Peyton told him honestly. Wolf starred at her for a moment before he opened the door to let her in. Peyton walked into the house and made her way to the kitchen knowing it was the cleanest room in the house apart from his bedroom.

"What's going on in that head of yours," Wolf asked as he poured himself a cup of leftover coffee. "Last night you seemed fine and excited about Florida. Now you want to go see him. This isn't like you, Swan." Peyton sat in one of the stools.

"Everyone is expecting me here in two weeks," Peyton explained as she starred at her nails. "This hearing is what I've been praying for since he went in and it my dearest hope that they grant him parole." Peyton looked up at him. "I'm not moving back here just because he got a hearing date my first week in Miami. The fact that no one bothered to call me until after I decided to stay in Miami is not the reason I'm not coming back up here for the trial. I can't start the next chapter of my life and move on if I'm caught up in the past."

"You can't serve ties over night either," Wolf told her as he sat down with her. "And you can't change the past. Whether or not you want to be here is your choice, but either way it's going to affect you. You're that type of person." Wolf reached for face and gently pushed the strand that fallen out of her ponytail. "But if you need to be in Miami so you don't you break apart again then that's a choice you have to make."

"So break myself or break my loyalties to the crew." Wolf moved his hand on her cheek and gently stroked it.

"Those who matter know you're not breaking your loyalties to the crew," Wolf stated plainly. "Your Koori family will still you as a member and we know you'll be there for us to take our calls or come back to visit. Isabella and the rest of them can go fuck off. They don't know shit about the situation and they don't know how you put yourself through hell when everything blew up. Maybe you could be considered a brat for not going and telling him you weren't going to be here, but that doesn't mean you're a bitch. You're making a decision and everyone needs to deal with it." Peyton forced a smile.

"You sure you're not just saying that because I'm vulnerable and you got cock blocked last night." Wolf smirked at her.

"The things I could do to you," he told her as he hand continued to stroke her face. "The things I could have taught you these last few years if you weren't in the crew." He let go of her. "But you are and crew means family and family is off limits. Plus I'd feel guilty as fuck doing that Han and I wouldn't stop until we were done unlike Tyler." Peyton felt herself blush. "If you want to wash up before you go you can use the bathroom."

"Do I look that shitty?" Peyton asked concerned. It was unlike Wolf to point out her appearance whether she looked like she just woke up or had every guy starring her. Wolf let out a muffled laugh.

"Peyton, you will always be the type of girl that can just come back from a run but still look gorgeous and it's not because of your figure or the way you dress." Wolf kissed her cheek. "Keys are on the table lock the door on your way out I'm going back to bed before the concert." Peyton waited until she heard his door close. She then grabbed the keys and left the house. She got in the car and drove to Rikers Island. Peyton almost got off the highway twice, but she knew Wolf would call her out if she chicken out. She made it there in half the time it usually took her (due to the numerous times she went over the speed limit due to her nerves) and sat in the car for few minutes before she walked into the building.

"Name?" The guy behind the desk asked.

"Peyton Swan." The guy looked up her and immediately recognized her. Peyton swore at her luck knowing that he was probably on Vito's payroll by the way he was looking at her.

"I'm afraid Mr. Lue is unavailable for visits due to starting a fight yesterday." The man was a crappy liar and Peyton made a note to mention it to Vito when she questioned him.

"Then you can have your Supervisor confirm that detail," Peyton informed the man. "And if I don't like that answer then I'll go ahead and call the Mayor of our fine state on his personal Cell phone." Peyton took out her phone and scrolled down to the contact. Most people forgot the Mayor once lived in Pelham Bay. Peyton had coached both his kids in soccer when they were younger and had been hired by his wife on more than one occasion to babysit. The man looked at Peyton annoyed before he looked at his documents.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan it seems that a Mr. Longston is unavailable for visits due to starting a fight yesterday. If you could please follow me." Peyton closed her phone and put it back in the pocket of her shorts before she followed the man to the visiting area. "You can take a seat at the third window." Peyton nodded in thanks and sat at the seat. She felt her knees shake as she waited in anticipation. Every fiber in her body was telling her to bolt. Peyton heard the buzz for the door on the other side of the glass. Peyton looked up and she saw his six foot frame and black hair. Peyton looked away and scanned the room for any other officials who might be on Vito's payroll. Seeing no one watching her she looked at the glass in front of her and was greeted by a pair of dark brown eyes. Peyton picked up the phone and brought it to her face.

"I heard you'd gone down to Miami," Han said with a grin. "Get too hot for you?"

"I'm actually living there," Peyton informed him as she starred into his eyes. "I'm just here for some of my stuff before I head back tomorrow." Han looked down to avoid eye contact.

"So you're here to tell me you're not coming to the hearing and you are not going to be waiting for me when I get out of here like you had promised." Han looked up at Peyton with an emotionless face. It was always easy for him to conceal his feelings even when he was upset. "Is this punishment for me telling you to stop visiting me or because you moved on with your brother's friend?"

"How'd did you…" Peyton let an annoyed breath. "Leo told you."

"And what if he did."

"Then he told you wrong! Han, I'm not seeing anyone and that would be the last reason for me to move. You of all people should know that."

"Then it's because I broke things off after the hearing." Peyton felt heartbreaking inside her and counted her breaths so she wouldn't cry."

"I would never do that to you." Han looked away. "Did Leo tell you that I'm close to my brother for the first time in my life and getting to know him better has been one of the best experiences I've had. I'm able to live somewhere and not have to deal with everyone avoiding me because of Vito or because they know my past. I have a clean slate for my Senior year and can actually think about where I want to go to college and what to major in without worrying about having everyone tell me what I should do all while getting to know him better." Han let out a sarcastic laugh and shook his head. "Han I will always care for you. Whether you're in prison, whether we're together, or I'm in a different state that doesn't matter. I had no idea about the hearing until after I made the decision to stay in Miami and there's no way I could have told my brother and my Mother who is in the process of moving in with her fiancé that I was moving back here because you might be getting out of jail. I still hope that they'll grant you parole and if they do when I'm back here to visit we'll hang out. Your well being matters to me and that is never going to change." Han looked at her with concern.

"This is really bothering you that you're not going to be here anymore, isn't it?" he asked her. Peyton gave him a weak smile.

"It is. I care about you and the crew but life is taking me into a different direction." His face was emotionless once more.

"Then let me make this easier for you," he said as he looked her in the eye. "Don't look back on your decision to leave here again. We all knew you were never cut out for this life because you want more. Just admit to the fact none of us were ever good enough for you and don't look back." Peyton felt tears coming out of her eyes.

"Han please take it back," she begged. "You know the crew is the best thing that ever happened to me and that I would never trade it if I had the choice to avoid all the obstacles we've faced. You all have been there for me when I've needed it." Han looked away. "Do you think I could be so cold to just abandon you after everything we've been through? I'm not cutting my ties to you, the crew, or anyone else I like here in New York. I'm just seizing the opportunity to have another experience." Han looked at her and shook his head to get his bangs out of his eyes.

"It looks like you are." He stood up and yelled for the guard but kept ahold of the phone. "Oh and have fun at your party." Han hung up the phone as the guard came over to him.

"Don't go," Peyton called hysterical. She banged the glass. "Han please you've got it all wrong."

"Miss Swan I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the guard from earlier told her.

"No you have to get him back," Peyton demanded. "Please he thinks that I don't care about him and that I'm over him. You have to get him back so I can tell him the only reason I was with Dom is because he was like Han and that my brother's friends could never replace Han or the guys."

"Miss Swan leave now or I will have you sent home in a cruiser." Peyton looked around her to see criminals, visitors, and officers all starring at her. Peyton wiped her tears and left the building as quickly as possible. When she got to the car, she got in, but instead of driving she sat there crying at how much she hated herself for losing Han.

* * *

**Review Review Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN-** A little longer than the usual chapter, but I didn't want the last part to be in a different chapter. Enjoy! ~Lyn

Chapter 12

Don't look back on your decision to leave here again. His words had been ringing in her ears since she left Riker's Island forcing her to pull over on her way home because her vision had become too blurry due to tears. When she had gotten back to Wolf's house, Peyton had calmed herself enough to stop the tears. She went in to drop off the keys and found Wolf sitting at the table waiting for her. He took one look at her and realized things had not gone well. Wolf drove Peyton back to Julie's place in silence which Peyton was grateful for. If it had been anyone else, they would have questioned Peyton the entire ride, but Wolf just let her stew in her own misery. Peyton gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for the ride before she went into the apartment. She immediately went into the shower and had herself a good cry so she wouldn't do it in front of the girls. The shower hadn't helped that much.

Getting ready with Suki, Mia, and Geri hadn't helped much either. She tried to be in the conversation and laughed, but her mind kept jumping back Han. Here she was sitting at a table at the club all dolled up in makeup and a mini dress that made heads turn while her friends danced to DJ Sammy. She herself had danced with them for a bit until her drink was empty. When she was at the bar she ran into one of one of Han's old school buddies who had asked Peyton how Han was doing. After that conversation Peyton thought it was best to drink her second rum and coke at the table instead of on the dancefloor. She couldn't deal with her friends' questions at the moment. It had been hard enough to keep cool earlier, but now with Julie bring the girl's home pizza for dinner so she could go have dinner with Vito Peyton was having difficulties controlling her emotions. Peyton had told Julie that she was looking forward to having a regular family dinner with her Mother at lunch, but Julie had played the "you're-going-out anyway" card when Julie got home. Peyton was wondering why she even bothered to come back if her Mother and friends were going to act like she was a burden, but then she remembered what Wolf had said about not cutting ties. Even though she was pissed at a lot of people they were all family. The song ended snapping Peyton back into reality and she heard an announcement about a fifteen minute break. People began to look for a place to sit that was not roped off in the VIP section. Mia, Suki, and Geri all flashed their VIP badges at the guard before they joined Peyton at the table.

"I thought you were coming back out after your drink," Mia said as she sat next to Peyton.

"I ran into a guy I knew and figured the set was ending," Peyton told the group.

"A cute guy?" Suki asked. Peyton shot the girl a look. "What you are the only one sitting here without a boyfriend so we all get to live through you." Suki looked at Geri. "Well that is once Rome and Geri stop screwing around… fictionally speaking… and go out on a date."

"You mean figuratively speaking?" Peyton asked.

"Don't help her!" Geri demanded which made Peyton and Mia laugh. "And Rome and I are just friends who happen to find each other attractive and are fine with having casual sex." Geri looked at Peyton. "But we do need to find a guy for you especially if you're having a big party."

"I'm going on Seventeen," she reminded her friends. "I have a lifetime to worry about guys. For now I really just want to worry about staring my Senior year on Thursday and actually making friends my age since you girls can't go to school with me."

"Or you can just wait for prince charming to move down to Miami," Mia said with a smile looking at the VIP entrance. The other girls followed Mia gaze and Peyton looked away when she saw it was Tyler. "You know every girl was pissed last night that he was with you the majority of the night and was watching you when you two weren't together."

"You know he would drop everything if you asked him to move down to Florida," Geri said. "He'd be good for you."

"And he's hot," Suki added. "If I wasn't with Tej I would be all over him."

"First of all he's co-leader of our crew and since one co-leader is moving the other one really can't," Peyton informed them a tad bit irritated as Tyler walked towards their table. "Second I've learned my lesson on dating anyone who is associated with your crew family and am not doing it a third time."

"Bad time?" Tyler asked when he felt the tension.

"No, not at all," Geri told him. "Peyton has just been in a mood since her run." Peyton ignored Geri and looked at Tyler.

"Ignore her she's a little tense because of Suki's teasing. Are you done for the night?" Tyler shook his head.

"I wish. It's all hands on deck until two this morning. I come bearing more gifts" He pulled out a set of ID badges that looked like their black VIP badges but were red. "Back stage passes to go meet DJ Sammy right now." Suki squealed.

"Oh my God if I didn't have a boyfriend you would being getting a golden ticket," she told him before she kissed his cheek. Mia rolled her eyes at Suki's behavior and Peyton bit her lip to not laugh.

"What about mine?" Peyton questioned. Tyler looked at the other girls.

"You ladies can just show the badge at the guard by the corner door and he'll let you through." He leaned to Peyton's ear and whispered, "Wolf just called a Koori meeting we need you." Peyton got up and looked at Tyler clearly pissed off.

"You want me to stay?" Mia asked Peyton. Peyton shook her head.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Mia kissed Peyton's cheek as the older girl passed. Suki and Geri both looked back at Peyton as they left the VIP area and Peyton gave them both a smile. When they were out of sight Peyton sat back down at the table.

"I don't know what happened earlier, but Wolf told me to tell you this is important," Tyler told her as he sat. "We need to talk about voting in new people." Peyton looked away.

"So you guys are voting me out," she said furiously as she sipped her drink that was only half gone. "I guess I should be relieved that you guys are pulling this stunt while I'm in town." Tyler went to touch her face, but Peyton pulled away.

"Peyton I don't know why were voting, but they need four out of seven votes to kick you out. I'm not voting you out and neither is Joey. I don't know how Wolf Matthew or Han feel at the moment but as long as one of them doesn't vote you out you'll be fine."

"You assume I won't vote myself out." Tyler took her hand.

"Peyton you've given so much to the Koori," he reminded her. "Let us give you some piece of mind. Come in the back with me so we can figure this out like a family."

"Family doesn't do half the stuff that's happened just because I'm moving." Peyton got up and headed to the office towards the back of the club. Tyler took her hand and Peyton let him hold it so they wouldn't be separated. When they got to the back room Peyton saw Wolf, Joey, Matthew, and Leo already sitting at a table. Peyton took the empty seat next to Matthew without a word. Tyler took the empty seat between her and Wolf before Wolf stood.

"May I?" he asked Tyler. Tyler shrugged.

"You called the meeting." Wolf looked at Peyton and she nodded.

"With Peyton in town and Han's hearing coming up we need to make some decisions," Wolf stated. "I saw Han earlier this afternoon and he wants us to vote on who we want to ask to join the Koori crew should he not be given parole." Peyton noticed Wolf made eye contact with everyone else but her. Peyton pulled her knees up to chair and sank in her seat a bit knowing they were going to be there for a while.

"Why now?" Matthew asked concerned. "He's been in for three years. The next two years will be the shorter half of his sentence if he's denied."

"Because if he doesn't get out we'll be down two people," Tyler said. "And that's not good for us. When Koori was formed we decided on seven not because there was only seven who wanted to join but because seven is small enough for each of us to keep up with each other's well being, but large enough so not everyone has to race each night and so we never have a tie in a vote." He looked at Peyton. "I could have been Crew Leader if not for a tie." Peyton punched him in his arm. "I was joking." There were laughs around the table

"Then I say we vote to remove Peyton from the crew," Leo spoke making the room turn silent. "If Han does not get out then I say we vote to remove Peyton so we have the odd number of five."

"That's not fair," Joey said speaking for the first time. "You can't vote to maybe kick someone out."

"Then I want to put it to a vote to remove Peyton now." Leo looked at Peyton. "She's moving to a different state and has already made it clear she is in another crew by having that symbol painted on her car." The group looked at Peyton.

"Is that true?" Tyler questioned her a bit shocked.

"It is," Peyton admitted. "I have the sun symbol of my brother's crew painted above my bumper across from the Koori symbol since I live with him and race for his crew because I'm living in Miami. They all respect the fact that I am also a member of the Koori crew and know that you guys are my family, but there's room in my life for both families." The table was silent and Peyton really wished she would have grabbed another drink before she came into the room.

"The proposal stands that Peyton should be removed the Koori crew on the bases that her loyalties will not be clear due to her location and the her brother's crew," Tyler told the group after a minute or so of silence. "My vote is against her removal." Peyton looked at him surprised but he would not look at her. "Peyton Swan has proven herself loyal to this group for many years especially when members of the group were busted by the Feds. If it hadn't been for her testimony at Han's hearing, myself and Wolf would have probably gone to jail. She also has shown that she can be indifferent to votes despite how she personally feels about Ha…any given person. Wolf?"

"I vote no as well." He looked at Peyton. "She's always put the crew above everything else even the experience of her own friendships and other relationships. I don't believe her spending her Senior year in Miami will change that"

"Joey?" Tyler asked. Joey starred at the table.

"I vote in favor of her removal," Joey said quietly. "Her not telling us about another crew is not okay." Peyton bit her lip from saying anything.

"I vote yes," Leo said.

"I say no," Matthew said next to Peyton. "The only reason I joined this crew after the hearing and Max skipping town because he ratted out his crew was because I saw how Peyton didn't attack him because he was a member of this crew. I saw how the people in this room excluding myself and Leo stood together in the hearings and risked being sentenced jail time because they were protecting each other. I wanted to be one of you because you guys were respected for loyalties to your crew and not just because you were number one in the races." Peyton smiled at Matthew's words.

"Han's vote is against the removal too," Wolf said as he looked at Leo. "He thought someone might bring it up to a vote."

"He doesn't know about the other crew," Leo argued. "I never told him that because I just found out this week." Peyton put her knees down and looked at Leo.

"How is it exactly that Han doesn't know about that but he knew about my party?" Peyton questioned him. Leo looked away.

"Why do you think he knows about that?"

"Because he asked me about when I visited him earlier." Leo's eyes widened.

"You're lying," Leo accused.

"She woke me up from my hangover to take my keys," Wolf informed Leo annoyed at Leo's arrogance. "You going to call me a liar too? If so let's step outside now."

"You can also double check with Vito since the guard at the door was on his books," Peyton added. Leo glared at her.

"I want to change my vote," Joey told the group. He looked at Peyton. "You went to the prison to talk to him about not coming up for the hearing, didn't you?"

"If talking about what happened at the prison cost me your vote then tell me right now so I can walk out the door," Peyton snapped. "That was a private conversation and is not being told to everyone in this room." Joey sighed.

"You put your personal feelings on Han aside for the crew's sake…"

"Again," Tyler interrupted Joey.

"My vote is against her removal," Joey concluded. Wolf nodded and did not smile.

"Then that settles that matter," Peyton said as she rose as a sign she was taking over for Wolf. Wolf sat with a puzzled look on his face. "Due to me being in Florida I am resigning from my position as co-leader and I do think we should vote to make Tyler the one and only Crew leader. Opposed?" No one raised their hand. "Agreed?" Six hands shot in the air.

"Thanks guys," Tyler said as Peyton sat. "I guess the last thing is recommendations for membership into the Koori crew." He looked at the table behind him and tossed Peyton the paper pad with and attached pen. "I think the easiest way to do this is to vote on each person recommended and if they get three or more votes we'll put them on the list. Sound cool with everyone?" The group nodded.

"I want to recommend Dalton O'Kelley," Matthew said. Peyton bit her lip again and looked down at the table. "He hasn't been at the races that much recently but he is a really good driver and is one of the most connected people in this community to the point of giving Peyton a run for her money due to his PI service for people in this community that can't go to police." Peyton looked up at Leo and saw he wore the same expression she did. If Dalton was voted in they were both royally screwed.

"Something you two want to share?" Tyler asked Leo and Peyton. Peyton looked at Wolf who also wore a concerned look.

"I will," Leo volunteered. "It might be because Peyton and I are too close to Dalton and not in a good way but I don't think he should be in. He's unstable."

"Are you saying that because of all the crap between his family and yours or because you don't think he's a good fit?" Joey questioned. Leo shot Joey a look. "Hey I'm just saying."

"He's a liability," Peyton agreed with Leo. She looked at Matthew. "I'm sorry Matthew I know he's a good friend of yours but I worry about his intentions for joining us."

"He's not part of the Irish mafia," Matthe argued. "His Dad was but if you use those standards then you shouldn't be here because of your Mother and Leo sure as hell shouldn't be here." Peyton sighed.

"He did swear that he would not rest until every member of the Fiorillo and the O'Neil family were both behind bars for the death of Rose O'Neil," Peyton reminded him. "I know Leo and I might be somewhat bias because he blames Frankie for her death even though we all know her Father ordered her death when he found out Rose was with Frankie, but do we really want that drama coming into the group?" Matthew said nothing. "Leo and I only make up two votes for no."

"Funny how the first thing you agree on is to protect the Fiorillo family," Matthew observed.

"The founders know why I'm voting no and it has nothing to do with the Fiorillo family," Wolf told the group. "Dalton was the one who went to customs about Mr. Fiorillo looking for pay back and led to Han's arrest. He's a good guy and if he hadn't gone to Customs I would vote him in. Hell him and I were best friends with Han and he would have already been a member of this crew had he not refused to join in hope of impressing Rose." He nodded his head at Peyton. "And he testified against Han hoping it would make her beg Fiorillo to admit to his wrongdoings instead of seeing her boyfriend go to prison." Matthew looked at Peyton.

"I had no idea, I'm sorry. I take back the recommendation." Peyton smiled.

"I want to recommend Isabella," Leo said. "She's really getting good at racing and I'm sure Tyler would like his cousin group to keep this crew family orientated."

"Absolutely not," Tyler argued. "The only meaning of V-8 she knows is the juice."

"I've seen her drive and the only reason people will think she's in is because she's a racer chaser," Wolf said. He looked at Tyler. "No offense."

"No taken."

"Relationship within the crew can be difficult," Peyton spoke gently. "You both should really think about whether or not you want your entire relationship to be on display before Isabella considers joining. Leo looked at Tyler and Wolf.

"How the fuck is she being unbiased here?" Leo questioned them. "She's just pissed Isabella called her out on being a two faced bitch and not coming back here to help Han." Wolf sucked his teeth a sign that he was ready to kill Leo and Tyler looked at Peyton for help.

"Maybe it's that, or maybe it's just because I don't like girlfriends who have their boyfriends wrapped around their fingers. Han and I were always able to make our own decisions involving the crew and got over it if one of disagreed, but if she's in the crew I believe you'll vote however she decided." Leo got up and Wolf did the same to block his path.

"Go walk it off," Tyler commanded Leo. "We'll talk about this topic if Han doesn't get parole." Leo stormed out of the room and nearly knocked into Mia. Joey got up and followed his friend stopping briefly to apologize to Mia with Matthew behind him. Mia looked at Peyton with a shocked an annoyed look on her face at Leo actions.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yep," Peyton answered still in her seat. "How was meeting DJ Sammy?"

"Well I thought she was going to kick us out because of Suki going all fangirl, but we're invited to dance on stage towards the back. I just wanted to check on you." Peyton smiled at her brother's girlfriend.

"I'm fine we're finishing up here." Mia knew better then to push the girl and instead handed her a cup. "What's this."

"I got a gin and sprite from the waitress after I switched over to vodka and I saw your cup wasn't finished at the table. I'll see you out there." Peyton smiled and waited for Mia to leave before she looked at Wolf.

"So you saw Han after you dropped me off?" Peyton asked.

"I did." He got up and kissed her forehead. "And all I'm saying is I had a few words with him for telling you to not look back and treating you like you're not a member of this crew earlier today." Wolf left without another word.

"So you saw Han," Tyler said quietly after a minute of silence. "And you told Wolf, but not me?"

"I borrowed Wolf's car because I didn't want it getting back to Vito or Leo and I didn't know if Isabella was home," she explained. "When I asked for you earlier it wasn't for the VIP tickets, but Geri was suddenly right next to me. I would have found a moment tonight or tomorrow to tell you though. You are after all the official crew leader now." Tyler took her hand and brought it his lips.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just don't like the fact that you have to sneak around to go see him."

"Me either," Peyton agreed before she took a sip of the drink Mia gave her.

"Was it hard?" Peyton took a bigger sip.

"Han pretty much told me to go to Miami and not look back at him or the crew because I always thought I was better," she told him. "I think we're officially never getting back together." Peyton let go of his hand and wiped the tears. "But he can go screw himself for all I care. I hope for the crew's sake he gets out on parole but personally I'm glad I won't have to see him even if he does get out." Tyler adjusted his seat and her seat so they were facing each other.

"You know none of that is true," Tyler informed her. "You two have become so distant and disconnected with everything that has happened. I remembered a time when the two of you could finish one another's sentence and couldn't be kept apart." Peyton smiled before she took a sip of her drink.

"The good old days," she said simply. The tears gathered in her eyes. "What if that was all that we have? I guess people are right when they say young love never last." Tyler stroked her face.

"I don't think that's true." He gave her a smile. "But then again that could be why you and had nothing except that kiss in third grade." Peyton felt herself blush. Tyler had after all been her first kiss.

"And here I thought it was because you don't mix business with pleasure." Tyler said nothing and instead stared. Peyton put her drink down and straddle him. "I do remember the two of us being in a similar situation just like this and you could not get passed second base due to your morals dear Sir." Peyton remembered words from earlier about not hooking up with him, but she ignored it. Tyler wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm pretending you were voted out tonight," Tyler said before he kissed her. Peyton let out a small squeak in surprise for his forwardness but returned his kisses none the less enjoying the feel of him tugging her lower lip.

"Work?" she mumbled between kisses as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"They'll manage," he answered as he unzipped her dress. Peyton helped him pull it over her head and tossed it onto the chair she had been sitting in. Tyler did the same with his shirt. Tyler caught a glimpse of the pendant around her neck that had been covered by the dress. "Are you sure about this?" Peyton gave him a seductive smirk.

"Are you?" Tyler grinned as he picked her up and laid her on the table. He began to kiss her neck. Peyton closed her eyes and pulled him closer.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you," he said as his kisses began to trace her body. Peyton suddenly felt light headed. She opened her eyes and went to push Tyler off sensing something was wrong, but her push was so weak it seemed like she was simply touching him. She said his name, but it came out as a moan.

What's happening, Peyton thought as everything went fuzzy.

xxxxx

Peyton felt her head pound as her eyes opened. The room she was familiar, but she could not place it. She looked to her right and saw Brian sitting next to the bed watching her. She went to sit up, but Brian stopped her and sat on the bed.

"Take it easy," he told her. "How do you feel?"

"Like an entire day's worth of food for Rome is sitting on my head," she joked. Brian smiled.

"Looks like your coming out of it," he said as he helped her sit up. He handed her two asprin and a bottle of water. "What's the last thing you remember?" Peyton took the meds and concentrated.

"Threatening to kill Suki if we didn't leave Tyler's party because we had to get up to go dress shopping." Peyton looked at the clock and saw it was 1pm. "Shit! I need to get ready. We're not going to have anytime to go dress shopping because of traffic and the stores aren't open on Sunday!"

"Peyton stop!" Brian put either hand on her shoulder. "Peyton you went shopping and found the perfect dress according to Mia. It's Thursday." Peyton looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"Brian I would remember dress shopping, so stop trying to make me feel better for over sleeping. How the hell did you get here anyway?" Brian handed Peyton her phone and a copy of the Miami Sun Newspaper to show her the date. Peyton looked at him confused.

"When you were at the club Saturday night someone slipped you something," Brian told her as he pushed her hair out of her face. "You're friend Tyler was with you when it hit your system and Geri took you to the hospital right away."

"Where am I?"

"Home…in Miami. You were released from the hospital Sunday morning when they were sure they pumped enough of it out of your system. You've been in and out conscience the last few days and have had violent outburst a few times specifically towards Julie. Vito had you flown here on the jet accompanied by a medical team on Monday morning so you could relax. They took you off the IV on Tuesday, but I guess you don't remember eating or getting up to use the bathroom the last few days." Peyton looked away annoyed.

"Do they know what it was? I mean most drugs can't cause just about an entire week to disappear."

"We're waiting on the results but the Doctors said if you would have finished your drink you might have had more serious effects." Peyton sighed and looked the shelf above her bed.

"How much work did they do to my room?" Peyton recognized some of the knickknacks on the room as hers, but the room was way different than when she left it.

"You're actually in the third floor bedroom you and Mia were sharing," Brian explained. "We had all the bedrooms on the floor soundproofed. No one hear your music if you were blasting it if they were outside this room and we couldn't hear the TV if Rome was blasting it."

"Oh that's neat. So is my room still not ready?" Brian smiled and nodded his head towards a wall.

"You tell me?" Peyton looked closely at the room and saw the walls had been painted a pale blue. Peyton looked to her left to see a white desk with a pale green chair was now under the window. Above the desk there were rectangular shelves that match the wall color on each side of the window. Straight across from the bed there was a white cubby hole organizer with weaved baskets in assorted colors and a stereo system as well as a TV with a DVD player on top of the organizer. Peyton looked to her right and saw that Brian had been sitting on a turquoise blue couch with green trim. Next to it was a white night stand with an alarm clock and lamp. The closet was on the other side of the couch and hanging on the white hooks that had been installed was her towels and robe. Peyton looked down at the bed and saw that the twin had been replaced with a queen size bed with a quilt pattern comforted made up blue and green colors with green sheets.

"This is my room?" Peyton asked speechless. She saw a small blue pillow with the letters POC in green on it and laughed knowing Rome had picked it out. She looked at Brian who was smiling.

"I realized when you left that as soon as school started you would be spending most of your time in your room because you're a nerd and an athlete which meant I would only be seeing you when you needed something like food. I don't want you to feel like you were on the second floor so that you're not in anyone's way or because that's the only place you can concentrate on homework. You are part of this family and I want you to feel like you are living here because I want you here not because it's more convenient for Julie to have you here. We did the second floor so it's more of an entertainment area if people are hanging out over here so you don't have to worry about random people opening your door if you're asleep and people are over." Brian looked at her a bit nervous. "If you really want to stay on the second floor you can, but I don't want you to feel like you're living by yourself. I want you to feel like you belong here." Peyton hugged her brother with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Brian," Peyton whispered. "You have no idea how much it means to me." Brian kissed her head.

"I love you too Peyton," he told her before he let her go. "So the room is copasetic? I didn't think the princess pink theme would suite you too well." Peyton wiped the tears as she laughed.

"Definitely not," Peyton agreed. "The room's perfect." Brian smiled as he got up.

"Good. If you want, check out the draws under the bed and the closest that was I had enlarged. I didn't want to move your clothes in case you really wanted to stay on the second floor, but if you don't think it's enough room we can get you a dresser. I'm going to make you grill cheese and soup so you can have something to eat. I'll holler when it's done." Peyton nodded and looked around her room when he left still taking it in. She felt herself smile and was sure this was the happiest she had been in weeks.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- **In honor of all those going back to school...

* * *

Chapter 13

"Are you sure about this?" Brian asked Peyton as they pulled up to the school. "If you want you can just start on Monday."

"I want to get back to normal," Peyton told him. "Normal is going to school like other people my age and worrying about the unfair hierarchy of the popular kids not my mother's impending marriage or crew rivalries or anything else." Brian lowered his sunglasses.

"If you start feeling lightheaded or dizzy I want you to go to the office and call me to come get you," he told her in a serious tone. "I'm going to call your principal and let her know that you've been dehydrate the last couples in case anything happens." Peyton lowered her sunglasses.

"What you afraid she'll attack you or grope you as soon as I'm out of the room if you go in to talk to her?" Peyton teased. Brian put the car into park.

"We'll I wasn't going to go in and embarrass you but if insist on pushing the subject…" Peyton shifted the stick back into neutral.

"I'll be careful," Peyton promised him. "The Doctor said only time is going to make me better and to drink lots of water which is why I have two bottles of water in my bag. As long as I don't trip in the hall or cafeteria in front of everyone I'll be fine." Peyton unbuckled her seatbelt before she kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the ride. I'll see ya after school."

"Good luck." Peyton grabbed her neon blue backpack and got out of the car. She noticed the stares from the kids who were standing around their cars in the parking lot. Peyton pushed her sunglasses up and made her way to the school office. She turned down the wrong hall because she refused to ask for directions which made her glad Rome was still sleeping and not with her. The last thing she wanted to hear was him commenting on her "stubborn O'Connor gene". Peyton found her way to the front office and was informed to go straight into the Principal's office. Miss Frampton immediately criticized Peyton for not coming to school earlier when the woman saw Brian was not with her. Peyton was given a copy of the school bylaws, her locker number along with the combination, and her class schedule (which had her last name listed as Swan). Peyton pointed out the error of her last name to Miss Frampton. Miss Frampton told Peyton to inform her teachers of the change and Peyton looked over her class schedule. She smiled when she saw she would be in advance mechanics instead of mechanic for beginners but mentally screamed when she saw she had been placed in five AP Classes. She was also not happy that she did not have a map of the school. Peyton left the office with her pile of papers and saw more people were in the halls. She noticed most of the girls wore dresses and shorts that barely covered their underwear. Peyton suddenly became extremely self conscience of her olive green cargo pants and black ruffle top that she had paired with a of black sandals because she did not the school's strictness when it came to the length of clothes worn by students. Peyton ignored the feeling and walked down the hall trying to find her first class.

"You must be new," a voice said from the right of Peyton. Peyton looked and saw a guy with beach blonde hair wearing a blue polo shirt tucked into khaki shorts starring at her.

"Do I have that confused comic book look?" Peyton asked jokingly. The guy looked her over.

"I don't know about the comic book look but you definitely have a look I would have remembered," he said as he held out his hand. "I'm Caleb the Senior class president." Peyton ignored her urge to kick him for his rudeness and shook his hand instead not wanting to make enemies the first day of class.

"I'm the newest member of the senior class looking for the Miranda building," Peyton replied.

"Enchanté." Caleb brought Peyton's hand to his lips and kissed it. Before Peyton could reply, a nearby locker was slammed shut by a girl wearing a floral dress and brown cowgirl boots stormed down the hall. "I wouldn't worry about her. She doesn't like to welcome transfers who are prettier than her." Caleb walked Peyton to the Miranda building which was the left building behind the main building. Peyton managed to make it there just as the bell rang without giving Caleb her name and was surprised when he walked into the class with her. Peyton cringed when she saw the girl with the floral dress was also in her class. The icy stares from the girl along with the two friends sitting next to her as well as the majority of the English class were enough to make Peyton want to shutter from a chill. Peyton took the seat in the front row on the opposite side of the girls and pretended not to care when she heard the three girls giggling. She also pretended that the teacher did not say the class would hand in their essays on the three books they were suppose to read over summer on Monday.

Peyton was a little calmer when she left the classroom and went to Calculus. Lucky for her she had passed the room when she was trying to find the office and even luckier the floral dress girl was not in class with her. Peyton felt herself relax in the class mostly because math had always been one of her strongest subjects. The teacher gave Peyton a packet that the class was suppose to do over Summer, but told Peyton she could have until next Friday to hand it in instead of Monday. Caleb was in her government class which was a bit awkward since the teacher made them sit in alphabetical order and his last name was Taylor which landed him in the seat behind Peyton since the roll had her listed as Swan. Peyton rolled her eyes when Caleb muttered something to one of the guys by him about New York girls being easy. Peyton mentioned that they were also hot tempered and violent when irritated which made the ginger hair boy sitting next to Peyton laugh. Peyton looked over at him briefly to catch a peek at his blue eyes. She smiled at him before she returned her attention to the syllabus to underline the due date of the semester paper.

Caleb was not in Physics with Peyton and much to her disappointment neither was the Ginger whose name Peyton had missed. Peyton had made it just in time and took the only empty seat next to a guy with glasses. He took one look at her before he asked her if she was lost and looking for the basic physics class. Peyton was thrilled when the teacher told the class that he had already made a lab partner list. Peyton was paired with another blonde girl named Jennifer with hair a few shades darker then Peyton's hair who was wearing a denim skirt with a local pizzeria t-shirt. Peyton was ninety percent sure the girl was also in Peyton's Government class. The girl immediately took an interest in Peyton and the two girls talked as they worked on a review sheet of the basic concepts they learned over the years which the class was working on instead of having summer homework.

"You play soccer?" Jennifer asked excitedly when they came to a question that used kicking the soccer ball as the bases of the problem.

"Over ten years," Peyton said. "Do you play sports?"

"Eight years of soccer practice," Jennifer informed her. "After class I'll show you where your locker is so you can drop off your books and then you must have lunch with me and some of the other girls on the team." Jennifer was good on her word and showed Peyton the hall her locker was in as well as the building where her next class was. Peyton was excited to hear Jennifer also had Art History, but her excitement boiled down when Jennifer told her it was seventh period not sixth.

"I have advance autoshop," Peyton explained as they entered the lunch room. Peyton had to show the guard checking IDs to ensure the students were in the right lunch period her schedule since Miss Frampton had failed to mention she needed to get a school ID made. The guard pitied Peyton being a Senior transfer and let her in when she showed the guard her schedule.

"Good luck with seventh period," Jennifer said when they were inside. "The guys can be a pain in the ass especially in advance autoshop which is why I never took anything but beginners, but I know enough to change the oil and tires of my Supra." Peyton looked at her surprised.

"You race?" Jennifer smiled at Peyton.

"I prefer watching the high school guys lose to better racers and…well…getting a ride home from those racers. Sometimes other rides too if they're cute." Peyton was glad that Jennifer turned around so the girl couldn't see Peyton's smirk. Mike would be so pissed at her for not saying anything to him about Jennifer. Peyton did a quick sweep of the lunchroom to see if Mike or Peter had lunch one but she didn't see either of them. Jennifer turned around and handed Peyton a tray. "My brother is really in the race scene though. Do you know Freddy Michaels?" The name sounded familiar, but Peyton couldn't recall his face so she shook her head. "Maybe you would recognize him if you saw him. What about you, do you race?"

"Sometimes. My brother got me into the whole race scene and now that I'm here in Miami living with him I'm usual at the races and after parties even if I don't drive my own car there." The two girls continued to chat as they got their lunch this time about people they knew from the race scene. Jennifer mentioned how her friend Leslie had once talked to the "legendary" Brian O'Connor at one of Tej's parties, but how his bitchy Hispanic of a girlfriend had come up to break up the conversation. Peyton had to bite her lip to not laugh remembering Mia telling her about the High School girl hitting on Brian who tried to play dumb with Mia. Peyton was glad when they got to the table. The three girls already sitting there smiled at Peyton warmly before they started questioning her. Peyton answered their question politely saying how she was loving Miami and so on in between bites of her salad that she had only gotten because Jennifer did. Everything was fine until the floral dress girl slammed her tray on the table.

"Hi Leslie," one of the girls greeted the girl in the floral dress. The girl called Leslie narrowed her brown eyes at Peyton.

"What is she doing here?" Leslie asked the group.

"This is Peyton she's new and is interested in playing soccer here," Jennifer explained cheerfully.

"She's also the slut who was flirting with Caleb this morning," Leslie told Jennifer. Jennifer looked at Peyton confused.

"I wasn't flirting with him he was offering me directions," Peyton corrected the girl.

"I know that look in his eyes. That's the same look Caleb had with the girl he cheated on me with last spring." Peyton grabbed backpack and tray before she got up.

"If you are that insecure about your boyfriend staying loyal to you then perhaps you should dump him. As for me I'm really really not into this whole girl drama talking behind each other's back so I guess I'll just see you ladies on the field."

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you on my team," Leslie told Peyton. "Captain privileges." Peyton looked at Leslie.

"Then I guess the school will see just how much of a spoiled brat you are when you refuse to let one of the best girls at tryouts on the team." Peyton took two steps away from them before she turned around. "Oh and for the record Brian O'Connor is not available so when you feel cheating on your boyfriend find someone else. Him and Mia are rock solid to the point where I will have the pleasure of calling her my sister in-law in the near future." Jennifer starred at Peyton in shock.

"Oh my God you're Peyton O'Connor!" she exclaimed. Peyton left without another word and tossed her half eaten salad in a garbage can on the way out the door. She headed back to the office so she could get an ID printed out. The bell rang while she waited for the ID to print which forced her to run from the office to make it to art history class on time. She was happy to see the ginger boy in her class and wasn't entirely upset that the only avaible seat was nearby him. She listened for his name and heard him say "here" when the name Aidan Riley was called. Peyton decided she liked the uniqueness of his first name before she focused on the syllabus. The class groaned when they were told that they would be responsible for reading chapter one in addition to making notecards for all the key terms of chapter one by Monday. Peyton felt her weekend dwindling and was probably going to have to tell Tej that she could not go out on the boat Sunday afternoon as planned. She left the class devastated as she made her way to her the autoshop. Peyton was glad she asked Peter where it was the day before she had the meeting with Principal Frampton. She saw Mike and Peter hanging outside the room with some other guys and was glad she remembered her way. Peter saw Peyton and he immediately said something to Mike with a panic look on his face. Mike wore the same look on his face and Peyton prayed that whoever was teaching the class did not give her the same degrading look the guys standing with Mike and Peter were giving her when they saw her.

"I thought you weren't coming to school until Monday," Mike said in a panic. Peter would not look at her and Peyton felt a sense of hurt from the two guys she considered friends.

"I'm sorry if I'm cramping your style being in advance instead beginners with all the racer chasers, but I really need a class I can just relax in with my course load," she told him annoyed and tired. "So all of you can just deal with the fact that there's a girl in this class." Peyton opened the door to class.

"That's not the reason we're…" Peter's voice faded as the door closed behind her. She took a few steps before she saw a familiar bald headed five foot eleven man. Peyton immediately turned back around and left the classroom.

"Peyton class starts in two minutes," Mike told her as he walked down the hall with her. Peyton stopped when they were out of earshot and Peter joined them.

"Did you know?" Peyton asked them.

"We found out last Friday," Mike told her honestly.

"But we didn't want to say anything until you got home Sunday night, but then you were sick," Peter added. "If we knew you were going to be here today we would have given you the heads up."

"I need to go my schedule changed there has to be some other AP or any type of class open for last period," Peyton informed them.

"Peyton can you please just stop acting like you're on your period for two seconds and think about this," Mike said blocking her way. "You already made a scene before you got into the classroom. Do you really want to drop the class and risk getting the rep of a racer chaser when the other guys figure out that dropped the class because you're teacher's underage ex-girlfriend?" Peyton wanted to slap him.

"Fuck you Mike," she said instead. Peyton then walked back into the classroom and took the second row seat closest to the door which was also the furthest from the teacher's desk. Peyton caught Dom's eye as the bell rang and saw him resisting the urge to ask her what was wrong. Mike took one look at her as the other guys in the class came in and decided to sit away from her. Peter did the same without looking at Peyton. Peyton stared at the Syllabus the entire class period and didn't volunteer to answer any questions which earned her many whispers abouth whether or not she should be in the class from the other guys. The only time Peyton spoke was to tell "Mr. Toretto" that her last name on his class list would be fixed by Monday when he pointed out the school had her listed under Peyton Swan. When the bell rang signaling the end of the day Peyton was out of the classroom within ten seconds. She went to her locker to pick up her morning books before she headed out of the school. She passed Jennifer who was with Leslie and a group of girls and ignored them. Peyton got outside the building and saw Mike as well as Peter with the entire Advance Autoshop class. He stepped away from them when he saw her coming down the stairs.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Nope." Mike grabbed her wrist to stop her, but let it go right away and starred at something behind Peyton. The group that Mike had been with all stopped their conversations and starred at Mike and Peyton. Peyton noticed Aidan was with them and immediately turned around. She saw her brother and walked towards Brian who was standing thirty or so yards from them.

"Everything okay?" he asked as he held out his hand. Peyton stopped to pull out her sunglasses from the front zipper and handed him her backpack as she put her shades on. "What did you bring home all your books to get a head start?"

"No that's all the homework I have for this weekend," she explained. "Principal Frampton is a bitch to me when you're not around and failed to mention she would put me in five AP classes two of which had summer homework. Remember that high school girl that hit on you a few weeks ago? Well apparently she's the Soccer captain here and because her boyfriend started to flirt with me when offering directions she has made it her sworn duty to ruin my life."

"She didn't know you're my sister though, right? Wasn't that right after you and Dom broke up and you missed the races?" Peyton sucked her teeth annoyed.

"Oh yes that girl wasn't even the worse part of the day. The cherry on top was walking into Advance Autoshop and seeing that he was the teacher." Brian looked at her confused.

"Him who?" Peyton lowered her sunglasses so he could see her eyes. "Dom is teaching here? I thought he applied to that other school."

"So did I but apparently he was hired last Friday." Peyton pushed her sunglasses back up and Brian nodded his head towards Mike.

"Is that what all that was about?" Peyton looked behind her and saw Mike watching her as he talked to Jennifer. Peyton turned her head away as she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. From experience, Brian knew it was a sign that she was emotionally upset rather than angry.

"No. Neither him nor Peter is closing tonight right?"

"Peter was involved?"

"Brian." Peyton could feel the look of worry Brian was giving her behind his sunglasses.

"No, neither of them work until Sunday."

"Then please just leave it alone so we can go. I'm tired and I didn't finish lunch." Brian put his free arm around her shoulder and shot Mike a look before the siblings walked to the car.

"How about slushies and corndogs from Sonic?" Brian offered as he unlocked Peyton's Acura. "Tryouts ain't until Monday and it's good brain food."

"Ain't isn't a word Brian," Peyton reminded him when they got in the car. He offered her the keys but she declined and chose to ride shotgun. "But yes to Sonic. I may have to skip out on the races tonight so I can get enough work done to go out on the boat on Sunday so I could use a slushie."

"Well even if the first day sucked at least you learned how necessary it is for you to be in school so you can correct the grammar in the house." Peyton cracked a grin as she shook her head. "And you are going out on the boat on Sunday even if it means I have to pay Jessie to do some of your homework. You need the break from life and apparently school so don't argue."

"Sounds good to me."

xxxxx

Peyton heard the front door close and looked at her clock to see it was only a nine thirty. Brian and Rome had left a little more than a half ago for the races after one final attempt to get Peyton to come with them. Peyton had declined blaming her stack of homework, but she really didn't want to see anyone from the High School. It had been bad enough coming home and avoiding Rome and Collin's questions. Peyton hadn't told Brian what was going on but him and Rome both picked up on Peyton's discomfort. The two must have been worried because they made Caesar salad with grilled chicken for dinner without her help or complaints. Peyton told them to go on without her and took a shower as soon as they left before changing in a cat PJ set.

"What did you forget?" Peyton hollered from her bed reading one of the summer reading books that she had thankfully read last year for English.

"The alarm code." Peyton looked up and saw Dom in her doorway. "But I called Brian and he gave it to me."

"So he knows you're here?" Peyton asked she pulled her robe closer self conscience of how childish her matching t-shirt and pants probably looked.

"Yeah he actually suggested I stop by on my way home after giving me an earful himself." Dom sat at her desk as he looked around the room. "Mia was right Brian didn't do too bad with this room." Peyton put down her book.

"Dom why don't you just cut the shit and tell me why you're here so we can both get back to circling one another's life and have space like you requested when we broke up." Dom looked at her with raised eyebrows and an open mouth a bit surprised by her forwardness.

"You didn't seem too happy earlier." Peyton let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Forgive me for not smiling when I see the guy that broke up with me less than a month ago standing in the room that I have to be in for the next hundred and so days." Peyton sat up and pulled her legs to her chest. "I know you said you needed space from me and that you really didn't want to be friends, but I don't think telling me you'll be teaching at my school qualifies us being best buddies." Dom was quiet for a few minutes. Peyton could tell he was searching for the right words.

"I wanted to tell you," Dom told her as he looked at his folded hands. "You were the first person I wanted to share the news with, but then I realized they hired me at your school instead of the Westside one that I applied to." Dom looked at her with a torn expression. "I wanted to explain my reasons for taking the job, but you were just landing in New York. I couldn't justify being the reason for taking away any more of your happiness or coming between you and Mia again. I told Mike and Peter not to say anything so I could talk to you about it Monday. What happened today…. it wasn't supposed to happen that way." Peyton sighed.

"I'm honestly happy you got the job. I know you guys can use the money and I think you're going to be great at teaching."

"How do you know about the money situation?" he asked sternly. Peyton bit back a laugh due to the sternness of his face.

"I may have overhead Tej and Rome talking about you guys not racing because you guys are strapped for cash last week." Dom tried to cover his smile by wiping the nonexistent dirt off his face.

"Is it possible that you may have been the one to suggest Tej should hire Jessie and V and Brian should hire Leon." Peyton smiled and shrugged.

"It's what family does for one another." Peyton's smile vanished. "Which is exactly what people need to think when they figure out you and I know each other otherwise that's your ass and your job." Dom nodded.

"Yeah I've been thinking about what we should about that. Three more students are transferring in advance autoshop and one of them is Derik who's been at the races. He's the only one besides Mike and Peter in any of my classes that knew about us."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. His order from the shop just came in the mail today." Dom looked at the picture on Peyton's desk. It was from one of Tej's party and had the entire Miami along with Toretto crew gathered around a table. The picture happened to have Dom's arm around Peyton's waist.

"Do you think we'll ever get back to what we were before we hooked up?" he asked her. Peyton gave him a sad smile.

"Were we really anything but strangers clinging to each other because we reminded one another of a love we each lost?" Peyton asked honestly. Dom looked at her and sighed.

"Ain't that the truth," he mumbled. "Maybe we were just made us to be a similar fit to one another and God thought we were smart enough to figure out we ain't a perfect fit." Peyton smiled.

"Or maybe we had to make the mistake of getting together to realize we have the potential of being in each other's life and not being a couple. We can leave the couple stuff to Brian and Mia." Dom smiled.

"I can live with that." Dom got up and kissed her head. "Thanks for the Pep talk Peyton."

"Thanks for stopping by." Peyton waited until she heard the door close before she picked her book back up. She tried reading where she left off but found it difficult. She put the book down and rubbed her temples. "How the hell are you supposed to get back to Steinbeck after that?"

* * *

**AN- Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Peyton's alarm went off at six-thirty the next morning. She didn't want to get up due to staying up until one thirty in the morning to finish _The Grapes of Wrath_ and the accompanying paper identifying themes as well as motifs in the book. Peyton had checked to see if the guys were home before she went to sleep and found they were not. She knew Brian would have to open the shop this morning so she decided to set her alarm so he could sleep in. She knew he needed it especially after spending the week sleeping on the couch in her room. Peyton quietly opened the door to Brian's room to turn off his alarm. He didn't stir due to his heavy sleeping habits (which you had to have if you ever shared a room with Rome), but Mia opened an eye. Peyton pointed to the alarm clock and Mia reached across Brian to shut off the alarm. Mia then closed her eyes as Peyton closed the door and snuggled closer to Brian. Peyton smiled glad that the Dom fiasco had not come between the two of them.

Fifteen minutes later Peyton went down the stairs to the shop with a cup of coffee in hand wearing her employee shirt with jean shorts and her navy blue lowtop converse that matched her shirt. Peyton was surprised to find Collin lying on the counter when she turned on the lights.

"Is it time for work already?" Collin asked without opening his eyes.

"I think the better question is what exactly are you doing?" Collin opened his eyes when he heard Peyton's voice.

"Mike and Peter never showed up for the races last night like they said they would which led to me being personally interrogated by Rome and Brian about what happened at your school the entire night," Collin explained. "I'll admit I might have had one too many beers at the after party to try to relax but your brothers can be a real arse when they're in a pissy mood. I came over here at four instead of going home afraid I wouldn't get up in time for work and didn't want to be in the doghouse as you Americans call it with Mike and Peter." Peyton sighed.

"Give me your phone." Collin handed it over and Peyton set an alarm on it before she handed it back to him along with the spare keys to the apartment. "Go back to sleep for another two hours either in my old room or the second floor couch. I set an alarm for eight forty-five so you can grab coffee from the third floor before we open. I'll vacuum and restock after I do the register and payroll."

"Don't bother with the first two," he said as he got off the counter. "I did it yesterday before closing so your brothers could have privacy while they talked about you." He kissed her cheek as he passed her. "Thanks love."

"Anytime." Peyton pulled out the employee slips and found Mike's was missing. She did Peter and Collins before she set aside three hundred dollars in the budget knowing Mike's paycheck was somewhere under three hundred. Peyton then printed out Collin and Peter's paycheck before she began paying the shop bills. She went upstairs to get another cup of coffee and her backpack before she double checked that the delivery they received matched the order they made. Peyton made sure to keep Derik's order together before she put the boxes from the delivery in the stockroom. When she was done she double checked that the shop was restocked and clean to Brian's standards. When she saw it was, she sat down and pulled out her copy of _Hamlet_ and began to re-read the book for English. Collin came down a few minutes after she began reading with three leftover bagels (one of which he gave to Peyton) and a cup of coffee. He opened the front door and turned the open sign on before he sat behind the counter next to Peyton with the latest issue of a racing magazine. The shop was always quiet the morning after a racing night which gave Peyton and Collin the opportunity to read without interruption. After his second cup of coffee, Collin was feeling a bit more like himself. He filled Peyton in on who was at the races and Peyton was surprised to hear a lot of South Beach High School students were there which is why Dom left early. Peyton filled him on her first day (without going into full detail on what Mike said) and Collin laughed when she told him Leslie tried to pick a fight.

"Maybe you can get her to beg for an invite to your party and then have Mia toss her out," Collin suggested. "Suki was very chatty about it last night. I think she's getting the invites today. She'll probably ring you about today." He looked at Peyton's cup. "Another cup? I'm going to get a water." Peyton looked at the clock and saw it eleven-thirty. She checked the shop computer and saw she only had a page and a half of her minimum five page paper on Hamlet.

"Yes please." Peyton continued to type her paper flipping through the book and her _Hamlet_ notes in an old English notebook every so often. She looked up when she heard the front door open, but returned to the computer when she saw it was Mike and Peter. "You might want to turn around before he sees you."

"If Brian wants to yell at me then he can go ahead and get it over with," Mike told her. Before Peyton could say she didn't mean Brian, Collin back into the shop. Peyton watched him gently place her coffee down on the counter before he walked over to Mike and grabbed him by neck pulling him towards the door. Peyton watched them disappear out the door with Peter before a guy her age with brunette hair came into view. Peyton smiled but it vanished when she saw some other people enter the store from SBHS.

"And there's the little scarlet who didn't tell me she would be gracing South Beach with her beauty and presence," the brunette hair guy said as he made his way to the counter.

"You had ten more minutes before I was going to call you, Derik," Peyton told him with a smile. "Your order came in yesterday." The door opened again and Jennifer entered the shop with a really muscular guy who had a similar hair color and face. The muscular guy held the door open and Aidan walked in with two other guys. Aidan smiled at Peyton and Peyton smiled back as she picked up the phone to call upstairs for help. It rang once before a person behind her cancelled the call.

"Rome's still asleep," Brian told her before he took a sip of his energy drink. He looked around the shop as another two people entered. "Where the hell is Collin? The place is packed."

"Outside with Mike who he forcibly removed when Mike walked in with Peter." Brian put his wallet and his phone under the counter next to Peyton's cell phone before he headed towards the door. "Brian customers." Brian ignored her and slammed the door behind him.

"Everything okay?" Mia asked as she closed the door that connected the back staircase and the shop. Peyton looked at Derik.

"I am so sorry Derik," Peyton apologized. "Just give me a minute and then I can take you in the back."

"Take your time gorgeous." Mia raised an eyebrow and Peyton took her hand before she opened the door to the staircase backup.

"Hunger over and sleep deprived Collin is outside right now after shoving Mike out the door. Brian and Peter are also out there." Mia rolled her eyes.

"What else is new," Mia complained. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you just keep an eye on things while I talk to Derik in the back?" Mia gave her a knowing smile. "Oh stop Mia. He goes to school with me and can rat Dom out for dating an underage girl." Mia's smile disappeared.

"I'll watch the customers and handle the register for however long you need me to but we need to do lunch so we can talk about what's happened since we left for New York." Mia looked over Peyton's shoulder to make sure no one was at the register. "Shopping may be in order too. I need a new suit for tomorrow since Vince shrank mine attempting to do laundry and I really rather not lose my top on the boat tomorrow."

"Deal I need clothes too since I'm missing my summer clothes."

"Julie's sending it next week."

"Doesn't help me this week." The two girls went back into the shop and Peyton slipped under the counter and looked for Derik. She saw him talking to Aidan who noticed Peyton. He said something to Derik and the brunette guy turned around. "Ready?"

"Peyton I actually have a question," Jennifer interrupted. Peyton looked at the girl and saw she was nervous.

"I actually need to go over Derik's order," Peyton informed the other blonde girl. "If you want Mia can help you or if you give me like five minutes I will be more than happy to help you." Peyton tried to make the last part sound genuine. Jennifer smiled.

"I can wait." Peyton nodded before she turned to Derik. Derik held his hand out to signal her to led the way. Peyton led him behind the desk and opened the door to the back area.

"You know I've always wondered what it looks like up there," Derik said as Peyton pulled out her keys from her pocket to unlock the door opposite the stairs. Peyton laughed when he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"The mood Rome's been in you would be sent rolling down the stair before being thrown out on your ass through the back door," Peyton told him as they entered the storage room.

"Damn, I pity any ex of yours."

"Speaking of I need to talk to you about our new autoshop teacher." Derik looked at her confused.

"So my shipment isn't in?" Peyton walked over to the desk and grabbed the invoice on top the box.

"Derik I'm not going to beat around the bush here. I need to know if you're going to tell anyone especially the school officials that Dom was dating an underage student over the summer. If so please just tell me now so I can find another class or school." Derik took a step towards her and looked her over before he grinned.

"And what are you going to do for it?" Peyton starred at him flabbergasted at what he was suggesting. After ten seconds Derik started to laugh. "I couldn't resist." Peyton shook her head annoyed.

"If you didn't just have a five grand purchase I would kill you right now."

"Look I'm not going to say anything to anyone about you and Dom," Derik promised her. "He's the first Autoshop teacher in the last four years who actually knows what he's talking about. I seriously can't wait for the stuff he has plan. We're going to have a fun year…that is if you stay." He starred at her. "I heard you got a little hotheaded on Friday."

"I'm staying in the class."

"Yes! This is literally going to be the best Senior year ever!"

"If you say so," Peyton mumbled. Derik lightly punched her arm.

"Cheer up O'Connor I'll be in that class on Monday so you have one friend in there. The guys will come around once they realize there's a serious Racer in that blonde bod of yours." He raised an eyebrow. "One might even come around to the point of Brian or Rome having to bruise some body parts instead of egos. You know I would if Brian hadn't already threaten to kill me when Mike introduced us."

"You must have bad luck with girls." Peyton handed him the invoice. "But lucky for you there's been a bank error in your favor. When you placed the order we were in the process of switching vendors. Because of this switch you over paid us by two hundred which means you have a two hundred dollar store credit. You can use this for future orders or anything we're currently carrying in the shop." Derik smiled.

"It's just like Christmas." Peyton laughed as she grabbed the box and the two of them went back sales floor. Peyton immediately noticed Mia's panic face.

"The phone's rang twice," Mia told Peyton as she rang out a customer. "It's from the garage."

"Don't worry about it it's probably just Suki about the party."

"I am getting an invite for that, right?" Derik hollered from an aisle. "Suki was talking it up all last night." Peyton looked around and saw the shop had gotten busier with the day after race crowd.

"Boys still outside?" Peyton asked as she got out from behind the counter. Mia looked like she was ready start screaming in Spanish.

"Yep and Rome just went outside too."

"Give me one more minute," Peyton told Jennifer as she passed the girl. Peyton opened the front door and stuck her head out. "Excuse me!" All five of the guys looked at her. "In case you morons failed to notice there's a store full of customers and you five are all out here while Mia and I are busting our ass' even though you five work here as employees and we just help out. Finish this battle of whose has the biggest brass another time." Peyton shut the door and from Mia's smirk Peyton knew the store heard.

"Do you have a book on dealing with big brothers?" Jennifer asked as when Peyton came over. The guy with Jennifer shot her a look and Peyton grinned.

"It's a gift but I assure you I'll be hearing about it for the rest of the weekend," Peyton informed the girl. "What can I help you with today?"

"I'm having a problem with my tires," Jennifer explained. "I'm not finding a good brand and I keep going through them every two weeks even though I don't race that often."

"Tires can be tricky on a car. There are so many variables between shifting, braking, where you're racing and so on." Jennifer nodded to show she understood, but Peyton saw the girl was still confused on which type she should get. "Look, I've never seen you drive so Mike or Peter might be able to help you more, but if you want maybe I could ride shotgun with you and we can figure out the best set from there." Jennifer smiled as the shop door opened.

"I'd like that." Peyton smiled back at Jennifer.

"Me too."

"Derik you ready?" Mike asked as he looked at Peyton. He stayed near the front door with Peter while Brian, Collin, and Rome went towards the register.

"I have store credit. Bro hang on" Derik replied. Aidan tossed Mike his keys.

"If you need to get out of here take mine," Aidan offered as the store phone began to ring. "I don't mind hanging and can catch a ride with Derik.

"Where's yours?" Peyton asked concerned as Brian picked up the phone.

"Mike, Jonathan has an estimate for you across the street," Brian said before Mike could answer. Mike tossed the keys back to Aidan.

"Thanks anyway," Mike said before he left the store. Peyton looked at Peter who had was talking to one of the SBHS guys. Irritated, Peyton left the store to follow Mike.

"Mike talk to me," Peyton called out.

"Just go back inside it's not your business."

"Bullshit Mike my friends are my business assuming we are still friends." Mike walked back to the sidewalk from the intersection.

"Go back in before Brian comes back out," he demanded. Peyton didn't move. "Peyton please I can't afford to lose my job." Peyton looked him in the eye.

"Brian wouldn't do that so if you want to try another lie try harder. What happened?" Mike said nothing. "Did you get hurt?"

"No I'm fine…just my ego for running into a pole." Peyton skillfully bite back a laugh.

"You got mad at a pole?"

"No I got mad at you for not picking up and wasn't paying attention what was around me." Peyton looked at him surprised.

"My phone was off because I was doing homework after dinner," Peyton explained. "I had a few people call me and I figured no one important was calling me back since I got my mom's voicemail for the second day in a row."

"So I'm not important? Maybe would should just talk later." Peyton grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving.

"When you wouldn't answer my texts yesterday I thought you were over me," Peyton told him. "I thought you were over having this girl who's always around you and have to be nice to just because she's your boss' sister. That's the vibe I got when we were at school and I just assumed you felt the same way when after not answering any of my five texts." Mike took a step towards her.

"Peyton I'm not over you," Mike told her. "If anything I find another reason why I'm glad we're friends every day. You're caring, smart, funny, gorgeous, and the best racer I have ever seen although I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mention that to Brian." Peyton laughed Mike put his hands on her shoulders. "Besides what other girl has the ability to put me and Collin in our place instead of falling for one of our killer smiles." Peyton looked him in the eye.

"So what happened yesterday at school?" Mike looked away.

"I thought I was going to lose you and I panicked. I'm sorry for being a dick, but it was honestly the only way I knew to get your attention." Peyton put her hands on his face.

"You're not going to lose me," Peyton told him. "Dom and I are fine being friends. Even if word got out about me and Dom I wouldn't leave Miami." She smiled. "The stubborn stupid ass O'Connor gene wouldn't let me run." Mike smiled and leaned his head against hers.

"Better not let Rome hear you say that. He'll claim it's real since you're repeating it." Peyton looked him in the eye with a serious face.

"Mike don't ever talk to me like again. It hurt." Mike pulled her into a hug.

"You got it. We good?" Peyton nodded her head as he let her go. Mike kissed her hand before he crossed the street. Peyton watched him go with a smile on her face and didn't hear the shop door open. Mia put a hand on Peyton's shoulder. Peyton looked to her right and saw Mia holding Peyton's cellphone, keys, and wallet.

"Ready for lunch?" Mia asked the girl. Peyton nodded.

"Sure and just warning you I may get desert so don't yell at me about eating healthy." Mia laughed as she wrapped Peyton into a hug.

"Wouldn't think of it…especially when I'm craving a brownie for breakfast."

XXXXX

Mia made good on her word about letting Peyton veg out. Peyton told Mia about her first day of school before the girls moved on to the topic of their New York weekend. Peyton explained what she remembered and Mia filled Peyton in on the rest while the two shopped. Peyton was embarrassed when Mia told her how the blonde had accused Vito of turning Julie against Peyton and wanting Peyton out of New York so he could finally have Julie all to himself. Peyton was downright mortified when Mia told Peyton that had she not been drugged, Peyton probably would have hooked up with Tyler. Peyton knew she should have called Tyler, but the girl buried herself in homework instead only leaving the apartment to go to Mass on Sunday morning and then go out on the boat with the crew. She did however give Brian the whole story about what had happened with Mike. Brian hadn't been happy with Mike's tactic, but he knew Mike's heart had been in the right place and had been impressed when Mike didn't crack under Rome's pressure.

Monday morning Peyton picked up Mike and Peter for school since Mike's car was still in the garage. The three of them were all in an unusual good mood despite the hour until "Save the Tonight" by Eagle Eye Cherry came on the radio. Peyton immediately switch the station not wanting to deal with the memory of her past.

"I like that song," Mike said as he switched it back. Peyton looked at him before she hit the CD option on her sound system.

"Only rule in my car other than not smoking is don't touch the radio," Peyton enlightened Mike. Mike looked at her and could tell something was wrong and decided to try to cheer her up.

"So I can go in the back seat I can take a wiz out the window while sing?" he asked her.

"How does your mind even process these kinds of thoughts?" Peyton complained as they turned into the school parking lot.

"He never completely formed social manners and skills because he was too dramatized from being left behind in the first grade," Peter offered from the back seat. Peyton laughed as she pulled into a spot while Mike glared at Peter. The three of them got out of the car and were immediately greeted by the racer kids nearby. Peyton noticed Aidan smiled as soon as he saw her.

"Where's the Mustang?" Derik asked Peyton when the three joined the group.

"Home where the cops can't impound it." Derik's mouth formed an O as Jennifer pulled in a nearby spot in her Honda Civic. She got out of the car and joined the group even though Leslie and some other male jocks hollered for her across the parking lot. She waved to them as she joined the racer group. Mike immediately wrapped an arm around her waist and Peyton rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses.

Peyton's second day of classes ran more smoothly than her first. She didn't get lost at all and felt prepared for her English popquiz given after the class handed in their reading essays. Jennifer walked with Peyton to the lunchroom after physics (which resulted in Leslie glaring at Peyton while the blondes were in line), but sat with Leslie along with the soccer girls while Peyton was flagged by Derik and his friends some of whom Peyton recognized.

"I was under strict orders to save you a seat by Mike and Peter," Aidan told her when she joined the formally all guys table. Peyton gave him a smile and joined in the debate over which summer blockbuster was the most corny. When lunch was over, Aidan and Peyton walked to their Art History class together talking more about their favorite movies which they also did when they walked to Autoshop. Peyton hung outside the classroom until the bell rang this time, but was still the first one in the classroom. Peter sat in the seat next to her while Mike sat behind her. Dom smiled when he saw the three of them were on talking terms again and even gave Peyton a slight grin when Aidan sat in the other seat next to her. Peyton volunteered to answer a question every now and then to prove she belonged in the class, but avoided sounding like a know it all. When the bell rang she wanted to stick around to hang out with the guys a bit more. Peyton instead went straight to her locker to grab her books before she went to the bathroom to change into her old soccer uniform for tryouts. She then left the school building and went out to the parking lot.

"You sure you got a ride to the shop?" Peyton asked Peter when she saw him.

"Yep Derik is taking us," Peter informed her as she unlocked her car. "Go kick some butt on that soccer field."

"Good luck!" Mike yelled as she got in her car to drive to the off campus park the school had rented for the female tryouts. Peyton turned her key but her car did not start. She turned the key a second time but still nothing. Peyton popped the hood before she got out.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked as he walked towards the car.

"It won't start," Peyton answered as she lifted the hood. She saw her sparkplug had been pulled out and swore.

"What the hell happened?" Mike asked as he joined them. "Where's you sparkplug?" Peyton felt some staring. When Peyton looked up she saw Leslie smirking while tracing figure eights on Caleb's thigh from her position in his arms.

"Caleb know anything about cars?" Peyton asked as she watched Leslie kiss Caleb before she got in a car full of other girls.

"Not really but he could have goggled how to fuck up a car," Mike answered as he inspected the rest of the car. "I think your tires were slashed and your passenger side back window was broken." Peyton pulled out her cell to call Tej for the tow truck.

"Great."

"Where have you been?" Peyton looked to see who Mike was talking to and saw Jennifer dressed in athletic shorts with an athletic mesh tank-top.

"I got out of yearbook late because I was proofing a story for the newspaper," Jennifer explained. She saw the Peyton's broken window and was immediately concerned. "What's going on?"

"Was Caleb in class the entire last period?" Peter asked.

"No he got out twenty minutes early to go interview a student." She looked at Peyton confused.

"My sparkplug was removed and your BFF Leslie was smirking as I realized I can't get to try outs," Peyton explained. Jennifer looked over at Caleb who wore a satisfied grin. Jennifer unlocked her car.

"Get in," the Miami native ordered.

"I can't just leave my car," Peyton argued. Mike and Peter pulled out their phones.

"We got it under control," Mike said. "I'm calling the shop."

"I'll call the Garage for the truck," Peter replied. He smiled at Peyton. "Go shove it in Leslie's face." Peyton pulled both boys into a hug before she ran over to Jennifer's Honda and got in the front seat. Jennifer whipped out of the spot before she floored the gas pedal.

"Won't Leslie be pissed about this and kick you off the team?" Peyton asked as they zipped through traffic. "I mean why have two good players off the team if she not going to let me on anyway."

"As much as she wishes she could, Leslie can't toss me off the team no matter how much she wishes she could when she's in a bitchy mood and I don't agree with her," Jennifer informed Peyton. "And she can't refuse to have you on the team with the way you play. Not unless she wants to forfeit her title as co-captain making me sole captain. Peter and Mike showed me a video of you playing soccer. Just do what you did during that game you played in park with Tej and all them and you'll be able to smirk when Leslie realizes she's screwed whatever decision she makes."

"So if you don't really like her why did you support on Friday when she was trashing me?"

"I was testing you. Most of the girls on the team let Leslie bully them since I'm goalie while she's the star player and the richest girl at our High School. We were friends when we were little, but this mean girl complex of hers needs to stop and that starts with having girls who will stand up to her."

"Look I'm grateful for the ride but don't use me to end your friendship," Peyton demanded. "I've been the cause of the end of too many friendships."

"I'm using you to make a stronger team. Leslie and I haven't been any more than people with mutual friends for over a year now after she hooked up with my boyfriend of two years. We just deal with each other these days because we're on the same soccer team, Yearbook staff, school paper, and because our Fathers' are founding partners of their law firm. I'm praying she goes out of state like she wants to so I don't have to see her again." Peyton didn't even notice they had arrived at the field. Jennifer gave Peyton a smile. "Now let's go out there and show the school you're more than just a good driver." Peyton smiled.

"I think I can manage that."

* * *

**AN- **I hope you enjoyed chapter 14. Next Chapter...Peyton's party. Remember to take a moment and review the chapter! ~Lyn


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next few days flew by for Peyton. She handed out invites to her party on Tuesday to the kids in her classes and a few people in the racer crowd that Suki had missed over the weekend including Aidan. When Peyton found out she made the Soccer team on Wednesday, Peyton gave invites to all the girls even Leslie. Leslie could choose to be a bitch, but Peyton decided to take the higher ground. After all Tej had said there would be security guards included with the club he and Suki had put on hold last month. When word had gotten out about the location of her party everyone was coming to her for an invite. Peyton doubled checked with Suki the number of people allowed in the club at once before she asked Peter and Jennifer for advice on who else to invite. Jennifer followed Peyton home Thursday after school and the two spent the afternoon going through last year's yearbook to see if Peyton missed anyone she might have known and forgot to invite. Brian had been so happy that Peyton had made friend that he invited Jennifer to stay for dinner food. Jennifer happily accepted and the girls worked on homework when they were done with the yearbook until Brian brought home Pizza accompanied by Mia. After Jennifer left, Peyton called her Mother who picked up and was thrilled to hear from Peyton. Peyton asked her Mother why Julie had not returned Peyton's phone calls. Julie told Peyton that her phone didn't show any miss calls or voicemails from Peyton. Julie wrote the situation off as a technical error and Peyton refrained from talking. They talked for half hour or so before Julie said she had to pack for her weekend in Miami before she went to bed since she would be leaving right after her Management meaning at the hotel she worked at the next day.

"Oh and Sweetheart I think you and I should do brunch on Sunday," Julie said. "I think we need to talk just the two of us." Peyton closed her eyes.

"Yeah that'd be great." The two said their goodbyes and Peyton didn't move from her spot on her bed. She pulled her calc packet and her calculator on her bed in attempt to calm her mind. Peyton knew there was no way her Mother's phone would allow her to get calls from everyone else but Peyton. She began wonder what it was that made her accuse Vito of trying to steal Julie from Peyton when Peyton had been under the influence of Rohypnol. Peyton became frustrated at her lack of memory and knew that there was one person who had the possibility of filling in the blanks. She waited until she was done with the packet before she flipped her phone open and scrolled to Tyler's name.

"Well hello sleeping beauty," he greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. My memory is still non-existent, but I think the lethargic state is finally gone a week later. I've been meaning to call I've just been busy with school." Tyler was silent. "I made the soccer team."

"I never doubted you would." There was silence again.

"Ty and need you to be honest with me. Did we almost hook up?"

"Do really think we would do that?" he asked her. "I mean your friends and Geri thought the idea of us being together was cute, but nothing happened." Peyton sighed.

"Thank God. I love you as a friend and crewmate, but I don't think that would have been a line I don't think either of us would be able to come back from that."

"I agree. I don't think we would be able to forget about either or pretend it didn't happen." There was something in his voice that told her something was wrong but before she could ask he asked, "Was that why you called?"

"No actually I was hoping you could help me figure something out," Peyton told him. "Apparently when I was still under the influence of the Rohypnol I said some things about not trusting Vito. Did I mention anything to you?"

"You didn't say anything to any of us but Leo mentioned he was questioned about you visiting the prison when Vito found out you were there." Peyton sat up in her bed alarmed.

"I went to see Han?" How could she forget something like that?

"Yeah to tell him you weren't coming back to New York and you were staying in Miami." Peyton wondered what would posse her to do that. "Swan, he agreed it was for the best that you were in Miami." Peyton bit the inside of her cheek irritated at her lack of memories again.

"Something isn't adding up with Vito and I'm almost positive it has to do with Han or the hearing and not my Mother."

"You want me to do some digging?"

"No I don't want you apart of my delusion if it turns out this is just because there engage." Peyton was quiet for a minute. "Can you let me know how the hearing goes on Saturday?"

"I thought you had your party on Saturday."

"You know my loyalties will always be to my family and not a social life." Peyton could feel him smiling. There was a knock on the bedroom door. Peyton got up off the bed.

"Be good Swan."

"Back atcha." Peyton hung up the phone before she opened the door.

"Hi," Mia greeted. "Brian just got out of the shower and wanted to know if you got enough homework done to go to the races."

"Yea I actually just finished the last of it before I called Mom." Peyton hated to lie to Mia, but she didn't want the girl worrying. "I should probably make an appearance anyway with my party being on Saturday so Suki doesn't invite more people. I don't want it seeming like a club event with strangers rather than my birthday. Plus I don't think I've taken the Mustang out for two weeks now."

"I think Brian doesn't want you racing tonight." Peyton shrugged and didn't argue which was unusual for her. Mia looked at Peyton concerned. "Was everything all right with your Mom?"

"Yes I guess I'm just nervous about Saturday." Mia kissed the girl's head.

"Don't be it'll be perfect." Peyton gave her a smile. "How much time do you need to be ready?"

"I'm honestly going to just throw my hair into a ponytail and switch shoes. I'm staying in the shorts and T-shirt."

"Yeah I'm not dressing up tonight either. It seems like one of those nights you just don't want to care about anything."

"You have no idea," Peyton mumbled under her breath and Mia left the room.

XXXXX

Peyton woke up Saturday morning to the smell of food baking. Peyton opened one eye and looked at her clock to see it was eight forty-five. Peyton stretched before she rolled back over to go back to sleep knowing her alarm would be going off at nine-thirty. Fifteen minutes later there was a series of obnoxious knocks on her door. Peyton sat up in alarm as the door opened.

"Happy Birthday Baby Sis," Brian greeted as he sat on her bed. "I thought you'd be up by now."

"I was told to sleep in for my Birthday since everything is being taken care of and I just have to look pretty by Suki," Peyton informed him. "And I'm not your Baby Sis anymore. I can officially see rated R movies on my own without a fake ID." Brian grinned.

"Okay you've graduated to kid sister since you still can't drink...Legally that is." Peyton made an annoyed face.

"Brian you're suppose to be nice to me on birthday." Brian laughed and pulled out a square shaped present wrapped in a colorful birthday paper from his pocket. "You know you didn't have to get me anything. This party is probably setting you back about twenty or thirty grand."

"Leave me to worry about that and you enjoy," Brian said as he handed her the box. "The first of many presents to come." Peyton unwrapped the present and found a jewelry box. She looked at Brian who nodded for her to open it and gasped when she saw what was inside.

"You remembered," Peyton said as she looked at the charm bracelet. Her Father had given her a charm bracelet for Christmas one year, but had taken it away from Peyton two days later after his soon to be ex-wife (Brian's Mother) had become jealous. Peyton had loved the charm bracelet and it had been the only thing from her Father she actually enjoyed.

"It's not the same one as the one Dad gave you, but I hope you like it. The charms all represent your life here in Miami and some of the crew got you charms to add to it later so you just don't have the car, Little Sister, and surf board." Peyton looked at Brian with tears.

"I liked Dad's bracelet. I love yours." The siblings hugged. "I cannot thank-you enough for everything you've given me since I got here and since you've learned about me."

"It's been my pleasure Peyton Marie O'Connor." The two parted and Rome picked that moment to run into the room and jump on the bed.

"Happy Birthday home biscuit," he said before he ruffled her hair. Peyton looked at Brian confused.

"He's up before me and is happy. Is the world ending before or after my party?"

"He had a good reason to be up," said a familiar female voice. Peyton looked up and saw Geri approaching. "Happy Birthday Picola Bambi.

"When you guys get in?" Peyton asked Geri as the older girl handed her a cup of coffee. Julie had called to let Peyton know that the Mona Jetta had been delayed due to afternoon thunderstorms, but hadn't called with any updates.

"Seven this morning. Vito and your Mother are at my place sleeping with a few of the guards, but I wasn't sure if these two knuckleheads were making you breakfast."

"We were gonna take her to Ihop," Rome argued. "But the sight of you cooking? Mmm girl." Peyton made a gagging sound. "Stop being a smart ass."

"Your chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and hash browns will be ready in five," Geri told her. Geri handed Peyton a small ring size box and Peyton opened it to find a silver soccer charm. "And congrats on making the team." Geri kissed the blonde's head before she walked out of the room. "Five minutes." Peyton took a sip of her coffee as Rome handed her a book.

"I totally forgot this came out," Peyton said as she looked at the back of the book. It was by one of her favorite author's and Peyton had been so excited when it came out the weekend she had been in New York. She had forgotten it came out with everything going on but apparently Rome didn't.

"Yeah you made it kind of hard with your count down and shit," Rome replied. "Go ahead and flip through it to get that book smell Miss AP Student." Peyton flipped through the book smelling the pages like an idiot (mostly because she was on limited coffee) until she saw an envelope within the pages.

"Did you think of this all by yourself?" Peyton questioned with a doubtful look.

"Just open them up punk," was the reply. Peyton opened the envelope and laughed when she saw a computer and book charm.

"Thanks Rome," Peyton said as she hugged him. "They're all perfect. I'm going to put them on the bracelet right now with the soccer ball and put on the bracelet as soon as I get out of the shower after breakfast."

"Well you might want to rethink that," Brian recommended which cause Peyton to break the hug with Rome and look at her half-brother. "I'm thinking you might want to shower after you use your new present in the living room and a similar one that I picked up for me." Peyton kicked off her covers and went in the living room curious. Rome counted down from three and after one the boys heard Peyton scream. Peyton came back into her room and practically knocked Brian over with a hug.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! I need my coffee so I can eat breakfast really fast and then we can go test out the new surfboards!" Peyton grabbed her coffee and ran out the door wondering how the day could get any better than this.

XXXXX

Later that night Peyton sat in a lounge area waiting to make her "Big Entrance" that involved the back of the stage area opening up for her out of while special effects such as smoke and lasers went off or so Suki said. Peyton was grateful for the time alone because it gave her a chance to add the charms she had recently been given to her charm bracelet that dangled on her left wrist. Mia had gotten her a red heart charm as well as a silver cross charm, Suki had gotten her a purse charm (which was colored pink of course), Tej had given her a sun charm to represent her place in the Miami crew in addition to the hand charm flashing a peace sign, Jimmy and Peter got her a guitar charm in addition to a music note charm due to the brothers both having many conversations with Peyton about music, Collin got her a four leaf clover due to their mutual Irish heritage, Mike got her a sunglass charm so she could always have a pair of shades with her, Leon got her a sunscreen silver charm as a reminder of their flirty conversations in Mexico which continued in Miami of course, Jess got her a movie clapboard charm since he shared her love for movies (after cars), and Vince got her a coffee mug charm since she was "a bitch without caffeine" (or so he said when Brian or Rome weren't around). Mia had also gotten Peyton pair of shoes and a perfume collection that Peyton had seen in the mall the week before when the two had gone shopping since Mia was becoming more and more like a sister to Peyton. When Peyton was done putting on her charms, she looked at the clock and saw it was ten to eight. The doors had been open at seven, but she was on strict orders not to greet any of the three hundred guests unless they had been allowed pass security which included both the Miami and Toretto Crews (who also all had VIP wristbands on). Every one of them had come back to say hi except Dom. She began to worry she was going to have to find him after she made her entrance at eight, but luck was on her side.

"Damn," was all he could say when he first saw her.

"You like?" Peyton asked as she got up and spun in the dress. Dom starred and Peyton was unsure if it was because her hair was pulled back in curls with a tiara, her makeup done in a smoky eye instead of her natural look, or the dress.

"Peyton you look beautiful." Peyton looked at his jeans and black t-shirt.

"And you look like you're not staying."

"I ain't." Peyton looked away annoyed. "Peyton I want to, but there are too many kids from the high school here."

"Then I wish you would have said something and they wouldn't be here or I would have cancelled the whole thing." Peyton looked at Dom. "Friends don't ditch friends especially on their Birthday." Peyton sighed. "I really just wanted to see everyone on my Birthday like the old days back when everyone was around. I only see Mia out of everyone in your crew these days." Dom put his hands on her shoulders before he kissed her head.

"I'll make it up to you I promise, but for now happy Birthday." He handed her a card. Before she could open it, there was a knock on the door and Peter (who was playing the role of Peyton's escort for the night) came in.

"Am I interrupting?" he questioned as he starred at the two of them.

"No we're done," Dom told him as he let go of Peyton and went to Peter. Dom adjusted Peter's tie before he went to the door. "Have fun." Peter looked at Peyton as soon as the door shut.

"Did he change his mind from last Friday and want to get back together with you?" Peyton had caught Peter up on the conversation her and Dom had in her bedroom after Peter had apologized for going along with Mike when Peyton got back from shopping with Mia last Saturday.

"He's nervous about the amount of kids from the High School," Peyton replied as she opened the card. It was one of those corny "To a Special Friend" type cards, but Dom had written inside of it.

_So you will always remember how special and gorgeous you are in your own way, but never forget good can come from past mistakes. Always, DT_.

Peyton smiled and looked in the envelope to find a charm that was a colorful painting of a sunset. Peyton sighed due to her inability to now be angry at Dom for missing her party.

"That's from the night you got in argument with Brian for being with Dom on the dock while drawing, right?" Peter asked when she showed him the card and charm before she put the charm on the bracelet.

"Yea and the night you got shot." Peyton looked at him and grinned. "You should have gotten me a gun charm so I always remember I owe you."

"But that's why I'm here in this sharp suit as your escort." He turned. "Just call me agent P escorting Ms. PC who also goes by the hot new girl who every guy wants because she's gorgeous and a racer." There was a knock and one of the club workers told them to follow her to back area where Peyton would make her entrance.

"You are here because I love you and our friendship which means the world to me and of all the guys in Miami I would be perfectly content hanging out with you all night especially since my brother likes you," Peyton reminded him. "Just promise you'll let me know if you're going to flirt with girls so I can grab someone to hang with me. Don't let me fall when we do this entrance either…or let Caleb near me."

"Done." Peter offered her his arm before they walked out when the back wall opened. He carefully led her across the stage even though the lights were blinding and had a firm hold on her when they walked down the stairs to Brian who was waiting to have the first dance with his sister. Peter kissed her hand like the perfect gentleman before he handed her over to Brian. Peyton panicked for a split second about the song that Suki had chosen, but smiled at Brian when she heard the opening cords of _Sweet Child of Mine_ knowing Brian had picked it out. He had always sang it to her (even though he sang it poorly) due to his brotherly love over her and how she had been his happiness during his parent's divorce even though she was the cause of it. When they were done, he kissed her forehead before wrapping her in a hug. The DJ put on regular club type music for people to dance to and Peyton (with Peter's arm protectively around her waist when any guys were near) made the rounds to be a good hostess. Suki had come up to Peyton while Peyton was talking to her Mom, Vito, Geri, and Rome which resulted in Peyton and Peter having to excuse themselves. Peyton was glad for the interruption, but Rome looked like he was going to kill Suki. Peyton felt bad when Suki had her double check if people who were not on the invite list were suppose to be invited. Peyton had to turn them away since she didn't know them but told them to give her a call to hang out and maybe they would be invited to the next party.

Peyton talked to and danced with people her own age most of the night with Peter. She was glad she had such a good friend like him who was being so protective of her, but not in the flip out way Brian and Rome would if they caught half the looks the guys were giving Peyton. Peyton would keep an eye out for Aidan and she saw him doing the same. The two had been flirting back and forth all week with tonight being no different. Peter picked up on this two the second time they got stopped by Aidan or someone Aidan was with. Mike and Collin picked up on it as well and would join Peyton if Aidan was by her. Mike didn't mind it too much since Jennifer (who was dressed in a stunning black gown) was usual somewhere nearby, but Collin was getting irritated that he kept getting dragged over to the High School kids. Peyton excused herself from the group and Peter before dragging Collin away to people his age which ended up being Vince and Jess. She said hi to Suki's old crew mates before looking around. She saw Aidan and Peter were in separate areas and returned to Peter even though he was flirting with a few girls from the soccer team to show her loyalties. Peter gave her a smile but did not grab her waist since the only guy there was Mike. He did become tense when a set of arms wrapped around Peyton's waist, but calmed downwhen he realized it was Leon. Peyton dragged Leon to the upstairs VIP area after they got refills on their drinks so the two could talk. She did tell him Dom stopped by in the back, but the two mostly talked about what had been going on in their lives since the DT crew started to rent their own house. Peyton even told Leon about Aidan (and pointed him out) while the two still had the VIP section to themselves. Leon of course pretended to be offend she was going after an Irish person and not an Italian.

"I miss this," Peyton told him as she finished her virgin piña colada. "We literally hung out every day in Mexico and pretty much every day when we came to Miami. I miss you guys and yes I must sound like a broken record since I told this to Dom earlier, but it's true." Leon hit her leg.

"You should ask Brian if you can come over one night this week," he suggested. "We can have dinner watch a movie and just chill for the night and you could probably get Dom to make his red beans and rice since he's missing the party."

"Dom does make killer red beans and rice," Peyton said echoing the words he had said in Mexico. Leon tickled her knowing all her spots which earned him looks from Aidan, Derik, and another Senior in Advance Autoshop shop named Chris (who had transferred in on Monday with Derik and who Peyton had met the same time she was introduced to Derik) who all had gotten VIP bracelets at the door from Peyton along with a few other select people and were sitting with Mike on a nearby couches. Mike looked over from the couch after Jennifer (who was the only other girl besides Geri who got a bracelet and was not in the Miami or DT crew) nudged him.

"You better watch it or your ass is going to be fired before you start," Mike warned. "Bullet and Rome have a strict hands off of Peyton policy especially when you're not in High School." Peyton ignored the last part of Mike's comment and hit Leon's chest.

"You didn't tell me they hired you!" Leon gave her a smile but gave Mike a slight glare.

"No one was suppose to say anything until Brian talked to you," Leon stated. "I can tell you that Tej hired V and Jess who start at the garage on Monday." Before Mike could make a reply, Suki appeared at the top of the VIP area.

"Tej needs you downstairs asap," Suki reported. She looked at the rest of the group with a smile on her face. "And you guys might want to come down for this." Peyton got up and went with Suki.

"So her and Peter aren't a couple?" she heard Aidan ask after she took two steps down the stairs. Peyton tapped Suki before she stuck her head back up top.

"No he's just the incredibly generous guy who agreed to hang out with me tonight since I'm single even though he would love to spend the night hanging out with another girl," Peyton informed him. "See you guys down there."

"Is that the guy you were talking about?" Suki asked her as they went down the stairs. "He's cute and looks like the guy that could be brought home…although I'm not sure Bullet would approve of a nice normal guy without an edge in his home." Peyton laughed as Suki went up the stage and the blonde stayed near the front of the stage in the roped off VIP area that separated everyone else from the front of the stage. She noticed that the DJ station had been moved more towards the side of the stage rather than the center. Peter saw her and joined her.

"Where have you been?"

"Catching up with Leon. I figured you could use some time off for 'exploration' as Collin and Mike would say." Peter laughed gave Mike a nod of the head when he saw the group coming down. Peyton saw Aidan looking at Peter unsure as the group walked over. "You know he thought we were a couple." Peter snaked his arms around her waist.

"Maybe we should let him think that." Peyton hit him lightly in the chest and he let go of her laughing.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Tej asked on a microphone on stage. Everyone in the room yelled. "Aight where's PC at?" Peter and Mike raised her each of her arms. "Let's give it up for the Birthday Girl!" Once again there were screams by people Peyton barely knew. "In honor of Peyton's 17th Birthday I have a surprise for y'all. Put your hand together for Yellowcard." Peyton screamed as the stage opened up and revealed one of her favorite bands. Brian and Mia joined them in the VIP are along with the rest of the Miami and DT Crews. Mia grabbed Peyton hang and held it and Peyton smiled at Mia knowing the girl loved the band almost as much as Peyton did. The Band had Peyton come up for the last song and Peyton was serenades by Ryan Key as he sang an acoustic version of _Only One_ to her. Ryan Key then hugged her and handed her a copy of the of their new CD Lights and Sounds, an old tour T-Shirt, and a poster that were all signed by every member of the Band. Peyton nearly cried having a fangirl moment but Ryan started singing happy Birthday as a three layered cake that matched the colors of her dress came towards her. Peyton blew out her candles and the band went off the stage with her to mingle and sign autographs. The DJ came back out playing house music and techno which made Peyton grab Jess to dance with since the two loved the music. She also knew dancing now would help him not have too much of a sugar high when he had a piece of cake. When they were both tired Jess went to go find Leon and Peyton made her way to get a water, but was intercepted by Peter, Collin, and Mike who took her outside.

"We have a confession love," Collin told her.

"See we've sort of been cock blocking you all night especially with Aidan," Mike confessed.

"Not that you're the type of girl that jumps into bed with a guy just because you like him," Peter assured her. "We've just been protective not like Rome protective, but we've sort of been jerks to Aidan the last few days."

"But he's continued to come around you which means he likes you," Mike informed her. "You obviously like him so we'll stop being asses."

"But if you are going to have a good snog with him might I suggest you do it outside so Brian and Rome don't see," Collin recommended. Peyton hugged the three boys.

"I love you guys even if you're a pain in the ass," Peyton said to them before the four of them went inside. Peyton saw Aidan and waved before she walked towards him. Geri stopped Peyton.

"Is that the guy Mike was teasing you about?" Geri asked. She was on edge.

"Probably. What's up?" Geri looked at Peyton confused. "You stopped me for something. Was it just to ask about Aidan?"

"Oh no I had to ask you something, but I forgot it when I saw him. I'll just ask you later." Geri was gone before Peyton could say anything else. Peyton shrugged it off and pulled two pieces of cake off a passing tray.

"Cake?" Peyton asked Aidan. Aidan accepted it with a smile.

"It's your Birthday you should be the one that's waited on," he told her. Peyton shrugged.

"What can I say I always try to be a good hostess." Peyton looked in her eyes. "Which I hope you know is the only reason that's kept me from coming over to be with you…Just the two of us I mean." Aidan took her hand.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk." Peyton smiled.

"Follow me." The two of them went to the upstairs VIP area. Peyton shot daggers at anyone else who went upstairs which led the two to have the area to themselves to talk and flirt. One of Vito's weekend guards came up and sat a few feet away so he was in earshot. Peyton thought it was odd that Geri was giving her a babysitter, but the guard left when he received a call.

"Alone again," Aidan said when the guard left. Aidan looked at her nervous. "You know I'm not usually like this, but I've been thinking about this all night." Aidan leaned in to kiss, but Peyton pulled back which surprised the both of them.

"I'm sorry," Peyton apologized to him. Aidan looked at her confused.

"I thought you liked me. Correct me if I'm wrong but that's the vibe I've been getting since last Saturday in your Brother's store."

"I do like you. I just got out of a really bad breakup and…" Peyton had a flashback of her kissing Tyler at the club dressed in a black mini dress.

"Peyton?" Peyton looked up at Aidan who was starring at her. "I'm not going to hurt you I swear. Whatever you got out of that's left you hurt it's not going to be that way with me.""

"Excuse me." Peyton left the VIP area searching for Geri to ask her about the night she was slipped Rohypnol, but ran into Brian.

"There you are. I have a surprise for."

"Brian I really need to…" Peyton was cut off by the DJ asking everyone to go outside for a surprise. Peyton kept an eye out for Geri, but didn't see her. The club attendants gathered everyone outside along the street. Squealing tires grabbed everyone's attention and Peyton looked to see her Cobra had undergone a complete redesign.

"Is that mine?" Peyton asked in awe as Suki got out of the driver's seat. The ebony color was gone and had been repainted a dark beautiful sapphire blue. Brian had obviously let Suki design the paint job since there were purple, green, pink, and light blue bubbles that covered the driver and passenger side. The hood of the car looked the same except for the new color (although Peyton was sure the group had added something to the engine) and near the bumper Suki had repainted the Miami crew sun symbol as well as the Koori symbol. Peyton hugged her brother as she heard people complain that she was so spoiled and wished they had a car like hers. Peyton also hugged Suki and thanked the older girl for the awesome paint job.

"You want to take it out?" Brian asked Peyton. Peyton's eye open wide.

"You serious?" He handed her the keys.

"Keep it under a hundred." Peyton gave him a look. "One twenty please?"

"Will do B." Peyton grabbed Mia and Suki's arms since they were the closest before the three walked to the car. Peyton looked at Jennifer before Peyton got into the car. "You coming?" Jennifer practically ran to the car. Peyton got in to see the interior matched the bubble design. Peyton revved the engine and they were off.

"This is an awesome sound system," Jennifer complimented. Peyton looked at her in the rear view mirror and smiled before she looked at Suki who was next to her.

"How did you get to Brian to let you to design it?" Suki pointed to the front passenger seat and Peyton gave Mia a quick glance. "Really?"

"I do have some sway over your brother." The girls laughed and sung along to the Yellowcard CD that Suki had thought to put in before she drove up in it as the girls cruised the streets of Miami. Peyton heard her phone ring. She picked it up assuming it was Brian or someone else telling her to get back to the club.

"Hey there," came Tyler's voice.

"This really isn't a great time I'm driving," Peyton said avoiding Mia's look of concern.

"Then pull over." Peyton said nothing. "Swan, he was denied parole due to the testimony of Mike Greco." Peyton dropped the phone as she did a tight turn into a parking lot before she got out of the car and ignored the comments of her friends as she slammed the door.

"Rin said he had a strong case when I went to see her before Vito's party," Peyton reminded him. "What the hell happened?"

"Like I said Mike testified against him. Leo didn't even know he was until Mike came over to where the crew was sitting and told his son to leave." Peyton closed her eyes and swore. "Peyton there's more. Pelham Bay and the surrounding cities are suffering a massive blackout but electricity is still on at the Manor. All phone lines are down and we had to drive to three hours before we could find a working cell tower. I think you were right about Vito."

"Who's we?"

"Me and Leo. Wolf and the rest of the crew is staying with IT in case there's trouble like the last blackout."

"Well get back there and keep safe. Tell Leo and everyone else to keep their heads down. The last thing we need is someone else in prison because Vito got pissed at the crew."

"You think he'll do that?" Peyton didn't answer. "Let me get off the phone so we can head back."

"Stay safe."

"We will. Oh and Peyton Happy Birthday." Peyton hung up the phone and wiped the tears from her eyes as Mia got out of the car. Mia didn't say anything but did grab Peyton's hand.

"He was denied parole," Peyton said. Mia pulled Peyton into a hug and Peyton began to sob into the older girl. Mia held her and stroked the blonde as she whispered comforting words. When Peyton got a hold of herself, she handed the keys to Mia knowing there was no way she could drive. Mia took them wordlessly and the two got back into the car. Suki handed Peyton her makeup bag and Peyton pulled out the makeup remover. Jennifer rubbed Peyton's shoulder from the backseat. None of the girls said a word on the way back. When they got back to club, most of the guest had left since the party officially ended a half hour ago. Brian saw Peyton's face and said something to Rome.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked as he walked over to her.

"Can you take me home?" People started to gather around her seeing tears gathering in her eyes.

"Peyton what is it?" Geri asked as she reached for Peyton to comfort the girl. Peyton stepped back with the same glare in her eyes that Peyton had for Monica.

"What I need from you is to stay the fuck away from me." Geri looked at Rome and Brian who were just as confused as Geri. Even Mia's mouth dropped a little.

"Peyton Marie that was uncalled for," Julie criticized. "Apologize now!" Peyton ignored her Mother and felt her rage increase as she starred at Vito.

"How?" he asked her when he realized she knew about the Hearing. "There's a blackout in Pelham Bay and the entire New York City right now."

"We have our ways," Peyton replied in a pure Bronx accent. "You must feel ridiculous being outsmarted by a bunch of teens."

"Come on," Brian said as he took her arm. He knew when the Bronx accent came out his Sister was on the verge of exploding. "Mia can drive the Cobra back?" Mia nodded. Brian looked at Vito. "We'll see you tomorrow for brunch." Peyton looked at her Mother who was shaking her head at Peyton.

"Unbelievable," Peyton said as she let a sigh. Brian dragged out of the club and into his Skyliner.

"Is this about them getting married?" Brian asked when they were nearly home. He had let Peyton stew for awhile, but knew she would want to be alone as soon as they got back. "Or is this about Vito inviting everyone to Brunch with you and Julie." Peyton didn't look at him and instead continued to stare out the window.

"It's about once again being a pawn in some guy's scheme. Dad has done it to me my entire life, so I don't know why it bothers me that Vito is doing the same thing." Brian looked at Peyton.

"Peyton I know you're hurting but I need you to talk to me." Peyton remained silent and it took all of Brian's will to keep driving and not pull over to force the info out of his sister. "Peyton I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Vito's brother-in-law Mike Greco testified against Han today at the parole hearing." Peyton looked at Brian. "He was denied parole today and Vito ordered a blackout so every phone line and computer are down so no one could let me know. Tyler had to drive three hours just to find a working cell tower to call me."

"Vito can do that?" Peyton nodded. "Really?"

"Now you see why Verone didn't want to let me go." Brian took her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry P. Can I do anything?" Peyton looked at him

"Promise me you'll always stay on my side and never make choice for me. You can take back the car and all my gifts if you can promise me that."

"I can't promise I won't make choices for you because chances are I'll try to protect you, but I can promise if I do it'll be because I think it's for the best and not for selfish reasons."

"Thanks B." Brian smiled and she gave him a weak smile back. Even if everything else was a mess at least she could say that her and Brian were okay.

* * *

Auth**or's Note**- Another long one, but I hope you enjoyed the intro to the fireworks going off next capter. My question to you my loyal readers is would you like another Flashback of Brian and Peyton (and maybe Rome) from when Peyton was younger like The Other Half? Let me know and keep those reviews PM coming. ~Lyn


	16. Chapter 16

**AN- Hi everyone special treat with two chapters but make sure you read the author's note at the bottom of this chapter before going on. Also noticed I changed Caleb O'Kelley to Dalton O'Kelley to avoid confusion with Caleb at Peyton's HS. Remember Dalton is the one the neighborhood kids from the Bronx that was best friends with Han and Wolf.**

* * *

Chapter 16

The next morning, Peyton would have paid anything to be able to stay in bed. Sleep had come in small increments only when her old friends hurt, betrayal, and tears had allowed her a few minutes of peaceful sleep before they returned. Mia must have sensed Peyton restlessness because the older girl kept checking on Peyton throughout the night. Peyton fought off drowsy state by going in the shower. When she got out dressed in a robe, Brian informed her coffee was made before he got in the shower. Peyton noticed that he didn't look much better than she did which worried Peyton. Peyton made coffee for herself (assuming Mia had some since Brian was up) before she made a bagel for Rome. Peyton then took Rome's bagel with cream cheese and an energy drink into his room. She was surprised that he was half awake, but was even more surprised to find him alone. Peyton wondered if Geri had gone home to her own apartment as Peyton went back into her own room with her coffee to get dress. Peyton pulled her hair up into a ponytail so she didn't have to worry about drying or styling it. She then applied concealer around her eyes and heavy foundation to the rest of her face in attempt to hide that she had gotten no sleep. She did the rest of her makeup in natural colors before she put on modest floral dress and white sandals knowing she would be expected to look her best since "Uncle" Vito was there. She also put on the heart necklace he gave her and left the charm bracelet off not sure if it would offend him.

Peyton rode over to the restaurant in Brian's car with Mia, Suki, and Tej. She kept quiet but smiled when Tej told the car that he had purchased the club and admitted that he had used Peyton's party as a trial run. Peyton didn't mind him using her party as the deciding factor. Everything the club had offered had been on point and she knew Tej could pull his connections to ensure that the club would stay the hottest club in Miami. They spent the rest of the car discussing the changes Tej wanted to make. Peyton tuned the conversation wrapped in her thoughts which caused Brian to look at her in the rearview mirror a few times. Before Peyton knew it, they pulled up to the beachside restaurant with Rome pulling up next to them with Jimmy, Peter, Mike, and Collin. Peyton got out of the car and looked around. She saw Dom and Leon's cars but Geri eclipse was not there. The group was shown outside to a long table near the dock where Dom, Vince, Leon, and Jess were waiting for them. Brian sat at one end of the table and Peyton sat to his right not wanting to sit at the end with Vito. The group was told that Mr. Fiorillo had asked the group to wait to order anything. Peyton turned around to the table behind them and flirted with the guys long enough to get them to order her a coffee. Julie shot Peyton an annoyed look when she, Vito, and Geri arrived. Peyton raised her eye brows in a challenging manner, but her Mother said nothing. Brian looked away to hide a laugh and Peyton caught Dom's smile.

Vito (being the control freak that he was) re-organized everyone's seating positions. He removed the chair at the end of the table so that he was the only one who sat at the end of the table (since there was an odd number of people) with Julie and Peter (who Vito held in special regard since he took a bullet for Peyton) seated on either side of him. Peyton was seated next to Peter with Brian on her other side and across from her was Geri. Rome was seated next to Geri with Dom assigned the other seat next to him. To the rest of the group, Vito told them to figure it out among themselves and Peyton looked out to ocean to refrain from commenting or making a face. The waitress came over to take their orders and Julie insisted Peyton switch to something other than coffee. Peyton ordered an orange juice to not make a scene, but when their drinks came out Brian took her OJ and gave her his coffee. The O'Connor siblings kept a blank face but both knew the other was smiling with their eyes under the sunglasses. The group made polite conversation mostly talking about the party last night, Tej's ideas for the club, and the upcoming wedding. The conversation was held mostly by Mia who was trying her very best to keep things light. Peyton didn't talk, but did notice Geri and Rome barely looked at each other even when one of them spoke. Peyton concentrated on her plate when the food came out to avoid everyone. At the end the meal, the majority of the table thanked Vito as he paid the table's bill.

"It's the least I could do since I'm sure Peyton will miss this." Peyton's head shot up along with Brian's.

"Yes I'm sure she'll miss you guys once you go back to New York tonight," Mia agreed. Vito looked at Peyton and Peyton knew that wasn't what Vito meant. Brian's covered Peyton's hand in a reassuring manner.

"I have custody," Brian stated clearly. "Julie signed off on it and it was approved by the court system. Government says I have full custody of Peyton until she goes to an out of state University or her eighteenth birthday and there's nothing you can do to convince me to give that up." Vito looked at Julie and nodded.

"I don't believe Miami is the safest place for my daughter anymore," Julie told Brian. "Just look at what happened with Verone."

"You signed the papers after that happened, Mother," Peyton snapped annoyed. "Clearly you thought Miami was fine then so why is it different now?" Peyton looked at Vito before she returned her attention to Julie. "Or has someone told you the streets are now safer in New York since a certain someone if not getting parole…"

"Peyton that's enough!" Vito yelled. "If you want what is best for your brother you pack your things and come back to New York as soon as were done."

"Don't threaten her or you'll have to deal with me and Brian and our bad sides ain't that good," Rome replied. He looked at Geri. "Did you know about this?" Geri ignored him and looked at Peyton.

"Peyton please just come home," Geri begged. "Before something happens that none of us can fix." Peyton starred at Geri in attempt to find some truth.

"What does this have to do with Aidan Riley?" Peyton asked. The table listened attentively and Geri looked at Vito who shook his head no. Peyton removed the napkin from her lap and got up. "I'm going to the bathroom." Peyton grabbed her purse and began to walk to the door that led to the inside part of the restaurant. She bumped into a waiter (who looked oddly familiar) on the way and apologized before she continued to the door. Another familiar waiter stood by the door. Did the restaurant hire racers?

"I'm sorry Miss but one of newer wait staff members spilled a tray by the door and I cannot allow anyone inside for safety purposes until it has been fully cleaned," the man apologized. "It should only be another few minutes until it's fully cleared." Peyton turned around and went back to the table a bit on edge by his Boston accident which she blamed on the NY Boston baseball rivalry. There were people leaving their tables without finishing their food which made Peyton stop and look around.

"Peyton," Brian called as he stood aware his sister sensed something wrong. Peyton heard the door to the restaurant opened and Peyton saw a familiar guy dressed in suit who did not look much older than Brian. He smirked at Peyton before gave a nod to the waiters that had gathered around the door.

"GET DOWN!" Peyton screamed to the still crowded area as guns were fired. Peyton ducked under a table and heard people scream. She tried to look to see if the others were alright but she didn't have a view. Peyton saw a steak knife on the floor next to her and went to grab it. Someone kicked it away from her and Peyton looked up to see the waiter who she had fist bumped into was standing over her with a gun in her face.

"I got her," he reported before a bullet struck him in the forehead. Peyton looked to her side to see a familiar twenty-three year old with a military hair cut and built approaching her. He held out his hand.

"Come with me," he commanded. Peyton looked at the man she swore she would never trust again, but something in his green eyes made her take his hand. Peyton looked to see Robert, Geri, and Brian firing guns and she allowed her rescuer to push her behind a wall even though she now couldn't see what was going on.

"What the hell is going on, O'Kelley?" Peyton questioned. She was trusting that he didn't want to put a bullet in her head, but that didn't mean she was lowering her guard.

"Long story," he answered as he stepped beyond the shield of the wall to fire his weapon. When he was out of bullets he ducked back behind the wall to reload the gun. "Word got out that Vito was coming down here and that there might be an attempt to kill or kidnap you while he was here so I was sent down here in case it was true to repay a favor." Peyton didn't have to ask who had called in the favor knowing there was only one person who O'Kelley ever owed anything to.

"She's with O'Kelley," they heard someone yell. Peyton looked around the corner and O'Kelley pulled her back around as shots were fired. He pushed as body against hers to shield her and Peyton noticed he had not lost his built from his Marine Core days.

"We're going to have to make a run for the car," he informed her as he handed her the keys. "It's a red jeep rental. I'll be right behind you to cover you but if I fall behind you have to get out of here, understand."

"Dalton you don't owe me anything and Han would not have asked you to come down here if he knew it meant you losing your life." O'Kelley grinned.

"Let's prove him right." O'Kelley moved out into the open to fire the gun and Peyton dashed out into the open. She looked over at the table to see everyone was alive at least and took cover under a table when a gun was pointed her way. O'Kelley took cover next to her and Vito immediately beckoned her to him. Peyton shook her head knowing her family would be safe when the attackers followed her. Peyton looked at O'Kelley who starred at Brian. Brian broke the stare to glance at Peyton. Peyton nodded to let her brother know she was unharmed and didn't push O'Kelley away when he took her hand. Brian realized that his sister trusted the newcomer and that the brunet was trying to get her out of there. Brian hit Rome and Dom who were now armed and the three of them began to fire. O'Kelley almost dislocated Peyton's arm when he pulled her out from behind the table so the two could run. They made it to the front of the restaurant before O'Kelley let her go to fire his weapon.

"Go!" he yelled as fired his gun at the two guys that had followed them. Peyton ran to his Jeep and got into the driver's side. She put on her seatbelt before she started the car and put the car in reverse. She hit the two guys who had followed them to the front as O'Kelley got in the front seat. "I told you to go." Peyton put the Jeep into drive.

"A thank-you would suffice." He didn't reply and instead reached to the back seat to grab a machine gun. She didn't even want to ask how the ex-Marine now Private Investigator managed to get one of those."Where am I going?"

"Just keep driving we have two cars already behind us." Peyton looked in the rearview mirror to see that he was in fact right.

"Dalton if we get caught I just want to say I'm glad you came today." Dalton gave her a seductive smile as he undid the lock on the roof hatch.

"Well yeah I mean the entire neighborhood did know you had the biggest crush on me when you were in elementary school before I met Rose." Peyton took a sharp turn onto I-95 (hoping the police would catch them) which caused him to hit his head as payback for his comment.

"Be careful," she warned as he stood in the car. He gave her a smile before his head and arms disappeared through the hatch. She heard the fire of his machine gun and Peyton did her best to keep the car from making sudden jerks as she weaved through traffic. Peyton kept to the left lane since most of the cars moved out of her way. She looked in her rearview mirror to see two more cars were now following them one of them being a Hummer. O'Kelley came back down and sat in the passenger seat.

"I only have one more round," he told her as he loaded the gun. "Any other ideas?"

"I purposely chose the highway so we would have the police on our tails, but it seems like Miami's finest is un-avaible."

"There probably just paid well like the guys following us." Peyton looked around for her phone forgetting she had dropped her purse somewhere at the restaurant. When she returned her attention to the road, she saw a truck was about to crash into the driver's side. Peyton sped up causing the truck to hit them towards the back of the car and the jeep spun out. Peyton skillfully guided the jeep the shoulder of the right lane.

"You okay?" Peyton asked O'Kelley as the black hummer pulled up next to them. He nodded as three men got out of the car with their guns hidden to look like innocent witnesses. The man from the restaurant got out of the car as the Jeep doors were opened and the two Bronx natives were shown hidden guns.

"It looks like your car needs a tow, Dalton," the man in the suit taunted as Peyton and O'Kelley got out of the car.

"Don't worry about me," Dalton replied as he was led in front of the Jeep. "Wouldn't want you to ruin that nice suit of yours, Murphy." The man called Murphy laughed and looked at Peyton before he opened the back door to the Hummer.

"Get in. Both of you."

"If your going to kill me I rather you do it here so my family knows I'm dead," Peyton snapped boldly.

"Play nice and I won't be tempted to," he offered. "Now get in. Kieran McGowan would like a word with you both." Peyton silently swore as herself and O'Kelley were forced into the back seat of the Hummer. It was a little cramped trying to fit four people in the back seat but that was the least of her worries and from O'Kelley face he felt the same way. He felt her shake a little despite her face being calm and pulled Peyton closer to him. Peyton let his arm rest around her waist scared about what was about to happen. She knew there was a chance that O'Kelley would be able to walk away since he had been in an approved relationship with Kieran's cousin Rose O'Neil. Peyton however was not that lucky.

Kieran had been like an older sister to Rose and he knew Peyton was like a sister to Leo as well as Leo's brothers. She had no doubt in her mind that Kieran would like to do nothing more than to kill Peyton to put Frankie and the rest of the Fiorillo family through the hell he felt after Rose's death. She silently prayed that Kieran's older brother was not there. Peyton and Kieran had a history together and if it was just him there was a chance she could possibly make a deal to get out of there alive. She knew it was a long shot, but if he still saw her as the little girl he spent his weekend nights babysitting with his girlfriend there was a chance. Peyton pushed her fears aside as they entered the gate of a large beachfront estate. She was a survivor and that meant she had to have a clear mind.

"If they give you the chance get yourself out of here," Peyton whispered as they walked across the tile floors. "They'll have no choice but to kill you if you see them kill me. Just do me a favor and let Brian know that I love him and tell Han there was never anyone else despite my best attempts." O'Kelley didn't anything, but squeezed her hand in a reassuring way (much like Brian had done earlier) before he let her go. They were led outside to the patio where a man with auburn hair and a muscular built sat in a chair behind a table with a blonde in a bikini straddling him. Murphy cleared his throat and the man peeked over the blonde's shoulder and laughed when he saw Peyton and O'Kelley.

"Welcome my honorary guests," he greeted. He gave the blonde one last kiss. "Go ahead and wait in my room. This may take a while." The blonde looked relived as she got up. A brunet girl got up from behind the table and was immediately pushed back down. "You need to finish before you even think about playing with her." He looked at Peyton and O'Kelley. "Sit!" Peyton was glad she still wore her sunglasses to hide the look of disgust on her face and pitty she had for the girl.

"Neither of them have phones or weapons, Mr. McGowan," Murphy reported to his boss. Kieran looked at O'Kelley.

"I must say of all the people in this world you were the last person I expected to see here."

"I could say the same," O'Kelley replied. "You always hated summers in New York when you moved there from California."

"What can I say I'm a man you loves good scenery." He looked over Peyton with a guiltless grin that made her want to throw up. "And speaking of lovely scenery here is one of the best. It's been too long, Peyton."

"And here I was thinking four years hasn't been long enough." Peyton starred as he laughed at her. His face was the same as that lighthearted boy she knew many years with a patch of freckles beneath his eyes. He had put on more muscle and he presented himself in a more arrogant manner which worried Peyton that he might have become more like his older brother.

"Dalton I must say I'm not too happy with you being here," Kieran said as he cut a piece of steak that was in front of him. "I never thought I would live to see the day you be defending her."

"Peyton's not a Fiorillo she's an innocent bystander that got mixed up with the family because her Mother can be a whore attracted to the wrong men," O'Kelley reminded Kieran. "Yes Frankie was the reason for Rose's death, but if she wouldn't want Peyton to pay the price of her death especially since Rose and Geri were best friends." Kieran looked down.

"Put that away and you can go to my bedroom." He waited until the brunet was inside before he removed his sunglasses. His blue eyes looked at O'Kelley. "Are you two an item these days?"

"No."

"Then why are you risking your neck for her? You never were the village idiot and I don't want to kill you." O'Kelley starred at Kieran.

"Because Han asked me to." Kieran rested his chin on a hand.

"Another innocent victim fallen to the Fiorillo family."

"Whose crime against the family was falling for a girl who they thought belonged to them and not herself." Kieran looked at Peyton.

"And where do you stand dear child." Peyton removed her glasses.

"The family has made it clear that they're no family of mine," Peyton told Kieran. "Leo no longer agrees with anything I have to say due to his replacement of me with a girl he's been dating a little over six months. Vito is manipulating my Mother and she is blindly following his lies. He's also the reason Han was denied parole yesterday."

"For now," Kieran replied.

* * *

**WARNING: The next chapter is a bit more graphic and violent than my usual writting. If you are senestive to those topics please scroll down to the section below the line and you'll be able to read on from there.**


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: The this chapter is a bit more graphic and violent than my usual writting. If you are senestive to those topics please scroll down to the section below the line (not this line below the author note but the other on further down) and you'll be able to read on from there.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Peyton stared at Kieran unsure of the meaning of his words. Before she could ask what he meant, Peyton had a hand squeeze around her neck and slam her onto the table. O'Kelley leapt out of his seat to help her but was hit behind the head with a shot gun which didn't cause him to pass out, but did cause him to fall allowing two guards with shotguns to surround him.

"Stay down," one of them ordered as O'Kelley yelled at Kieran to let Peyton go. Peyton tried to break Murphy's grip around her neck but he squeezed harder. Kieran stood.

"Your loyalty has always been the quality I have admired most about you," Kieran taunted before he gave Murphy the signal to loosen his grip. Peyton gasped as air filled her lungs again. "Unfortunately that doesn't change the fact that my cousin has had to grow up an only child instead of in the same house as his Big Sister." Kieran waved his hand to the patio door. "It was already hard enough for him to be living in Manhattan alone with his Mother since my Uncle didn't want him around Leo. You remember my Cousin Riley O'Neil." Peyton remembered the name as a boy a year older than her who Leo had gotten in a fight with when they were Riley was ten, but doubted she would recognize him eight years later. Peyton looked to her side to see that she did in fact recognize the boy.

"Aidan?" Peyton's head was slammed against the table and she was choked was more.

"That's Mr. or Master O'Neil," Murphy corrected as he squeezed her neck.

"Riley Aidan O'Neil," Kieran introduced as he leaned his body onto the table to be closer to her. "Like you he changed his name to get away from all the court drama involving Rose's death." Peyton began to feel dizzy as she struggled to breath.

"Riley, Rose wouldn't want this," O'Kelley told Aidan. "Come on buddy tell your cousin to stop." Aidan looked at O'Kelley.

"I thought you were on our side," Aidan snapped angry. "You told me you loved her and then you wanted nothing to do with us.

"Dalton," Peyton said as she began to see spots of lights and surrounding sounds faded. O'Kelley looked at her before he looked at Aidan.

"Aidan I get the hurt. I tried so hard to get justice for Rose's death, but all that happened is innocent people got hurt who were not members of the Fiorillo family. If you let her die, you might cause them pain, but you'll be ripping her apart from her the people that were at brunch today who are not part of the Fiorillo family. You will be the sole reason for taking Brian's only sister away from him just like Frankie did to you." Aidan looked at Murphy and nodded. Peyton was able to breath once more and she coughed when attempting to take in the air. She tried to get up, but O'Kelley ran to her side and stopped her before she got up afraid she would hurt herself.

"Go finish your homework," Kieran ordered Aidan. Aidan disappeared back into the house. Kieran nodded to Murphy who grabbed O'Kelley. Kieran pulled Peyton up and steadied her on her feet so she didn't fall. "The question still become what shall I do with you? Mother engaged to Vito Fiorillo, yet you no longer hold any loyalties to him because you are now living with your brother and wish to be free of Vito's hold or so you say." Peyton hear O'Kelley struggle against Murphy when Kieran pulled out his gun and ran along Peyton's throat which hurt due to her neck being so tender from the recent strangulation.

"Kieran enough you've made your point!" O'Kelley yelled. Kieran ignored him.

"It's such a shame to get rid of such a pretty and sweet girl." Kieran put the barrel of the gun to Peyton's forehead. "But a point must be made to Vito especially with Tony's recent attempts to get steal the business from my family here in Miami along with his slut." An idea came her mind in her desperation.

"Then let me be the one to make the point with my actions," Peyton offered. "I can do a lot more damage to Vito alive than my dead body can and you won't have to worry about the consequences of killing me from police or anyone else." Kieran slapper her across the face with the gun and pressed the gun against her head again not believing her. "Kieran I want to take the deal you offered me when Geri gave you back the engagement ring and told you she was going to work for Vito." Kieran looked at her and stepped away from her stunned.

"Kieran she's lying," Murphy warned. Peyton fell to her knees.

"The day Rose's death was ruled a suicide you warned her that your family was coming after anyone associated with the Fiorillo. You specifically sought me out to warn me the same thing and offered me protection from your family if I swore to be done with the Fiorillo family." She looked up at him in a helpless way and forced her voice to shake. "You promised it was an open invitation and I want to take you up on it now."

"Why because now all of the sudden their consequences for your association?" he asked with the gun still pointed at her. Peyton made herself tear up and hated how pathetic she was acting knowing it was the only thing that can save her life.

"No because I've realized just how monstrous Vito truly is. There were fourteen people at that table who had no idea Vito was encroaching on your territory down here…fifteen if my Mother didn't know. Thirteen of those people have never heard your name and could have been killed in the cross fire today along with Dalton who doesn't deserve to be killed when he's only trying to repay a favor that wouldn't need repaying if it hadn't been for Vito. I'm done letting Vito rule my life and letting him endanger the people I love. I don't even know if Geri really likes my brother's best friend who she's been sleeping with or if she's been using him as a cover or a way of getting information to report back to Vito. I can try to keep him out of Miami with my FBI and Custom contacts." She bowed before him crying. "Kieran I'm begging you to forgive me. I was thirteen when I chose them and didn't know any better. I know you don't trust me but please give me the chance to walk away now that I'm older and can see things for what they are." Peyton expected to hear a gunshot but was surprised when she felt a hand lift her chin. Kieran's blue eyes held a look of concern and pity. He looked like the boy who would hang out and watch movies with Peyton at her house when Geri babysat Peyton even though he wasn't supposed to be there.

"Are you willing to prove it?" he asked in a gentle voice. Peyton nodded.

"I'll do anything you say. Just agree to let the two of us go and to not come after my Brother or his friends and I'll show you any way you ask me to." Kieran got up and ordered O'Kelley to be placed in the living room unharmed. Kieran than offered Peyton his hand and she took it. He helped her up before he led her into the house. They went up the stairs and stopped at a door. Kieran knocked twice before he opened the door and motioned Peyton inside the room. She entered the room and was surprised to see Aidan on the bed with his Government books sprawled out across the bed. Aidan looked at Kieran confused and Peyton gave Kieran the same look. Did he want her to apologize to Aidan for Frankie?

"You said you both wanted that kiss last night," Kieran said to the two teens. "So I'm giving you both the opportunity to do it since I'm sure you both won't want to see each other outside of school anymore."

"You want me to kiss him to prove you can trust me?" Peyton questioned.

"I need to know you'll be the obedient doll face girl to me like you were to Vito. I want you to do whatever he wants from you whether it be just a kiss or letting him bend you over the bed and call him Master to take care of that boner he's had in his pants this entire week from you." Peyton froze and felt the blood drain from her face.

"I don't want Leo's sloppy seconds!" Aidan shouted as he got off the bed. "I can take care of my own personal problems which I thought you realized when I brought my own girl home last night and didn't need the two you got me." Kieran smiled at his cousin.

"She never let Leo have the Golden Ticket and you wanted to sleep with her before you knew who she was. Fulfill that desire you had when you first say her and think of how pissed Leo's going to be when he finds out you got there first."

"I'm not Geri," Peyton said softly to Kieran to not offend Aidan who was still pissed. "I don't sleep around especially if it's people I work with." Kieran's face changed from lighthearted to furious which was a similar look his older brother often wore and Peyton had seen more times than she wanted to admit. Peyton took a step away from him and bumped into Aidan by accident.

"If Toretto is good enough you better treat Aidan like a fucking god or so help me Peyton," Kieran threatened as he opened the door. "If you want out nobody's forcing you to do this. O'Kelley might be able to get you to the hospital before you bleed out assuming I miss any major organs like Verone's guy did." Peyton stayed where she was not wanting to put her family through that again. It was only one time…she could recover from it. Kieran tossed Aidan a pack of condoms. "Consider wearing a rubber, would you? It's one thing to kill her if she's with Vito and the rest of the Fiorillo's. I don't think Patrick wants to risk ruining his relationship with Eric O'Connor because she's carrying your kid. Eric would probably welcome the fucking mistake into the world and use it to convince your Father to allow her to be married into the family." He looked at Peyton with a smirk. "You should consider this my gift to you. We all know Patrick has had his eyes on you for years. Be glad that it's Riley and not my brother or me for that matter." Peyton forced her body to stay strong and not show weakness that mention of Patrick's name. She hated to admit it, but Kieran was right. Patrick had always been violent towards her and she knew her Father would give her to Patrick without hesitation if she wasn't underage.

"What do you want me to do?" Aidan asked as he looked at the clock. "I don't have all day."

"Use her however you want and if you want her to stick around to help you with your homework so you have more time to play later then so be it. Happy Fucking." Kieran left and the two of them were alone. Peyton didn't realize how close he was to her until she felt his breath on her neck.

"Just don't make this difficult," Aidan demanded as one hand wrapped around her waist while the other ran up her leg. "Kieran has a temper much worse than Pat's even though he doesn't lose it as often, but you can see he's already in a mood." He kissed her neck and Peyton winced in pain. Aidan turned her around and shoved her against the wall angrily thinking it was her wince was out of dislike.

"I'm sorry." Peyton reached for his face to kiss, but Aidan grabbed her hand to stop her when he saw she was in pain.

"Is it your neck bothering you?" he asked slightly concerned. Peyton gave him a slight nod. "I'll try to remember that." Aidan let go of her to the lock the door. "Your dress is already torn so you might want to take it off now to avoid it tearing anymore. I can't say I'm particularly patient when clothes are in the way of what I want." Peyton looked at her dress and saw the material had ripped in many spots making it beyond saving. Peyton kicked her sandals off and removed her necklace since it was bothering her. She then pulled the dress over her head irritated with her situation. "Don't be so upset. It was a bit too modest even for you."

"Must be nice holding all the cards in your hand," Peyton bitterly replied. Aidan threw off his shirt and violently grabbed her around the waist.

"You have a choice to leave just like I have the choice to kick you out to face Kieran's wrath." Peyton looked up at him afraid. "What no smartass remark? Come on Peyton your better than that."

"Only a child with an inadequate package and mommy issues would bully someone into sex," Peyton said before she could stop herself. "Why don't you try taking me on when your Brother isn't having me choked to death and I'm not clad only in my underwear." Peyton tried to step back when she realized what she had said but his grip or her waist stopped her. Much to her surprise Aidan laughed a lighthearted laugh much like Kieran.

"Maybe this will be worth my time," he said as he hungrily looked over her cover black lace bra and matching bikini cut underwear that she had worn to piss her Mother off. Peyton glared for the way he objectified her. "Lighten up O'Connor. I know this isn't your first time and you know this is going to be a lot more painful if you don't relax." Peyton looked away and knew he was right. "I'll try not to be too rough but Kieran really shouldn't have mentioned me getting to you first instead of Leo."

"Leave him out of this." He pulled her closer to his firm chest. She had never realized how muscular he was. He was taller and heavier than her making it difficult if not impossible to break away from him.

"Stop pretending you have a say or walk out the door now before I waste anymore of my time." Aidan patiently waited for her to make her decision. Peyton took his hands and pulled him closer to her. Their mouths locked in a kiss and Peyton was surprised at how gentle he was being. Peyton placed her hands on his waist and slid his shorts on the floor without breaking the kiss. Aidan pulled away and applied pressure down on her shoulders. Peyton fought the pressure and looked at him with a stern face as if to say no. There was no way she was doing that. Peyton half expected him to shove her out the door, but he stroked her face. "I'll let it go this time." Peyton wanted to tell him there would not be a next time, but she silently followed him to the bed. They two moved the books off the bed and Peyton couldn't help but correct one of his answers. Aidan watched her silently laughing.

"I really don't want to be thinking about it when we're doing this," Peyton told him as she put down the book. Aidan (who had stretched out to the position he had been in when Peyton and Kieran entered the room) pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him.

"What do you want to be thinking about?" Peyton didn't answer and instead ran a hand through his hair. His smile vanished as he sensed her uneasiness and he kissed her. It wasn't long before he was groping her and Peyton tried to think of something that would take her away from all this. He flipped her onto her back so he was on top of her. Peyton's bra was removed and it wasn't long before she felt bite marks against her skin making her wince.

"Aidan," Peyton winced as she felt another bite mark. Aidan stopped clearly annoyed with her and pulled off his boxers.

"That's nothing compared to how much this is going to hurt if I go in there now," he warned. "That's twice you've told me what to do so you get a choice. Open your mouth or I'm going in now despite how dry you are."

"Fine I'll take the second option. I saw condom brand. It has lub on it."

"Did I say I was going to be wearing one? I do believe Kieran asked me to consider." Peyton tried to get up, but he had her arms pinned within seconds. Peyton yelled for help as her underwear came off. "I wish I could see their faces downstairs."

"Aidan…Riley please I can't get pregnant," Peyton argued as she fought him. She was on the pill but that didn't mean she was couldn't still get pregnant or an STD. Aidan laughed as she struggled miserably to break his grip.

"There are worse things in life than becoming pregnant with my child. You're half Irish without a drop of Italian blood and Eric's daughter. Dad won't kill you if you do get pregnant unless I ask him so be nicer." Peyton looked him in the eye.

"I want to go see Kieran if you're not going to wear one." Aidan smirked as if to say too late before he entered her. Peyton screamed out in pain as he did. She looked at him with a hateful glare and found his smirk was gone. Peyton couldn't read his face but she winced in pain when he pulled out and entered again just as painful. Peyton looked away and closed her eyes wanting it to be over. She felt him pull out and waited for the pain to return. When it didn't she opened her eyes and looked at Aidan. He had a look of relief on his face.

"You pass," he congratulated before he kissed her and rolled off her. "We're done." Peyton pulled the sheets to cover up what she was left of her modesty while Aidan grabbed his phone from the night stand.

"We're done?" she repeated confused.

"I'm not the kind of guy that rapes or blackmails a person to get them into bed with me. If I allow a woman to be with me, I want her to want me and feel privileged or there's no point because the sex is crap. This entire set up was actually Pat's idea. He didn't think you would be willing to get into a bed naked." Aidan put a finger on her lips as he made a call lying next to her. "Kieran she did her part. Yeah she was actually willing to let it happen and without me wearing a condom. No I got a few good thrusts in her. The screaming?" He looked at Peyton with a grin. "Yeah the screaming was her. No bro I'm sorry I'm not telling you why. Really? No that sounds good I'll send her down in a few and make my way over to your room." Aidan hung up the phone and leaned over Peyton in a dominant way. "Unless you want to get back to what we were doing earlier. Truth be told you're way hotter than either of the girls Kieran brought home last night."

"Go to hell," Peyton told him as she shoved him off her. She managed to get him off her, but he had her pinned to the bed before she could fully get off it. "Let me go we're done!"

"Say 'pretty please with a cherry on top' and I might," he suggested. Peyton struggled violently under him which only made him smirk more. She came close to kicking him but he deflected it with his free hand. "Do I need to remind you that O'Kelley is still downstairs surround by men with guns?"

"I thought you weren't into blackmail."

"I am into payback so stop fighting and listen." Peyton became still for O'Kelley's sake and Aidan let go off her arms. He reposition himself so he was off her, but could still hover over her in between her legs. "The only lie I ever told you was my name and you're just as guilty for doing that. You want me. There's no denying that from day one that's how you've felt especially with your teasing all last week and at the party last night." He gently began to rub the area around her clitoris with two fingers in a circular motion. "I know you've been using me as a rebound but even when you got into the bed I could feel you wanted me."

"I wanted my life," Peyton spat boldly. Aidan laughed as a finger entered her more gently than he had been with his manhood. Peyton tried to suppress a moan but it escaped her lips. She looked away revolted with herself and felt his breath on her ear.

"But you wanted this more," Aidan whispered as the circles he drew inside her quickened with pace he was inserting his finger. "It must have made it easier to give in knowing that you were being forced, but the truth is Kieran would have never killed you. He might have shot O'Kelley if you pissed him off enough but you were going to walk out of here alive with a minor bullet wound in the worst case scenario. Kieran might have let Murphy play a few rounds with while waiting for Eric to get here or he might have just left you locked in a room until Pat arrived from New York. I'm sure Daddy dearest wouldn't have minded Pat playing teacher. I thought Eric was going to come down here when we found out about you and Toretto. He would love knowing one of us were now in your bed."

"Stop," Peyton pleaded in tears. She knew that everything he said was right. "I did what you guys wanted. There's no need to talk about either of them." Another finger entered her and she felt her body buckle despite her dismay with what was happening. Aidan quicken the pace as her body shook.

"Maybe you need to switch out of AP because you're not understanding what I want." She screamed when another finger entered her as pain raced through her body. The motions stopped and Peyton closed her eyes to hide the tears. She felt Aidan grab her face and turned it towards him. "Peyton open your eyes.

"Just leave me alone. Please." She felt pain in one of breast but it stopped as soon as her eyes opened. His blue eyes starred into hers.

"There will come the day when you are going to come to me and ask me to take you my pet." He looked over her body. "And no matter how tempting it may be to take you here or any other time I see you I give you my word once I walk out of this room I will never touch you again until you ask me to. You felt my rough side today to prove yourself to my Family. The next time we're in bed I promise you will only feel pleasure and you will be staring up at me from the floor with those eyes." Peyton let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Pretty cocky for a seventeen year old kid." Aidan grinned and stroked her face.

"I'm the heir of a billion dollar industry. What makes you think I have ever heard the word no?" Aidan kissed her again and squeezed her breast until she kissed him back. Peyton reached for his face and scratched his right cheek. Aidan swore as Peyton sat up and she lifted her chin in defiance ready for whatever he would do to her. She even smiled when she saw the blood. "Alright O'Connor you win this round. I don't hit woman and if you're not putting out I might as go visit the two bimbos in Kieran's room." He got off the bed and wiped his fingers on her underwear.

"What you're not going to get Murphy to lay one on me. I'm sure it'll get you off." Aidan grinned as he pulled his boxers back on.

* * *

"I'm sure your right pet, but right now I really need to get this urges out so I can finish our Government homework and you need to get dress to go down stairs so Kieran can explain to you the rules of your little arrangement with him. You should know he already made me promise to leave you alone and not bother you so long as you keep your boys away from me." Kieran went into his dresser and pulled out a polo shirt and sweatpants before he tossed them to her. "If you want to borrow clothes feel free. Just be prepared to give them back to me in the school parking lot tomorrow in front of everyone." He went and unlocked the door.

"Riley," she called before he opened the door. He turned and looked back at her surprised she had called him by his real name and not Aidan. "When did you know who I was?"

"When you first saw me that first day of school I knew who you were," he informed her. "The day you did that tag-team race with Suki was the first day I saw you. The fact that you were kissing Toretto didn't stop me from wanting you. I asked Kieran to allow our sources to check your background, but he knew it was you even with the name change. When Eric had told us he was flying down to deal with family business, we assumed it was about Brian. Kieran and I drove pass the garage and Kieran confirmed you were in fact Peyton Swan. He called Eric not wanting business to get sour because of you and they both agreed as long as Vito didn't start poking around here we would all keep our distance from you. Geri knew Kieran was down here but had no idea about me. She herself came to the house to talk to Kieran knowing Carter Verone was an employee of ours. Even though Geri broke off the engagement with Kieran to work for Vito, she knew going after Verone would end badly for her and Vito if she didn't talk to him first."

"Kieran let Vito go after Verone so he didn't have to worry about choosing sides between Eric and Verone," Peyton said as the dots connected. Aidan gave a genuine smile.

"I retract my previous statement about you not belonging in AP." With a more serious face he added, "The Fiorillo family was suppose to clear out as soon as Verone was dealt with only Vito became very greedy for the business thinking Kieran was living in California and only came down here every so often to oversee the business being done for my Father. Our family left New York after Rose's death to avoid more blood being spilt even though the O'Neil and Fiorillo family has been battling for that business for decades. It was only after Tony came down here to tell Kieran that the Fiorillo family was expanding on their business down here and using you Miss Peyton O'Connor as their excuse to fly down here under the Feds radar that it became apparent I needed to get you to trust me. I needed to get close to you so I could easily alert Kieran the right time to bring you here. The only reason Kieran allowed the attack on the Restaurant today is because he knew Vito was planning on taking you back to New York so you weren't a liability while he continued to expand business here in Miami."

"How?"

"Kieran bugged Geri's phone during one of the meeting she had here. She called Tony last night after she told Vito who I was and how you and I spent nearly an hour talking upstairs." Peyton looked away not at all happy with what he was saying.

"A pawn again," she spoke softly. Aidan sat on the edge of the bed next her and took her hand.

"You're no one's pawn, Peyton," he replied as she looked at him. "If you're a chess piece you're the queen. You're the most powerful piece on the board because you can move and do anything you want and you don't go through your own people to use your power. You and only take full control of the move you make to come out a winner." He kissed her head and Peyton could not believe this was the guy who was nearly raping her moments ago. "Now hurry up and get dress before Kieran gets impatient." He went to the door and opened it. "You're welcome here anytime even if you're not working for us, but if your pride won't allow you to walk back into this room just give me a time and I'll rent out the penthouse of any hotel chose." He left without another word.

"Snake," Peyton sneered before she got dressed in her own clothes keeping the necklace in her hands. She went downstairs and was directed into the living room where Kieran sat with O'Kelley. O'Kelley looked at her, but Peyton refused to look him in the eye.

"What took so long?" Kieran questioned with a knowing smile. Peyton remained silent. "Why don't you have a seat and we can discuss what will be expected of you."

"I remember the offer you made me."

"Well if you want to see Dalton alive again I suggest you sit down and listen." Peyton looked at O'Kelley alarmed but he nodded to say he was okay.

"I thought I just proved myself by being willing to sleep with your cousin."

"Yes you did much to Pat disappoint," Kieran agreed with the grin. "Oh and your Father is very proud of you for doing the right thing and getting away from your Mother along with Vito." Kieran's face became serious. "But my Uncle, Riley's Father, does not like doing business with people who have messes so if you want to take the deal I offered you four years ago you're going to do one last thing to guarantee my protection and then you are free to chose whether you would like a job or not. Whatever you chose it will not change my protection over you from my family to allow you to walk away from this feud untouched."

"Untouched," Peyton repeated bitterly. O'Kelley gave her a shut-up look and Kieran looked at her throat amused.

"You know people who cross us usual don't walk away without a permanent scar. Consider yourself lucky that you'll heal." Peyton remained silent. "Now you are going to clean up after the incident at the Restaurant earlier today and this is exactly how you're going to do it…"

* * *

**AN- Things are starting to pick up which of course means big trouble is starting to brew for Peyton. Remember to review and be honest about the last two chapters. ~Lyn**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The taxi driver warned her to stay away from the McGowan house on the drive back to the shop since he himself had picked up many girls in worse shape than her. Peyton thanked man for his concerned and checked the meter as she got out of the car. Kieran had ran his credit card before the taxi left the house and Peyton would pay him back as soon as she saw him so she wouldn't have it over her head. Peyton walked up to the garage feeling nauseas to think of what was about to happen but she knew she had no choice. There was no turning back and Peyton knew this was what she had to do to keep her family safe. She walked into the back area and saw many Law Enforcement officials questioning everyone individually. Geri was the first one to see Peyton and new tears formed in the redhead's eyes. Geri took a step towards Peyton, but stopped when she saw the blonde's face. Peyton gave her a blank stare as she passed. She did the same to her Mother and gave Vito a glare.

"Peyton O'Connor we were just talking about you," Agent Markham greeted. Brian looked up from a few feet away at the sound of his Sister's name. He looked at her face trying to read if she was okay.

"I need to talk to you so don't leave," Peyton told the Agent as she passed him. Brian met her part of the way and pulled her into a hug. Peyton hugged her brother back fighting to keep tears from her eyes. Brian broke the hug but kept a hold of her.

"Don't you ever pull that shit on me again Peyton," he ordered as the others noticed her presence. "I was worried sick about you, but Vito and the others wouldn't tell me what was going on. You should have called me as soon as you were out of danger." He looked around. "Where's your friend?" Peyton put a hand on his face.

"You have to let this play out," she whispered so only he could hear. "I'm so sorry please forgive me." Peyton walked away from him before he could ask what she meant and towards Markham who was standing with Vito. Rome saw her and went towars Peyton. She stopped him as she raised a hand which stopped him. Dom starred at her in disbelief as if he knew what she was about to do. Peyton wished Kieran had given her back her sunglasses.

"We need to talk in private," Peyton informed Markham.

"Peyton you're a minor and need a parent before giving a statement," Vito replied. "I have my lawyer here." Peyton looked at fearfully him before she looked at Markham.

"If you need a guardian while we talk I'm sure Brian won't mind." Markham sensed her fear.

"Agent Dunn will you please escort Mr. Fiorillo and Miss Swan inside."

"I think my daughter might have suffered some head injuries during that car crash," Vito explained. "I do not believe she is thinking clearly and should consult a lawyer before making any statements."

"I can assure you that my head is quite fine although yours may need checking," Peyton replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Peyton did not reply. Agent Markham put a hand on Peyton's back and led the girl away from Vito and back towards Brian.

"O'Connor do you want a lawyer for your sister?" Brian looked at Peyton and the girl shook her head no.

"No I think it's all good," Brian said as Peyton sat in a chair. Markham pulled out a pad from his pocket.

"According to witnesses you knew what was going to happen before guns were pulled out." Markham eyes narrowed. "You want to explain how the hell you knew that?" Peyton ignored the voice in her head screaming for her ask Agent Markham for help.

"I recognized a few of the men," Peyton explained. "I had seen them before at Vito's house. One of them worked for him in the past." She wasn't lying, she was just not mentioning that the man now worked for Kieran.

"You insolent ingrate," Vito spat as he approached them. Agent Dunn stepped in his way.

"Peyton tell them the truth," Julie begged. "Do not do this."

"Vito and my Mother had mentioned earlier that they wanted me to come back to New York," Peyton continued as Agent Markham looked at her confused. "I don't know if Vito perhaps called in a favor to show Brian is a bad guardian, but regardless we all know Brian is and none of this should be blamed on him since none of this is his fault."

"Peyton tell them that was the O'Neil family or so help," Vito threatened.

"How do they fit into all this?" Markham asked Peyton. "And no Bullshit, O'Connor."

"They were the ones that stopped for me when that truck clipped my bumper. A man who worked for the family had been picking up a restored watch from Chimes and Birds antique shop."

"And he just so happened to have three armed men with him to pick up a watch?"

"Wouldn't you if the opposite member of a family feud were in town?"

"So you're telling me Kieran McGowan was not holding you against your will?" Peyton gave him a shock look and ignored Collin sudden stare.

"God no. He saw how upset I was and sat me down to talk to me." Peyton caught Tej eye and saw the man's lips were moving to swear. "Kieran himself has known I've been in town the last few months and has only kept his distance to not upset Vito or scare me. His cousin Aidan has classes with me and Gerry recognized Aidan at my party last night. Kieran had apologize for not informing me that Aidan was his cousin knowing that Vito is furious with me for having Aidan at my party." Vito began to yell in Italian and a few agents grabbed him to pull him out of earshot. Julie loyally went with him and Geri did the same after she starred at Peyton to understand why the younger girl was doing this. Peyton saw Suki asking Tej what was wrong. Peyton tried to ignore Tej. She hadn't mentioned how Kieran had seen her at the garage because Kieran was involved with Tej. She would have to have a talk with Tej later.

"And what about your friend?" Peyton looked at Agent Markham confused. "The hunky guy with brown hair that looked like he should be rescuing a girl in an action movie." Peyton looked at Suki with a smile as if to say "are you effing kidding" to the older girl's description. Suki shrugged.

"He snuck out of the house before I left," Peyton elegantly lied as she looked Markham in the eye. "I honestly have no idea where he went since the house is in a secluded section along the shoreline. I only got back here since Kieran paid for a taxi to take me home."

"I need a name."

"Kelly Daniels." It was the name O'Kelley had used to rent the car with. Brian kept his face neutral although Peyton was sure

"Agent Dunn put out a bolo for a Kelly Daniels," Markham ordered. He looked at Peyton. "I don't have to tell you if you hear from him you need to call me." Peyton nodded her head.

"What about them?" Rome asked Markham with a nod towards the New Yorkers.

"I'll have them escorted to the Airport."

"Actually can you just inform them the time of their departure?" Peyton requested. "I would like to talk to my Mother about the restraining order I will be filing against Vito and her if she chooses to remain his future wife."

"Homie maybe you should have the Pi…Feds stay for that," Rome suggested. "I don't think Mr. Fiorillo is going to like that too much." Peyton shook her head.

"It'll keep her clammed up."

"I'll call the airport and see how quickly they can have the Jet ready," Markham replied.

"Agent Markham," Peyton called. He turned. "Can you do me a favor and leave the McGowan and O'Neil names out of the report." Markham closed his phone.

"Peyton if you're being threatened we can help you. You just have to tell us what happened." Markham looked at Vito. "From either side."

"I'm not. I just know that those names are flagged from the Investigation Monica and Agent Steward did and I don't think that's fair to either of them just for helping me especially since Aidan and I go to school together. You know how kids like to talk and start rumors at school." Agent Markham nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." He walked away to make a phone call.

"What the hell is going on?" Brian demanded. "And what is wrong with you lying to a Fed?"

"Brian I need you to just trust me," Peyton replied. Brian opened his mouth to reply but she cut him off. "Have I ever kept secrets from you that you needed to know? No. Please just trust me I'll explain when all of this is over."

"When what's over?" Peyton ignored Rome's question and walked over to Tej. Tej said something to Suki and the girl walked away as Peyton and Collin joined Tej.

"Does he have anything on you?" Peyton asked Tej. Tej looked at her and for a moment Peyton thought he wouldn't talk to her.

"No. I got out of business with him when me and Suki got together." Tej gave her a stern look. "I was smart enough to get out when I still had the chance. You'd be stupid if you didn't do the same."

"I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Peyton looked at Collin surprised by his tone. "Do you how much of a monster that family is?" Peyton pulled him away from Tej and everyone else. Brian looked at Peyton annoyed at her secrets. Dom and Rome did the same when they noticed Brian broke away from the conversation the three of them were having.

"I am so sorry about the loss of your parents and brother," she sadly said. Collin went to walk away, but Peyton stopped him. "Collin please just give me a minute."

"If you know the bleeding hell he put me through and you're protecting that beast than there's nothing else for you to say to me, mate," he spat angrily.

"What about protecting every member of our crew?" Collin looked her.

"What are you talking about, git?" Peyton took a step closer to him and dropped her voice.

"Vito has been moving into this territory since he killed Verone despite knowing Kieran was here. He knows Geri's been shagging Rome as you U.K. folks say and is calling for the crew's blood for getting in the middle of the feud even though none of you have. He told Geri that and still she stayed in Rome's bed." Collin cupped her face.

"Selling yourself to the devil will not get them out of trouble, Love," he told her. "If anything it'll bring us all closer to McGowan to try and get from out of his debt."

"I'm not going to be in debt to him," Peyton assured Collin. "I'm just walking away from all of it."

"Peyton he doesn't let people walk away. I'm not still alive out of the goodness of his heart."

"He's making an exception for me. Trust me, I'm worth more to him out of the way than with Vito. He's knows it's either Vito or me walking away." Collin didn't look convinced. "Collin, he'll free Molly too if you let me do what I need to do."

"That's impossible." Peyton didn't have a chance to reply. Agent Markham had returned from his phone call and went to Vito.

"Your Jet leaves in an hour," he told Vito. "I suggest you be on it. If my agents call me to tell me if any of your people aren't on it I will place all of custody and have you face legal action from going against the restraining order."

"What restraining order?" Vito questioned as his anger returned.

"The restraining order against you by Peyton O'Connor. If you have business in Miami you will have to send one of your people. You will no longer be welcomed in Miami and you will face time should you go against this order." He looked at Julie. "The same will go for you if you remain his fiancé and wife." Julie looked at Peyton with tears in her eyes. "We'll leave you all to talk. You have less than an hour." The Feds left and the group was alone. As soon as they heard the cars were gone, Geri and Peyton both pulled guns out on one another.

"I didn't think had it in you," Geri stated.

"You know I do when the circumstance calls for it," Peyton argued. "I did after all learn from the best."

"Guys this isn't helping," Mia told them speaking from her brother's side as Brian, Rome, and Dom all pulled guns. Tej did the same along with Jimmy. Peyton looked passed Geri expecting Vito to do the same but he just starred at Peyton.

"Why are you putting your Mother through this, Peyton?" Vito questioned. "Haven't you caused her enough problems over the years? What have I ever done to deserve this from you when all I have ever done is loved you as one of my own?"

"What a precious stage moment that makes me want to gag," came Kieran's voice behind Peyton. Vito pulled his gun out and aimed it at the Kieran. Peyton took a step towards the side so she could see both leaders. Geri's gun followed Peyton. "Is this a fight you really think you can Vito? You came with Geri and Robert for backup. Do you think that's nearly enough?"

"I have them," Vito said with a nod towards Brian and the rest of the crew. Peyton saw Kieran snicker.

"So you think." Peyton gave Geri a "back-off" look before Peyton turned to face Kieran.

"Customs is no longer investigating you," Peyton informed Kieran. "My turn."

"And what if they change their mind decide to investigate my family?"

"Then I will personally make a point to visit your house to discuss how to mend that problem but for now I believe you owe me something." Kieran starred at her and Peyton did not back down. He broke the stare as he pulled out his phone.

"Have I ever broken my word to you?" Peyton remained silent as he spoke on the phone and tried to ignore the looks she was given by the others. She saw Murphy pushing O'Kelley who had his hands tied. Murphy cut the binding before he let go O'Kelley go.

"You good?" Peyton whispered when O'Kelley reached her. He nodded as more of Kieran's men came to the area. Peyton handed O'Kelley back his gun as Kieran's men took the guns from the Miami crew. Kieran then walked towards Vito and O'Kelley put an arm in front of Peyton to back the two of them up. Kieran looked at both of them as he made his way towards Vito. Peyton and O'Kelley kept their faces calm since neither of them had sunglasses to hind behind.

"You're going to be closing all your operations here in Miami," Kieran informed Vito. "I should kill you and your fiancé right here for expanding your operations here in Miami when you were aware we were here but enough blood has been spilled between our families for one lifetime. Make no mistake I will shoot any of your employees if I see them here." Kieran looked at Geri. "Even you." Geri pointed her gun at Kieran and O'Kelley had to hold Peyton back.

"Nice to know were on the same page even after all these years," Geri stated. Murphy came up behind her which forced Geri to have to surrender her gun. Kieran touched her face.

"It's what made us so good together." He nodded his head toward Peyton and O'Kelley. "I've forgiven them and I will forgive you if you promise not to cross me again." Geri laughed.

"You mean if I promise to return to your bed?" Kieran grabbed her face roughly. Brian grabbed Rome to stop his friend from trying to get involved. O'Kelley had to tighten his grip on Peyton which was noticed by Geri and Vito.

"Like I would ever take you back when you've been fucking Tony all this years," Kieran said before he released her. "Bedding you after those meetings during the summer was barely tolerable even though it was pissing Tony off." All eyes went to Rome and Peyton couldn't bring herself to look at her Brother's best friend.

"You bastard," Geri angrily spat. "Always jealous of what you can't have and angry with what you can't control." Kieran laughed and looked at Vito.

"Leave before I rethink letting you three walk away."

"Four," Vito corrected as Julie held her hand out to Peyton.

"Peyton dear it's time to go," Julie said to her daughter. O'Kelley let go of Peyton and Peyton looked at Kieran who gave her a nod of approval. Peyton went to her Mother.

"Mom I'm not leaving with you three," Peyton explained. "I can't leave with Vito." Peyton looked at him before she looked back to her mother. "I had to watch my boyfriend go to jail to protect Vito and now Han is still in jail because Vito wanted me to stay here. In fact, I'm sure on some level originally trying to get control of Miami was on some level insurance that I could live here peace, but Vito put a lot of people I care about in danger when he didn't pull out all operations when Kieran threaten to destroy if Vito didn't. I could have been killed today." Julie just starred at Peyton. "Mum he's been manipulating both of us…can't you see that? He's going back to his old ways and you need to call things off now like you did last time before things get out of control."

"So you're going against me and aligning yourself with the man whose Uncle ordered you to be raped?" Vito asked. Peyton's eyes turned to him and became very cold.

"And should I trust the man who let it happen because he thought his security couldn't be paid off when he was told it would happen if his nephew did not apologize within twenty-four hours?" Peyton countered. Vito's eye twitched in anger and Peyton looked at her Mother. "I'm not aligning myself with either of them. I want to walk away from this fight and want you to come with me." Peyton held out her hand. "Come with me." Julie shook her head and backed away from her daughter.

"No I know where my place is," Julie said as Vito wrapped an arm around his fiancé.

"Mom please don't do this," Peyton pleaded. "I can't help you this way."

"Help me? You're helping me by making this real easy for myself and Vito. Ever since I got pregnant it's been one thing after another and you wanting to walk away from us gives me what I've always wanted: to be done with you." Julie's words cut Peyton like a knife. Peyton was vaguely aware of Brian yelling and Geri lowering her weapon to talk to Julie as others yelled. Flashes of Julie crossed Peyton's mind. Baking Christmas cookies together, making her mother soup when Julie wasn't feeling well (whether it be from sickness, a hangover, or a high), leaving tissues by her Mother's side when she had a fight with Eric or Vito, Julie kissing Peyton's forehead when she got home from work or when Peyton was asleep, the two of them laughing as well as comforting each other during vacations with Eric, Julie introducing Peyton to Vito, Peyton screaming in pain from Eric's abuse, Julie's face when she realized Peyton had been raped, and lastly Julie holding Peyton back at Han's sentencing as Peyton screamed at Vito to do something.

"Enough!" Kieran yelled which snapped Peyton back to reality. "Enough of this. You three need to leave before you miss your plane."

"This is your last chance Peyton," Vito told Peyton. "Leave with us now or so help you are dead to me and I will not help you out when they come after you. Why else would they offer you a way out?"

"It might have to do with the fact that she prefers to be on neither side and I prefer her to be in that position so I don't have to kill her," Kieran stated plainly as he wiped his sunglasses on his shirt. "Obliviously she means nothing to you and I would rather not kill the only daughter of my Uncle's business partner." Vito looked at Peyton in rage.

"You knew Eric was in business with them?"

"She's known for a few years now. Your fiancé may have been unable to connect the dots, but not our Peyton." Kieran looked at Brian. "Future advice; when your Father tells if you leave he'll find you trust his word. The only thing that has kept you and your girlfriend alive is the fact that Peyton is here. Daddy didn't want to order a hit in front of his little girl, but you won't have to worry about that anymore." Kieran looked at the Miami crew. "I can ensure you all that from this point on you are under my protection and will not suffer any harm from my family and pain."

"And what's the exchange rate?" Brian asked know being held back by Tej. Kieran looked at Peyton.

"Vito won't have to worry about Peyton reaching out to him. Peyton has agreed to disaffiliate herself from the Fiorillo family and anyone associate with them in exchange for herself and the rest of this 'Crew' as you all call it to walk away from this dispute. Not that I blame any of you for getting involved Geri does have ways doesn't she Rome?" Rome struggled against Collin's grasp and Geri looked at Peyton with tears in her eyes.

"Peyton don't," she argued.

"I guess this is goodbye than," Vito said to Peyton drowning out Geri's sobs. "We need to get to the airport." Peyton took off the necklace that had been around his neck wordlessly. Vito caught it before he reached for his fiancé's hand and took it to lead them away. Geri followed for a few steps but then turned around and ran to Peyton. Kieran tried to stop her but she easily sidestepped him to pulled Peyton in for a hug.

"I will never stop fighting on your side even if we're on different sides," she whispered. "I love you." She let go off Peyton and looked at Brian. "Take care of her." Geri passed a familiar auburn hair woman on her way out. Peyton was surprised to see that neither woman said a word to the other. The auburn woman saw Peyton and nearly dropped her jaw in shock.

"Molly what are you doing here?" Mike asked his best friend's cousin. The auburn woman was at a lost for words and looked at her cousin for help. Collin looked at her confused unaware of how her and Peyton knew each other. Kieran saw the confusion and smiled.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, Molly," Kieran thanked.

"When have I ever had the choice?" Molly replied bitterly. Kieran laughed.

"Well that's just it. Your debt is paid off." Molly looked at Kieran confused and Kieran nodded his head towards Peyton. "You can thank her." He looked at the rest of the group. "Enjoy the rest of your Sunday guys and rest assured this will the last time you see my men so long as none of you assholes screw up."

"What's that suppose mean?" Dom asked boldly. Kieran gave him a death glare.

"Don't screw with my business." Kieran looked over at Peyton and O'Kelley. "My offer still stands to both of you."

"I'm going back to New York," O'Kelley said. "I still have a business up there so people don't have to turn to Vito."

"Brave man." Kieran looked at Peyton.

"No…Thank-you." It had been the first time she'd spoken since her Mother's rant.

"Well I guess I'll have to shower you with gifts."

"I don't think so," Brian stated. Kieran just smiled.

"We'll see. Let's go boys." They left without another word and Peyton finally had a moment to process everything that had happened. People came at her screaming but the day was getting to her. O'Kelley (having seen her like this before) grabbed her as she began to throw up. He wrapped one arm above her chest and wrapped the other arm gently around her waist. He kept her from falling even though she was sure her knees would buckle any second.

"You're out," he whispered in here ear. "It's okay your free now." When she was done throwing up, she began to cough. The acid from throwing up was not good for her already tender throat. O'Kelley led her to a chair to sit down as he yelled for Molly. Peyton sat and focused on her breathing to ignore the pain in her throat. Mia handed Peyton a bottle of water which Peyton sipped from.

"Did her eyes roll back at all?" Molly asked O'Kelley.

"I wasn't paying attention to her eyes I was trying to Murphy to stop."

"Why would her eyes roll back?" Brian asked. Molly ignored Brian and instead pulled a flashlight out her med bag.

"You're going to have bruising," Molly told Peyton. "You can already see the marks forming around your throat. I need to know exactly what happened." Peyton remained silent.

"Peyton?" Brian urged. Peyton looked at her brother before she realized how many eyes were on her. O'Kelley realized this and squeezed her shoulder.

"We should get her inside where it's cooler." Before anyone could argue, O'Kelley lifted her in his arms and carried her inside to the office. The entire group followed, but O'Kelley only let Molly and Brian.

"Dalton him and Collin need to be in here," Peyton insisted when O'Kelley wouldn't let Rome in. Collin left Mike's questions and hopped onto the office table with Peyton. Rome pushed passed O'Kelley and Dom looked at Peyton as if to tell her to let him in. Peyton looked away, but Mia made her look back at the door.

"I'm pre-med and am not staying out here if she needs medical attention," Mia snapped as she shoved passed O'Kelley. Dom looked at his sister and O'Kelley took the opportunity to shut the door before anyone else could come in.

"How long?" Peyton asked Molly as the older girl laid out her medical bag contents. Molly paused for a moment.

"Sophomore year of college," Molly answered as she continued to lay out her equipment. "Rose talked Kieran into it and got him to use his ties to get Collin a green card. He didn't come collecting until I was in med school."

"You should have come back home after they left New York," O'Kelley criticized. "I would have kept you safe."

"I had hoped staying in Florida would keep Kieren and his drama away from me, but he was pissed about Geri and since me and Rose were best friends with her I got the short end. Peyton follow the light with your eyes." Peyton did as she was told. "You have signs petechiae."

"What is that?" Brian asked concerned.

"Peyton has ruptured capillaries in her eyes," Mia explained. "The nurse should probably stop so we can take Peyton to a Doctor."

"I'm Doctor Molly Anne McCormick," Molly replied to Mia. "Also known as the Doctor that stitched up your boyfriend's hand after punching the hospital wall repeatedly." Despite the situation Peyton laughed but stopped when her throat screamed in pain.

"Now I don't feel bad for not realizing Collin was your cousin," Peyton stated. "Brian and I look way more alike."

"Cousin?" Brian repeated.

"Yeah this is my cousin Molly who adopted me after my folks were killed by Kieran's family in Ireland," Collin told Brian. Molly looked at Peyton seriously.

"What did you promise Kieran? Don't take this the wrong way but you shouldn't be alive and Vito looked like he was about to torture someone when he left."

"Time out," Rome called. "What the hell do you mean PC shouldn't be alive?"

"Kieran McGowan is not known for giving mercy to those who cross him," Peyton bitterly stated. "And Vito is the Montague to his Capitulate." Rome and Brian stared at Peyton.

"Think the cripes and bloods," O'Kelley explained. "Except they're on the Mafia level and not a gang level." O'Kelley looked at Molly. "And Peyton didn't do anything except bow out of the families feud instead being on a side. It was what he wanted and she got to leave without any permanent damage."

"Bull shit!" Molly yelled making Peyton jump. "Do you know how many people have come out of that house in stretchers or body bags? How many girls I've had to clean up after Kieran or Murphy is done playing with them." Molly looked at Peyton. "Did you sleep with Kieran?"

"No!" Peyton exclaimed offended. "And before you ask the only action Murphy got was me nearly passing out from being strangled." The door flew open.

"There's no way in hell McGowan is forgiving any of us for crossing him just because you said you know us," Tej told her. "So what the hell ain't you saying Peyton."

"Does it have to do with Aidan?" Collin asked gently. Peyton looked at O'Kelley who starred back at her. Peyton realized no one told him what had happened in Aidan's room. Passed Tej Peyton saw Dom and the rest of the group listening. Peyton looked at Brian.

"What did you do?" Brian questioned.

"Did none of you hear Kieran? Eric O'Connor works for the O'Neil…aka my biological Father works for Kieran's Uncle." Peyton looked at Dom. "Tell me were the guys with Verone in Mexico look like Verone's normal guys?"

"No they were white guys," Dom replied.

"Kieran didn't realize it was Brian when Verone asked him for permission to go after the guy that put him jail. The O'Neil Family was the bigger force behind Verone and none of them cared who Verone was going after as long as their name wasn't brought up until…" Peyton stopped when she realized she was about to say Geri's name. Molly rubbed Peyton leg.

"She'll be okay, Kieran loves her." Rome realized who they were talking about and left. Peyton wiped a tear heartbroken that the consequences of the day were hurting him so much.

"I need to run some test on you and I need the hospital to do that," Molly informed Peyton. Peyton shook her head.

"No hospital for at least the next twenty-four hours while Kieran withdraws the price he had on my head." Brian looked at Tej.

"How the fuck did you not hear there was a price on her head?"

"I don't know maybe because I was busy with that stupid ass party you insister…"

"It wasn't stupid and was my idea," Suki interrupted as she came in the room.

"Stop," Peyton croaked. Molly handed her the water.

"Small sips."

"Look she's safe for the time being like the rest of you," O'Kelley reminded the group. He looked at Molly. "And you need to stop being a bitch to her because you blame her and Geri for your situation. You were burned by the O'Neils way before Peyton came along and she's been through enough today to have to deal with your bullshit. You should be thanking her for including you in her deal…"

"What deal?" Brian questioned.

"The one where I stay away from Vito and the family in exchanged for not having anything done to me or the people I love as if I was part of Vito's family," Peyton reminded him. "The deal that says I'm out for good and don't have to work for the O'Neil family or be in debt to them for it

"Peyton you can't just walk away from your family," Dom argued. "You're not the kind of person."

"You can when you realize just how insignificant and unwanted you are to your family." Peyton looked at O'Kelley. "Do you need a place to crash tonight?"

"Actually all I need is a taxi to take me to the Naval Base and I have transportation waiting for me there."

"I'll call," Molly said as she pulled out her phone. "I know which ones Kieran doesn't use." Brian to a step towards O'Kelley and offered the former Marine his hand.

"I can't thank you enough for coming here and keeping my Sister safe," Brian said. O'Kelley shook Brian's hand.

"It was my pleasure." He looked at Peyton before he turned back to Brian. "Maybe not a pleasure but it was a honor keeping your sister safe."

"Cab is on it's away," Molly informed O'Kelley. The two hugged. "Watch your back, would you. I rather not have to go up to New York for a funereal." O'Kelley laughed and turned to Peyton.

"I'll wait outside with you," Peyton offered O'Kelley. She walked to Brian and dropped her voice so only he could hear. "Can we talk in private after I shower." Brian nodded and Peyton went outside with O'Kelley.

"You know there's not a person in there that wouldn't have traded places with you today," O'Kelley said as he they went outside. "You're a lucky girl."

"They didn't deserve today," Peyton admitted. "They don't deserve the secrets, but it'll keep them from poking around. If they knew what Aidan did or how Vito is to blame for me getting rapped they would get hurt trying to get vengeance for me." She looked at O'Kelley. "You know I like to clean up my own messes."

"You did do a pretty good job of that especially given today's circumstance." He looked at her neck. "I'm just sorry I couldn't do more."

"Don't be. If you tried any harder you'd be dead right now." They were quiet for a few minutes, but O'Kelley broke it.

"Peyton I need you to look at me." Peyton didn't put up the effort to fight. "Do you need to go to the hospital for a rape kit?" Peyton shook her head.

"It didn't get that far…it was just Aidan teasing and having fun." O'Kelley looked her in the eye.

"That's not what it sounded like." Peyton took his hand and squeezed it.

"Trust me if he would have left his dna anywhere instead of just scaring me and making me I would be at the police station, but I have nothing. I entered that house of my own free will just like I kissed him at my party last night of my own free will. A rape would never stick and they would blame me being choked as a game a wanted to play. It makes me sick how far they would go to make me look like a tease." O'Kelley sighed knowing she was right.

"At least you're out of aim and he's not asking for anything else yet." O'Kelley pulled an envelope out from his pocket. "Which leaves me this last task before my mission is complete." He handed her the envelope and Peyton immediately recognized her name in Han's handwriting.

"I don't get it," Peyton stated.

"He heard you lost your memories from the weekend and asked me to give this to you. I don't know what's in there but I do know it was extremely important to him that it had to be hand delivered to you unopened." The taxi pulled up.

"Are you sure you want to go back? You know Vito can be vicious."

"You cutting a deal with Kieran exactly why I have to go back. The people in the neighborhood need someone they can turn to so they don't have to make deals with mafia members. People like Molly need help." Peyton hugged O'Kelley.

"You're a good man Dalton O'Kelley." The taxi honked and the two parted. O'Kelley held his hand up to signal he needed a moment and looked at Peyton. A soft expression graced his face.

"You know I always wondered what all the fuss was about your lips," he said as he leaned forward. Peyton put a finger against his lips.

"Don't ruin our newly reformed friendship like that." O'Kelley grinned and kissed her cheek instead.

"If you need anything call me. I'll keep an eye on Vito and McGowan's dealings from up there."

"Just be careful."

"Always am." O'Kelley leaned his head against hers. "Keep yourself out of the line of fire and remember there are people in this world that want to help you. You're not alone in this." Peyton watched him get into the taxi and waited until it drove away before she went back into the shop. Even though the people in the shop hadn't known her since her childhood, they were the ones that reminded her she was never alone. Even though she didn't want them to, they were always her backup and she knew they always would have her back. Always.

* * *

**AN- **Remember to review so the next chapter comes out faster :)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Come in," Peyton called when she heard a knock on the door. She stuck a pencil in her textbook when she saw it was Brian.

"I thought you finished your homework on Friday so you wouldn't have to worry about it," Brian said as he turned off her stereo.

"I'm getting ahead," Peyton explained as Brian sat on the couch next to her bed. "Schoolwork has always forced me to focus and push everything else aside." Peyton got out of the chair and sat on the couch next to Brian. "I don't know how exactly to say this so I'm just going to come out and say. If you want or need me out of Miami I understand. I already called my grandparents in London and I can catch the red eye out of here tonight so you won't have to deal with me for another day." Brian didn't look at Peyton.

"Is that what you want?"

"No." Brian looked over at Peyton. "But I don't want anyone coming after you or Mia again and we both know Dad is not going to let go off whatever you did to piss him off. At least with me being in London he might move to Ireland and handle business over there instead of business in the states. It could draw the attention away from the two of you" Brian ran both hands over his head.

"You should have told me he was involved with the O'Neils." Brian looked at her. "If I had known he had gone that far into illegal business I would have…"

"Would have killed him?" Peyton finished for him. "Or would have tried to have him arrested?" Brian didn't answer and Peyton got up annoyed. "Despite what Kieran McGowan believes I wasn't completely sure Dad was in with the O'Neil family. Did I have my suspicions? Absolutely. Did I know he had some affiliation when I went L.A. and saw Dad with Patrick McGowan? Yes. Did I think Dad was possible of becoming partners with Darby O'Neil the head of O'Neil family? Call me crazy, but no I did not think that was possible." Brian looked at Peyton.

"He told me that if I applied for the Academy instead of the Law School he would start representing them just to end my career and then he would go after everyone I loved before he made sure you would be involved with them," Brian told her. Peyton covered her mouth with a hand in shock. "That's why I hadn't been more in touch with after when I was disowned. I thought if I kept away from you from you that he would ease off."

"Dad's been pushing for an engagement between myself and Patrick McGowan the last two years, but I'm sure since I've sparked Aidan's interest and Aidan is to inherit O'Neil family business that my eighteenth birthday will be celebrated with a marriage to him instead of Patrick." Brian swore and Peyton sat on her bed across from him. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. You and I are stronger together especially when we're on the same page. I know I've been guilty of keeping secrets, but we both need to stop now or Dad is going to destroy both of us by using our love for the other." Brian nodded.

"Agreed, but can we go back to you leaving Miami. Is it even possible?" Peyton nodded.

"Kieran made it clear that the only thing I need to do maintain this peace offering is cut ties with the Fiorillos. I didn't give my Grandmother the full story, but I told her Mom and I had a falling out because of Vito. She hates him more than Dad."

"I didn't even think that was possible." Peyton shrugged.

"Dad's only in my life because he's my Father. Julie chooses to have Vito around me even though she knows he's dangerous." Brian got up and sat next to Peyton on her bed.

"You know to everyone else you may have easily brushed off Dom's comment about Vito, but I know you better than that." Peyton looked at the floor. "No secrets P remember. Even with Vito putting us in danger you wouldn't have said half the things you did today if something else hadn't been going on. I heard it in your voice." Peyton took a deep breath.

"Darby gave Vito an ultimatum after his daughter Rose died. Either Frankie would apologize to Darby or Darby would retaliate striking the heart of the Fiorillo family." Peyton looked up at Brian in tears. "Vito knew the person and way the heart of the family would be hurt and he let it happen anyway. He killed the guys responsible for the physical attack, but the ones who ordered it he let walk."

"Your rape?" Brian asked in a whisper. Peyton nodded her head and wiped the tears. "Kieran could have been lying."

"Kieran doesn't lie, but even if he did I went through the memories and everything fits right down to argument for not wanting me to go to serve at the Funereal that day." Peyton closed her eyes as the tears started again. "And after that I became Vito's scapegoat and he's done it to the people I love as well. How is Rome ever going to look at me again for being part of the reason his girlfriend was cheating on him with her ex-fiance? I should have warned him, but I wanted to believe she changed and wasn't going to hurt him. I should just go to London so he doesn't have to see me again." Peyton fully broke down for the first time that day. Vito betrayal and almost being killed she could handle. Rome hating her for the rest of time she could not. Brian held Peyton as she cried.

"He doesn't hate you," Brian stated as if he could read her mind. "He's hurt and angry but he's not taking it out on you alone."

"You…don't…know…that," Peyton sobbed. Brian pulled out his phone.

"Then let's see." Brian called Rome and the two talked for a minute or so before Brian handed Peyton the phone.

"Hey Rome," Peyton greeted trying to keep her voice steady.

"Peyton do whatever the hell you want, but I swear to God if you leave cause of me I will bust everything you leave here and will never forgive your ass." The phone went dead before Peyton could say anything. Peyton handed Brian the phone.

"He's pissed but he said he wouldn't forgive me if I left on his account," Peyton informed him.

"So?"

"So I guess I'll call my Grandmother and tell her not to expect me." Peyton opened the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out her charm bracelet. "And I guess I can put this back since I don't have to worry about Vito being jealous." Brian kissed her head and got up.

"I'll be in the livingroom if you need anything."

"What about Rome? Shouldn't you talk to him?"

"He's out with Tej and the others. Anyway it doesn't matter since my Baby Sister needs me right now anyone." Peyton made a face.

"I thought we'd agreed I was no longer on the baby sister level." Brian grinned.

"I got gray hairs today from you taking on Mafia leaders. I think I deserve to get to call you my baby sister the rest of the night."

"How about three times?"

"How about a movie after you're off the phone with your Grandmother and no more baby sister references."

"Done." Brian opened the door.

"Things will get better soon, Peyton," Brian promised her. "You'll see."

XXXXX

It seemed that Brian's promise was coming true. Monday Peyton had gone to school and had even been able to switch out of AP Art History when Jennifer (knowing Peyton had gotten a new Nikon camera from her Mother) informed Peyton the Yearbook staff was looking for another photographer. Peyton went straight to the office to see if she could get the rest of her schedule fixed so she didn't have to be in any classes besides autoshop (which she refused to switch out of) with Aidan. Peyton dragged Mike and Peter with her since Mike had nearly punched Aidan when Aidan had asked Peyton if she was coming down with a cold since she sounded hoarse. If Peter and Derik hadn't been so quick to grab him the two would have gotten into a fight. Peyton spent the entire walk to the office yelling at Mike's stupidity for nearly getting himself killed. Peyton was unable to switch out of any other classes, but Mike and Peter switched theirs so that they would now be in the first lunch with Peyton. Peyton wasn't sure if it was the best idea but quickly changed her mind when lunch came and the three of them were sitting together with Jennifer (who seemed to want to talk to Mike more than Peyton) and Derik (who was apparently pissed at Aidan for kissing Peyton because Derik had called dibs or so Jennifer said). Aidan would stare at her during lunch and the classes they had together, but Dom had forced him out of Advance Autoshop when Dom learned Aidan had never taken intermediate Autoshop. Aidan had been beyond pissed when Dom kicked him out of the class on Monday, but hadn't said anything about it to Peyton. Brian picked her up afterschool on Monday to take her to see Molly. Molly ran multiple tests on Peyton before concluding that Peyton would not have any permanent damage and would just need to use coverup for the visible brusing. Molly told Brian that Peyton could continue to play Soccer (as long as Peyton gave her coach the Doctor's note that told him to allow her breaks if she felt too out of breath) and would only need to take meds for any pain.

The rest of the week was uneventful for Peyton. She managed to form a routine of school, soccer practice, hanging out with the guys after practice, take a shower before making dinner, and usual finished her homework before nine since she now only had four AP classes which gave her time to hang out with the crew at night. She tried to keep out of Rome's way as much as possible since he hadn't said anything directly to her since the phone call Sunday night. Friday night after dinner Peyton's heart leapt in joy when he asked her what time her game was on Saturday. He grumbled about the fact that it was a morning game, but Saturday morning Peyton saw him in the stands with the rest of the Crew including the Toretto Team. Peyton scored three goals and assisted Leslie on another three which secured the teams win thanks to Jennifer being the best goalie Peyton had ever played with. Peyton didn't go out with the Soccer team for lunch and instead went out to lunch with the crew. Leslie stopped Peyton before Peyton left the locker room to give the newbie directions to her house.

There was a victory party that night at Leslie's house for the team (and most of the school) that Brian let her go to only after Mike said he would ditch the street races and go with Peyton. Peyton knew he mostly went to hang out with Jennifer since the two had been flirting since Peyton's party, but when the two entered the house he threw an arm around her shoulders in a protective manner. This confused many people including Jennifer who ignored Mike until she was able to talk to Peyton in private. Peyton assured Jennifer that Mike had become like a brother since he was an employee of her actual brother and confessed that Mike had been asking about Jennifer when Peyton came home from practice. Jennifer spent the rest of the night by Mike's side and Peyton felt bad when she had to knock on a bedroom door to inform Mike if she wasn't home in fifteen minutes she would be grounded while he would have eight am shifts on the weekends for the next five weeks. He almost gave her his keys, but left the party with Peyton when he remembered he told Peter he would be at Tej's party by midnight since Brian told Peyton to be home no later than that. Jennifer followed them to Tej's party in her own car and the three found Brian at 11:59 which Brian noted. Brian told Peyton she could stay at the party which she did to hang out with the rest crew she hadn't seen during the week. Dom pulled her aside to tell her that Aidan had been at the races with Kieran which bothered Peyton a bit. Dom assured her Kieran hadn't been looking for Peyton, but had been watching the racers. Peyton doubled check with Tej that nothing had happened which Tej promised was true. Brian said the same when he stopped his sister after she was done talking with Tej. It was only than that Peyton relaxed and spent the rest of the night inside watching the boys play pool with Jennifer. Mike had tried to put his arm around Jennifer, but Jennifer had kissed his cheek and told him to go hang with his boys. Even though she was here for him, Jennifer was trying to ensure that he spent time with his friends and Peyton appreciated her for it. When Collin wasn't playing, he kept close to Peyton and even had her on his lap for a while which brought a smile on Peyton face. The two blondes had become closer with everything that had happened and Collin had apologized to Peyton during the week for being so harsh to her last Sunday. Rome had come in after an hour or so and demanded Peyton to play on a team with her which made her night even better. They lost against Leon and Jess, but Rome and Peyton had been laughing with eachother and the group the entire time instead of being silent. Despite pissing him and Collin off, her relationship with each of them was returning to normal.

When Sunday came around, Peyton went to Mass with Mia and a few of the others they had dragged out of bed including Rome and Brian. They went back to the apartment and started the usual Sunday lunch that the two crews had began to partake in when the Toretto team was living in the apartment. Brian even closed the shop for the hour so Peter, Mike, and Collin could eat lunch with the group. Peyton smiled at the sight of all fourteen of them eating together. Unlike the past, no one was sitting at the head of the table and the two groups were intermingled. There wasn't a line of separation and if you didn't know them you wouldn't think they were two groups. Later that night when they watched A Knight's Tale (much to Peyton's dislike because her and Han had watched it so many times), the groups were not on opposite sides of the room and were mixed together. Tej and Dom even started a conversation about combining the two groups together. Peyton smiled as she laid on the floor with her head on the pillow in Leon's lap and listened to the conversation. She admitted to the group that it would let them to be the strongest group on the streets and would be good for safety, but it would be in pain in for racing since they would not be allowed to race each other now. This point became clear on Wednesday when Tej put together a Race Night at the last minute.

"Have you guys seen Dom?" Suki asked Peyton, Leon, and Rome. Despite being dressed in shorts, a loose T-shirt, and converse with only cherry chapstick on for makeup, Peyton was getting more attention than she was comfortable with due to a picture of her from her party being passed around. Peyton had left her classmates and friends her age after Collin threatened to knock a guy out if he didn't take a hike. She joined Leon on top of his car after Vince left him to go look for Dom. Rome had joined them a few minutes later after overhearing a guy say Peyton was a tease and punching him out.

"V went to look for him twenty minutes ago," Leon told Suki.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked when she saw how annoyed Suki was.

"That blonde bitch Paris pulled out of the race when she heard Dom was racing, Jack got called into work, and the other driver is too drunk to drive," Suki explained. Tej came over to them.

"Julius said he would fill one of the spots with this new guy, but no one else wants to race against Dom cuz their all chicken shit," he told them as Brian came over with Dom and Vince. "Yo Dom if I can't find a fourth you're going to have to not race tonight."

"Would it be easier if I V or Leon switched with me instead?" Dom asked. "We need the cash."

"It might, but it's gonna take another few minutes for me to ask around again."

"I'll be the fourth," Peyton stated. She looked at Brian. "If that's alright with Brian. I haven't raced in a few weeks." Not since her and Dom broke up, but she wouldn't admit to it.

"Crews aren't allowed to race against each other," Mia replied her as she joined the group. "And Derik said no to racing any member of the Toretto team."

"We agreed we weren't going to form the one crew until we agree on a symbol design," Brian reminded the group. "Technically she drives for me and Tej not you Dom." Tej nodded in agreement.

"Line them up people," Tej ordered. Peyton got off the car and walked towards her Mustang. Dom caught up with her with a playful grin on his face.

"If I remember correctly you said the only race we'd be in was who reached an orgasm first," he teased. Peyton fought to hide a grin.

"I believe you also said you'd never step foot in a school again so I guess we're both liars." Dom stopped her.

"Care to make a side bet?" Peyton looked up at him interested.

"I'm listening."

"I win you grade my test and papers for my two intro autoshop classes for the rest of the semester. You win and you get make all the decisions for the group projects in advance autoshop for this semester and next semester. You'll get first choice at partners and cars to restore." Peyton bit her lip tempted by the offer.

"And if neither of win?" Dom laughed.

"That ain't going to happen."

"Neither of us win and we both get nothing. Take it and you and I have a deal." Peyton stuck out her hand and he shook it. The two then went their separate ways to their cars.

"Tell me your not racing Dom," Mike said from the group of teens that Peyton had been with earlier when he saw Peyton pull out her keys.

"I'm not racing just Dom," Peyton answered as she unlocked her front door. Collin, Mike, and Peter all stepped away from the group that had gathered by the teens cars and went to Peyton.

"Do you really think that's for the best, Love?" Collin questioned.

"Brian and Tej just said that it was fine since the two groups are not officially combined."

"Yea but you racing your ex boyfriend doesn't look good," Peter interjected. "People may call foul play if either of you win." Peyton opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Jennifer.

"I get to see you race?" Jennifer excitedly asked as she joined the group.

"Yes you do." Peyton eyed the guys. "Do you mind moving so I can pull out." Mike put an arm around Jennifer and the two moved out of the way. Peter tapped the hood of the car to wish her good luck and gave Peyton a smile before he moved out of the way.

"Be careful," Collin warned as he stepped away. Peyton nodded and got in her car. She drove up to the starting line and Julius immediately started to complain to Tej.

"He'll let her win," Julius accused.

"What'd you say?" Dom yelled as he took a step towards Julius.

"Why don't we raise it another two grand if you're worried about racing fairly," Peyton suggested. "Fifteen grand is not something you purposely lose." Peyton saw Brian grinning at her from behind Julius. Peyton watched Julius face become irritated. His only choices were to now risk losing five grand or back out and have his rep ruined. He should have known better than to test Peyton

"Five g," Julius agreed. Peyton handed Tej her money before she went to her car. She saw Mia grinning at Peyton and the blonde gave Mia a smile before she nodded her head at Brian. Peyton got in her Mustang and looked at the car on the far right from her spot in between Dom and Julius as she started her engine. She didn't recognize the black Mazda and the tinted windows couldn't let her see who was inside. The driver lowered the left window to hand Tej the money but Peyton was on the right side of the newcomer's car. Peyton pulled out the Yellowcard cd that was still in there from her birthday and replaced it with a techno mix she had copied from Jesse's collection. She tapped her hands on the wheel as she waited for Tej to signal that they were about to start. Tej went to the left side of the line up next to Dom's car and pointed to each car (starting at the right end with the Mazda) which each car replied with a roar of the engine. Tej's hands hung in the air for a few seconds and when they went down the four cars were off.

Dom, Peyton, and the Mazda had pulled ahead of Julius when they took off. The first turn, Peyton managed to pull ahead of the others. It wasn't long before Dom pulled ahead of her and the Mazda was on her bumper. Peyton could see Julius screaming in her rearview mirror which always made her laugh. She tried to pull ahead on the turns but Dom was doing a good job keeping his turns tight. Peyton wanted to drift on the turns to pull ahead, but the four cars were too close together and she didn't want anyone flipping their car especially since their racing route was Oceanside. The Mazda seemed to know every move she was doing as soon as she started to make a move and even managed to pull ahead of her the second to last quarter mile. Peyton swore and did her best to keep up with the Mazda and Dom. Losing to Dom was one thing, but whoever was in the Mazda was not claiming second. Who the hell was this driver anyway?

"Son of a Bitch," Peyton swore as she realized who was in the Mazda. She saw the driver move toward the left in preparation for a handbreak turn so Dom would be forced to widen his turn and would lose the lead. Peyton tapped her break and swerved towards Julius so Dom would have room to adjust his turn and wouldn't crash into her or Julius. Julius clipped her bumper (which she had been expecting) and had Peyton been a less skilled driver her car would have flipped. Peyton pulled her e-break and guided her Mustang into a spin. It only took seven seconds for her to get back into the race from the spin, but the guys had already crossed the line 500 yards or so ahead. When she pulled up to the finish line Dom came straight to her car.

"What were you thinking?" he asked as she got out. He had clearly been worried

"You were going to pull in front of me during that last turn and one of us would have crashed into the other or Julius," Peyton stated. "I saw the signs he was going to do that move and knew I could control the spinout if I got clipped." To her surprise Julius walked towards them.

"Gracias," he thanked. "If you hadn't pulled out like that I would probably be in the water to avoid Toretto." Peyton nodded to him and caught sight of the Asian Mazda driver.

"Peyton," Dom said as he watched her face.

"Stay out of it," Peyton ordered as she went towards the winner. Tej stopped talking to the driver when he saw Peyton's face.

"Don't be a sore loser PC," Tej demanded and she shoved her hands in her back pockets to stop their shaking. Peyton ignored Tej and looked into the winner's brown eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Peyton questioned. "You knew that turn was way too tight to pull that move. Someone could have gotten hurt." The winner took a step towards her. Peyton saw Dom walking towards them out of the corner of her eye. She half expected the driver to look her over, but his eyes stayed on her face.

"A simple hi or nice to see you would have sufficed," the driver said. "But since you feel the need to pick a fight let me point out that we were street racing and that means there are no rules. Don't be pissed just because I'm not afraid of pulling moves of a real racer even if Brian O'Connor's sister is in the race unlike the other two clowns who were racing with us and everyone else in this town. If you can't handle your ride stay off the streets and go back to making out with racers on their cars." She heard cheer at the newcomers words. Dom starred at the driver not knowing what to think of the driver. Peyton sucked her teeth annoyed that the same driver who had once told her he loved her was now making her look like an idiot and a kid. She suddenly became self conscience of her outfit and how kid like it made her feel.

"If you had actually taken the time calibrate the engine of the car you borrowed to your driving style instead of being lazy and just taking the keys maybe than you wouldn't have had to resort to cheap moves to win," Peyton argued. "Seriously you should consider yourself lucky for winning after sucking three fourths of the race." There "ohhh"s and "tell him girl"s from the crowd. Before they could continue to argue a voice made them stop.

"Peyton!" Peyton didn't need to turn around to know how pissed Brian was. She could hear it in his voice. It was the same tone he got when talking to or about their Father. Peyton went to leave, but the Asian American grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I know you're new here, but you need to keep your hands off her brah," Tej told the driver. "Obliviously you know who her brother is and he don't like it when people bad mouth her and grab her." The driver ignored Tej.

"Since when do you run when he calls?" the driver asked her. His eyes pierced her blue eyes. Peyton searched his face.

"You've changed," Peyton stated. "The Han I knew would've never questioned the bond between a person and their older brother." There was a brief flash of pain on the driver's face before it became neutral once more.

"Han?" Dom repeated as he looked at the driver. "From her old crew?" Peyton was grateful Dom worded it that way instead of playing the exboyfriend card.

"Peyton Marie O'Connor! NOW!" Han let go of Peyton.

"That explains the running to him. I'm sorry I confused you with another person Miss O'Connor. The girl I knew was didn't just have a different last name, she was a different person." His words cut through her like a knife and he knew it. He sounded so much like Leo and Peyton could barely stand it.

"Go fuck yourself," Peyton spat before she walked away. The crowd separated to allow her to walk to Brian who was so furious Rome had distance himself from Brian with Leon, Jesse, and Vince. Colin, Mike, and Peter gave her pity looks as she passed them and even Jennifer looked concerned. It seemed only Mia was brave enough to talk to Brian, but he ignored girlfriend.

"Did you know he was coming?" Brian questioned when Peyton reached him.

"No," she answered honestly. Brian didn't look convinced.

"You said no more secrets."

"And I meant it. I didn't know it was Han until that last turn. He never drives import." Suki picked that moment to run up to them.

"Believe it or not your old Crew is here except Leo," Suki informed Peyton. "Maybe you'll get a date with Prince Charming."

"Peyton instead going to be going on any dates for a long time," Brian informed Suki. He looked at Peyton. "You're grounded and as of this moment Homecoming along with any after parties are going to have to go on without you." Mia looked at Brian furious.

"Brian she just said she didn't…"

"It's okay," Peyton interrupted Mia. She looked at Brian. "Do you want my cellphone now or do you want me to leave it on the counter with my ipod and laptop so I can call you as soon as I get home?"

"Leave it on the counter. I expect the stereo and TV in your room to be unplugged. I don't think I have to tell you not bother making plans for the next two months and you will only be allowed to take the Acura to school when you have soccer practice after school. Race nights and parties are out of the question and you'll have to earn them back." Peyton nodded to show she understood. "I'm disappointed in you, Peyton. I thought we were passed this and thought I could trust you." Peyton swallowed and wished he had said anything but his lack of trust in her.

"I'm sorry," she simply said.

"I don't want to hear it. Get out of my sight." Peyton said nothing and headed towards her car. Mia followed her, but Brian called after Mia. Mia turned around and came at Brian with a raised finger.

"Don't push me Brian," Mia warned. "I don't care who he is if she said she didn't know she didn't know." Mia left and called Peyton's name. Brian watched his sister stop and look back at Mia. Mia linked arms with the blonde and the two walked together to the Mustang. When they reached it, Mia said something to Dom before she got into the passenger's seat of Peyton's car. Peyton than sped off faster than usual and the smell of burnt rubber lingered in the air. She would need new tires before she raced again…if she ever raced again.

"You got my back, bro?" Brian asked Rome. Rome nodded.

"If you think PC needs to be grounded, I ain't argue cuz she's your sister. But I gotta ask who the hell is this fool." Brian didn't answer and instead walked toward towards his sister's exboyfriends who were talking to each other. Tej said something to try to stop Brian, but Brian shoved passed him with Rome behind Brian. Dom saw Brian coming, but did nothing when Brian grabbed Han and shoved him against the Mazda.

"Is this hostility an O'Connor trait?" Han asked with a smirk. Brian punched him.

"Cut the bullshit," Brian ordered. "Who got you out of prison and what did you promise them in return?" Brian felt an arm on his shoulder and turned to see muscular guy with brunette hair.

"I don't want to hurt you but I will," the brunette said. Brian looked at Rome to see Rome in front of a guy with long blonde hair. Dom and his boys were clearly staying out of it, but Brian saw two guys he didn't recognize (and assumed were with Han) standing off to the side. Brian let go of Han and looked at the crowd.

"Races are over," Brian yelled. "Let's clear out before the cops get here." The crowd obeyed Brian and people began to go to their cars. Brian shoved Han when the kid tried to walk away. "We're not done."

"Is he really her brother, Han?" the blonde guy by Rome asked. "He's testing my patience."

"Shut up punk before I make you shut up," Rome threatened. Brian and Han starred at each other.

"Every time one of your kind comes down she ends up in tears or getting injured," Brian told Han. "If you cared about her at all you would leave right now with your groupies."

"If I remember correctly Verone happened because one of your own people ratted her out." Mike and Collin grabbed Brian to keep the blonde from going after Han.

"I know there is no way you would have gotten out of prison without help," Brian began. "And I really don't care who you owe favors to. Drag Peyton into anything or hurt her in any way I will make you feel whatever pain you give her. I'll kill you and your crew without thinking twice about it if I have to." Brian shook off the guys and went to walk away, but Han blocked Brian's way.

"I get that you don't trust me, but it doesn't mean that I'm going anywhere. I have seventeen years of history with your Sister and whether you like or not it's going to continue." Brian took a step towards Han.

"You don't seem to be getting it through your head. Stay away from Peyton or I will hurt you. You're not in New York anymore."

"She's not a kid, Brian," Han reminded Brian. "She hasn't been a kid since she was probably ten. You should know that, but then how could you when you won't even trust her judgment now after everything she's proved to you." He looked around at his Crew. "Let's go."

"Yeah get out of here," Rome added. Han silently laughed and threw the keys to one of the two guys standing on the side. The younger kid (who looked about Peyton's age) caught the keys and got behind the wheel of the Mazda while Han rode shot gun. The guy that had gotten in Rome's face got into a _ and the other guy that had been standing by the Mazda's owner got in the passenger's side. The brunette looked at Suki.

"When you see her tell Peyton I need to talk to her," the brunette requested. "It's important."

"It's not going to happen, Tyler," Suki replied. "If any of you loved Peyton like you say you do you would have called her and given her the heads up that her ex would be coming down here and not surprised. All of you slapped her in the face when you let her find out that information in the middle of a race. It just goes to show just how much you don't respect her as a driver and with Han's bicker match her skills are going to be questioned which pisses me off more than anything." Suki eyes narrowed at him which gave him dirty look. "Plus you all got her grounded which means I can't hang out with my girl probably until you all decide to leave. What make you think I'd do any favors for you?"

"It's important." He looked around the group and his eyes landed on Dom. "Please just let her know." He left without any word.

"Yo Suki I really appreciate you…"

"Don't Brian." Suki gave him a stern glare. "The next time you want to protect Peyton try doing it without screaming at her or embarrassing her like you did tonight especially when it isn't her fault. If she's going to be grounded the least you can do is not make her feel like shit. She gets enough of that from her family, but I guess that's why you act the way did tonight." Suki walked away. "And just so you know I'm heading over there to check on her and will be checking on her and hanging out with her every day. If you don't like it you can go fuck yourself since Mia's pissed at you too and won't be spending the night any time soon."

"Good luck with them women," Tej said after Suki left. "Cuz I think I can speak for all of us when I say we'd be staying out of it. Well except Rome's stupid ass." Brian watched Tej and Peter get into Jimmy's truck and the Toretto crew followed the suit by getting into their cars. Mike and Collin also left without saying a word to Brian.

"You think I'm being ridiculous?" Brian asked Rome when everyone was gone. "Am I being too hard on Peyton because I can't control Han being near her unless I control her?"

"I think you need to stop controlling PC because it ain't gonna work bro," Rome replied. "She's smart not just with school but with life too. You really think if she wasn't she'd be able to walk away from Kieran without owing him a damn thing." Brian sighed.

"Yeah I guess you'rs right."

"Oh I know I'm right, but I also know we need to keep that Asian punk anyway from Peyton. We got to get him out of here like she got Vito out of here before he hurts her or she hurts herself. Either way I'll gladly spend the rest of my life in prison for killing his ass." Brian looked at his friend touched by his love for Peyton even after everything with Geri.

"If it comes down too it I'll set him up so he'll do more time. I'd rather not because Peyton will know it was me, but I'm not almost losing her again and I'm not letting you do anymore time. I'm going to call Blikins tomorrow to get this kids report and see if there are any other string I can pull to see how he got out and is able to leave New York. We have at least a week to figure it out before she'll try to get out of being grounded. I'm sure we can think of something before then." The two walked to their cars.

"Brian you realize you're gonna be keeping secrets from her which is why you grounded her." Brian stopped Rome.

"My secrets didn't cause a shot out."

"Yeah but you don't think you investigating Han might hurt her trust."

"Just leave it alone cuz. Some things are better left a secret."

* * *

**Author's Note**: What's going to happen next? Review and you'll find out quicker. A Big Shout out to **Ersy** and **tcwilli29** thank-you both for your constant reviews!~Lyn


	20. Chapter 20

**AN**: I own none of the Fast and the Furious franchise characters, nor do I own Han's quote from _A Knight's Tale_.

* * *

Chapter 20

There was only one other recorded time when Peyton and Brian had purposely not spoken to one another. It had been the Summer Peyton stayed in L.A. which was the same Summer Brian's parents were still in the midst of separating. Brian (fond of his new freedom for driving) had gone with Rome to a local music store and had bought cds that his Mother detested including a Rob Zombie CD. He had made the mistake of leaving the CD in the living room stereo where his Mom found it and threw it out. Peyton (seeing that the stereo was empty) had put one of her own CD in the stereo and when Brian saw that his CD had disappeared, he blamed Peyton for it. He didn't talk to her for five days despite her pleading that she had not touched his CD. His Mother told him to stop blaming Peyton on that fifth day and admitted to tossing out the CD. Rome had been the one to suggest taking Peyton out for Ice Cream after Brian apologized which Brian did. Peyton didn't blame his Mom nor did Peyton yell at Brian. She told him she forgave before she ate her Birthday Cake Ice Cream and asked about the Rob Zombie. This time around, the two acted differently.

Peyton silently endured her punishment. She didn't try to protest it, but she also didn't go out of her way to talk to Brian. If he asked her a question, she gave a simple answer and spent the majority of her time in her room alone even if someone was over. Rome didn't get in the middle of the two and Peyton tried to keep her distance from Rome so he wouldn't be dragged into it. Brian in turn said nothing to Peyton unless he had to. He had put his foot down and was sticking to his guns even if it meant Mia would not return his phone calls. He had spoken to her briefly when he got home for the races Wednesday Night which led to a fight between the couple over Peyton. Mia said nothing to Brian when she picked Peyton up for Mass on Sunday and the two girls met Suki for lunch after Mass instead of having lunch with the crew. The guys ended up going out for lunch when they saw Suki carrying a take-out box. The girls were suppose to cook the fish that had been purchased and after the guys standing around for a good half hour trying to figure out the best way to cook it they decided to give up. If there was a race or party Brian stayed home or had his teenage employees come over which worked out since Peyton was now tutoring Mike in Math after he got 50 on his first Math test. Brian had asked Peter how Peyton was doing at school and was surprised to hear that his sister had been quiet the last week. Peter had assured him that it wasn't entirely Brian's fault. Han showing up out of the blue had put a toll on Peyton's emotions and Brian flipping out on her hadn't helped. Brian was shocked when Peter admitted Peyton hadn't said anything to him and he had gotten all his information from Mia. Peyton had mentioned to Jennifer that Han was her ex, but the Miami native hadn't pushed Peyton any further afraid it would affect Peyton's game.

By Monday, Peyton was over the silent treatment she was being given. She wouldn't say anything to Brian nor would she look at Brian when they were in the same room. She didn't volunteer to help in shop unless he told her to and didn't do any chores that weren't hers. Brian had tried to offer Peyton back her ipod (knowing she was going crazy without her music) since she had been doing "a good job" since being grounded, but Peyton refused saying she was either no longer grounded or was still grounded. Brian didn't fight with her and instead watched his Sister turn her back and slam her bedroom door shut. Rome shot Brian look, but said nothing. Han kept his distance from Brian at the races and would not show up at any parties even though Dom invited him. Brian was sure Tyler or whoever had asked Suki to give a message to Peyton had told Han that Peyton had been grounded. Brian had seen texts from Peyton's old crew on her phone, but Peyton had refrained from answering them when she had her phone at school. Mia and Suki ignored Brian, Rome, Peyton's old crewmates, and Dom at the parties and races. Mia was livid at Dom since he would talk to Han. Han would occasionally look at Brian as if the kid wanted to talk to Brian but Han wouldn't say anything. He also wouldn't talk to Dom about anything that didn't have to do with cars or racers and walked away from Dom if Dom brought up Peyton's names. Peyton had no idea any of this had been happening or Brian's conversation with Han the night the New Yorker had shown until the following Wednesday.

"I seriously owe you big time," Mike was telling Peyton as the two left the school Wednesday afternoon with Jennifer and Peter. "A 75 on that pop quiz means I get to go to Daytona on Saturday to hang out in the pit crew with my Dad's former Crew Chief to watch the Nascar races."

"I still get to go with you, right?" Peter asked. Peyton laughed.

"You seriously don't owe me anything as long as you still take Peter with you. You had all the info in that thick head of yours, I just helped you get it to paper. Plus if you get grounded like I am I'm pretty sure Jennifer would cry." Jennifer shot her a look.

"If I didn't need a ride to soccer practiced you'd be dead," Jennifer replied. "Brian did say it was okay, right?"

"He did. It's soccer practice not a party."

"Do you think he's testing you?" Mike questioned. Peyton fished in her backpack pocket for her keys, but stopped when she saw a familiar orange Plymouth blocking her car.

"I think if he didn't mean it to be, it is now." Peyton walked ahead with the others behind her. It wasn't long before she saw Han by Derik's car talking to Derik and smoking a cigarette. Peyton wasn't sure which made her more pissed him being here and blocking her in or him smoking, but the anger she felt must have shown in her face since Han broke off his conversation when he saw her.

"You need a hand?" Peter whispered. Peyton shook her head.

"Holler if you do we'll be nearby," Mike offered. He put an arm around Jennifer. "Wait with us?" Jennifer nodded and gave Peyton a smile before she walked away. Peyton popped her trunk and tossed her backup in it as Han came towards her. She pulled out her Soccer duffle bag before she closed the trunk.

"You need to move," Peyton ordered. "I have soccer practice." Han sat on her bumper. "Han I'm not joking around." Han just looked up at her.

"You've been avoiding me."

"No I've been grounded which has given me an excuse for avoiding you."

"So even if you weren't grounded you would be avoiding me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Sounded like that." Peyton took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"Do you have any idea how infuriating you can be?" Han laughed.

"Takes one to know one, Shiratori." Peyton would have been upset by his statement if he hadn't used his old nickname for her. "How about this? You tell me what it is that's bothering you about me being here and I'll move."

"This isn't a negotiation."

"Then I guess you're stuck here." Peyton temper began to rise.

"You know this whole arrogant domineering I'm in charge attitude that you're trying to reflect might be the reason I wouldn't talk to you even if I wasn't grounded." Han stood and Peyton remembered for the first time he was taller her. She hadn't noticed at the races last week.

"Let go of the strength and defensiveness," Han requested gently as he stepped closer to her. "Just talk to me Peyton. Like we used to when you would show me that soft side you spend so much energy hiding to the rest of the world." Peyton met his eyes.

"You know what the worse part of Rohypnol is? You only get feelings maybe a few brief glimpses of your memory if your lucky. It's like seeing a movie trailer over and over again to explain the entire movie. No matter how much I try, I can't remember what happened between us that weekend in New York. I remember acting like that fragile thirteen year old who only let you in and crying and hating myself, but I have no idea why. I remember you saying not to look back, but I can't figure out why and now you're here it's like you want me to feel like I did in New York." Han put a hand on her cheek.

"I never want you to feel like that." Peyton covered his hand with hers for a moment before she pulled his hand off her cheek.

"It doesn't matter what either of us want, it's what we need. I get you're here, but I don't feel like talking about this. It's too much. You can't understand how hard it is to see myself crying in front of Wolf and Ty because of you and know it involved you somehow." Peyton took a deep breath and looked away from him so she wouldn't cry. "I think it's for the best we just keep our space from each other. Brian doesn't want me around you and I don't want to be kept from my friends. I know this isn't what you want to hear after being in jail, but it's what I need."

"Do you want me to leave Miami?" Peyton looked at him partly surprised but mostly unsure of herself.

"I don't know. I'm glad you're out of prison, but at the same time I know I shouldn't trust you." Han took a step away from her.

"I'm still that guy that fell in love with you all those years ago. All I can ask is you take me for who I am mistakes and achievements all the same. I'm fighting for you Peyton and if that means I need to give you space I will. If I need to beg I will. I want you back in my life even if were just friends." Peyton sighed and picked up her bag.

"You want me back in your life? Show me that you're still that guy and not the demanding son of a bitch I see in front of me." She turned behind her and saw Mike watching her. She held up her keys and tossed them to him before he tossed her his. She looked at the Plymouth. "You know if this had been any other car than the one you rebuilt with Paul I would have ruined it without a second thought." Han smiled.

"You know some would call that caring."

"I think they would also call it more of suppression of anger." She walked to Mike's Toyota.

"Just because you won't admit it doesn't mean you don't." Peyton looked over her shoulder and gave him a smile as she got in the car. Jennifer kissed Mike's cheek before she ran over to his car and got in.

"What was that all about?" Jennifer asked as Peyton pulled out.

"You've had more experience in this so maybe you can tell me," Peyton answered. "How exactly can you tell if your ex wants to get back together?" Jennifer sighed and shook her head.

"Maybe you should ask Mia. My ex told me to get lost not I want you back. I can tell you that if he didn't want you back then he would probably have swung back when Brian punched Han and threatened to kill Han after you left the races Wednesday night. Your brother has a lot say on the Streets. If Han is willing to go against that power just for a girl, it has to mean something." They rode the rest of the way in silence. Peyton was grateful for it as it gave her time to process her thoughts before practice. When practice was over, the two walked out to the car and saw Mike who explained he didn't want to drop off the Acura at the shop to be interrogated. Peyton thanked him as they switched keys and drove back to the shop. Peyton walked through the shop door to see Leon and Collin were on shift with Rome. Peyton stayed there for a few minutes talking since there were no customers before she went upstairs. She found Brian in the kitchen chopping food for dinner.

"Can we talk?" Peyton asked him as she dropped her bags on the living room couch.

"If it's about you being grounded, no." Peyton went into the kitchen and sat on a stool.

"Han showed up at the school today and blocked my car in." Brian put down the knife and looked at her.

"What happened?" Brian demanded as he stared at Peyton.

"We talked for a few minutes and when I realized he wasn't moving I switched cars with Mike. Be pissed at me all you want just don't be pissed at Mike." Brian rubbed his chin.

"Talked about what?" Peyton closed her eyes annoyed.

"Brian I'm not playing this game with you. The two of us talked. I told him I needed space and quite frankly that's all you need to know."

"Why?" Peyton opened her eyes and gave him a glare.

"Because then I can truthfully say I'm grounded for keeping secrets." Brian leaned across the table to look in her eyes.

"I meant why did you ask for space? You could have easily ditched practice and gone with him without me finding out." Peyton looked away.

"I don't trust him." Peyton looked at Brian. "I want believe he's the guy I fell for, but there's too much that doesn't make sense to me."

"Like how he got out?" Brian asked. Peyton shrugged.

"That and my lack of memory from the weekend in New York along with the fact that he showed up with a new attitude instead of an explanation to what he was doing here or like you said got out. I need to know I can trust him and the only way that can happen is him giving me the space I need to see his actions. They're louder than words and usually a hell of lot more honest. If he wants me, he can show me because right now he has nothing to offer that I would be interested in. It's as simple as that." Brian dropped his head as he came to the realization that once again he had overreacted and misjudged his sister due to his need to protect her over his better judgment.

"Stay here," he told her before he left the kitchen. When he returned, he tossed a folder with a FBI and Customs seal on it. "I called in a favor from Blikins." Peyton opened the folder and began to read the information.

"Mike Greco recounted his testimony," Peyton read. "As such the court allowed Han to relocated for parole in order avoid any further contact with the Fiorillo family." Peyton looked up at Peyton. "How long have you had this?"

"It came today. I haven't even had the chance to read over it." Peyton got up.

"Thanks for getting the file." Peyton kissed his cheek. "It almost makes up for you being overprotective git and unfairly grounding me." Peyton grabbed her bags from the livingroom and went to her room. Brian waited to hear her slam the door, but the door was not shut. Brian went to her room and leaned against the door frame.

"You know I really appreciate you switching cars with Mike and coming forward about Han," Brian told her.

"Just don't give Mike 8 am shifts because you can't ground me any harder and we'll call it even."

"Actually I was going to ask you if you wanted to go the races tomorrow night." Peyton looked at Brian surprised.

"Really? Han's probably going to be there."

"Yeah well I can't help that, but I can hope he doesn't come near you unless you want him to. Just stay in sight of one of the crew at all times even if you want to talk to him, okay." Peyton's mouth dropped in shock.

"Just to be clear I can talk to Han." Brian smiled.

"I trust you P, even if I overreact at times about trusting other people around you."

"You mean all the time." Brian laughed. "Put whatever you chopped in the fridge for us to use tomorrow. Rome and I can fend for ourselves."

"What are you talking about I'm not going anywhere tonight." Peyton pulled out her phone and began to dial.

"Actually you're going to a Cuban Restaurant. If we're good than you and Mia need to talk about whatever else is going on between the two of you." Peyton held up the phone to her to her ear. "It was a Cuban Restaurant the two of you went to on your first date, right? Mia will kill me if I got that wrong." Brian kissed her forehead.

"You're the best P."

"Out." Peyton shot the door behind him. "Hey Mia you are never going to believe what just happened. No, I'm not completely ungrounded but listen to this…"

XXXXX

On Friday Night, Peyton rode with Brian to the races. She didn't mind not being able to drive her own car. Peyton was just happy her and Brian were good and that Mia had spent the night on Wednesday after her dinner with Brian. Thing weren't normal, but it was the closest thing they were going to get while Han was still in town. As promised Peyton stayed with a member of the team at all times which was usually Rome. Mike was with Jennifer as usual, but was also serving as wingman to Peter who was talking to Francesca Simms. The girl was in AP classes with Peyton and was a close friend of Jennifer. Francesca wasn't into the car scene (mostly because her parents were real parents and didn't let her run loose like the rest of the High School kids at the races) and had lied to her parents to be at the races, but ever since her and Peter talked at Peyton's party the two had been on one another's scanner. Peyton was glad to see Mike and Peter happy. Peyton told excused herself from Rome, Jimmy, Vince, and Leon when she saw Molly.

"What's this?" Molly greeted when she excused herself from her own friends. "I never thought I would live to see the day that Peyton Swan would resort to sneaking out."

"I'm partially ungrounded," Peyton explained. "So long as I stay in sight I can stay."

"That makes more sense then you sneaking out in those heels." They both laughed.

"I have to admit I'm surprised to see you here, Molly. You never went to the race scene when we were in New York." Molly gave Peyton a weak smile.

"I used to only come in case any of Kieran's employees got hurt, but I found some friends here with Suki and her girls. Kieran ordered me to stop coming around July, but thanks to you I can come again."

"I was probably the reason he told you to stop." Molly nodded in agreement.

"I figured as much." Molly dropped her voice. "Listen I know you and I were never close, but if you need to talk about Geri and Fiorillo's or anything that you can't talk to your crew about because they didn't know you in New York my door is open anytime especially with Han being here." Peyton smiled.

"I really appreciate it Molly." Peyton was going to say more but stopped when Leon came up to them.

"Are you racing tonight, PC? Tej is trying to get another race going."

"No I'm just hanging out tonight." Molly was eyeing Leon and Peyton smiled when she noticed. "Leon you remember Collin's cousin Molly, right." Leon smiled at Molly after he looked over her and held out his hand.

"I don't think we had the pleasure the other day." Molly took his hand to shake, but Leon kissed it the gentleman that he was. Peyton suppressed a laugh.

"I'm going to go find Mia. I'll see you guys later." Leon smiled at Peyton and Molly mouthed _Thank-You_ as Peyton walked away. She wondered the crowd in search of Mia, but found Tyler instead. He came towards her and Peyton looked around to find herself in eye sight of Brian, but not close enough to reach Brian before Tyler reached her like she had done anytime the two ran into each other. Him and Han were the only two of the Koori crew that she had not spoken to since she arrived at the races.

"Call me crazy, but it seems like you've been avoiding me," he said when he reached her. Peyton folded her arms across her chest.

"It's because I am." Tyler looked at her confused. "Why did you lie to me about the weekend I was in New York?"

"Peyton, I know your friends thought…"

"And what about the flashes I've been having of you helping me pull off a black mini dress before laying me down on the table in the back office of the club? Are those figments I've made up to because my friends haven't said a damn word about them Tyler!" He looked at her mortified.

"You were upset with Han and clearly not thinking straight with the Rohypnol in your system. There's no other reason it would have gone as far as it did if you hadn't been drugged." Peyton felt her body temperature rise due to her fury.

"Don't you think I had a right to know?"

"Of course you did, but I didn't want you to loath yourself anymore than you already were and I didn't want it hurt your chances with Han moving to Miami especially since the rest of us of us are driving back up Monday Morning." Tyler cupped her face. "Why would I want to see one of my best friends hurt?" Peyton gently pushed him away.

"Friends don't lie. You of all people know how I feel about sexual encounters and if you don't know that we are not friends Tyler Johnson." Peyton walked away and Mia immediately saw how upset Peyton was and tapped Brian.

"Do you want me to have him killed?" Mia asked as she wrapped an arm around Peyton and kissed the younger girl's head.

"Not at the moment, but thanks." Peyton looked up at Brian. "Are you racing?"

"Yeah next race. What's up?"

"Can we go after that race?" Joey and Matthew walked up at that moment.

"What happened with you and Tyler?" Matthew questioned. "He thinks you hate him."

"Guys not now," Mia requested.

"We'll go as soon as the race is done," Brian promised Peyton. "Take a hike fellas."

"But we've barely hung out," Joey complained as Wolf walked up. "Are we going to see you before we leave on Monday?"

"She's still grounded," Rome told the New Yorkers as he joined the group. "So I'm gonna say no."

"That's a load bull," Wolf argued as Leon joined the group with Molly. "Why is she here if she's grounded? You may not like us but do you really think that's fair to here?"

"Don't bring her into it any further," Jesse ordered as he came up with Dom and Vince. "This is the first time since you fuckers showed up." Peyton was shocked by Jesse forwardness and Dom patted the kid on the back as if to say good job.

"Let's just race," Tyler recommended as he joined them with Han. "I'll leave so you guys can race if this is going to be an issue."

"That would be a good idea," Mia agreed as she rubbed Peyton's shoulder. Derik walked up with Tej, Mike, Peter, and Collin

"Let's make it interesting," Han suggested. "Who's racing?"

"Me, Dom, Jack, and Derik," Brian answered. "You're not winning tonight so whatever you're thinking just stop." Han and Brian took a step towards each other at the same time.

"I have 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner that says I will," Han countered.

"Han!" Peyton said annoyed. He looked at Peyton who shook her head furiously and Han gave her smile.

"I ain't racing for slips," Dom stated clearly to break the silence.

"I'm not asking any of you to raise the stakes." Han returned his attention to Brian. "But I have a deal for you. You beat me, I'll leave Miami tonight, but if I beat you Peyton can no longer be grounded because of me. If one of us doesn't come in first, the guy who does gets my car even if you beat me or I beat you. We got a deal?" Brian looked at Rome who nodded.

"Done," Brian agreed. Peyton felt like she was going to explode.

"No not done!" Peyton yelled as Tej told them to line up. "Dom stop laughing and Brian get off me." Peyton got out of Brian's grip and ran after Han.

"Come to give me a good luck kiss?" Han asked with a grin.

"No asshole and you know that." Peyton leaned against the driver's door to stop him. "I don't want you to do this for me. The stakes are too high." Han looked her in the eyes.

"Me leaving or putting the car up was too much?" Peyton didn't answer. "If I go back to your brother now it's going to make me look bad."

"Screw your pride!" Peyton screamed a lot louder than she meant to. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Are you willing to throw away the last connection you have to your brother over some girl?" Han let out a sad laugh.

"If you think that is what I'm doing than maybe you should look and listen instead of throwing out accusations." Han kissed her cheek. "Wish me luck." Peyton moved out of the way so he could get in.

"Good luck," she whispered as he drove away. Peyton walked back to Mia who was talking with Suki. The two girls stopped talking when they saw Peyton.

"At least we can go shopping again if Han wins," Suki told Peyton. Peyton laughed and hugged Suki. The three girls leaned against Suki Honda to watch the race. Mia and Suki tried to talk to Peyton to get the blonde's mind off the situation but it didn't work. They instead took Peyton's hands in their own and Peyton squeezed their hands when the race started. Peyton's leg shook in anticipation waiting for the race to finish. Tej really needed to work on getting camera's so people could view the race. Peyton's head whipped to the left when she heard tires screeching. Dom and Han were battling to finish first with Brian and Derik close behind them. When they were at the finish Peyton didn't believe what she saw.

"Did Han just let Dom win?" Mia questioned.

"Dawg did your boy let off the throttle at finish line?" Leon asked Peyton as their other friends came to ask her the same. Peyton let go of Suki and Mia's hands but the three girls walked together over to the finish line.

"This is bull shit," Rome was yelling. "He let off the throttle on purpose."

"Yeah I want a re-race Tej," Brian demanded. "This shit isn't right!"

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, winning is winning," Dom told Brian. Brian caught sight of Sister.

"We're leaving now." Peyton went to walk to towards Brian but Han stopped her.

"A deals a deal, right O'Connor?" Brian went to hit Han, but Mia stepped in-between and pushed Peyton back towards Suki.

"Let's go for a walk," Mia suggested. Brian shot Han a glare and walked away with Rome behind him. Mia gave Peyton a look that depicted Mia wanting to kill Brian, but said nothing about it when she returned to Peyton and Suki. The crowd cheered as Tej hand Dom the winnings. Suki looked at Peyton and nudged the younger girl before she got Tej to disperse the crowd. Mia began talking to Peyton and the two girls shared a smile knowing that the two of them talking was only a cover up for the ease dropping they were about to do. They were getting so devious together.

"Let me know when you want to take delivery," they heard Han say to Dom. "I just need to go through the glove box to make sure nothing gets left in there that shouldn't be." Dom called Jesse name.

"Why don't I give you my home address and you can drop it off tomorrow. I want my mechanic to look at it now to see what my team and I are working with."

"Joey pop the hood. Just let me know when you're done so I can take off before someone threatens to kill me…again." Mia and Peyton watched the two racers shake hands before Han walked towards his crew.

"Hey kid," Dom called. Han turned. "Not that I'm complaining but I gotta ask why." Mia and Peyton stopped their conversation and watched Han.

"What's the point of a race?" Han looked at Peyton. "Instead of winning a race to honor someone with your high reputation, you can show them your loyalty by acting against your normal character and being willing to give up something you love. Actions are louder than words." Han gave Peyton a grin and raised his eyebrows before he walked away with the Koori crew. Dom was grinning from ear to ear and looked at Peyton before he joined Jesse to look at the Engine of the Plymouth. Mia grabbed Peyton's shoulder and Suki ran over to the girls having heard Han's speech.

"Did he just quote that knight movie we watched two Sundays ago?" Mia questioned.

"I told you that was our Movie," Peyton replied. Suki was looking at Han.

"You should go talk to him," Suki advised Peyton. "Before some Racer Chaser gets her claws in him."

"I can't."

"Because you already ran after him tonight?"

"No, I can't because I think I'm falling in love with him again."

* * *

AN: Special thanks to Acechica, Ersy, Mantha291, CandyMe21, and FLSweet82 for there reviews. As always review and the next chapter will be out sooner :) ~Lyn


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Peyton found herself alone on a surfboard the next morning. Despite her lack of sleep, she forced herself out of her bed in order to get some surf time before soccer practice in hopes that it would calm her restless state. Peyton had taken a shower and tried to go to sleep as soon as she got home from the races instead of going to Tej's, but her thoughts keep her up the majority of the night. Han purposely giving up the Plymouth bothered her on many levels and him not trying to talk to her after the race was unlike him. Was he trying to prove his loyalty by putting the car up or did he have to make a bold gesture to get her trust back for some reason? Had she really gotten through to him the other day at the school parking lot or was he playing it cool for a reason? Peyton's watch went off which alerted Peyton she had to go and she paddled back in feeling a bit calmer than she had when she had gotten up. The calamity didn't last for long.

"I almost didn't recognize you out there," Kieran told her as he tossed Peyton her towel. Peyton caught it and began to dry off. "I thought you were better but with the number of times you've wiped out I'd say you've become a bit of Barney."

"Did you need something besides an excuse to criticize my surfing?" Peyton asked before she reached for the water bottle in her bag.

"What do you know about Han Lue getting out of jail and moving here?" Peyton choked on her water.

"How'd you…"

"I'm run the illegal activity in this town. Did you really think it wouldn't get out especially since he's been showing his face at the races?" Peyton looked at Kieran.

"The court allowed him to move since it would encourage disaffiliation with the Fiorillo family."

"And Miami?" Peyton didn't answer. Kieran laughed at Peyton's expression. "We all wanted you two had back then. You both have proved true love is nothing but a lie the past three years."

"Go to hell." Peyton went to pick up her beach bag, but Kieran grabbed her wrist. She maneuvered out of the grip with ease. "Are we done? I have soccer practice and if I don't show people are going to start looking for me." Kieran took a step towards her.

"Is that a threat?" Peyton met his eyes and refused to back down. "Stay away from him."

"Our deal never included you being able to tell me what to do." Kieran stroked her cheek where he had hit her with the gun two weeks ago.

"No, but I would hate to see what would happen to your family if it turns out Han got out because he's working for Vito," Kieran said. He let go of Peyton and gave her a smile before he walked away. "Have a good practice. Maybe I'll catch your next home game." Peyton waited where she stood until she saw him drive away. Only then did she grab her things and walk out to her car.

Peyton drove over to soccer practice and tried to push Kieran's visit out of her mind. Her thoughts distracted her from practice causing her coach to yell at her twice. Peyton was pulled out of the practice game and ordered to do laps instead the second time the Coach told her to get her head in the game. Peyton wanted to scream at herself for being unfocused, but the laps helped her calm down like she had been on her board. At the end of practice, Jennifer asked Peyton if she was okay or if she was still upset about last night. Peyton told Jennifer that she would be fine and she was just tired from surfing. Jennifer accepted the excuse and the girls climbed into their separate cars. Peyton sat in her car for a moment before she saw the keys she had left in the unused ash tray. She turned on her car and headed towards the Toretto house. Peyton knocked twice and when there was no answer she twisted the doorknob to find the house unlocked.

"Anyone home?" Peyton called as she entered the Toretto household. She heard music and followed the sound to the backyard. Dom looked up from under the hood of the Plymouth. "I knocked but there was no one answered."

"There all at work," Dom told her. He raised his beer in salute to her. "Being a teacher ain't that bad." Peyton laughed.

"I thought Mia was starting school and not worrying about a job."

"Yeah that was until Tej offered her a job at his new club. She's at bartending training at the moment." Peyton's mouth formed an "O" shape as she sat on the table where Dom had his tools laid out. Dom watched her curiously. "Why you here Peyton?"

"I can't come visit? I thought I was welcomed over anytime."

"You are, but you being in your soccer uniform gives you an excuse to leave as soon as you don't like conversation to go home and shower." Peyton cursed at herself for not switching back into her swim suit and dress that she had worn to the beach. She held out her hand and offered him the keys.

"It the spare set to the Plymouth." Dom looked at the keys as he took them and then looked at her.

"You have a spare set to this car?" Peyton nodded as she got up.

"There was a time when I could tell you who exactly adjusted or drove this car." Dom gave her a look that told her to continue. "Han and Paul rebuilt this car when Han was sixteen. His mother couldn't afford to get him a car so the two rebuilt a junkyard car with the help of a few of the kids from the neighborhood and his pay from the local movie rental shop he worked at."

"And you getting the spare keys." Peyton gave him a mischievous grin.

"Before Brian got his badge, he taught me how to drive as a kid. Paul and Han both knew it so I got the spare keys despite being thirteen when it was finished. I didn't start driving it until I was fifteen even though I didn't have a license but the majority of the cops knew better than to stop me because of Vito." Dom shook his head.

"Was there ever a time when you weren't trouble?" Peyton lightly elbowed him in his side as she looked at the car. "So this car means a lot to him."

"More than words can describe."

"If a car was all it took to have Letty back in my arms, I'd do it without hesitation." Peyton looked at Dom surprised by the softness in his voice and what he had said. Winning was after all the most important thing to him…or it's what he had led her to believe when the two were together. "I can't tell you what to do Peyton, but if I was you I'd at least hear him out or tell him you ain't worth it if you're not gonna give him a chance."

"The two of us weren't like you and Letty," Peyton reminded him. "She knew about what you were doing. I was kept in the dark." Peyton thought about Kieran's accusation from that morning. "Even now." Dom put his hands on her shoulder.

"Maybe he needed to come to Miami to make amends with you." Peyton arched an eyebrow.

"Did you just use the word amends?" He looked away with a smile on his face. "Well I guess teaching does do wonders for one's vocabulary. How before you stop using the word ain't?" Dom grinned.

"I ain't gonna stop because it pisses you off." Peyton snorted and rolled her eyes. "I need you be serious for a minute. I'm thinking about asking Han if he wants to race for me while the Toretto Team and Miami crew are waiting to combine. What do you think about that?" Peyton leaned back into the table as she processed the information.

"Han's a good driver. He's not the best of the best by any means and likes to be a bit reckless at time, but he can hold his own and he'll be a real asset to your team."

"That's not what I meant." Peyton looked at Dom and saw he was concerned.

"I'm not going to be that girl and tell you that you can't talk or hang out with my other ex," she honestly told him. "Just be careful. Han's a good guy and is loyal to fault. I don't know why Mike Greco took back his testimony but if Han is working with the Fiorillo's Kieran is not going to be happy." Peyton grabbed the key to the Acura. "On that note I need to go home and shower because running outside for two hours in Miami does not make you appealing at all." Dom gave her a hungry smile.

"You know a guy would still sleep with even with the mud stain on your cheek." Peyton immediately wiped her cheek as she walked away. "Peyton!" She turned. "Why Orange?"

"We were like you guys and had assigned colors in the crew."

"But why Orange if he was the crew leader?"

"Because once upon a time his aura was orange. He was the light hearted guy that could cheer anyone up without having to tell a joke…and because he declared himself the sun that everyone else rotated around." Dom grinned.

"I've heard that before." Peyton gave him a smile.

"I told you would like him if you met him."

"Guess you were right about something." Peyton laughed as she waved bye and Dom held his beer up again this time to say bye. Peyton drove home and when she got home Brian was sitting in the living room.

"I thought you were working since Collin went to Daytona with Mike and Peter," Peyton said as she sat on the floor not wanting to get the couch dirty.

"Rome took over at one." He looked at Peyton. "You were up early this morning."

"I wanted to surf a few hours before practice." Brian turned off the TV and sat on the floor with Peyton.

"Did you have trouble sleeping?" Peyton nodded. "Did the waves help?"

"Yeah when I was out there I was fine." Peyton bit her lip and looked at Brian. "Kieran was waiting for me by himself when I got out. He wanted to know what I knew about Han."

"What you'd tell him?"

"That the court allowed him to relocate to keep him away from the Fiorillo family." Brian looked away to think. "It could have been a trick, but he seemed generally surprised and annoyed that Han was here."

"Did he threaten you?" Peyton shook her head.

"Until he has proof that Han is working for Vito he won't do anything and if Kieran does find proof he won't do anything unless he catches any of us with Han after he presents the truth." Brian looked at Peyton.

"You think Vito offered Han a deal to make up for everything that happened, don't you?" Peyton sighed as she closed her eyes.

"I don't know." Brian put a hand on her calf.

"I don't like the guy," Brian admitted. "I don't like how he makes you so unsure of yourself or the way he talks to you and I sure as hell don't like him chasing after you now that he's out of jail. That being said, I can see how much he cares about you." Peyton looked up at Brian surprised. "I see him fighting for you the way I fought for Mia and him purposely giving up a car to prove that fight says a lot about him even though he cheated to put a huge gap between me and him." Peyton tapped Brian's cheek.

"You look like my brother, but you don't sound like him." Brian swatted her hand away annoyed which made Peyton smile.

"All I'm saying is maybe if neither of us look at this relationship with suspicion over Han than maybe it won't end with you and a gun."

"I'm sorry did you want to date Han." Brian hit her in the head playfully and Peyton couldn't help but laugh.

"Your being a pain in the ass."

"And we're finally getting back to normal," Peyton replied with a smile. It faded when she looked away and began to run her fingers threw her hair. "Would you be okay with me seeing Han? I mean if I decide I want to hang out with him sometime other than a race or party because if dating him means that we can't stay like this I don't want him." Brian took her hand in his which made her look at him.

"When you decide you want to see if something is still there, I won't flip out on you or stand in your way. I will stand in his way if I don't like the way he's treating you or his morals are not to my standard, but that's a conversation I'll be having with him when you're ready to date him again." Brian kissed her head before pulling her into a hug.

"Love you B."

"Love you too P." The two separated and got up. "Why don't you shower and then we can go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yea if you're not grounded we need to get you a homecoming dress for the dance next week."

"I have one…I mean I was planning on re-using a dress if I was going to be able to go." Brian's face dropped a bit.

"Oh okay." Peyton gave him a smile.

"I can go from some burgers though since lunch consisted of a protein bar. Maybe we can go bowling afterwards so I can break fifty the next time the crew goes bowling." Brian smiled.

"Who would have thought the sports superstar would suck at bowling."

"Bowling is not a sport because it is not an Olympic sport ergo I don't have to be awesome at it," Peyton said as she walked out of the room.

"That logic doesn't work since football is a sport." Peyton ignored him and went into the hall but stuck her head around the corner.

"What makes you so sure that I'm going to get back together Han?"

"When he's around, you have the same look in your eyes as the first time you stood on a board and when you drive. I've never seen it when you talk about a guy or when you were even with Dom." Peyton chewed her bottom lip.

"What are we doing tomorrow after everything from lunch is cleaned up?" Brian smiled at her.

"Nothing that absolutely requires you to be there, but I want you home from Han's by ten thirty. You do have school and practice on Monday." Peyton gave her brother smile before she went to the bathroom to shower and figure out how she was going to ask Han if she could go over.

XXXXX

"If you check that phone one more time I'm going to break it," Mia threatened. Peyton moved her phone out of Mia's reach before she went back to drying dishes. Joey had texted Peyton earlier to see if she was coming over to which she replied yes. Now all she was waiting on was a time to come over.

"I still say you should just go over there," Suki said. "Screw waiting for the text. You're not that girl anyway." Peyton's phone went off and Peyton immediately opened the text to see it was from Rome. Peyton turned her head towards the living room annoyed which made him and the guys laugh. Even Mia and Suki smiled at the joke. Peyton looked at the clock as she dried the last dish and saw it was four-thirty.

"Brian I'm going to go to the athletic store to get a new mouth guard," Peyton informed her brother as she grabbed her keys and phone off the table. Brian looked at Peyton as Mia sat on his lap. Brian said something to Mia, and she got up so he could. He pointed to the door and the two siblings left the apartment.

"Are you going straight to Han's?" Brian questioned as they climbed down the stairs together.

"I haven't decided yet, but I need a new mouth guard and they close at five. I should probably pick up poster board and sharpies while I'm out too for a project I have coming up."

"If you could pick up batteries while you're running around so you're not sitting here antsily that be helpful." Peyton gave her brother a look. "So I know my sisters habits. Sue me."

"You would use antsy since antsily is not a word." Brian opened the back door for her.

"Call or text if you're staying out so I don't worry please." Peyton nodded and kissed his cheek before she left. She picked up all the items she needed and even picked up a new pair of heels since the shoes she had worn to last year's Homecoming had been her Mothers. She looked at the car clock after she was done with all her errands and saw it was five forty-five. Peyton opened up her phone to check the address Joey sent her before she headed that way. She called Brian while she drove to the apartment and he reminded her to be home no later than ten-thirty which she assured him she would. Peyton hung up with Brian as pulled up to the apartment complex and was surprised to see it didn't look as crappy as she expected it to. She parked her car and was surprised to see a familiar face dressed in a pizza delivery uniform.

"Hey Chris," Peyton greeted the High School kid. "I had no idea you worked." The boy looked partial embarrassed.

"Yeah it helps for my car and will for college." Peyton smiled at him.

"Well I will definitely have to keep you in mind when Brian or Tej order a pizza. Better you get the tips and if it's a slow night maybe you can hang out with the guys." The boy smiled.

"Thanks Peyton." Peyton noticed the name on the Pizza order was Han's.

"Not a problem. I'd hate to ask but can you do me a favor?" Five minutes later Peyton saw Han walking into the parking lot. He saw Peyton and she held up the pizzas.

"How exactly did you get the delivery guy to give you my pizzas and have him call me to come to the parkinglot?" Han asked curious. Peyton gave him a smile.

"I have my ways." Her face became serious. "I wanted to talk to you before the others see I'm here." Han leaned on the Acura with his hands in his pocket.

"If it's about you being here, I don't expect anything from you and am not going to pretend you're here for me when I know it's about the crew." Peyton took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"I made a deal with Kieran to keep the peace between the O'Neil Family and my crew." Han looked at her surprised, confused, and severely pissed at the same team. "I'm fine and it's nothing that I can't handle. Long story short I agreed to cut all communications with the Fiorillo family which is part of the reason why Leo didn't come down with you guys." Han searched her face.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I need to know if you made a deal or are working with Vito to get out of jail." Han starred at her. "Han, it's not just my neck that's on the line it's every person in my brother's crew and Dom's crew. Kieran was ready to go after all of them because of Vito trying to move his operations down here." Han looked her in the eye.

"I'm not working for him and he is not why I got out. If you feel like you need to keep your distance I'll make up some excuse to tell the guys why you couldn't make it tonight." Peyton handed him the pizzas with a smile.

"Why? You told me your not working for Vito and there's no reason for me not believe you. By the way you owe me twenty bucks for the pizzas." Han wore a smile and shook his head as he led her up to the apartment.

As soon as Peyton entered the one bedroom apartment, she was immediately greeted by her friends. Tyler went to the kitchen to avoid the greetings, but Peyton went into the kitchen after she said hi to everyone else. She handed him a beer after he pulled out plates before getting one for herself. She held up her bottle and he clanked hers with his. He then pulled her into a hug which she returned. There was no drama while Peyton was at the apartment. The group watched movies and just hung out like they had done in the old days. Peyton almost wished Leo could be there. When ten o'clock came around, Peyton said her goodbyes so she could get home on time. She hugged each of the guys who were leaving on Monday and told them to have a safe drive. Peyton looked to say bye to Han so it wouldn't look awkward and found him at the door.

"I'll walk you out," Han informed her. Peyton didn't argue and gave Joey one more hug before she left the apartment with Han. Peyton was surprised when he took her hand but left it alone. It felt good and she wasn't going to complain.

"I think the guys had fun," Peyton said as they walked. "It was a good way to end their last night in Miami."

"I think they really wanted to go clubbing but I don't want to go anywhere but Tej's place in case Kieran is associated with it."

"Speaking of association you and Dom seem to be getting pretty tight." Han looked at Peyton unsure of where she was going with her statement. "He's an amazing driver and a great guy." Han gave her a playful smirk.

"He has to be if he got your attention." Peyton looked down to hide her blush. "He offered me a spot on his team to earn the Plymouth back. At least until him and your brother combine groups. Then I'm on my own." Peyton looked at Han.

"He asked me about offering you a spot, but didn't say anything about letting you earn your car back." They stopped when they got to her car.

"So you're good with me hanging around with Dom." Peyton sighed.

"It's not really my place to say who the two of you can hang out with. If you two start swapping stories about me in bed or anything else about me I will be pissed and will not be the best person for either of you to see." Han laughed and Peyton gave him a smile. "And I wouldn't worry about Brian either. I know he's given you a hard time, but he's just trying to protect me. Kind of like you used to do." Han cupped her face with his free hand.

"Like I want to do again," he admitted to her. "What are you doing Friday night before the races?"

"Homecoming game with the soccer team since we're not going to the dance as a group on Saturday. Are you free at other time this week?" Han shook his head.

"My new job has me working the two to ten pm shifts every night this week except Friday and Saturday." Peyton bit her lip. Jennifer would understand if she missed the game even if the rest of the team didn't, but there was no way she could miss the dance. "Go to the game and the dance. You only live once and it's the last time you can do that sort of thing." Peyton took his hands and backed herself into her car door as she wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tej is having a party Saturday night instead of after the races on Friday." Han's hands roamed up and down her back.

"That's your brother's scene." Peyton looked him in the eye and pushed the hair that had fell in his face away before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's the real reason you don't want to go?" His hands held her hips as he looked in her eyes.

"He scares me." Peyton raised an eyebrow. "Not physically, but the power he has over you. If really wanted to he could keep you out of my life and there would be nothing I could do about it."

"He wouldn't do that now that he knows I want to see if we can have something like what we had." Han grinned as he stepped closer to her.

"Is that so?" he whispered her into her ear his breath warm against her neck. Peyton took hold of his head and gently moved it so he was looking into her eyes.

"He can and will take you down if he feels your intentions are wrong Mr. Lue without you having a chance to get in one good punch especially with your prison yard smoking habits." Han grinned.

"How'd I know you were going to bring that up?" Peyton said nothing and gave him a stern look. "Most people gain weight they try to quit. I'll become fat."

"It doesn't matter to me." Peyton leaned her body back into the car as she pulled his face closer to hers. Han grabbed her hands to stop her and brought their intertwined hands in between the two of them.

"I want to kiss you but I'm not." Peyton let go of his hands as she became embarrassed. Han cupped her face and moved her forehead so that it was touching his. "Tonight was about the Koori Crew and that's what I told the guys when they asked about you coming over last week." He stroked her face and Peyton smiled.

"Well I guess you get the same goodbye the rest of the crew did." Peyton kissed his cheek before he pulled her into a hug. It was longer the she had with any of the other guys and she buried her face into his chest.

"You're gonna be late."

"I don't want to go," was her muffled response. Han stroked her head.

"One day you won't have to." He let go of her and opened her car door. Peyton reluctantly got in and started her car to roll down the window. "Let me know when you get home." Han surprised her when he leaned in the window to kiss her nose. Peyton grinned at him.

"I thought you weren't going to kiss me." Han grinned back at her.

"That's not the way I kiss a girl. Besides I used to kiss you like before we dated."

"If that's what you have to tell yourself." Han shook his head still grinning.

"Drive safe." Peyton nodded before she rolled up her window and backed out of the spot. She waved as she drove off and looked in the rearview mirror to see that he watched her until she was out of sight. Peyton caught the smile on her face and laughed when she realized Brian had been right after all.

"Damn you Brian Matthew O'Connor."

* * *

**AN: **Special thanks to Ersy, Acechica, tcwilli29, and CandyMe21 for their reviews last chapter :) Hope all you lovely readers enjoyed chapter 21 and remember to review!


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Notes:**

1. IF YOU HAVE NOT GOTTEN A FLU SHOT BE CAREFUL! This new flu that's been breaking out has knocked me on my ass for a week and a half with the side effects of the meds making me sick another week. It sucks and all you want to do is curl in a ball so be warned.

2. In case I forgot to mention this, Shiratori is the Japenese word Swan which is why it is Han's nickname for Peyton.

3. If you are not familar with Yellowcard, I recommend googling the lyric's to _One Year Six Months _before you read this chapter. It will help you understand why the song has such an impact on Peyton!

4. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 22

"Why are you over here?" came a voice. Peyton looked up to see Jennifer in a stunning floor length form fitting metallic gold gown with a Homecoming Court sash. "Everyone is dancing and here you are being a lone wolf." Peyton held up her phone as Jennifer sat at the table with Peyton.

"Just answering a text." Jennifer smiled when she saw it was to a certain boy.

"So things with Han are going well?" Peyton smiled.

"Almost as well as you and Mike," Peyton replied with a nod behind Jennifer. Jennifer turned to see her date watched the two of them. He smiled and waved before Jennifer turned. The Miami native was beaming when she turned back around to face Peyton.

"You know we've been to school together our entire lives, but we grew apart after I was put on the gifted track," Jennifer admitted. "I tried to find excuses to talk to him, but he ran with a guys only race crew with my older brother and I had no way to get there until I got my license. We've flirted a few times over the year, but nothing really took off until you got here. I have you to thank for that" Jennifer took Peyton hand. "I'm so happy with Mike. That's all because of you." Peyton squeezed Jennifer's hand.

"I have every faith it would have happened eventually. I just helped it go faster." The two girls laughed as a fast pace song came on.

"I love this song! We're dancing!" Peyton allowed Jennifer to pull her out on the dance floor. The two girls were soon surrounded by a crowd of guys and girls, but Jennifer ignored them as if her and Peyton were the only people there. There were hoots and cheers for the girls until Miss Frampton came over to tell the two girls they were causing too much of a commotion even though the two blondes were keeping their dancing clean. The two went back to dancing the way they were until the song ended. They then danced in a group with their friends and Mike behind Jennifer. Peyton looked around at her friends and saw they were all having a wonderful time. Why did she feel like this wasn't her scene? She was a High School girl and this was what High School was all about. Peyton put on a face and stayed where she was so that no one questioned her actions. When it was time to announce the Homecoming King and Queen, Peyton allowed the crowd to push her towards the back of the room. It wasn't long before she felt someone behind her.

"You know you don't belong here," Aidan whispered as his hand ran up her thigh. She was glad she had elected to wear a dress that went passed her knees. "Look at all this idiots gathering around to see who is popular. You and I both know the real world is much different. Fear…Money…Power…Favors. These are the real indicators of true popularity. We've both seen too much in our lives to think otherwise." Peyton turned around to face him.

"That might be true if those things were yours and not your Father's," Peyton replied. "It's easy to play spoiled rich boy card to make yourself believe that your more than a seventeen year old boy with issues towards the female gender because his sister was killed." Peyton went to leave, but Aidan caught her wrist and pulled her to him.

"I may not be able to harm you due to your alliance with my cousin, but I can make your life very very difficult." He gave her a glare. "I would tread very lightly if I were you." He looked behind her and Peyton followed his glare to see Mike watched the two of them. Aidan let go of her and Peyton went out the back door of the gym as they announced Jennifer as the Homecoming Queen. She pulled out her cell phone as the door opened and Mike came out.

"What the hell was that?" Mike demanded. Peyton ignored him and called Brian's cell. She was surprised when it went straight to voicemail. She hung up and dialed Rome to find the same thing happened.

"Brian and Rome aren't picking up," Peyton said to Mike a bit shocked. Brian had been the one who told her to call if she wanted to be picked up early.

"Try Mia," Mike suggested. Peyton did and got a voicemail once again. She left Mia a voicemail telling her to have one of her brothers call Peyton.

"Look, he just crept me out," Peyton assured Mike. "He didn't hurt me or threaten me." Mike looked her in the eye.

"Then why are you trying to run?" Mike questioned. Peyton sighed.

"Because he gave me an excuse to leave since I already felt awkward that all my friends have a date and I didn't want to leave for that reason." Mike laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"I've always wanted a threesome with two hot blondes." Peyton hit Mike in the chest before Mike laughed and the two went inside. There was a slow dance playing and Mike danced it with Peyton since Jennifer was dancing with Caleb who had been voted Homecoming King. When the song ended, Mike went to find Jennifer while Peyton hung out with a few of their friends while bleeping Brian and Rome. Peyton really wanted to go home and Aidan's stares were making her feel uncomfortable, but Peyton had promised Brian she wouldn't ride home with any of her friends since a few of them were drinking. Mike caught Aidan's eye and Aidan blew Peyton a kiss to piss him off. Peyton had to stop Mike from going after Aidan and swore she would kill Peter if he tried to do the same. Peyton tried Tej and Suki's phones but neither of them answered. Peyton told Mike and Peter she would be right back before she made the phone call she knew her brother was going to kill her for. The phone rang once before she heard a voice.

"I'm sorry to call, but I'm stuck," Peyton immediately apologized. "Can you come get me?" Ten minutes later Peyton walked outside of the school to find Han leaning against his Mazda. Mike kissed her cheek before he went back inside and she walked down the stairs.

"Everything okay?" Han asked her as he opened the car door for her. "You didn't sound like yourself on the phone."

"Yes I'm just concerned why Brian and Rome haven't answered their phones." Han grinned at her and leaned against the open door.

"You're lying," he half heartily taunted. Peyton leaned on the door a fluttered her eyelashes.

"Not telling the whole truth and lying are two different entices according to you." Han's grin widen and the two became very aware that the car door was the only thing separating them from the other. When Han didn't lean over the door, Peyton got into the passenger seat. Han didn't hide his stare as the slit in her dress slid up her thigh and Peyton gave him a grin. Han shut the door and Peyton let out an annoyed sigh before Han got in.

"Home?" Peyton nodded. They rode in silence which used to be a comfort to the two of them, but tonight it was just awkward.

"Are you screwing with me because I didn't talk to you when you first got here?" Peyton questioned. Han raised one side of his lips.

"If I was screwing with you, you would be gasping my name like you used to." Peyton blushed and looked out her window annoyed until she felt Han take her right hand in his left. "I'm not punishing you Shiratori. I'm just trying to respect your relationship with Brian. If I don't kiss you than you can honestly say nothing happened when I drove you home since you were suppose to riding with him which you are making extremely difficult in that dress."

"So if Brian wasn't an issue…"

"You would be out of that dress." Peyton grinned as they pulled into the parkinglot of the shop. Han killed the engine and the two sat in the car.

"This is the part of the date when a couple would usually kiss," Peyton said. "So you could see where I would be a bit confused with you turning off the car."

"I thought I'd go in with you." Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"When did you develop a death wish?" Han looked at Peyton.

"Your brother is a look me in the eye kind of guy. If I go in there and honestly tell him nothing happened maybe it'll take me off his shit list."

"What if I told you that you weren't on his shit list?" Han starred at Peyton.

"Do you not want me to go in?"

"I just don't want to feel uncomfortable." Han squeezed her hand.

"I would be more uncomfortable knowing you're dealing with your brother's wrath alone." The two got out of the car and headed towards the garage without another word. Peyton wanted to take his hand, but refrained incase it would bother Brian. Dom immediately saw the couple and gave them a grin. Mia followed her brother's glance and said something to Brian when she saw Peyton. Brian looked up at Peyton with a hint of concern that was masked by confusion and anger.

"You just couldn't stay away from my crib," Tej greeted. Peyton smiled at Tej.

"Homecoming has nothing on one of your parties Tej," Peyton replied. Peyton looked over at Brian and her grin disappeared. "I tried you, Rome, and Mia, but no one was answering." Mia immediately reached for her phone and Brian saw Peyton's missed calls. Brian then did the same.

"It must have been the music," Suki said as she saw she too had missed calls from Peyton. Peyton phone rang and she saw it was Rome. She looked around and gave him a smile when she saw him. Rome saw Han and was less than happy. Brian got up from his chair.

"Can I speak to you?" Brian demanded as he grabbed her arm. Peyton tossed her bag on the table before she allowed herself to get dragged away and looked over to see Dom with a hand on Han's shoulder as if to keep the younger man from following the siblings.

"Brian I…"

"Are you okay?" Peyton looked at her brother confused. "There's no reason you would call Han or half the crew if you were just bored."

"So you're not pissed at me?"

"You're not answering the question." Peyton bit her lip.

"Aidan." Brian opened his mouth, but Peyton cut him off. "He didn't hurt me or threaten me per say, but he make the dance become very uncomfortable and I have a feeling I was about to cause Mike and Peter to ruin their dates because of it." Brian let out an annoyed sighed.

"I swear you are going to be able to be a normal teenage girl when Prom comes even if it mean I have to kill every mafia affiliated person in Miami."

"So does this mean I don't have to come home that night and can rent a hotel suite or beach house with my friends." Brian smiled before he put her in a head lock and noogied her head.

"Nice try kid sister." Brian let her go and Peyton immediately began to pat her hair down in attempt to fix it as they walked back to the table. "Why don't you go change so you can come hang out with us."

"Sounds good to me," Peyton said as they got to the table. To the rest of the group she said, "I'll be right back I just have to change out of this dress." She grabbed her bag and was about to ask Han if he wanted to walk back over to the apartment since his car was over there, but Brian surprised her.

"Hey Han, you want a beer?" Brian offered. Han looked at Peyton before he answered Brian.

"Yeah I'll have whatever you're drinking," Han replied. He looked at the almost empty bottles on the table. "The table seems low on drinks if you want a hand."

"Sure." Brian and Han walked away before Peyton could make a single comment. Mia appeared next to Peyton from where the blonde had no idea.

"You know Dom offered Brian a beer as a white flag after Vince got in a fight with Brian over me and Brian lost to Dom in a race," Mia informed the younger girl with a knowing smile. Mia nodded her head towards the two guys next to the bar. "Maybe Brian's trying to give him a chance."

"I'm not worried about the two of them bonding," Peyton admitted. "I'm worried about the reason for them bonding. Anyway you need to come with me because I have no idea what to wear now that Han's staying at the party. And where'd Suki go?"

XXXXX

The next morning, Peyton woke up with Han on her mind which made her smile. The two had spent the entire night with one another after Brian had a long talk with Han over a beer. Neither of the guys had told Peyton what their conversation had entailed, but when Peyton saw Han (as well as Molly) at the dinner table after mass on Sunday with the rest of her family the scene made her smile even more. Rome even behaved himself during dinner and only glared at Han when Leon made a comment about the two holding hands the entire time at Tej's party.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Molly asked after the group had finished eating from her seat next to Dom. Peyton was going to have to keep an eye on the two.

"Clubbing," Suki answered as she wrapped her arms around Tej's neck. "We need to check out the competition before Tej can open his club next month."

"Twenty-one and over so no kids," Tej clarified. "Y'all need to figure out something else to do."

"I think we can manage," Peyton said with a smile to Tej. She looked at her brother's employees and saw none of them would meet her eyes. "What?"

"We already have plans love," Collin told her.

"And we would invite you but it wouldn't be your kind of scene," Peter added.

"Mostly because Aidan should be there since it's Derik's party," Mike explained. Peyton gave them a smile before she got up to clear dishes.

"Thank-you for giving me an excuse to have the house to myself."

"So my Math homework that's due tomorrow…"

"Don't push your luck, Mike," Peyton warned as she began to carry the dishes over to Tej's house since the girls had prepped the salad to go with the barbeque chicken (that the guys had grilled) over at the house instead of the apartment. Peyton told the other girls to sit back down when they offered their help since it was only a few things and they had to start getting ready to go out. Sure enough Peyton had just finished the dishes when Tej, Suki, and Jimmy came into the house to get ready. Peyton went back over to the apartment and changed into sweats before she plopped on her bed. She searched the TV guide for a movie while her Brothers got ready. It wasn't long before Brian poked his head in her room.

"We're going to head out," Brian told her. "Why don't you call Jennifer and see what she's doing?"

"She's going to Derik's party along with half the school and I'm trying to figure out an excuse to tell Derik why I won't be there since he keeps calling me."

"If he stops being a customer because of this that loss is coming out winnings."

"You suck you know that."

"Brian if we be the last one there I'm going to get blamed again," Rome complained.

"That's because it's usually your fault," Peyton reminded him.

"Night Smartass," Rome replied.

"Night." Brian looked at her.

"No boys over." Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"No boys or a certain boy?" Brian didn't answered.

"If you do decide to go out I expect you to still be home by curfew whether you're with girls, guys, or certain boy. Got it? You still have school in the morning and didn't get much sleep last night."

"Roger that loud and clear, Captain." Brian nodded in approval before Peyton heard him and Rome leave. Fifteen minutes later Peyton heard sounds coming from outside the apartment. She muted the TV and heard a familiar song playing. Peyton smiled as she got off the bed and went to her window to see Han with a portable stereo. Peyton opened the window and Yellowcard's song _One Year Six Months_ filled her room. Peyton leaned out the window and Han gave her one of his melting smiles. Neither spoke until the song ended.

"I thought you could use some company," Han hollered up at her.

"I love that this is totally Say Anything and romantic, but I can't invite you in," Peyton told him.

"I know," Han said surprising her. "Which is why I asked Brian about you being able to go out tonight while you were doing dishes. I found this pirate theme putt-putt place and I know it's not indoor glow in the dark putt-putt but it should be fun. If you want to of course." Peyton was touched that he remembered their first date. She was glowing in happiness.

"I'll be right down."

"I'll be waiting." Peyton closed her window and looked around at her room for clothes. Last night when she changed out of her dress, Peyton had changed into an outfit that was more of a racer style. Tonight she was going to be just Peyton and she hoped that would be enough for Han. When she met him outside his smile said her _Guns and Roses_ T-shirt with jean shorts and converse sneakers were more than enough. They got in and he started to drive.

"Take a right at this light," Peyton said suddenly. Han skillfully made a right turn from the left lane with ease. Han gave her a grin and kissed her hand instead of asking where they were going. She gave him directions to the spot under the bridge and the two got out.

"Where are we?" Han asked as they got of the car.

"A beautiful somewhere and a place I can share with you," Peyton explained using the lyrics of the song he had played. Peyton hopped on the hood of car and Han joined her. "I found this place a few days after I got out of the hospital when I was kidnapped and shot. Dom and I had broken up seconds before I was shot which made me want to get out of the house to run errands as much as possible despite the doctor saying I need to take easy when I was discharged. I was driving around and for the first time since I got out the hospital I broke down in tears about Dom. There was no song or person to blame it on. I pulled down here since I was nearly blinded in tears." Peyton looked from the view of the water and Miami skyline to look at Han. "When I looked up to see where I was I thought of you. Miami with the glamour of the city lights and sandy beaches way away from Vito and all the trouble we've faced…this spot represents everything I wanted from Miami. Somewhere I could start over and become the person I daydream about without having to worry about how it'll be crushed because of my affiliation with the Fiorillo Family. It's somewhere we can stop living in the past and just get caught up the memories of the past." Han looked at her sadly.

"If you want to leave…" Peyton put a finger to stop him.

"Miami is a place we can both start fresh. We can be together in a new way now that we're older and still remember the kids we were." Peyton felt herself start to cry. "Han, you have always stayed in my heart and it's something I've tried to lie to myself about so I can move on, but the miles apart haven't changed how I feel about you. With you coming back I haven't known whether I stay with you or run. I don't know how I am suppose to feel about the things we've done and said to each other, but I do know you are the only true love I ever knew and I almost threw it away." Han wiped her tears gently. "I love you Han more than all the works of Shakespeare could ever say and I want you…I need you in my life. I'm not me without you." Han kissed her and her fingers weaved through his hair to bring him closer to her. After a minute or two of kissing, Han gently pulled away. Peyton looked at him worried and he smiled at her as leaned his head against her.

"I swear on my life that I will see to it that things are different between us this time and will not let this second chance go to waste," he promised her. "Because I love you Peyton and I will always love you my Shiratori even if you change your last name a hundred times." Peyton laughed through tears.

"I don't think I will be changing it again. You may not know this, but I have this brother whose last name is O'Connor and he's pretty cool even when he's an ass." Han stroked her face.

"We can take this slow for his sake as well as ours. We'll start learning how much we've changed from the kids we were into the people we are now. We can't start fresh." Peyton covered his hand with her own.

"That sounds perfect." The couple gently laid down on the hood of the car as they began to kiss once more and everything in their world was indeed perfect.

* * *

**AN- Remember to review! I will try to have the next chapter done by the weekend if I have the motavation ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note-** Just so you all know, this story is probably going to be longer than _The Other Half _mostly because I do want to break it up into another story so fear not just because TOH was 27 chapters. For now enjoy ~Lyn

* * *

Chapter 23

And the next four month were perfection. For Peyton, things became less of a routine and more of a balancing act. She made sure to keep her grades at all As, worked out to be the fastest girl on the soccer field (which led to them winning the championship), began working on the school newspaper staff after the Yearbook teacher saw talent in Peyton's journalism, and helped create/run an underage night where kids sixteen to twenty could go to Tej's club N2O to "party" in a safe environment without being served alcohol. More importantly Peyton made sure that her relationship with Han did not cause strain with her relationship with her brothers and friends. The couple was stronger than ever even when the anniversary of Paul's suicide passed in October. The entire Miami Racing community (especially the Racer Chasers) knew the two were involved even though the couple didn't try to flaunt it at races or the after parties for Brian's sake and Han's safety. There were just two things bothering Peyton now that Midterms were over. The first was the random phone calls Brian and the shop were getting while the other was something Peyton couldn't talk to Brian about.

"What do you mean the you and Han haven't slept together!" Suki exclaimed at Peyton as Mia grabbed a few boxes of vanilla cake mix from the store shelf. In the midst of midterms (which Peyton thought was ridiculous to have after winterbreak), Peyton had almost forgotten about Brian's birthday and there was not enough time to order a cake. She had gotten his presents already, but shopping for dinner and ordering the cake had slipped her mind. Peyton was almost grateful for the memory lapse as it gave Peyton an excuse to hang out with Mia and Suki. There trio had been turned into a group of five with Molly and Jennifer often joining them. Peyton adored both girls, but there were times she longed for days she first came Miami when it was only the three of them.

"No and trust me it's not from like of trying on my end," Peyton replied as she put the vanilla cake mix back on the shelf and instead grabbed a few boxes of funfetti along with a red velvet mix. "Brian loves the funfetti cake mix but his mom hated how messy it was which is why he always got a vanilla."

"And the red velvet?" Mia question.

"His favorite cupcake flavor."

"Can we go back to your lack of sex," Suki said. "It's been four months. Are you telling me that you and Han didn't play dirty Santa during the holidays?" If Peyton had been talking to anyone besides these two her cheeks would have redden.

"We're taking things slow for which I'm grateful for," Peyton stated. "Last time I jumped in bed with a guy it pissed Brian off and it didn't last because it wasn't right. No offense Mia."

"None taken." Suki shook her head.

"I don't get it. It's not like the two of you haven't slept together before. Stop acting like high school virgins groping each other."

"I am in High School and what we do private is private!" Peyton didn't want to admit the two hadn't done anything besides kiss.

"Speaking of High School is Derik's new band playing at N2O next week?" Mia asked to change the conversation.

"Yes they are," Peyton answered as she grabbed frosting. "Tej thinks it'll help promote the underage night. They've been practicing really hard since they talked about forming a band at Derik's party last September. I heard them practice last weekend when I had to drop off Derik's order and they sound like they're ready."

"Maybe you should ask your teacher if you can do a review for the school paper," Mia suggested. "I don't think I know anyone who knows music more than you and he did say he wanted an editorial piece for that Miami Journalism competition. A five thousand dollar scholarship is a lot of money."

"Or you can write a piece on your sexual fantasies and see if that gets Han's attention," Suki muttered. Peyton shot Suki a glare and Mia shook her head as she laughed. The girls picked up the Corn Beef before they checked-out and went over to Mia's to bake. The girls kept the conversation light and fun since Vince was home with Jesse. Peyton had to smack Vince with a spatula for trying to eat a cupcake which made him grumble about how he would spank her himself if she wasn't with Han. Jesse offered to help the girls and Peyton was surprised to see his cupcake icing skills were not that bad. The girls let him eat the leftover red velvet batter as a reward when all the cupcakes were iced and boxed up, but Peyton had claimed the funfetti batter for herself. She was eating it after she was done icing the three funfetti cakes when Dom and Leon came home with Han.

"Aww you girls didn't have to make me cupcakes," Leon said as he reached for a cupcake. Peyton held up spatula in warning.

"I will hurt you if you touch them or the cakes," Peyton warned. "They're for Brian's Birthday tomorrow."

"Ahh shit I still need to get the Buster a gift," Dom complained as Han made his way to his girlfriend and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Maybe you could stop calling him a Buster," Mia offered. "I'm going to go wash up. Suki you want to come with?"

"Sure." Peyton looked at the girls as they left sure that Mia was about to show Suki the birthday presents that would have Peyton sleeping over Jennifer's house and Rome sleeping in Peyton's old bedroom of the second floor.

"Jesse I need you to look at the Plymouth," Dom requested which led the two to leave. Leon noticed he was the only one alone with the couple and left the room through the door that attached to the backyard.

"Give me something good to eat," Han said before he kissed her roughly as if he wanted to taste the batter in her mouth. Peyton was surprised at his forwardness, but wrapped her arms around his neck so they were closer. Han obliged causing the counter to poke into Peyton's back. She didn't care and instead fed some of the batter to him when the two came up for air before they went back to making out. His kisses became more passionate and Peyton moan went she felt the bulge in his pants grind against her own lower region. Han began to trace kisses along her neck and Peyton tilted her head with her eyes close so he would have a better access.

"If I knew cake batter was all it took I would have done this months ago," Peyton whispered. Han suddenly stopped and let go of her as took a step away from her. "How about I pack up this extra batter and we finish this at your place where it's more private?"

"I think you should probably just go home." Peyton's ran a hand through her hair.

"Look I'm sorry if I offended you I was only joking." Peyton reached for his face. "We can go somewhere if you're uncomfortable…" Han pushed her hands away.

"Why don't you chill and come talk to me when you're not being such a nymphomaniac." Peyton starred at Han with an open mouth as they heard the front door open.

"There's nothing wrong with it Dom," came Jesse voice. "There's no logical reason for it to be…" Jesse stopped when he saw Peyton's face. Peyton didn't look at him or Dom nor did she react when she heard Mia and Suki.

"Peyton we need to stay for dinner Mia's making…" Suki stopped when she saw Peyton's face.

"Peyton," Mia spoke softly. Peyton looked in Mia.

"Do you mind storing these cupcakes along with the cakes in your fridge until you come over later? I'm going to head home."

"We rode with Mia," Suki argued.

"I can catch the bus."

"Please don't make a scene," Han requested. Peyton's shock and hurt expression turned to fury.

"PC, take the Skyliner." Peyton looked at the door and saw Leon had returned. He tossed her his keys. "I'll pick up the car either tonight or tomorrow." Peyton grabbed the two containers of cupcakes and left the room without saying a word. Mia and Suki followed her wordlessly and Leon waited until her heard the front door before he looked at Han with a condescending glare. "Did you really just call Peyton of all girls a nymphomaniac?"

"And I thought Vince was a moron with girls," Jesse muttered.

XXXXX

Her love for her brother was the only thing that got Peyton out of bed at seven the next morning. She wanted to do nothing but pout in her room about Han like she had the night before. It was Brian's birthday though so she would put on the brave face and act like nothing was wrong for his sake which unfortunately including opening up the shop. They were originally going to close for the day, but several customers had orders that needed to be picked up and others had been waiting to make purchases when the new shipment came in. It was decided by Brian and Rome that they would just close at one so that they could still have Brian's Birthday lunch before his Birthday Party tonight. Suki was organizing the set up and decorations with Tej at the club before lunch while Mia would help Peyton get everything ready for lunch whose invite list consist only the crew. Peyton was surprised when Dom knocked on the shop door ripping Peyton's mind from her mile long to do list.

"I just dropped Leon off to get his car," Dom explained when he saw her surprised face.

"He's not scheduled today," Peyton reminded him as she locked the front door behind Dom. "He could have picked up the car whenever."

"I wanted to talk to you before anyone else got here," Dom confessed as Peyton grabbed her clipboard to finish going through the new shipment of supplies.

"If it's about gift ideas you can just pick up a Blockbuster giftcard."

"Peyton I think you know what about." Peyton looked up from her clipboard fully aware of what he was talking about.

"How?"

"Leon overheard you two from the yard." Peyton made a face. "He wasn't spying on you Peyton he was just listening to hear when it was safe to come in."

"That's spying in my book and that was not a conversation he needed to repeat." Dom took the clipboard from her hand and tossed it onto the counter.

"You need to stop this." Peyton glared at him.

"Stop what?"

"Stop over thinking your life and past relationships." Peyton rolled her eyes and went to grab her clipboard, but Dom took her hands in his to stop her. "Han was pissed and he didn't mean what he said. You'd be an idiot to think otherwise." Peyton felt her face begin to shift to anger.

"I love the fact that you and Han have become close friends these last few months, but you need to stay out of this Dom. I don't need someone to tell me how my boyfriend feels nor do you need to explain his actions. Han can do it himself." Peyton broke Dom's grasp and picked the clipboard back up trying to ignore the grin on Dom's face.

"Are you pissed about what he said or that he hasn't slept with you?" Dom asked. Peyton looked at shocked he would even go there. Dom took a step towards her. "If it's the second I could probably help you out."

"I think you need to leave, Dom," Peyton demanded. Dom put a hand on her face as he stroked her face.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Peyton pushed away his hand.

"You should be ashamed of yourself for pulling a stunt like this when you are with Molly. If you're going to be looking at other girls just break up with her. She's too good for you anyway." Dom laughed before kissed her head.

"That heart of yours is the reason why Han's words will never be true." Peyton licked her lips annoyed.

"You were playing me."

"It wouldn't put it that way." Dom gave her one of his smiles. "I would say it was more of a demonstration since you've always been more of a hands on type of girl." Peyton unlocked the door.

"Bye Dom." Dom went to the door and stopped in the doorway.

"Peyton you should really give Han a break. He may not show it as much as you do, but he's just as afraid as you about ruining this relationship. Some people search their whole lives for that kind of love. Don't let a moment of anger ruin everything." Peyton forced her face to remain calm as she slammed the door behind him. She could keep her face like that the rest of the day…or so she thought.

Mike and Peter were both late to work which forced Peyton to open by herself at nine. In her annoyed state, the girl barely remembered to put the corn beef (that was soaking overnight) in the oven on time. Peyton had also freaked out when Mia came down wondering where the bacon was for Brian's breakfast in bed tray until Peter reminded her it was in the fridge on the second floor. Rome had forgotten to pick up the extra chairs (forcing Peyton to have to wake Rome up so he could carry chairs over from the garage) before the girls could begin setting up the second floor as a dining room. Mia and Peyton were able to cook in peace on the third floor until about one o'clock when people began to come up to the third floor to hang out before they ate. When asked by Suki, Peter, and Leon if she needed help she would politely tell them no, but Han was a different story. Mia gave the blonde a questionable glance and only left the couple alone when Peyton nodded her head to say she was okay. Mia did sit on Brian's lap to stay in eyesight if the younger girl needed her help.

"Yes I need help keeping this fake smile on my face for my brother's sake so if we could both pretend everything's fine I would appreciate it," Peyton requested as she peeled potatoes. Han gently removed the peeler and potato from her hand.

"You're going to hurt yourself that way," he said as he finished peeling the last two potatoes.

"Trust me I wouldn't feel it at this point." Han put the cutter down.

"Peyton I…"

"Peyton let's do presents now," Mia suggested from Brian's lap.

"Yea I want to see what you guys got me while I'm still sober," Brian agreed already on his second beer.

"Two more than I'm cutting you off until tonight," Peyton joked as she put the pot of potatoes on the burner. She then left Han behind the kitchen table and instead sat on one of the arms of the couch next to Rome. Rome looked at her surprised that she didn't sit on the other couch, but put a hand on her leg when he saw Han sit on the other couch besides Dom. Peyton hadn't said anything to her brothers about yesterday but they both knew her well enough to know when something was wrong. Peyton prayed that Brian would be too preoccupied to notice her demeanor and no one would say anything to her brothers.

"Let's start with this one," Brian said as he pulled a gift bag with balloons on it towards him.

"I think that's your sister's," Mia informed her boyfriend. Peyton gave Brian a smile when he looked over at her for confirmation. Brian pulled out the card and a West Choppers T-shirt first. He then pulled out a stack of index cards.

"Drop the conversation and do as I say," Brian read.

"Now there's only twelve of them so you need to pace yourself," Peyton warned.

"How come we all didn't get that for Christmas?" Dom asked as the group laughed. Peyton flipped him off in response which made Brian laugh as he reached for the final present which was concealed in a rather large box.

"If this is underwear I may have to kick you off the invite list to my party," Brian teased. When he opened the box, he was taken aback by the contents.

"It was supposed to be a Christmas present, but I had an issue finding Incredible Hulk 180," Peyton told her brother as he flipped through the comics.

"What's does the Hulk have to do with the Wolverine comics?" Jennifer asked when she saw the comics were mostly about the Wolverine.

"First appearance is in that Hulk issue," the O'Connor siblings said in unison. Brian looked at the comics with a sense of awe. Brian had once had just about every Comic that featured the Wolverine. In a fit of rage Eric O'Connor had destroyed all the comics (since they were Brian's most prideful possession) before going after his son. Brian had no physical damage done to him, but Peyton had sprained her leg when Eric pushed her out of the way to get to Brian. Brian looked at his sister at a loss for words. When his parents fought, it was those comic books that took him away from his world and into another.

"Happy Birthday B," Peyton said. Brian got up and gave his sister a big hug.

"Thank-you Peyton," he whispered as a buzz filled the apartment. Peyton looked at Dom.

"When was Molly getting off work?"

"Not for another hour," Dom answered. Peyton let go of Brian.

"You relax and I'll check it out," Peyton told him. He kissed her forehead before she went downstairs to the shop to see who was ringing the store bell. Peyton opened the door and her mouth fell open when she saw a tall woman in Gucci sunglasses who had been consider pretty in her youth before all the botox began.

"Well if it isn't the little leech herself," the woman coldly greeted. "I know you were deprived of proper edict growing up since you were raised by a hooker so I'll help you. This is the part when you invite someone in and ask them if they need help with their bags." Peyton glared at the woman.

"What the hell do you want Shannon?" The woman took off her sunglasses and the scarf that covered her brown hair.

"I'm here to wish my darling boy a Happy Birthday." Her eyes narrowed. "After everything he's given up for you did you really forget his Birthday?" Peyton slammed the door in the woman's face. Shannon rattled at the doorknob and demanded the door be unlocked as Peyton went back upstairs.

"Who was at the door…" Rome stopped when he saw Peyton shaking in fury. Brian looked up at Peyton and gently scooted Mia off his lap so he could go to his sister.

"I am going to try to be as polite and calm as possible about this since it's your Birthday," Peyton said as her hands became fists. "Why the fuck is Shannon down stairs?" Brian's mouth fell open at and Rome choked on his beer at the woman's name.

"Sh….She's here?" Brian asked.

"Yes and I'm pretty sure she has bags with her so she can stay for a few days." Rome got up and went to the kitchen.

"She didn't say anything when she called earlier to wish me a Happy Birthday." Peyton looked at him and tried to keep her face calm.

"I will try to my best to play nice for as long as possible for your sake but she cannot stay here."

"Peyton if she didn't make a reservation anywhere…"

"Then that's her own fault," Rome interrupted as he pulled out a shot glass. "It ain't like she can't afford her own hotel room. She made sure of that in the divorce."

"Can you two not make this you verses her for this one time?" Brian demanded. He left the apartment and slammed the door closed behind him.

"What do you want?" Rome asked Peyton as he grabbed two cups.

"Grab the everclear," Peyton requested as she grabbed lemonade from the fridge.

"She already got one on you?" Rome made it sound more like a statement rather than a question.

"Apparently my manners are lacking because I was raised by a hooker." Rome snorted and their friends stared at the two.

"Yeah she's one to talk. The only reason she got married was because she tricked him into getting her pregnant while he was in law school." Rome poured a shot of everclear in each glas while Peyton filled the glasses with lemonade. "Mia you may want to have a drink in you."

"Before what?" Mia asked concerned that Peyton was drinking everclear.

"Before you decide whether or not you truly love my brother," Peyton answered. "Trust us when we say that a drink is the only thing that will get you through a meal with his Mother." Peyton held up her cup to Rome. "To less pain." The two clanked glasses.

"His Mother," Mia repeated as Peyton and Rome chugged their drinks.

"Well of course I understand that I would be more comfortable at a hotel," came a woman's voice. Rome looked at Peyton and she nodded before she filled the cups up with lemonade. This time Rome did two shots in each. Dom gave her a look that told her to stop but she ignored him. He really had no idea how much alcohol she could handle and he was not her brother or husband. Han looked like he wanted saw something, but he didn't. "That bastard girl you call your sister has always made things between the two of us uncomfortable and God only knows what bacteria is living in this apartment since you let Roman live with. Honestly dear I worry your becoming a bit of a sadist for taking them both in." Mia got up and went towards the kitchen. Peyton took out a cup and made the older girl and vodka with lemonade.

"Remember there is no one in this world that she hates more than me," Peyton told her brother's girlfriend before she handed over the drink as the door opened.

"I see you have company," the woman said as she looked over the faces.

"Yeah Peyton and Mia put together a Birthday lunch," Brian told his Mother as he put down the three bags he had carried up the stairs. The woman looked at Mia and the girl had a deer-in-the-headlights look. "Mom I want you to meet my girlfriend Mia." Mia held out her hand.

"Oh it is so wonderful to finally you meet you," Shannon said before she wrapped Mia in a hug. "I have always wanted a daughter!"

"Well I'm sure Peyton was wonderful," Mia said politely. Shannon laughed.

"Oh no darling, Peyton isn't like us. You are a young woman who holds herself in a graceful manner where as that girl is a parasite that jumps from host to host and I'm so sorry your brother got mixed up. Like her mom, she has the ability to ruin perfectly good men with a flip of her hair." Dom looked at Peyton with a shocked look and Peyton raised her cup before she took a sip of it. Shannon looked away from Mia and looked at Rome. "Speaking of parasites how are you Rome." Rome flashed her a smile.

"Better than the Doctor who did your last treatment," Rome answered. "How much did you have to pay to get that last lift? I mean wow does it look like you were going for that Angelina Jo Lee big lip action or did the god doc do it for other reasons. You know what I mean." He gave her a hearty laugh and Shannon face became furious.

"How dare you!" Shannon turned to Brian. "We need to go to lunch so we can discuss where him and Peyton will be staying while I'm here this week."

"The place is half his, Mom," Brian reminded her. Shannon shook her head and saw Han. She screamed.

"What is a convicted felon doing in this house?" she cried out. She looked at Peyton. "How dare you bring him here because you're a slut just like your Mother!" She looked back at Brian. "I will not stay in this house with that Asian criminal."

"I don't live here," Han told her his face completely blank.

"Don't act innocent when I know you two are a match made in heaven just like Vito and her whore of a Mother. Criminals and whore's must run in the family and I'm sure she has no problem slipping you in her room at night." Rome looked at Brian.

"Either you get her out of her now or I will have her removed," Rome warned almost at a loss of patience.

"Come on Mom let's go to lunch," Brian suggested.

"Brian lunch is going to be ready in a half hour," Mia complained. Brian looked at Peyton before he opened the door to the stairwell. The two left without another word. Peyton threw her cup in the sink causing the glass to shatter before she left the room. The group heard her door slam.

"Question," Tej said after a few minutes of silence. "Why the hell does she hate P?"

"Because Shannon couldn't say anything against Peyton when she was still married to Eric," Han answered. "You have to be pretty brutal to keep up with the O'Neil family."

"So you're saying she's still pissed at Peyton because she was threatened if she said something about Peyton?" Dom asked.

"Eric O'Connor doesn't threaten he just pulls off his belt," Peyton informed him as she entered the room in running clothes. "If I'm not back before the timer goes off pull out the Corn Beef."

"Peyton," Rome called. Peyton stopped and looked him with a tired look. "Take a bottle of water with you and take it easy. You have everclear in your system." Peyton grabbed a bottle of water and kissed his cheek before she left.

"Is she going to be okay?" Peter asked concerned.

"Her and Brian will be fine when Brian remembers his Mom is a bitch," Rome replied. "Of course there is a small issue that needs to be dealt with." Rome looked at Han. "What the hell we're you thinking calling her a nymphomaniac? I ought to throw your ass off the roof before I beat the crap out of you punk. You're lucky she loves you otherwise you and I would be having a not so nice conversation…"

* * *

**Ready...Set...Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

"When I did the first one, it was a cool movie where I got to run around in race cars, shoot a gun and kiss a hot chick. That's where I was at in my life then. Now that I'm older, there's a reason we're still here. The themes we hit on early on, whether the audience even realized what it was that was drawing them in, is irrelevant. The second you lose the family, how significant are we? It's funny to see the people connect with it the way they do. I had no clue, I didn't get it. And now, more I get it and I see it."~Paul Walker in an interview regarding The Fast and the Furious.

Whether you first met Paul as Skip, Dean, Lance, Jared, Caleb, Jerry, Chris or any of his other characters, I believe Paul will always be remembered as our Brian a man who found redemption and his way back home to his family. Paul himself taught us you can be famous and still care about others in need while having hobbies other than clubbing. From the bloopers and interviews he was in we can all see he was the joker on set who truly cared about his cast mates which is evident in the tweets/post they have made. Srg. Tanner was right when he said there are all kinds of family. As fans and members of the Fast and the Furious family let us keep Paul, Roger, their families, and friends in our thoughts. Paul, may you and Roger rest in peace you sweet angels /3

* * *

Chapter 24

"Now this is a proper cake for a Birthday," Peyton overheard Shannon telling Suki over the DJ. "Not at all like that child's food Peyton served when Brian and I got back from lunch. I'm so happy a bright young lady such as yourself has planned all this for my Son." Peyton shook her head and continue towards the bar.

"Virgin Piña Colada, Peyton?" the bartender asked recognizing her.

"Actually can I get a ginger ale?" For once Rome had been right. Peyton had pushed herself harder than her usual runs resulting in her feeling lightheaded and as if her stomach was going to empty itself at any moment. She barely ate lunch because of the nausea and although she didn't feel as bad as she did when she returned to the apartment, she did not want to chance getting sick here at the club.

"Have we learned the lesson that Everclear is bad?" Peyton followed the voice and saw Molly sitting at the end of the bar. She patted the seat next to her and Peyton sat in it after she got her drink. "In risk of sounding like my mom, I would like to remind you that alcohol is a good thing in moderation. Three shots of Everclear is in no means a moderate drink."

"I didn't finish the second drink with two shots."

"One shot was plenty or do you not remember how pissed your Mom was when Geri came home after a night of drinking with Tony right after her and Kieran broke up." Peyton looked down her drink.

"O'Kelley said she's stepped away from the family business," Peyton said quietly. "Apparently she showed up at his place crying with a bruised face because she got in a screaming match with Vito." Molly began to play with the younger girl's hair.

"She'll find her way. Is that the reason for the Everclear?"

"Well there's that and Shannon being here out of the blue when this was supposed to be Brian's first Birthday with me." Peyton let out a sigh. "And there's the argument with Han." Peyton looked up at Molly to see the older girl was not surprised.

"You know I remember when Shannon came up to Church Festival while she was visiting Manhattan with friends so she could rant at your Mother and you," Molly said to the younger girl. "I also remember that was the night you and Han first got together. Despite her name calling and everything you were dealing with since losing your virginity, you stood there with poise and grace well beyond your years without saying a word. I remember Han saying that if you were brave enough to stand there and take Shannon's comments about being a slut after being told again and again by those four guys that you were one, than he could have the courage to tell you how he felt about you after all those years."

"If you're trying to tell me something you're doing a really bad job because I'm not following." Molly put her hands on Peyton's shoulder.

"As much as I wish I could, I can't be Geri," Molly informed Peyton as the blonde looked down. "I can't be the girl who was an older sister for half your life and I can't have all the memories that two of you shared." Molly placed a hand under Peyton's chin forcing the girl to look up. "I can be a friend though. God knows you have plenty of them down here with the new home you've done an incredible job of making for yourself, but if you ever need someone to talk to who knew you in your past life I'm here. I can't promise I won't tell you what I would do in your shoes, but I can promise to always listen. The bonds of the neighborhood never really break." Peyton hugged Molly.

"You know this would be a lot less awkward if Dom hadn't hit on me earlier." Molly laughed as the two separated.

"He told me everything from Han's comment yesterday to what happened this morning and all I can say is it's going to be nice being the spanker instead of the spanked later tonight." Peyton held up her hands as if to say too-much-info as she got up to leave. "Peyton." Peyton turned back around. "He loves you, even if he sometimes acts like you're just another girl instead of the girl that grew up two doors down. It's just a show to protect himself from losing the last person he loved as a child."

"I'm not the only one who is still alive from the apartment complex," Peyton argued. "Geri and O'Kelley are both still very much alive."

"Maybe physically, but we both know the two are not the same people you and Han grew up with." Peyton wanted to argue but she saw Dom approaching. Peyton smiled at Molly before she walked away.

"You break her heart I'll break you're testicles," Peyton warned her ex-boyfriend as she passed him. She wondered around for a while to find the small group of kids her age that consisted of Collin, Jennifer, Mike, and Peter. Originally Jennifer wasn't on the invite list, but Peyton had talked Brian into letting Jennifer (much to Mike's pleasure) come since Peyton was spending the night at her house.

"Where were you when they played the new Danny Green song?" Jennifer questioned as Peyton joined the group.

"I was talking to Molly since Shannon is stalking Mia and Suki," Peyton replied. Peyton hadn't gotten a moment with either of them since Shannon kept the two girls at arms length along with Brian.

"I still can't believe you grew up with her," Collin said. "You know all embarrassing stories I was never able to see as a lad."

"Ask her about the time she stole from the deli because she really thought a five finger discount meant anything that was length of a hand was free." Before Collin could reply, a hand came in Peyton's sight and took her cup. Peyton looked and Mia made a face when she took a sip.

"Is that ginger ale?" Mia asked. "I need a drink."

"We're under age," Mike reminded her. Mia shot him a glare before she looked at Peyton.

"She's driving me insane. She's suggesting children's names already and talking about having a wedding in Beverly Hills and Brian is just standing there like were already engaged!"

"Well at least she approves of you," Suki said as she joined the group. "Which is more than I can say about you, Peyton." Peyton snorted.

"I have that touch." Peyton looked around for Brian and saw Han talking to Paris who had somehow managed to get into club. Peyton was pretty sure it was because of her low cut dress and her bad habit of sticking out her chest. Peyton looked away wanting to vomit and Mia caught on to the situation. Mia put an arm around the younger girl and kissed her forehead as Brian joined them.

"Everything okay?" he asked stupidly.

"You're kidding, right?" Mia questioned. "Your Mother shows up here without so much as a warning, you allow her to rip Peyton and Rome a new one, she ruins the lunch that me, Suki, and Peyton spent yesterday baking for, you're not stopping her from planning our wedding or the number of kids were having, and have yet to apologize for anything. If this is the man you are Brian I don't think I want to imagine us having a future Birthday or no Birthday." Mia walked away and Brian called after her before he followed. The group looked around at eachother not sure what to say. Peyton had a pain in her gut that told her something was wrong. Brian would have been able to tell Mia was upset before this point. If he didn't take the time to notice that he either had something on his mind or Brian and Shannon got in a major argument earlier that made him not want to fight with his Mother about Mia. Shannon came over to the group in a fury and grabbed Peyton's arm.

"What did you say to make them argue?" Peyton broke the grasp and glared at Shannon.

"It's not of my doing I can assure you that," Peyton assured her. "But if you're really concerned about your son you would leave Miami so that he can be alone just like all those out town trips you took leaving him by himself growing. You're really not fooling anyone with this Mother of the Year act." Peyton left the group and went on to walk around to socialize. She ended up spending the majority of the night in the upstairs VIP area to avoid Brian, Han, and Shannon. Peyton leaned on the railing to watch the party. Much like Homecoming, she felt distant and alone. Maybe it had something to do with Shannon being here or Peyton not speaking to her brother and Han, but there was a gnawing feeling in her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was due to Brian and Mia or if it was her fear of losing Han, but she was feeling nausea once more. Collin, Leon, Mike, Jennifer, Jess, and Peter eventually found her which reminded her she was never alone. She sat on the couches with them for the remainder of the night until Suki came up to tell them most everyone had left. The group then went downstairs and sat at the bar, but Peyton went in search of her brother in attempt to straighten things out. She looked everywhere with no luck before she headed towards the back office area. She went to knock on the door, but stopped when she heard voices.

"I don't know how many times I have to say it, but she is not going anywhere!" Brian yelled.

"Do you really think you'll be happy with her or can have a future with her?" Shannon hollered back. "Honestly dear I think it's for the best that you just let her go so you can move on with your life! You're not getting any younger and kids are not possible while she's around." Peyton left the back area before she could hear any more. How dare Shannon suggest Brian and Mia break up. She had no idea what the two had been through.

"Hey you ready to head out or are you getting dropped off at my house?" Jennifer asked when she saw Peyton.

"Honestly I have no idea if I'm still spending the night," Peyton answered. "Brian is in the back talking to his Mom, but even if Mia goes back to her house I don't want to be in the apartment if Shannon's there." Jennifer looked over Peyton's shoulder.

"I'll hang around for a while then." Jennifer walked away as Han came up to Peyton.

"Can we talk?" Han asked her. Peyton felt her phone buzz in her jeans pocket it and she pressed the silent button without checking who was calling her.

"You're the one told me to not talk to you until my urges were under control," Peyton reminded him. "I still don't understand what the problem is with wanting to be intimate with the guy I love, but if you still think it's a problem than perhaps we shouldn't talk." Peyton wasn't aware of Molly getting a phone call herself and was instead staring at Han.

"Look things got blown out of proportion last night and maybe part of that is my fault, but…"

"Dalton slow down I can't understand you." Peyton looked over her shoulder to see the auburn's face turn from confusion to terror. She looked at Peyton and licked her lips. "I'll call you when I can." Molly hung up the phone and immediately pulled out her sim card as she walked over to Peyton.

"Molly," Dom called. Molly ignored him and held out her hand to Peyton.

"Give me your cell." Peyton handed her phone over without an argument. "We need to leave now."

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked concerned. Molly held up her hand.

"It's not important. What is important is I need to go and Peyton is coming with me. Leave your purse here."

"But Brian…" Molly took Peyton by the shoulders.

"Peyton I need you to not worry about anyone else right now, but yourself. Can you do that?" Peyton nodded her head and Molly took her hand to led her towards the door. Molly was about to open it when gunshots filled the air. Molly twisted the lock on the door before she pulled Peyton away from the door.

"What's going on?" Han demanded. Molly said nothing and instead shoved Peyton into the liquor closest.

"I'm locking you in here," Molly said over the shots and the banging on the door. "Whatever happens do not make a sound." Molly shut the door and Peyton heard the click of the Masterlock. Peyton sat on the floor behind one of the shelves and she listened. She heard a blast noise which she assumed was the club door and a few gunshots along with yelling. When it became quiet, Peyton feared the worse and willed herself to keep from crying. Peyton heard voices but she couldn't make out whose it was. She did make out Molly telling someone to go fuck themselves and Collin's scream before a gun was fired. A few minutes later, Peyton heard keys rattle before the door was opened.

"Peyton would you be a dear and come join us," a familiar voice requested. She stayed hidden in her spot as Molly let out a painful scream. "I'm not in a patient mood." Peyton got up and walked out of the closest with her hands in front of her. A man in his late twenties with dark red hair smiled at her as he shoved Molly towards Dom. Peyton didn't miss the blood dripping from Molly's right arm as she was patted down by a man with a gun. The others watched her and had guns pointed at them except for Han who was being held in a bear hug by a man with a built similar to Dom's. No one else seemed hurt, but Han struggled to break free.

"She's clean boss," the man who patted her down told the man who had been holding Molly

"You're a fool if you touch her," Molly warned. The man who had held her turned to her with his furious green eyes. Dom stepped in front of her protectively.

"I don't feel like a fool," he stated as he stepped towards Molly. "In fact a feel just the opposite."

"Patrick!" The man stopped and looked at Peyton. "It's clear that you're the one who's in control here. No one here is going to question that. Perhaps you can explain what's going on here so no one else needs to be hurt." The man called Patrick chuckled as he walked towards her. Han struggled harder.

"I prefer a woman to stay silent," her reminded her with a lustful look on his face as he looked over her body.

"You touch her and I swear I'll kill you myself!" Han yelled. Patrick nodded his head toward Han and one of his employees hit Han in the stomach with a gun making Han fall to his knees.

"Han," Peyton cried as she took a step toward him. Patrick grabbed Peyton violently and Peyton held her breath.

"McGowan." Patrick and Peyton both looked over and saw Brian entering the room with his Mom. Murphy was behind them with a very large gun and a smug look. Patrick spun Peyton so she was facing her brother, but kept a hold on her.

"Ah and there's the man I've killed to talk to," Patrick greeted as he ran an arm across her stomach. Peyton fought to keep her face calm, but Brian gave her a worried look before he looked back at Patrick.

"Look Patrick whatever you want to talk about we can do in private," Brian told him. "Preferably when you're not groping my underage sister." Patrick's hand moved upward which caused Rome to take a step towards Patrick. Rome was hit upside the hide with a gun which caused him to fall to his knees. Patrick caught Mia's eye and gave the girl a haughty smile before he grabbed Peyton's face chin roughly without turning her to face him.

"I've tried to add an exotic flare to my test, but look at this face," Patrick told Brian as the girl struggled to break his grip. "It's the perfect blend of innocence with a feisty spirit that can do wonders in bed. She could be a little tighter for my taste but I've been told that she's good in bed with those blue eyes staring up at you and begging for you to stop when she really doesn't it mean it at all by…" Peyton barely realized what happened next. She remembered elbowing Patrick in the face to get him to get him to shut up and him slapping her as Han and Brian came towards them. The next few moments happened in a daze and Peyton found herself on the ground in front of the bar with the back of her head bleeding.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him," Shannon demanded. Peyton looked to see Han on his knees in front of Patrick with blood dripping out of his nose and three guns aimed at him with Brian beside him unhurt. Peyton noticed Patrick's face was bleeding and knew someone would be killed for it. Peyton fumbled for her phone and was able to dial a number without being noticed. She put the phone on the ground away from her so Patrick wouldn't see it.

"And you said you would get through him," Patrick said as he pulled out his own gun. "The question now becomes whether I kill him too for not giving me what I want." Brian looked at his Mother.

"Mom what the hell is going on?"

"You're Mother was asked to speak to you since you've been avoiding your Father's calls," Patrick informed Brian. "He's been a patient man and he warned you that this could happen if you did not discuss his proposition." Brian eyes darted to Peyton before they returned to Patrick.

"Yeah, well like I said to him and my Mother I'm not interested in his deals." Patrick laughed before he snapped his fingers twice. Peyton was lifted to her feet by one of the men and shoved back to Patrick. Patrick put the gun against her head.

"She has protection under Kieran," Han advised him. "Do want to risk a family feud? Think about how much it will affect business

"You know I could just kill her right here in this spot despite any deals my brother has made," Patrick taunted. He looked at Brian. "It might make this process a whole lot quicker than this back and forth game you're playing with your Father." Peyton looked at Rome who was as confused as she was.

"He can't have Peyton," Brian spat as he stood. "So you can fucking tell him to go to hell cuz neither of us are taking orders from him." Brian wouldn't meet Peyton's look. Shannon took Brian's face.

"Brian your Father is relentless," Shannon reminded her son. "Please just let her go before you go down with her." Brian broke his Mother grip and looked at Patrick.

"We're done so you can get out," Brian demanded.

"I wouldn't exactly say that," came Kieran's voice. The entire group looked at the top of the staircase to see Kieran and Murphy accompanied by a handful of men. More men were entering the room and Han used the distraction to grab Peyton. She leaned into him a bit lightheaded and Han protectively wrapped his arms around her as the two backed away from Patrick. He glared at the two but did nothing since his brother was approaching him.

"I'm here at the request of Eric," Patrick told his brother. Kieran didn't look amused or worried.

"I do believe it was decided that she was off limits," Kieran informed his brother. "Yet you and Eric seem to think you can adjust the terms of my deal without asking me."

"She belongs with Eric," Patrick said.

"She belongs to me!" Kieran yelled his temper flaring. Han's hold tighten around her. Kieran sighed.

"Do you need to speak to Uncle Darby? I should warn you he's not too happy with you defying his orders not to come here." There was a slight twitch in Patrick's face that very few people noticed. He was in serious trouble and despite being the older sibling Kieran had always been Darby's favorite nephew. Darby saw Kieran more as another son which was partially why Aidan lived with Kieran. Patrick looked at Mia before he looked back to Kieran.

"There were situations that you weren't aware of when you offered that deal." Peyton looked from Patrick to Mia and studied the girl's guilty face as a memory came back to her from the night of the races in New York.

"_Just a guy who was hitting on me and isn't aware of what the word no or I'm taken means. That guy with the blonde ponytail grabbed him and told the jerk to get lost in a lot more words."_ Mia looked at Peyton as the blonde was began to put the pieces together and realize why Mia recognized Patrick. Peyton looked at Suki who avoided the younger girl's stare. Brian looked from his girlfriend to his Sister aware something was happening. Kieran nodded to Murphy and walked towards Peyton as Murphy pulled his gun out. Han stepped in front Peyton.

"Something you need to tell me?" Kieran asked Peyton. Peyton looked at Patrick.

"You tried to pick Mia up the weekend we were in New York," Peyton accused. "She didn't want you so you tried to drug her drink at the club and somehow I got it which is why I never found out you were in New York." Patrick said nothing and Kieran looked at Mia.

"Is this true?" Mia looked at Brian who wore a shocked expression. "Miss Toretto I need an answer."

"Yes," Mia answered. Kieran looked at his brother.

"You didn't think this information was necessary?"

"I thought you remember I called dibs years ago." Brian went for Patrick, but Rome stopped him. Kieran looked around and saw a man in his early thirties. Murphy grabbed the man and brought him towards Kieran.

"You're one of Eric's assistants and the law firm, right?" Kieran asked as Murphy slammed the man's hand against a table before another one of Kieran's employees held the man's hand.

"Yesss," the man answered. Kieran looked at Murphy and gave him a nod. Murphy looked behind him and one of Kieran's men handed Murphy a knife. Peyton looked at Molly and saw the older girl also knew exactly what was about to happen. Both girls watched as the knife came down on the assistant's left hand. Suki, Mia, and a few of the guys turned away, but the New York girls kept their faces calm out of necessity.

"It seems that Eric needs a hand remembering who's in charge," Kieran told the man as his hand was sawed off. "Be a pal and remind him of it." The man continued to scream as Kieran became aware of Molly's arm. Two of Kieran's man grabbed Dom to keep from Molly as Kieran inspected her arm.

"My Doctor is available to see to this," Kieran told her.

"I'm fine," Molly replied. Kieran gave her a stern look that made Dom nervous.

"That was a question and this isn't personal. You and I both know a hospital is out of the question." Molly looked at Peyton.

"She needs a hospital in case they need to scan her head," Molly informed him. "I'll swing by the beachhouse after I know the specialist is seeing her. All I need is gauze ,tape, and a jacket for now." Kieran looked at Han and saw the blood on his hand where he had been holding the back of Peyton's head.

"I'll leave you all to the remainder of your evening," Kieran told the group. He looked at Molly. "I'll expect you over when you're finished. If I'm not done speaking to my brother that is."

"Dually noted," Molly said as Peyton reached for Han feeling extremely lightheaded. Han grabbed her as Kieran grabbed his brother's arm and the two brothers made their way up the stairs. Murphy cleared the rest out and Han held Peyton to keep her steady. As soon as they were all out Brian went to Peyton with Rome behind him. Han handed Peyton over to Brian wordlessly.

"She needs the E.R. now," Mia said immediately noticing the girl's lethargic state. Brian ignored his girlfriend and put a hand on Peyton's face so he could look in her eyes.

"You okay?" Brian asked.

"I'm fine guys you should be worried about Molly…Why is Molly bleeding?" Molly looked at the back of Peyton's head.

"Mia's right she needs a Doctor now," Molly demanded.

"Brian we need to talk," Shannon said as she pulled on Brian's shoulder. The jerk set Peyton off balance and fell backwards. Han caught her and lifted her into his arms.

"You need to leave now Shannon," Brian told his Mother as Peyton looked into Han's eyes. "You never once cared about my well being growing up and you don't get to start now. Shame on me for being stupid enough to think this visit was about me and not about getting rid of Peyton." Shannon grabbed Brian.

"Brian you know I love you," Shannon said as Peyton's head became fuzzier. "Your Father is a hard man to live with. I may not be perfect, but I have always tried my best to keep him happy and away from you." Peyton felt her eye lids become heavy.

"Brian," she heard Han call. Han shook her and Peyton eyes opened a bit.

"Homie you need to stay awake," Rome told her as he took hold of his non-biological sister. He looked at Brian. "Do we drive or wait for 911?"

"You guys should take her we'll talk to the cops," Mia said. Brian looked at Mia.

"You're not coming with us?" Brian asked.

"I swear to God if you two let Shannon and Patrick break you apart I will never speak to either of you and will ruin your dates for the rest of your lives," Peyton said. She looked up at Rome. "Can you save at least one thing of Shannon's for me to break before you throw her crap out?" Shannon looked like she wanted to argue but her son shot her a glare and she was outnumbered. The door flew open and Miami's finest came in.

"Freeze," one officer ordered as other's stormed through the back door. "Hands in the air and don't move."

"Why in the hell do we have to deal with the Fuzz every time an O'Connor has a party," Tej muttered.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Peyton shifted uncomfortably in her bed annoyed that it felt like someone had switched it out for a twin size bed. She opened her eyes slowly and found that the light made her hurt. She groaned as she looked around and saw a familiar off white wall. Sure enough when she looked at her arm there was an IV in it. Peyton went to sit up alarmed that she was in a hospital, but strong hands held her down.

"You have a concussion," came Han's gentle voice from the chair next to the bed. "Any fast movements can risk making it worse. You fell asleep after the Doctors ran some test on you. You're safe Peyton and so is everyone else." Peyton put a hand on her forehead as if it would relieve the pain.

"I don't remember the test," she told him. She looked around the room to see they were the only two in there. "Where's Brian and Rome?"

"With Mia and Molly talking to the Doctor."

"Molly's okay?" Han looked at her surprise.

"You remember what happened?" Peyton nodded and almost screamed when she hit her head.

"Yes you're not that lucky this time around," Peyton bitterly spat as she willed herself not to rub her head.

"I actually am because you are lying here in a hospital and not in a morgue," he replied as he sat on the corner of the bed and took one of her hands in his. "I thought I was going to lose you tonight in the club Shiratori." Peyton felt tears in her eyes as she looked away.

"Han, I can't follow this dance you're choreographing for us. You're going to lose me if you keep pushing me away from you and expecting me to forgive you for the latest fight we've had just because you say something pretty to me." Peyton looked at him. "I can't take feeling like you're keeping something from me by the way you're acting." Han leaned over and placed a kiss on her nose.

"I know Peyton," he said admitting to nothing specifically. "The things I've been saying lately haven't been what I've wanted to say." Peyton gave him a look. "You haven't been the easiest person to talk to this week either."

"Maybe I would if you stopped with the playboy act and went back to being the boy wonder I've fallen for twice now," she suggested. Han grinned.

"You know Boy Wonder wasn't the only one who caught the girl genius' eye. I believe Nicholas Gage was known as a bit of a hot shot." Peyton smiled as her eyes grew heavy.

"Dick won in the end. He'll always win Babs heart because he's the one that has seen the good and the bad. He knows all her secrets because he was standing with her the entire time." Peyton fought the sleep and Han must of sense her struggle.

"Go back to sleep, Shiratori. There's no use fighting the meds when the Doctor is going to keep you here for a few more hours anyway." Peyton looked up at him.

"Hold me?" Han kissed her hand.

"Always." Peyton shifted over in the bed so Han could lay down with her. He gently stroked her head as he hummed an old Japenese folk song his Mom had sang to him and Paul as children. Peyton immediately recognized it and smiled as she snuggled closer to him completely forgetting she was in a hospital bed. She was asleep within seconds and Han continued humming until he heard the door open. He was surprised to see Molly in the doorway starring at the couple and was more surprised that Peyton didn't stir.

"Does she know?" the Auburn asked.

"She suspects something's wrong," Han informed the woman. "But that's either the drugs talking or her just looking for a fight." Molly frowned.

"Maybe you should stop being so rough on her and remember you love her," Molly recommended. "I mean you are doing this for her after all. For you two to be able to have a future." Han felt his grip around Peyton tightened defensively.

"Talk to me when you come clean with Dom. You didn't even know him before you got involved in the task." Molly sat in the chair and looked at Han.

"You're right about me not telling him about why I was working for the O'Neils, but I have been honest with him about how I feel. I'm absolutely smitten." Han grinned. "Shut up Han. I really like him and don't want what we're doing to ruin things. If it comes down to it I'll break his heart so we can end this battle, but I'm not going to like it. We've worked too hard to have things screw up now and I know the others feel the same way." Her eyes went to Peyton. "The question is are you willing to do the same?" Han looked down at Peyton and watched the girl breath as she slept. You wouldn't be able to tell all the suffering she'd been through by the she was sleeping in his arms. He gently brushed a few strands of hair that had fallen in her face.

"I can't lose her again Molly." She looked at Han thoughtfully.

"You know if Kieran finds about who got you out prison things are going to get a lot worse. He'll be relentless and find every shroud of evidence of the two of you together before he shows Peyton. Kieran won't threaten our Peyton but he'll let her end things herself so it hurts more and go after our fiery associate."

"I don't want Peyton to hurt again because of me." Han looked at Molly. "I've been doing that the last three and a half years since the five of us decided we were going to go after Kieran. The only reason I was having sex with our fiery associate as you put it while I was in prison is because none of us knew Peyton was going to be down here when I got out. If it comes out that I was sleeping with that associate in prison, then it's only a matter of time before people realize I lost my virginity to her and not Tina Jackson like I've lie about the last five years. That's a lie Peyton not's going to be able to forgive." Molly put a hand on his cheek.

"Then either let Peyton go find another that can give her the time and attention she wants or be the one who shows Peyton she is there in no one in this world that matters more than her. If you keep trying to have the best of both worlds she's going to start poking around and we both know it. It's just the way Peyton is and nothing you say is going to change her before we finish what we came to Miami to do." Han looked at the innocent girl his arms unsure of what he was going to do, but knowing he had to it quick before he lost her.

XXXXX

After spending the night in the hospital for observation, Peyton was released the following afternoon after the doctors spoke to Brian and Rome about how to monitor Peyton from home. Peyton was given strict orders not to do any strenuous activities (especially driving, running, and surfing) for the next few days and recommended Peyton take a day or two off from school which Brian informed Peyton she would be doing. There were no signs of permanent damage and the cut on the back of her head (that turned out to not need stitches) would easily be concealed by her hair until it healed without a scar. Molly would be fine as well (although she needed stitches) and the club would only be closed for the rest of the weekend for the investigation of the shooting which thankfully had not caused the death of any of the club staff. All in all the group had been lucky this time.

Peyton didn't ask about Shannon when they got home and was glad to see Mia on the living room couch. Peyton assumed the two had talked when Peyton was asleep. She had woken up briefly and saw Han was sitting next to the bed. Peyton remembered him holding her and humming one of his Mother's lullaby as she fell back asleep after he told her she (as well as the rest of her family) was safe. When the doctors woke her the next morning, all she saw was Brian and Rome. Peyton was surprised Han wasn't with the others who were waiting to give her hugs (after Mia hugged her of course) at the apartment. She wanted to ask someone about it, but Brian immediately ushered her into her room since the doctor told Brian to keep his sister in bed. Peyton didn't put up a fight to avoid being the center of attention and enjoyed the quiet comfort of her room. She pulled a book off her shelf but barely got through the first page before she fell asleep. Peyton woke up later that night just enough to eat some soup that Brian made and take a few pills he gave her before she went back to sleep.

When Peyton woke up again, it was six in the morning. She laid in her bed for twenty minutes trying to fall back asleep since she wasn't going to school, but her mind was racing. Peyton kicked off the blanket and got out the bed. She grabbed her laptop before she left her bedroom. Peyton put on a pot of coffee and sat at the kitchen counter with her laptop. She tracked her Fathers outing in the tabloids (made possible by his latest mistress being some well known model) while she drank her first cup of coffee. By her second cup, Peyton had hacked into the California court database to see her Father's recent cases. They all seemed to be nothing more than her Father's usually dirty cliental list (excluding the O'Neil family who seemed to be staying out of trouble for the last six months) except for one hearing. A hearing where Eric O'Connor wasn't representing a client but was the defendant. Peyton heard a bedroom door open and saw the case belonged to customs before she signed out and pulled up a computer game.

"You should be in bed and not drinking coffee," Mia told Peyton as the older girl snatched the mug away from Peyton.

"I've been sleeping for over twenty hours," Peyton replied as Mia poured the girl a cup of orange juice. "Did you just come from the Guest bedroom?" Mia placed the cup on the table without looking at Peyton.

"I wanted to be here in case there were problems during the night and I didn't think it was the best idea to sleep in your Brother's bed."

"So you guys still aren't talking?" Mia grabbed the coffee pot, but paused for a moment before she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I wouldn't say that." Peyton looked at Mia horrified.

"You two…you're no longer together?" Mia gave Peyton a reassuring smile as she leaned against the counter with her coffee in hand.

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon." Mia took a sip of her coffee. "Brian had Han help him get his Mother's stuff out of the apartment after you were admitted into the E.R. Brian of course went to the hospital as soon as he made it clear to her and the police that she was no longer welcome in his home, but the Doctors were already talking to me and Molly about the test results after he was done. He left Han with you so him and Rome could hear what the doctors were saying. I left the hospital as soon as the Doctor said you would be fine to avoid a fight since both of us were only focused on you. Brian needed rest and a shower before we talked about what happened this weekend with his Mother. He still hadn't done either when I went to bed last night. I know part of it has to do with him wanting to avoid the subject, but most of it is because he was so worried when the Doctors said you needed to stay overnight for observations. It was like you had been shot all over again to him." Peyton was quiet and ran a hand through her hair.

"But if you and Brian did break up we wouldn't go back to the way we were at the end of the summer right. I don't think I can handle either of us being a bitch to the other or losing you from my life." Mia gently grabbed Peyton's chin and forced the younger girl to lift her gaze.

"You're not going to lose me," Mia promised Peyton her brown eyes full of warmth and love. "No matter what happens with me and Brian you will always be mi amiga y hermana. ¿Claro?" Peyton smiled.

"Sí bonita." Mia smiled at Peyton before she let the girl go.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast before I go? I have an hour before I need to be there."

"No I'm actually not that hungry."

"Well make sure you eat before you take your medicine at nine." Mia finished her cup of coffee before she kissed the girl's head. "And go back to bed. You need the extra sleep even if your hard head thinks otherwise." Peyton grumbled, but went back into her room as Mia left. She laid on her bed but instead of going back to sleep she pulled out a burn phone she had purchased a few months back in case she needed to make this call and her phone was broken or gone. She dialed the phone number she knew by heart and wasn't surprise when her call was answered after the first ring.

"Hey it's me," Peyton greeted. "I think I got something. How soon can I see you?"

XXXXX

"Can I come in?" Brian asked. Peyton looked up from her coloring book that she had been coloring since sound was hurting her head and she couldn't sleep.

"It's your house," she reminded him. Brian came in and Peyton pulled her legs up to her chest to give him room before she went back to coloring.

"You were quiet during dinner."

"I think the group dinner was a little too much for my head. I think I know how people with migraines feel." Brian put a hand on hers to stop her coloring.

"Is it me?" Peyton sighed and pulled her hand.

"This entire weekend has just been shitty," Peyton told him. "I'm not going to say were fine because we're not, but not all of is your fault. Plus I think the Doctor said headaches would be normal for a few days." Brian lamely rubbed his chin.

"I think we should wait to talk so we both have more time to chill. Our relationship isn't the only one that's been tested the last few days, but it's affect both of us and our relationship with our significant other. We are going to need to have a conversation about what happened within the next few days though. I don't want to have another drag out fight where neither of us is talking like we did in September. If for not our sakes then for Rome's."

"I agree with all of that." Peyton listened and heard the apartment was quiet. "Speaking of Rome where is he? I don't think I've heard him come up from dinner."

"He went to spend some time with the girl he was talking to at my party since he wasn't able to Saturday night." Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry my injury was such a cock block." Brian laughed at his sister.

"Yeah it would be annoying if the last few times it happened wasn't your fault." Peyton gave him a fake annoyed glare. "I was going to go over to the Toretto house and talk to Mia. Will you be okay for an hour or so on your own?"

"Yes Brian I'm a big girl and take medicine all by myself." Brian didn't look convinced. "Brian seriously I'll be fine. I'll be annoyed if you stay instead fixing things out since Mia wasn't at dinner."

"Yeah I noticed Han wasn't there either." Peyton sighed.

"I honestly don't know whether to call or what for him to call. There's been so many mix signals lately."

"You two will figure it out," he assured her before he kissed her head. "I'm gonna let Suki and Tej know your home by yourself in case you need something." Peyton gave him a smile and he left her room. Brian called out that he would see her later a few minutes later and Peyton hollered bye. She continued to color for a while before she became thirsty and realized she had only had one glass of water compared to her regular ten to twenty glasses that she drank a day. Peyton poured herself a glass and drank it one gulp which surprisingly made her head feel a bit better. She poured herself another glass as she heard a knock on the door. She assumed it was Jennifer with the boys to give Peyton the schoolwork that she missed and to keep an eye on her. Peyton was surprised when she opened the door.

"Hi," Han greeted. Peyton fought the urge to slam the door in his face.

"How the hell you get in?" Peyton demanded. Brian and Rome were anal retentive about changing the security codes every few weeks. Peyton knew Mia hadn't told Han the codes since Mia herself told no one not even Rome or one of the boys if they forgot it. Han handed Peyton his phone and she saw Brian had texted him.

"So I guess you're still mad about Friday." Peyton handed him back his phone.

"I'm not mad, I'm confused. You kiss me, but then you don't want it to go any further. You're willing to take a bullet to protect me and hold me while I fall asleep but then you're gone and don't call or come around to see how I'm doing. I'm tired of this Han and if we need to go back to just being friends than l would rather be in your life from a distance than not in it at all." Han looked at her and Peyton saw pain in his eyes.

"Is that what you want?" Peyton wanted to scream at how calm his voice was.

"No I want all of you idiot! There's something that's keeping you from wanting all of me and I don't know whether it's you or me anymore." Han pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and kept his hand on her face.

"I lost you for two years and almost lost you again when you saw me that weekend in New York because of a moment of anger," Han said. "Every single day I see you or talk to you I want nothing more than to be with and hold you as we make love, but I worry if we take things that far than it'll be the last time I'm with you before I lose you again. I worry it's not going be enough this time." Peyton turned and walked away.

"I worry about losing the people I love every day, but I choose to live my life and make the most of the time I have with them." Peyton turned around. "Han all I want is you. If being sexual means we can't be close than I will gladly go back to being the jealous friend who wishes she could be with you. I can't go back to not having you in my life and I think we've established you can't either." Han walk towards her.

"You are the smartest, kindest, most selfless gorgeously looking girl who is fearless in everything she does and isn't afraid to end a fight," Han reminded her. "You race because you love to race not win a prize and get a status. Another girl like you is impossible to find because you are perfection." His hands found her waist and his brown eyes looked into hers. "I'm selfish in not wanting to let you go, but I want to stay if you'll have me." His hands slid under the hem of her shirt and traveled up her torso to her breast. Peyton closed her eyes as sensation took control of her. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "I want all of you Shiratori. I'm sorry it took this long to say." Peyton took hold of his face.

"I need you in me now." Han's hands fell back to her waist as he pulled her into a kiss. He kicked the door shut before he lifted her into the air. Peyton's legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her over to the counter. "Bedroom?"

"Next." He broke the kisses and looked at her with a grin. "I do believe the doctor said no strenuous activities." Peyton gave him a devious grin pulled his shirt to bring him closer to her before she helped him take it off.

"I was never one for orders." Han kissed her.

"I think this just calls for you not having to do any work tonight."

"But I like doing work." Han laughed at the girl that was in front of him. His face suddenly became serious.

"I love you Peyton Marie Swan," he told her. "Always have and always will more than anything in this world."

"I love you too. More than words can say." Peyton smiled at him perfectly content that if nothing else came of the night, she had heard him utter those three little words.

Many things did come of the night in different settings and positions. Han was careful during their activities to be as gentle as he could be instead of his usual fast pace so Peyton wasn't hurt. He did however wear his High School girlfriend out. After their second round in her bed, she fell asleep while the two were talking. Han silently laughed when he realized she was asleep with her head and arm on him making it impossible for him to leave. He was more than happy to spend the night and wake up with Peyton in his arms when daylight came. Holding her as she slept was what he missed more than anything when they were apart. Even before they began dating, living two doors down had made it easy to sneak through her window when her Mom was home. It had started as a habit of showing up at her window that annoyed Peyton as a child (due to the risk of getting in trouble) so Han could force her to talk to him if she was pissed at something he did or said became a safe haven for him if he needed someone to talk to when the two were in there teens. She would never talk to him if he was in a fight with Paul (and always took the younger Lue brother's side since the two were best friends even when her and Han were dating), but she would throw a pillow and a blanket on the floor so he could spend the night before she climbed through the window to go talk to Paul after she was done hearing Han out. Han couldn't count the number of times he had entered her window wanting to destroy something or to drink a six pack over a fight with Paul, one of the guys, or his latest girlfriend and her unnatural ability of being able to bring him back to his normal jokester self. He could however count the three hundred and eighty nights he had spent holding in her while after her rape whether it was for the entire night or a few hours. Only one hundred and eighty of those nights were spent as her boyfriend with the other two hundred spent as a friend who would tell her she was safe when the nightmares of her past would cause her to wake up afraid. Those nights before they were together had made him realize he never wanted to hold another girl while she slept which was why he never cuddled with any woman after sex regardless of what they wanted. He never slept in the arms of anyone before Peyton no matter how drunk he got and he intended to keep it that way.

Han looked over at the nightstand and saw Peyton's water glass was empty. He carefully slid out of the bed so he wouldn't wake her and pulled his boxers back on before he left the room with the glass. He knew she had a habit of waking up wanting a drink in the middle of the night and knew out of experience that if she had a glass on the nightstand she would go right back to sleep after she had a sip as if she was sleep walking. Han was pouring the water into the glass when the front door opened and Brian came in. Brian starred at Han and the younger man was grateful that Peyton had been smart enough to grab their clothes before they went into the bedroom instead of leaving them on the kitchen floor.

"She asleep?" Brian asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Yeah she has been for about an hour," Han replied. "I didn't think you were coming back tonight." Brian looked at Han.

"I can see that." Brian opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. "She hasn't answered any of my texts or calls and Suki hadn't heard anything from her either so I figured I come home to see if she was physically okay and just ignoring me because she's pissed I let you come over." Brian looked at the living room couch to see it hadn't been touched and Han's clothes weren't in sight. "By the look of things I guess I should be the one who's pissed about letting you come over."

"What do you want me to apologize?" Han boldly questioned. "If you do you're not going to get one." Brian twisted the cap off his beer and took a sip before he answered.

"I just think it's ironic three days ago you accuse her of being a slut and you're standing here in my kitchen half naked because she was home alone." Han looked over Brian's shoulder at a picture Peyton and Mia on the fridge.

"Life's too short to not be with ones you care about. Who you choose to be around you let's you know who you are." He looked at Brian. "You don't trust me and I get it. I broke her heart and it's nothing short of a miracle that she's taken me back, but I'm working to become the type of person that will reflect Peyton's goodness. You want to hate me fine, but don't pretend that you can't understand what her and I are going through when you did it yourself with Mia." Han was surprised when Brian went back into the fridge and handed Han a beer. Han took it but left it close unsure of where this was going.

"When we first met back at your trial when I was thinking about law school and shit I had no idea how close you were to my sister. I thought you were nothing more than some friend from her neighborhood who got caught. I didn't find out who you really were until about a month or so you showed up in Miami. I wanted to hate you for the hell you've put her through, but I also wanted to thank you because thanks to your screw up she's been here in Miami." Brian raised his beer in saluting way and took a gulp. "When I saw you in that hospital bed Sunday morning, I saw how much you care and that she trust you. I think she can sometimes put her trust in the wrong people, but you have Dom's trust. Putting aside that he's my girlfriend's brother, Dom has this gift of seeing past a person's bullshit and knowing their potential if given the right set of tools. He's like a foster parent who gives confused and lost people a chance to become whole again with a family to call their own. He's seen passed the undercover cop that I was and pushed his personal feelings aside to allow me and Mia to have another shot. You and I are a lot alike so long as you're on his good graces I'll leave you on mine."

"So what happens when I decide to go do my own thing?" Han questioned.

"Then I trust you until you give me a reason not to." Brian put down his beer and looked at Han. "I swear to God if you give me a reason not to trust or harm comes to Peyton because you screwed up I will follow through with the threat I made the first night you showed up in my city regardless of how Dom feels about you. I have enough contacts in this city, state, country, and world to make your body's disappearance remain in a cold case box until everyone you've ever met is dead from old age. That girl you just had sex with has a lot of people who care about her and most of them would point a gun in your face instead of handing you a beer as sign of good will like I'm trying to do. I'm saying this one time as her brother and then I'm going to stop treating you like you're the enemy. If you have any intention on getting into anything that can get Peyton or you killed, get dress and never contact Peyton again." Brian finished the last of his beer and tossed it into the recycle bin. "Rome may or may not being coming back here tonight so you should probably sleep in her bed and get up before nine tomorrow morning. It might be better for him not know you were here until you're gone since he still wants to kick your ass about what you called Peyton on Friday." Han looked at Brian slightly confused.

"You're letting me stay?" Brian put a hand on the younger guy's shoulder.

"If you're trying to become the man you say you are than I know you won't let her wake up alone after being with her the way you were. The reason why Mia usually spends the night here is so that I don't have to leave her to check on Peyton. She probably would have come home with me if we had done what you and Peyton were doing."

"So you two are still together?" Han knew how much Peyton cared about the their relationship even if the couple had been cold to Han when he first arrived.

"That we are my friend. I'm still proof you can royally fuck up a relationship and make it work in the end." He left the kitchen but turned back around. "Just don't make these nights a habit especially when me and Rome aren't home. She's still in High School and she's still my baby sister so I really don't want to be reminded that she's having sex. Night." Han heard the bathroom door closed and figured he should go to back to the bedroom in case Rome did in fact come home. He put the beer back in the fridge and grabbed Peyton's water before he quietly slipped in the bedroom. Han put the water down on her nightstand and saw his phone was lit do to a missed call. He turned the phone off without seeing who it was from even though he knew it was probably the one person that could ruin this night. Han got back into the bed and Peyton immediately snuggled closer to him. Han kissed her nose and she smiled at him without opening her eyes. For tonight, they could pretend they were a normal couple and that there was not a world outside the room trying to tear the two apart.

* * *

**Author's Note- Reviews are most apperciated and a special thanks to Ersy and acechica for their reviews last chapter :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Peyton woke up the next morning with arms around her. She smiled when she smelt the familiar cologne and gently rolled over to look at the man asleep by her side. His usual neutral expression that he wore the majority of the time was replaced with a look of peaceful bliss. He was happy and that made Peyton go to cloud nine. She gave him a peck on the lips before she got out of bed knowing he wouldn't wake since he was such a heavy sleeper. She pulled on his t-shirt (just in case one of her brother's came home since she heard neither of them come in last night) before she left the room and went in the kitchen to make omelets. Peyton did a sweep of the fridge after she put on the pot of coffee to find that there was leftover spinach, tomatoes, and ham from last night's dinner. She also pulled out a sweet pepper and the shredded cheese to add to the omelets as well. Peyton practically skipped around the kitchen ecstatic with the fact that she was making breakfast for the love of her life after the night they had spent together. Everything else that had happened over the weekend seemed to fade as she experienced this unusual pre-caffeine buzz she was on. When she re-entered her bedroom with a tray of food and beverages, Han was awake and still in the bed. He smiled at her proving what she had seen on his face when he was still asleep was true.

"I thought you might have pulled the old slip out before the other person wakes up as payback for the times I did it to avoid your Mother," Han teased as she put the tray on the nightstand. Peyton allowed him to pull her onto his lap.

"And miss the opportunity to gloat that once again the player has become the victim of love's game? I don't think so." Han kissed her before he gave her a smirk.

"Or maybe the player just played you to get in his shirt." He looked over her. "Especially when you look incredibly sexy in my clothes." Peyton laughed before she kissed him. They made out for a while until Han realized she was only wearing his shirt. Han pulled away from her and gave her a grin.

"The omelet I just made would be frozen by the time were done," she informed him as she reached for the tray. "Made with ham, spinach, cheese, and peppers. I think Rome ate the rest of the bacon either Sunday or yesterday." Han grumbled at the fact that they were not going at it again, but moved so that there was room in between the couple for the tray of food. Peyton (being the somewhat girly girlfriend that she was) fed Han his first piece of the omelet and waited for his critic.

"You know I almost believe you made this," he joked with a smile as he took the fork from her.

"And I almost want to kick you out of the room without clothes to go see the dishes," she said before he fed her a piece of the omelet.

"I don't think Brian would care to see that much of me since he saw clad only in my boxers last night." Peyton choked and took a sip of her coffee. "Yeah that wasn't the way I wanted him to know we had sex either.

"He's home?" Han nodded as he took a bite of the omelet. "So him and Mia…"

"Are still together," Han answered with his mouth full. "I asked so you wouldn't have to and because him and I were having an older brother to younger sister's boyfriend heart to heart. He actually almost seemed human rather than the badass Brian O'Connor." Peyton kissed Han.

"You have your moments of perfection. That would have been one of them if you didn't have food in your mouth while you said that." Han dropped the fork and tackled her so she was on her back. He then tickled her knowing all her ticklish spots. Peyton laughed as she told him to stop and let out a playful scream.

"You're going to wake Brian," he warned as he hovered over. Peyton pulled Han closer to her to kiss him. He obliged and was about to pull his shirt off her when there was a knock. Han gave her an 'I-told-you-so' look before he got off her.

"It's unlocked Brian," Peyton called as she pulled the blanket to cover everything the shirt didn't. Brian opened the door and to the couple's surprise was relatively calm.

"Everything okay?" he asked half asleep.

"Just a slight misunderstanding about the omelet," Peyton assured him.

"It's my fault, Sir," Han told him. "Sorry if we woke you." Brian was surprised by Han's apology. From the conversation they had last night, Brian didn't peg Han as the kind of guy to apologize, but Brian knew he probably didn't want Peyton taking the blame.

"It's fine I need to be up anyway in case we get an emergency shipment in." Brian looked at Peyton. "Did you say something about an Omelet?"

"There's some leftover in the form of scrambled eggs on a plate in the kitchen," Peyton offered. "We'll be out in a minute." Brian nodded and closed the door behind him. Han gave her gentle kiss on the nose.

"The omelet is perfect Shiratori just like last night and this morning." Peyton smiled at him.

"Making your favorite breakfast food is the least a girl can do for her man especially when he has your talented tongue. I seriously forgot how good you were at that." Han pulled the blanket off her.

"I'd be happy to do it again," he offered as he head went toward her lower region. Peyton took his head in her hands trying not to smile.

"Brian's waiting for us." Peyton laughed as he gave her a sad look and the two got dressed. The two then grabbed their plates and cups before the two joined Brian in the kitchen. The three of them ate and chatted as if it perfectly normal for Han to spend the night like it was with Mia.

"I should get going," Han said after a half hour. "I have my parole check in twenty minutes and traffic sucks this time of day."

"Yeah it's probably don't want to breaking speeding laws on your way to your parole officer," Brian said with a smile. "Although I'd probably do every single day just for shits and giggles." Peyton gave her brother a look that clearly said to stop embarrassing me, but Han smiled as him and Brian pounded fist.

"It makes the meeting more amusing when I have to hit a hundred on main street to get there on time," Han agreed. Brian gave his sister an 'I-told-you-so' look as she got up.

"I'll walk you out," Peyton told Han before he turned around. Peyton gave Brian a head slap before she made her way to the door.

"No kinky stuff on the way out. The walls have eyes." Han laughed and Peyton shot daggers at Brian. He gave her an open mouth smile to show her the food he was currently chewing and Peyton couldn't help sticking her tongue out at him before she closed the apartment door. Han immediately took her hand as soon as the door was shut.

"Well that was interesting," Han said as the two made their way down the stairs.

"He was being kind of nice," Peyton agreed.

"You know he cares about you even if he not as vocal as you are…which is probably a good thing." Peyton looked over at him with a blank stare, but her eyes full of laughter.

"Are you saying that I talk too much?" Han kissed her.

"Never. Just suggesting you should look at things from his perspective when you go back up. He's be broken up the last few days." Peyton gave him a sideways glance as they stopped at the shop door.

"And you know this how?" Han pulled her into his arms.

"I actually listened when your brother was talking to me last night." Peyton leaned her head against his. "Just promise me you'll hear him out. I'd rather hang out here with you and crew than at my place with just the two of us." Peyton kissed him.

"Have a good meeting and call me after work." Han gave her a look. "I'll hear him out okay." Han kissed her and they kissed for a few minutes before there was a knock on the shop door. Peyton looked over to see Leon and Collin outside the shop making suggestive movements at the couple. Peyton turned away as her face redden and Han opened the door.

"Carry on kids," Leon said. Han looked at Peyton with a grin as she playfully shoved him towards the door.

"Drive safe," she said. Han kissed her head and said goodbye to the guys before he left. Peyton turned around and both the guys gave her a knowing look. "Save it."

"So it was shag," Collin confirmed. "And here I though you would never even snog a guy on your brother's couch."

"Been there done that and many other things on that couch," Peyton said as she passed them. She looked over her shoulder and saw both men were speechless. "That was a joke guys."

"So you didn't sleep with Han last night?" Peyton didn't answer Leon and went upstairs instead. She found Brian sitting right where she left him.

"Collin and Leon just clocked in," Peyton told him as she sat at the table. Brian looked at the clock.

"They're early."

"The apocalypse can commence." Brian laughed as he sipped his coffee. "Which I guess is the only reason you would ever allow a guy to spend the night."

"That wasn't a guy that was Han," Brian corrected.

"Who I am sexual active with." Brian playfully wince when she said the word sex and Peyton gave him a stern look. "Han may not have been concerned with how cool you're being about the whole situation, but I am. What's going on?" Brian looked at her.

"Did you ever think maybe I could change my mind about him?" Peyton didn't look convinced. "Okay maybe I was letting it slide this one time to make up for this weekend." Peyton surprised him by laughing.

"It's going to take a hell of a lot more than that to make thing right with me."

"Two nights?" Peyton tilted her head. "And possibly not coming home Prom night?"

"Deal," Peyton said having already forgiven Brian. Her face became serious. "So all the blocked phone calls and hang ups have been Eric." Brian took a minute to choose the right words.

"Vito has made threats against Eric including having him arrested. Eric somehow thinks having you in L.A. will ensure that Vito stops." Brian looked at his sister and Peyton willed her face to remain neutral. "He thinks as soon as you marry into the O'Neil family that Vito will want nothing to do with you." Peyton took Brian's hand.

"That not going to happen," Peyton told him. "You know that so why keep his calls a secret?"

"Because you were happy again. His threats were only against me and I thought I could handle it."

"Until he ruins your birthday party by sending goons. I gotta say this is a new low even for him." Brian let go of her hand.

"Yeah I didn't see that one coming." Peyton began to comb her hand with her fingers.

"You never can with him. I'm going to have to talk to Kieran when he gets back in town."

"I am grateful that Eric did it." Peyton looked at Brian confused. "It allowed me to see things that I probably would have taken longer to figure out."

"Like?"

"Like the fact that my Mother is still a total bitch who always has a personally motive for the shit she does. Or the fact that my best friend will always love my sister as his own and would do anything for her." Peyton couldn't help but smile. "I was reminded that Mia is without a doubt everything I want in my future." Brian noogied her head. "And I also happen to have an incredible sister who forgives my faults more than she should and has a boyfriend who is everything I want to see her have in relationship especially when he would easily lay his life down for her in order to keep her safe." Peyton's jaw dropped a bit. "His communication skills and facial emotions could use a bit of work, but there's no way in hell my sister would date a perfect guy. You'd be bored out of your mind." Peyton punched him in the arm even though the last part of his statement was dead on.

"This weekend isn't the only reason you're being lenient with him," Peyton accused. Brian gave her a smile.

"Well there's also the fact that your current ex is giving your former ex now boyfriend a chance. If Dom's kept the kid around this long he obliviously sees something in Han. So long as Han doesn't give me a reason to distrust him then I'm done looking for one." Brian put a finger in her face. "I'll tell you the same thing I told him last night. Don't think nights like last night are going to be a usual thing especially when Rome and I aren't home. You're still in High School and living under my roof. I swear if you two throw it my or any of the crew's face I will put you on lock down so that Collin, Mike, and Peter's attempt of blocking you from any action looks like a joke. We copasetic?" Peyton leaned across the table and kissed Brian's cheek. Things were back to normal and he was still her over protective big brother.

"I love you Brian." Brian looked at her somewhat confused. "I heard everything you said and I appreciate what you do for me even if I don't agree with the decisions you make." Peyton grabbed her coffee cup as she walked out of the room. "You should probably call Rome and let him know Han stayed the night before he walks in the shop and is told by Collin or Leon." Brian looked at her as if she was joking.

"Bull shit Peyton Han's your boyfriend and you're the one that slept with him not me." Peyton turned around and gave her brother a smile.

"Yes but you're the one who let him spend the night." It was Brian's turn to be unconvinced. "Did I mention your Mother spent all day Saturday calling me a whore, slut, and bastard in a lot more words." Brian sighed and she knew she had him.

"Sometimes I think you're a damn con artist." Peyton laughed.

"You wish so I would be off you back and on my own private Island with some old fart."

XXXXX

"So Rome didn't kill Han?" Dom asked Peyton the next day during class. With the medication that Peyton was on, she was unable to handle heavy machinery including a car. Dom had saved her papers and tests from his intro classes for her to grade while her classmates spent the period under a car. Peyton was beyond pissed (even though Mia had threatened to starve her brother if she heard he allowed Peyton to work on any car) and had a sneaky suspicion that Dom had planned this before the Doctors had even spoken to Mia. He had won the first round, but the many sexual innuendos the racer chasers were using to fill the answers they didn't know was enough to get him to grade his own papers in exchange for her not telling Molly if Peyton decided to use the blackmail. Peyton was actually enjoying grading the test as it gave her an accomplished feeling which had been lacking her entire day due to her missing class the last two day and her head pounding the majority of the day making it difficult to concentrate.

"I think he was more pissed at Brian," Peyton replied quietly as she tossed the most recent graded test on his desk. Peter and Mike had been told what had happened as soon as they walked in the shop after school on Tuesday, but that didn't mean she wanted the entire class to know. It was bad enough the Miami and Toretto crews were talking about her sex life nonstop including anyone who worked with any of them. "Rome did tell me he would personally hunt Han down to cut off Han's equipment if Han is playing you and Brian." Dom laughed as the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Peyton kept working on the test she was grading so it wasn't half graded when she got the stack back tomorrow.

"I think I might have said something similar to one of Mia's boyfriends when she was in High School.

"It's the price her and I pay for loving or brothers biological and honorary alike." Peyton finished the page she was on before she handed the stack to Dom.

"Is that just your fancy way of saying that's the problem with being a tomboy?" Dom asked as he looked through the stack. Peyton rolled her eyes as she grabbed her backpack. "I was hoping to hand these back tomorrow." Peyton looked at him and saw a familiar smile.

"I'm not staying after school Mr. Toretto." Peyton made sure to put the epenthesis on Mr to let him know she was in no way joking.

"You can come home with me since you're coming over for dinner anyway."

"I have a mountain of homework to make up for being out for two days," she reminded him. Dom still gave her one of his movie star/you-know-you-want-to smiles. "Let me see how much homework done before I come over for dinner then I'll consider taking the rest of the test home to finish grading tonight." The class was heading towards them.

"It's a pleasure having you in class Miss O'Connor." Peyton shot him a look before she turned to Mike who needed to change and wash up before they left school for the day.

"Do you mind if I run to my locker?" Peyton asked Mike.

"No not at all. If you want take the keys since you'll probably beat us out there."

"Ask PC if she wants to go," Peter demanded as he passed the two. Peyton looked at Mike confused.

"Some of the guys were talking about getting food because the band isn't playing at N2O tonight since it's still closed," Mike explained. "I think the consensus was burgers." Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Consensus," Peyton repeated mockingly. Jennifer was rubbing off on him like Peyton. Mike playfully punched her cheek. "I'm down. I'll meet you guys outside."

"We won't be long." Peyton made her way to her locker and switched her afternoon books for her morning books. Although she would have liked the extra AP credit, Peyton was glad she had switched out of Art History. There was no way she could make up the work of her four morning AP classes and handle the extra reading for Art History for missing the last two days. As it was she was already worried about making up the work for the four classes all in one night. Peyton looked down the hall and saw Aidan grabbing both his Art History books. Even though every molecule in her body screamed for her to leave the school, Peyton made her way to his locker. The two had kept their distance from one another since homecoming but Peyton knew she needed to talk to him. Aidan saw her as he closed his locker and immediately opened it back up.

"Here's the notes you missed from calc," he said as he handed her a copy of the notes without looking at her. "I figured you get Economics from Jennifer but if you need mine I can give you them tomorrow. You really didn't miss much since we just started the class."

"I actually didn't come here for notes." Aidan looked at her confused and Peyton closed her eyes for a moment while she took a deep breath. "I wanted to thank you for Saturday. You didn't need to take that phone call and you sure as hell didn't need to send Kieran when you heard Pat." Aidan leaned against the locker and studied her face.

"Why me?" he asked her when he couldn't find the answer in her face. "Why not call Kieran directly or Customs for that matter?"

"Because you're still in my phone as Aidan so it was easier to not have to scroll through my contacts." Aidan smirked at her as if to say bullshit. "And I might have been banking on your curiosity to know why I was calling." Aidan laughed as he shut the locker. It was nice to hear him laugh in a non-mocking way again.

"You were right." Aidan stopped laughing and began staring at her. "Listen about Homecoming I was way out of line and there was no reason for what happened." Peyton was surprised by his words. He could of easily walked away gloating about how she owed him. Peyton gave him a small smile.

"Out of line yes, but I think Rose's anniversary counts as valid reason and will get you a get out of jail free card this time around." Aidan leaned against his locker and looked at her slightly surprised at her words.

"You remembered?" Peyton nodded.

"We may have been opposite sides, but I always liked your Sister." Peyton looked away from him. "She was the one who taught me you need to be strong when you're in families like ours instead of whining about how unlucky we are and to go for what you want or you'll never be happy." Peyton looked at Aidan who was watching her carefully. "Plus you weren't completely wrong about what you said that night or any other time for that matter. I do lie to myself the majority of the time so it's easier to pretend I fit in when I rather be alone so I be numb." Aidan reached for her face.

"Peyton," he whispered in a soothing voice. Peyton stepped back to avoid his reach and to retreat from this bonding connection that she had not planned when she decided to talk to him.

"Do me a favor and have Kieran give me a call when he comes back in town," she requested.

"I can give him a message if it's urgent. He's in California so his phone is always on."

"It's not urgent…I just think him and I should talk about Saturday and this week." Aidan nodded.

"I'll let him know." Peyton turned around and began to walk away. "Peyton." Peyton turned around.

"Hmm." Aidan took a few steps so she was in arm's length again. His body language told her he was nervous and it was the only thing keeping her from bolting.

"I'm having a party Friday night at the house so Derik's band can play since they can't tonight at N2O because of Saturday." He took a deep breath. "If you weren't doing anything I wouldn't mind if you stopped by for a bit. It would be nice to see someone there who wasn't there for my money or because they had be there." Peyton was speechless. Was this the same guy who had nearly rapped her four months ago.

"Peyton!" Peyton looked over her shoulder to see a very upset Mike and Peter waiting for her at the end of the hall. Derik along with Chris stood with her boys and were both very confused by the fact Peyton was talking with Aidan.

"Let me check to see what's going on with my crew," Peyton told him as she backed away from him afraid Mike would start a fight. "I'll try to stop be either way but I make no promises." Aidan gave her suggestive smile.

"The house will be locked since the party is outside so don't worry your pretty little head about my room." Peyton laughed despite her best attempt not to and turned away from him.

"Good bye Riley," she called over her shoulder.

"Bye Peyton Swan." Her smile faded when she reached her boys.

"I can't decide if you're crazy or stupid," Mike criticized as they walked to the car with Peter. "Why would you ever go near him again?" Peyton stopped him and stared in his eyes.

"He's the one that got Kieran to come Saturday night and is the reason your best friend's cousin didn't bleed out or get a bullet in her head for talking to the cops."

"Peyton that doesn't make him a hero," Peter replied. "It just means he did the right thing for once." Peyton shook her head and the three walked in silence. They didn't and couldn't understand the world her and Aidan lived in or how much it meant for Aidan to say something that went against Patrick. Her boys had never witnessed a punishment for disloyalty to one's family like Peyton and Aidan had seen. As they stepped outside, they noticed a crowd in the parking lot. The three looked at each other all unsure of what was going on. Fortunate it for them, Jennifer came towards them from the crowd.

"What's going on?" Mike questioned his girlfriend.

"Some guy in his mid twenties showed up in 1955 T-Bird convertible in the classic eggshell blue and everyone is taking pictures," she informed the three. "Especially the girls. He's kind of hot but a little too army and not enough bad boy for m…Peyton?" Peyton went down the stairs in an angry stride with her three friends behind her. They tried to keep up, but her New York speed pace was too fast for them and they only caught up when she reached the crowd.

"Peyton what's going on?" Peter asked as he tried to follow her maneuvers to get through the crowd.

"I'll let you know as soon as I ask him what the fuck he's doing here," Peyton replied as she shoved through the last few people. She looked in front of her to see a familiar T-Bird that had survived the trip from New York and it's owner taking pictures with a group of giggling girls. The girls had convinced the man to hold up a peace sign which Peyton found ironic since he hadn't believed in the word since he first enlisted in the Marines.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Mike asked her when he reached her.

"I can't decide if I want to ask him that or yell at O'Kelley for putting eleven hundred miles on that beauty." Jennifer looked at Peyton a bit surprise and other people began to look at Peyton when they realized she knew the man.

"Do you know that sexy roman god?" Leslie asked as she appeared beside Peyton. Peyton noticed some other girls around them began to make their way towards Peyton.

"Sexy Roman God," O'Kelley repeated as he lowered his shades to get a better look at Leslie. "That's a high compliment from a pretty girl such as yourself." Mike looked at Peyton as if to ask if O'Kelley was seriously flirting with Leslie. Peyton rolled her eyes at the situation and took a step towards the guy who was invading her High School.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Peyton asked him. O'Kelley's green eyes went from Leslie to Peyton.

"Right now speaking to this lovely young lady…"

"Dalton!" Peyton's tone said cut the crap and Leslie was fuming at Peyton. Both New Yorkers ignored the girl.

"Neither of you called me back on Saturday," O'Kelley answered. "I had no idea how you were doing and started to get worried." Peyton opened her mouth to tell him he didn't have her phone still and Molly's was broken, but a voice made her stop.

"You shouldn't be here." O'Kelley looked over Peyton shoulder to see Aidan joining the crowd. He gave Peyton a condescending stare as he passed her which caused both Mike and Peter to move closer to her. The crowd sensing things were going bad became bigger and Peyton wished she had her car.

"Hey Riley how's it going? I thought you were living it up in Calafornia this week."

"I have school," Aidan answered O'Kelley. The younger man gave the New Yorker a smirk. "But I'm sure my Cousin will be delighted to hear you've moved into town."

"Actually I'm just here until Sunday but I would like to see him if he's back before that."

"I'll pass along the information." Aidan turned to Peyton. "If you get a moment I would appreciate a phone call later."

"Of course," Peyton sweetly replied. The crowd watched as Aidan made his way through it to get to his car.

"We need to talk," O'Kelley informed Peyton.

"You bet your ass we do." Peyton looked a Mike. "I'll meet you guys at the shop."

"Or you could get your ass in my car," Mike suggested.

"Come get food with us," Peter added. Peyton pulled both of them in a hug.

"I'll be fine," she whispered before she let go of them and made her way to the T-Bird. O'Kelley held the door for her as she got. A minute later, the two were on the road away from prying ears.

"You actually made that believable," O'Kelley praised as they drove.

"I was pissed you showed up at the school so I really didn't have to act like I didn't know you were coming," Peyton said as she began to dig through her backpack. "It was carless for you to show up like that. Too many people know you're in town now."

"Did you think maybe I wanted it that way?" Peyton was not amused. "So you want to tell me why you called me on the burn phone and dragged me down here?" Peyton sighed.

"Too much for your attention to be diverted to the road. We need a safe house." O'Kelley grinned.

"I got one of those. It even comes with after school snacks."

* * *

**I'm not sure if I'll be able to get another chapter out until after the Holidays so if I don't I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and New Year with your family...whatever kind they be.**

**Feedback and reviews are always welcome and shout out to Ersy for your constant support :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Admit it."

"No."

"Come on Dalton."

"I need to concentration."

"You're not going to break it." An error noticed popped up on the computer a minute later and Dalton kicked the table leg. "I've been trying to hack it the last few days."

"I don't understand how Customs has this much security," Dalton complained. "I've hacked homeland without this much trouble." Peyton took a chip and scooped it in the salsa that O'Kelley's marine buddys (who owned the house they were in) were kind enough to make after Peyton mentioned O'Kelley hadn't even let them stop for food on their to the house. She had of course batted her eyes at the bachelors' who (like most men their age) only had beer in the fridge and snacks in the cupboard.

"I don't know either, but we need that file," Peyton said as she hopped off the table. "If what this mystery informant of yours said about them going after the O'Neil family is true then something big is going down soon and I think my Father has something to do with it. Brian already said Vito is threatening Eric about some issue so it wouldn't surprise me if he's in deeper than any of us think." O'Kelley sighed and took Peyton's hands to keep her from walking away.

"I think this issue has to do with you." O'Kelley's green eyes pierced her. "The caller said those who were once opposed and now in league with the O'Neil's were the number two enemy. Peyton I don't want you getting hurt again if there's another show down. You've been lucky the few times, but all it takes is one bullet." Peyton let go again and wouldn't look at him.

"And you couldn't unscramble the voice?"

"No. I think we're going to have to go with my idea about sneaking into Customs to copy their files. They might have an idea where Geri fled to as well."

"And no one has seen her or been contacted since she went missing three weeks ago."

"No. You would think a five month pregnant woman wouldn't be that hard to find." Peyton sighed.

"I don't think we should do anything until Kieran gets back," Peyton replied. "I honestly don't want to worry about him coming after either of us when we already have to watch our backs."

"I agree." Peyton looked her watch and groaned. "You need to be somewhere?"

"Dinner at the Toretto house," she said as she grabbed her backpack. "Luckily Brian is still upset about what happened this weekend so I won't hear it for being late."

"I'll take you over there." Peyton stopped and eyed O'Kelley.

"Han is in his crew."

"I know."

"If you hurt him I will hurt you regardless of what you and I are doing here." O'Kelley's lip raised slightly in a smile.

"I know that too." Peyton nodded and grabbed her backpack. They left the room and Peyton thanked the owners of the house before they left the house. The two rode in silence except for the directions she gave to get to the Toretto home. Music greeted the two as they pulled up and Peyton unbuckled her seatbelt. She looked at O'Kelley and saw him get out of the car. Peyton did the same and took a deep breath to calm the nerves. Yes Han and O'Kelley must have had some sort make up since O'Kelley came down to Miami back in September, but there was no way the hatchet had been fully buried by the two.

"Where the hell have you been?" Molly immediately greeted as she placed food on the table. The two teams looked up from their conversations in the backyard. "You were supposed to help…" Molly face became annoyed when she saw O'Kelley. Peyton ignored the Auburn and walked straight to her boyfriend who was clearly surprised that Peyton was with O'Kelley. Peyton kissed her boyfriend before she leaned her head against his.

"Whatever way you choose to deal with him being here, I'm with you and on your side regardless of how I got here," she assured him. "Just remember he can fight with his left side as good as right." Han put a hand on the back of her head with a serious look on his face.

"I love you…you know that?" Peyton grinned.

"You better." Han gave her a quick peck on her lips before he walked towards O'Kelley. Peyton (knowing the two New York boys as well as she did) tossed her backpack by the table and told a very confused Brian she was going in the kitchen to see if Mia needed help. She was surprised to find Collin, Leon, Mike, and Peter at the kitchen table helping Mia when Peyton slid the glass door open. When Mike and Peter saw her, the two raced passed her to the glass door.

"I can't hear what they're saying," Peter complained as Peyton walked over to the counter. Mia looked over at her with a concerned look.

"Han not's even in his face," Mike grumbled.

"Pay up," Collin and Leon demanded. Peyton looked at Mike surprised as he pulled out his wallet.

"From Brian's reaction I didn't think you told anyone," Peyton told him as he handed a twenty to Collin and Leon.

"We gave Collin and Leon the heads up incase Brian and Rome are in moods tomorrow at work," Peter explained.

"And now that we know the coast is clear we're out dawgs," Leon said before the four of them left the kitchen. Peyton sighed and sat at the table to finish peeling the cucumber.

"You want to tell me what that face is for?" Peyton asked after a few minutes of silence. Mia stopped what she was doing and looked at Peyton.

"Why are you and Suki looking for trouble when everything is calm?" Mia questioned. "I can't understand what the two of you have against the peaceful life."

"Yeah because Saturday was the perfect image of a Sunday drive," Peyton replied sarcastically. "Mia he came down because my phone was broken and he didn't know if Molly and I were okay."

"You're phone is fine. Molly gave it to Brian." Peyton began to chop the cucumber.

"This is news to me." Mia shook her head and swore in Spanish as she went back to what she was doing. "What's going on with Suki?"

"Paris showed up at the garage today on some sort of high and looking for another fix from Tej."

"But he's not into that scene anymore. Not since him and Suki got together." Mia looked at Peyton before the older girl nodded and bit her lip.

"Paris had her younger sister with her." Peyton put down her knife and looked at Mia concerned. Much like Peyton, Suki had grown up in a family where both her parents were addicts forcing Suki to learn to take care of herself from a young age. Where Peyton had a steady home environment with her Mom, Suki had resorted to sleeping in the streets or a foster home until one of her parents showed up swearing they were clean before starting the cycle again. That was until she moved to Miami to live with her Grandfather (who passed before Brian moved to Miami) when she was fifteen. Suki had told both Peyton and Mia her background, but Peyton identified with the girl's fears of becoming an addict herself or having her parents show up out of the blue wanting another chance since Peyton dealt with the same fears about Eric. It broke their hearts when either girl saw a child trapped in a drug environment.

"Is she okay?" Peyton asked.

"She hasn't said a word to anyone since it happened." Peyton looked around and counted the things that needed to be done for dinner to see if she could slip out to talk to Suki. Mia noticed. "She's out front."

"But cooking…"

"I'll make Dom bring the boys back in here." Peyton got up without another word and found Suki on the front porch swing with her sketch book on her lap. Peyton walked over to the girl and sat on the swing with her. Suki didn't say anything for a while and Peyton waited patiently.

"I don't want to talk about it," Suki informed Peyton when she realized the young blonde wasn't leaving.

"Why don't you telling me about the picture," Peyton requested as she looked at the different swirls that made no sense to her, but knew it did to the Artist.

"The life of a drug addict. Nothing goes in one direction and nothing is clear to those around it." Suki stopped for a moment, but didn't look at Peyton. "She's twelve, did you know that? She's suppose to be dealing with puberty and liking boys not her racer chaser sister's addictions. She just lost her parents a year ago and has no one but Paris. She's tried to steal stuff at the garage like she did today so she can sell it to get out of Miami. It's not fair that she's been thrown in this life."

"It never is." The two sat in silence until Suki finally looked up at Peyton.

"I want to adopt her. I already make decent money doing detailing and designs at the garage. With the managing the club as well I make more than enough to sustain a child and since I'm head manager I can pick to hours I work."

"So that's why Mia said you and I are causing trouble." Suki nodded and returned to her sketch. "Don't feel bad she said the same about me."

"Yeah her and Tej don't think it's a good idea especially since Paris is probably going to fight in court to keep her." Peyton took Suki's hand.

"What does your heart say?"

"She's a good kid that just needs help. I see it every time I've spoken to her." Peyton squeezed her hand.

"Then you should fight for it and I promise to be in your corner. You've been such an incredible role model to me since I arrived here and know you will be the same to this very lucky girl. I can't think of anyone who could help a twelve year old see that just because you come from a rough background doesn't mean that you have to live in the shadow of their mistake." Suki hugged the younger girl.

"Thank you Peyton that means a lot." Peyton hugged the girl back.

"Love you Suki."

"Love you more girlie." The front door opened as the two girl's separated and Peter stuck his head out.

"Mia said dinner's just about ready." He shut the door and Peyton looked at Suki.

"If we walk around the house we won't feel obligated to set the table," Peyton told her. Suki smiled.

"You really are a genius." The two girls laughed as they went to the backyard gate and stopped Peyton. "Wait why did Mia say you're trouble." Peyton raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"O'Kelley's here." Suki's face lit up.

"Aghh hot dinner eye candy." The girls linked arms as they entered the yard and Tej smiled at his girlfriend. Suki smiled and let go of Peyton to sit next to him. Peyton saw Han watching her with a smile from his seat next to Dom. There was an empty seat next to him and Molly, but Peyton left it open for O'Kelley. Peyton kissed Han before she took the seat in between Suki and Rome. Rome pointed a finger at Han and laughed which made Peyton smack him upside the head. Brian nearly choked on his beer and laughed at the interaction between his sister and best friend. O'Kelley helped Mia with the last of the food and smiled at Peyton before he took the empty seat next to Han. Unfortunate for him he reached in the food first.

"Grace," the guys all shouted as they pointed at O'Kelley.

"House rules," Peyton sympathetically explain.

"I'll do it," Suki offered. The group looked surprised, but Dom gave her a smile.

"Alright Suki give it your best shot." The group bowed their heads.

"Dear Father thank you for the people gathered around this table. Thank you for family and friendship whether they be old friends or new. We thank you for keeping us safe and most importantly we thank you for those beautiful cars parked out front."

XXXXX

Peyton stared at her reflection more than she usually did on Friday night. To say Brian and Roman weren't happy she was willingly stepping on O'Neil property was an understatement. Even Han was concerned with her decision, but he knew it needed to be done and trusted her judgment for picking to talk to Kieran at his cousin's party. Peyton wasn't an idiot though. She specifically paired her plain T-shirt with jeans and boots that would hurt anywhere she kicked. She had done simple makeup so she wouldn't draw attention to herself. Peyton wanted to put a knife in her boot, but she knew it would be seen as a threat rather than a cautionary act. She grabbed her phone and wallet before leaving the room to face her brooding brothers.

"I'm going to take off," Peyton told them as she pulled out her keys from the bowl. Rome looked at her from the couch and shook his head annoyed before returning his attention to the TV.

"I thought you were riding with Mike," Brian said as he got off the couch.

"I'm going to drive over to his place and follow them so I have my own car." Brian looked over his sister's outfit in approval.

"Are you sure about this? I can drive you and wait out front." Peyton shook her head.

"No it'll put him on edge which is why O'Kelley and Molly aren't going either. It needs to be just me or he may not be willing to explain anything that he found specifically what's going on with Eric and Customs." Peyton kissed her brother's cheek. "If I didn't think they would go smoothly I wouldn't be going." Brian gave his sister a hug.

"Don't be too late. You still have to pack for the camping trip tomorrow."

"We're just staying over Saturday night so there's not much to pack…unless you're Rome."

"Smart ass," Roma muttered with a grin on his face. Peyton leaned over the couch to kiss Rome's cheek glad he could never stay upset for long.

"I'll see you guys at the races."

"Be careful," Brian called after her. Peyton made her way to the Acura and drove the now familiar route to Mike's house. She pulled in front of the house before she pulled out her phone and called Mike to let him know she was here. A few minutes later her passenger side door opened.

"Not going to the races afterwards are we?" Collin asked as he got in.

"I'm supposed to be racing on Sunday if we get back early enough," Peyton told him as she pulled from her spot to follow Mike. "Although I don't know how far we're going to have to drive in order to find a camp ground in Florida."

"You have no faith, love." Peyton stole a quick glance at him.

"Isn't that why you're sitting in my car?" She felt Collin's green eyes on her.

"I'm here to watch a band play and maybe you as well. Strength in numbers."

"Just make sure people think it's for the first part of that sentence." They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they got to the O'Neil house, Peyton made sure to pull into a spot that ensured her car would not be blocked in. They got out of the car before they walked over to Mike's car.

"Nice house," Peter observed. He looked at Peyton. "Exactly how rich is Aidan?"

"Rich enough to have three more houses like this in the states and another dozen around the world," came Murphy's voice. He looked at Peyton. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited her," Aidan said as walked over from the group he was talking to. He gave Peyton a smile. "I'm glad you showed."

"The guys really wanted to see Derik play," Peyton explained.

"So you know nothing about Kieran's jet being delayed by Customs?" Murphy asked. Peyton looked at her boys.

"I'll meet you guys inside," she told them. Mike looked like he wanted to argue, but Collin squeezed her shoulder.

"We'll save you some punch." He practically dragged Mike and Peter away.

"Does this have anything to do with why Customs is investigating my Father?" Peyton questioned Murphy. Murphy looked surprised and Aidan gave her a smirk. "My father harasses Brian and you don't think I'm going to look into what trouble he thinks I can solve?" Murphy licked his lips annoyed.

"I'll inform Mr. McGowan that you have need to speak to him when he arrives."

"I'd appreciate it." Murphy walked away and Aidan moved so he was directly in front of Peyton.

"The boys wanted to see the concert," he teased with a grin. Peyton gave him a smile.

"Alright you caught me. I really just wanted to here sucky music." Aidan laughed and offered her his left arm. Peyton accepted it which earned her looks from her fellow students they passed as they went to the beach. She heard whispers questioning whether she was still with her boyfriend. Peyton pushed the whispers knowing that being on Aidan's arm would ensure that his protection detail would see she was a guest not an enemy. Mike and Peter both looked away from their girlfriends to give her a look. Collin said something to them as she approached before he handed her a drink which gave her an excuse to let go of Aidan. Peyton drank the punch that Collin had spiked with vodka and said hi to her friends, but mostly just acted like a typical teenager at a party. She was having a blast and almost forgot where she was until Jennifer spoke up.

"Peyton you're totally getting checked out by that brunette cutie," Jennifer told Peyton. Peyton (and her three boys) turned to look at the guy. He looked oddly familiar, but Peyton couldn't place him. She wished Aidan hadn't wondered off so she could ask him about the guy that looked around Brian's age. She was about to ask where Aidan went when Leslie's eyes widened.

"He's here!" she screeched as Peyton accepted the refill that Derik handed her. Peter's girlfriend looked in the same direction as Leslie.

"Oh he is hot," the girl stated. She looked at Peter. "Not more than you." Peter looked up and looked at Peyton.

"He's here PC." The girls looked at Peyton as she looked over to see Kieran.

"You get around don't you," Leslie said jealously which earned many snickers from the circle of teens that had formed. Kieran saw Peyton and walked towards her.

"You get to know cute guys when you want something more than to just spread your legs," Peyton countered. Kieran extended his hand and Peyton handed him her drink. He took a gulp and made a face.

"This has no alcohol in it," he complained as he looked around. "That's the whole part of a party like this. I'll supply it if need be."

"Rough week?" Peyton joked which earned her a look.

"That's so generous of you," Leslie purred as she stepped towards Kieran. "I'm Leslie." Kieran looked over her disgusted.

"There's not enough alcohol in the world kid," he stated which caused Leslie's mouth to drop and a few girls to glare at Kieran. Yes Leslie was probably one of the prettiest girls at school but Kieran couldn't stand stupidity. Kieran looked at Peyton. "I'm heading to bed so if you want to catch up we can do dinner at the restaurant of your choice tomorrow night. I'll pay."

"I'm leaving town for the weekend tomorrow morning six am sharp," Peyton informed him as she tried to ignore the glares she was receiving. "I won't be back until Sunday night and I don't think you want to wait that long."

"You're such a pain in the ass. Give me a few minutes to talk to Riley and then I'm yours. If you want to wait inside the main house they'll let you through."

"I thought we were only allowed in the pool house to use the bathroom," Derik questioned. Kieran looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Why don't you just worry about your songs instead of where you're going to fuck your girlfriend tonight because it's not going to be in my house."

"I don't have a girlfriend, dick." Kieran looked as if he wasn't sure whether he wanted to smack the kid or laugh.

"I think Aidan was by the stage making sure the equipment was all set," Peyton told Kieran. "I'll meet you inside." Kieran nodded and left to find Aidan.

"I can't believe I was thinking about getting with him tonight," Leslie whined sadly.

"Consider yourself lucky," Peyton advised her. Peyton looked at the boys. "Be back later."

"Make it sooner so we have time to hit the races," Mike replied. Peyton nodded and made her way to the mainhouse. As promised Peyton was allowed inside and shown to the office. She sat for a few minutes before Kieran came in.

"Every single one of your classmates is an idiot," Kieran said as he slammed the door shut. "I understand why the two of can't wait to graduate." Peyton didn't argue with him and instead pulled out the flash drive from her pocket.

"I was searching through my Father's law firm's files and came across the Customs case in the California judicial files," Peyton explained as he plugged in the flash drive. "Those are all the files I was able to copy when I hacked the system. I tried to get the Customs file, but I haven't been able to get through their firewall." Kieran looked at her surprised.

"You're a hacker?" Peyton nodded. "I need to use you more often."

"I'm not yours to use." Kieran gave her a challenging look, but said nothing.

"And the other files?"

"Times of the automated caller that's been sending threats to O'Kelley for siding with you." Kieran laughed and when he saw she was serious he knocked a plaque off his desk. The glass shattered on the floor and it took all Peyton's strength not to jump. "It's your turn. What happened in California?" Kieran got up and went to the window.

"Vito has something on your Father that Customs is very interested in. He's threatened to release it within the month if you are not returned to New York. My family has received threats for years from an automated caller we have yet to identify, but they've finally made their demand know and have given us a deadline. The person is demanding my Uncle to come clean about Rose's death even though we all know he had nothing to do with it before Riley's graduation." Kieran turned around and looked at Peyton. "My Uncle is beginning to question whether you being allowed to run around freely in Miami is for the best." Peyton uncrossed her legs and looked at Kieran.

"And how do you feel the situation should be handled." Kieran came and sat on the chair next to her.

"The terms of our agreement were that you would be able to live with your family in peace so long as you stay side lined. Those were the terms I offered I will stick by them regardless of my family's wishes." Kieran's jaw line stiffened. "I will make it my personal business to track these callers down since I don't believe it's Vito's people, but regardless of who they are they will pay for the years of harassment and threats." He looked her in the eye. "I need you to understand that and stand by my side regardless of who they are." Peyton took his hand.

"You have it," she assured him. "You gave my family protection and know you would stand by mine if you had known my Father was harassing me." He gave her a slight smile. "You put on a pot of coffee and give me a laptop I'll see if I can put my hacker skills to use."

"Are you sure?" Peyton nodded. "I'll see what I can do." He left the room and Peyton sighed. Brian was going to be pissed…again.

* * *

**AN- Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter 27 the last two have been filler chapters to lead up to the next chapter. Thanks Ersy for your review last chapter and welcome to those now following Peyton's journey. Remember r****eviews are wonderful motavation and apperciated! ~Lyn**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN- Happy New Year Everyone! So a quick note about this chapter... it doesn't end the way I orginally thought it would. I was going to have them roasting marshmallows and that would be all that happened around the campfire, but my muse had another intention. I hope you all enjoy it and Please don't forget to review. ~Lyn316**

Chapter 28

Peyton groaned from the backseat of Brian's Skyliner as they hit a pothole the next morning. By the time she was done with Kieran the races had been broken up and Peyton (feeling guilty about missing the races) had spent two hours at the afterparty being hosted at the Toretto house. She got roped into helping Mia and Suki prep sandwiches for the camping trip since Peyton would be in charge of lunch on Saturday. Molly, Mia, Suki, and Han were leaving Miami Saturday afternoon since they all had work. By the time Peyton let herself into the silent Apartment (as quiet as she could since Rome and Brian had gone home at midnight), it was going on two in the morning. Peyton packed her overnight bag for the trip and was about to go to bed when she realized Rome had forgotten to pick up bug spray, snacks, and drinks for the trip. Peyton wanted to wake up Rome and force him to go with her to Walmart at two thirty in the morning but decided it would be quicker to just go herself. She crawled into bed a little after three and wanted to murder Brian when he woke her up at five. She climbed in the shower on two hours of sleep and got dressed after she dried off. When Brian told her members of the crew were running late after she was dressed, Peyton grabbed her keys to the Skyliner and passed out across the backseat with her pillow. Brian hadn't bothered to wake her up when the crew was discussing who was riding with who (since the parking at the campsite was limited) nor did he wake her up when they finally left at a quarter to eight. Peyton looked at her watch and saw it was noon.

"How much longer?" Peyton asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Half hour tops," Brian promised. "If you want I'll wake you up when we get there." Peyton grabbed an ice coffee from the cooler on the floor before she climbed into the front seat.

"Nah better to get caffeinated now and just be a bitch to you." Brian gave her a smile.

"Did you remember to pack tampons?" Peyton gave him a glare for assuming she was on her period which made him laugh and took a sip of her coffee.

"So how'd we score a car to ourselves?"

"Because I know that even though you look like a sleeping beauty you're really an ice queen when you first get up." He smiled at Peyton when he saw she flipped him off. His smile quickly faded. "I thought we should talk about last night." Peyton looked at him.

"I was serious when I said all Kieran and I did was talk and look through Eric's files."

"That's what Kieran told me?" Peyton's eyes widened.

"What?" Brian concentrated on the road.

"I might have stopped by the O'Neil house after I left Dom's house and might have talked to Kieran about Eric." Peyton was quiet and confused. "I still don't like Kieran and I don't like you being involved with him or Aidan, but they are keeping Eric away from you and for that I'm willing to work with them to keep you safe."

"So you're good with me going over their last night?"

"Just don't make it habit." Peyton smiled and sipped her coffee. They rode the last few miles in silence. When they got to the sight, the siblings climbed out of the car and carried the cooler into towards the pathway to the cabin unsure which of the cabins Tej had rented. The others were already gathered by the path.

"Look who's up," Dom greeted as the O'Connor siblings dropped the cooler. Peyton gave him a look to let him know she was definitely not awake yet.

"Tej and Rome getting our keys?" Brian asked.

"Wez got the keys already while your lazy ass took your time to get here to give Peyton time to sleep," Rome complained as him and Tej joined the group. "We all had to be up and nobody else went back to sleep."

"Bullshit Rome, people going back to sleep is why we left late," Peyton replied as she noticed the mark on his neck. "And some of us had to go to Walmart and pick up supplies because others were busy apparently getting busy and forgot to go themselves. By the way you have a little something on your neck." The group laughed at Rome as he used his phone to see the hickey. He began to mutter his breath clearly annoyed.

"I got this boss," Leon assured Rome before he grabbed Peyton and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack. "I hope you ain't wearing nothing you can't get wet."

"BRIAN!" The group laughed as Leon carried Peyton to the water. He tried tossing her in, but she had formed a tight grip on him when she realized the kicking was not working. Leon jumped in the water with the girl in his arms and Peyton immediately held his head under water after he came up for air. Collin, Jesse, Mike, and Peter jumped in the water fully clothed a few seconds later which eventually led to a three way chicken fight. Peyton and Leon won as the rest of the group watched from the beach before Tej eventually called them in claiming Rome was hungry. They sat eating the sandwiches and talking until Mia showed up with Suki.

"I thought you weren't getting here until five," Brian said to Mia after he kissed her.

"Han said he would wait for Molly since Suki was anxious to get here," Mia said with a suggestive grin at Suki.

"Molly's riding with Han?" Dom asked confused.

"I was not anxious I was excited and this place definitely lives up to what Kimmy said," Suki replied. She looked at Dom. "And yes Han offered to wait for Molly since Mia also wanted to get here earlier.

"I thought Peyton could use a hand with dinner," Mia explained. She looked at Peyton who had become very quiet. "And why are you wet?"

"Leon threw me in." Peyton got up and wiped the sand from her body. "I'm going to change and go for a run. I heard the paths are gorgeous."

"Do you mind some company, love?" Collin questioned. Peyton really wanted the time alone, but she knew the group would question why she would rather run by herself. Peyton gave him a grin.

"If your old bones can keep up meet me outside the cabins in ten." She heard a few snorts as she walked away from the group. Peyton made her way quickly to the smaller of the two cabins Tej had reserved and immediately grabbed her bag. She took it into the bathroom with her and stripped before she went in the shower to rinse the sand off. Once she was sand free she dried off with her towel before she changed into running clothes and sneakers. Peyton then met Collin outside and the two ran the first half of the trail talking about Collin's recent acceptance to the University of Miami.

"I mean it's mostly because my Football skills," he said as they stopped at the half way point. "Actually it's all because of football. I was never the serious student type of lad."

"I have faith you'll be fine," Peyton said as she stretched. "You made it through High School in a different new country. This should be a breeze."

"Or maybe I'll just have falsify the transcripts being sent to Santa Clara, Notre Dame, Yale, Florida State, University of Florida, Virginia Tech, Georgia Tech, Oxford, Cambridge, St. Andrews, and other fancy school that you applied to so you'll be stuck here in Miami." Peyton grinned.

"You mean so you and Mike can copy off me." Collin grinned back.

"You said it love not me." Peyton shook her head with a smile and looked around at the serene spot. The garden and manmade waterfall gave Peyton a sense of tranquility despite being upset with Han. Collin sat on the bench and took a sip of his water. "What you haven't said is why you're so upset about Han and my cousin riding together." Peyton looked away and debated giving him an excuse to leave, but surprised the both of them when she sat down on the bench with him.

"Growing up Gerry, Rose, and Molly were the girls everyone in the neighborhood wanted to be," Peyton explained. "They were smart, athletic, beautiful, popular, got invited to the best parties, always helped others out, had guys constantly asking them out who took them on the best dates, had hearts of gold, lived carefree lives, and always looked beautiful even if they had only gotten three hours of sleep because they were up late studying. The three of them were always together and they always had O'Kelley, Wolf, and Han with them regardless of who any of them were dating." Collin turned to Peyton and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Peyton everything you just said to describe them is you," Collin told her. "So why are you suddenly going bloody mad about Molly? Is there some sort of hidden hatred you have for her because she was best mates with Rose and Geri?" Peyton looked away.

"It's because I'm not like them." Peyton looked at Collin. "I'm not the girl that always looks perfect and trendy or wears a carefree smile at parties. I'm not saying Molly is conceded, but when she was in High School the biggest issue she had was usually about guys until her Senior year. I've never had and never will have the opportunity to be like that. I have to be on guard with the world because my family is on different sides of two of the most powerful mafia families in the United States. Even if I could be the kind of girl who only had to worry about how they look in High School, I care more about getting a car to work properly then how I look afterwards."

"And that's what we all love about you. I don't consider you one of my closest mates because your Brother is my boss and I don't ask you to hang out with me and the guys when the guys are all bring their girlfriends because your just a pretty face. You're the funniest, kindest, loveliest, and most brilliant girl I know who would go to hell for those you care about." Peyton shook her head on the verge of tears.

"Then why do I feel I'm not enough for Han?" Peyton took off her sunglasses and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't think he's secretly dating Molly, but I can't help this feeling in the pit of my stomach that there's someone else in his life. He was such a player before him and I got serious and I almost think he's changed his mind about me with bullshit family drama from being with me." Collin rubbed her arm in a brotherly way.

"Peyton I don't think Han could ever do that to you not just because he knows every single one of us would hunt him down, but because it is so obvious he loves you. You're not the girl a boy fancy's to have a shag with before kicking your arse out. You two have the love that Brian and Mia have."

"I can feel it in his kiss...something's not right. It's become painfully obvious since we first slept together the weekend of Brian's birthday. The number of mysteries phone calls he's been getting and lying about is really not helping his case either. You of all people know how easy it is for me to tell if someone is lying." Collin laughed. "I love Molly…I just don't love the amount of time her and Han have been spending by themselves and him lying to me about other stuff."

"Do you really think you have room to talk, love, with O'Kelley in town?" Peyton looked at Collin slightly hurt. He held his hands up defensively. "Devils advocate."

"I fes up when I'm talking or hanging out with another guy and Han usual gets the details of what happened while I was with the guy. He's a lot less vocal than I am but I would think I would be entitled to the same." Peyton sighed. "I'm sorry I dumped on you."

"Don't be. I asked what was wrong." Collin took her hand. "What does concern me is that you're incredibly upset about this. You haven't said anything to anyone, have you." Peyton snorted.

"Brian, Mia, Suki, and Jennifer are all perfectly content in their happy relationship. I worry Rome would kill Han before I had a chance to confront Han and if you truly love someone you don't ask them to take sides The group has a good thing going and I don't want to be the one who ruins it." Collin stared at her.

"I'm on yours regardless of the situation." Peyton smiled at him. "I am surprised you haven't talked to Leon about this. You treat him like your single gay best friend at times." Peyton hit Collin's chest lightly.

"Do not. He is the farthest thing from a gay best friend and you can ask any blonde in Miami." Collin stood.

"You still do," he replied as he pulled her up to her feet.

"Keep it up and I'm not going to help you get back into shape for your tryout," Peyton shouted as she took off in a sprint. Collin had a hard time keeping up with her pace since he was not used to being pushed as hard as Peyton was. Peyton let up on the sped when she heard him huffing and kept their pace at a brisk walk. They talked as they walked, but Collin did not return the conversation to what they had talked about at the garden and Peyton was grateful for it.

When they returned to the cabins, Rome made a joke about what took so long which Collin immediately explained was his fault for being out of shape. The two blondes then changed into their bathing suites and convinced the others to go back in the water with them. The group swam and hung on the beach for a while until everyone went to wash up to get the salt off them. Peyton remained wrapped in a towel on the beach with her thoughts to keep her company. Han would never cheat on her just like Molly and Gerry never touched Han because the two knew how Peyton felt about him from a very young age. Was she just blowing things out of proportion because she was stressed about college decisions and these mystery callers? Peyton dreaded the thought that her gut was giving her the same warning now that it had before Han had been arrested. It wasn't long before she heard someone sit next to her. She looked to her side to see Han.

"The guys told me you were still down here," he said after he kissed her head. "Collin was especially pushing me to come down here."

"He's a good friend," Peyton replied unsure of what else to say. Han shifted so he was facing her, but didn't touch her.

"Molly and are just friends," Han reminded her. "Always have been and always will be. It's not like you and Tyler." Peyton looked away.

"You know the first time I really kissed Tyler post playground days I ran out of the room and cried the rest of the night because I was ashamed I would sink to that level." Peyton looked at Han. "Yeah you and him were in the crew together for some time, but it's not like you were ever best friends with him. I can't tell you the number of times I could have hooked up with Wolf and O'Kelley if hurting you was my intention. I'm not that girl and lately it feels like you've wanted that girl." Han looked at her with a hint of anger and concern.

"And what girl kind of girl would that be?"

"The kind who won't argue with what you say because she likes to play stupid among other emotional games at parties. Or the girl wants to be the center of attention since she's on your arm and is willing to wear the least amount of clothes or try a sex position she read in Cosmo to keep her guy entertained." Han closed his eyes and Peyton could tell he was struggling to keep his cool.

"Peyton, I want you. Yes I slept around before we were together but I have never cheated on you or have given you a reason to doubt that. I may be hanging out with Molly but it's no different than you with Mike, Peter, Jesse, Collin, Leon, or anyone of the other guys." Peyton looked him in the eye and took his hand.

"Han I love you and those feelings will never go away. There's nothing more I want than to be held in your arms and be the one you confide in with all of the challenges we face in this life whether it be life and death situations or the fact that the supermarket discontinued your favorite cereal brand." Han gave her a half smile. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry for being jealous when I know there's something wrong and something you're hiding from me. I can feel it when we're together whether it's physically or just with the guys. Maybe it's the limited sleep that turning me into one of those obsessive girlfriends, but I can't help feeling that you don't want me when you're keeping things from me. I don't think I'm crazy for asking for honesty when I have a million other things I have to worry about that most people our age don't have to worry over. We've been friends for too long to have secrets like this. Being lovers shouldn't change that." She half expected him to just walk away. Han instead pulled her onto his lap and leaned his head against hers so they were looking one another in the eye.

"There are things that have happened the last three years that have changed me. Some have made me a lesser man and some have made me better, but ,y feelings for you have never changed regardless of what I said or did. You're my best friend Peyton and sometimes I don't know why you would ever want me. You're going places in your life and I've seen the way every man with eyes looks at you. You say I can do better, but the truth is you can leave me and the streets forever if you wanted to. Ten years from now you could be a lawyer with a big house, rich husband who can give you the world, and kids who are in the best daycare. I'm just an excon who's hurt you on more than one occasion." Peyton shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want that if it means I don't have you. I learned a long time ago that a life without you in it is just living an empty life. I've tried to shut you out, but you are always in my head and heart." A sob escaped her. "I'm so afraid to lose you again. No matter how you wrong me I still love you and that will never change." Peyton looked down. "And these secrets make me fear that you're in over your head and that I might lose you again perhaps forever this time." Han put a hand under her chin to raise her eyes.

"I'm not going to let that happen," he swore to her as his eyes also began to tear up. "I hate that my issues are hurting you, but I need time until I'm ready to tell them to you. If some of them didn't involve others I wouldn't hesitate to tell them to you right now." He kissed her nose. "Just please give me so more time so I don't lose you." Peyton nodded her head unable to speak and the two kissed. Han gently laid down and guided Peyton next to him. The two watched the sunset together before decided they should head back to the cabins. A fire had already been started when they got back and group did not question the couple about what they had been doing which Peyton found odd. She did however receive a few smirks from the guys along with Suki and didn't miss the threatening look Rome gave Han. The group ate the salad and hotdogs with s'mores for desert. It was a good break for the group and something they all had desperately needed. Even Mia was refusing to get up to clean and wasn't pulling open a book. Peyton was perfectly content on the blanket she was sitting on with Han holding her from behind.

"To Tej and Suki for finding this sweet slice of paradise," Rome said with his beer in his hand.

"Cheers," the rest of the group replied with raised beers. Despite being underage, Peyton, Peter, Mike, and Collin were all drinking.

"Who would have thought something like this existed in the Keys," Tej stated. "If I didn't see pictures I would have said hell nah if you asked me about it."

"It reminds me of the house in Nagasaki," Han told Peyton it Japanese. Peyton shifted her body and leaned her head back so she could look in his eyes.

"You'll get back there someday," she whispered to him since had spoken in Japanese. "Just like Tokyo." He smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I thought you were from Toyko not Nagasaki," Brian stated. Peyton gave him a back off look knowing Han didn't like to talk about his past. Han felt his girlfriend tense up and took one of hands before he gave it a squeeze as if to say it's okay.

"My Mother was born in Nagasaki," Han explained to the group. "When she was eighteen she moved to Tokyo and got pregnant with me not too long after. The guy who I thought was my Dad growing up was a in the United States Navy and we lived on base with him after they got married. When Mom got pregnant with my brother Paul, her husband got both of us green cards so we could move here to the states. Six months after Paul was born, they divorced and he didn't leave a single penny to my Mom so we moved in this really cheap apartment complex where this woman two doors down was pregnant." Han looked down at Peyton with a smirk. "Instead of moving back to Japan after Mom inherited the house after her parents died, I had to put up with this screaming baby who Mom babysat most days."

"I screamed just as much as any baby."

"Which is why the Superintendent always knocked on your door," Molly teased from Dom's lap.

"The Super always knocked because he was checking up my Mom for Vito." Nobody argued with Peyton.

"So what happened to your Mom's husband?" Dom finally asked. "Have you seen him since?" Peyton rubbed Han's arm in comfort knowing the answer.

"He showed up to the prison after Paul's death ranting about how he knew I was fuck up from the start which why he wanted to take Paul away from me and Mom. He said I was never his step-son and that no one would ever claim me as their child."

"That's harsh dawg," Leon spoke. "Me and my Paps were never real close but he told me before I left home that if I ever needed anything I could always call him up."

"I never knew my Dad," Vince admitted to the group. "It was always whatever scumbag my Mom was dating that usually wouldn't hesitate to smack her or me around."

"It was like that after my Dad died too," Molly admitted. "The last boyfriend she had before I left home actually thought marrying my Mom meant he got to try out the newer model too." Molly wiped a tear. "I was too young to legally get out of New York so I just moved in with a friend."

"Peyton?" Dom asked as he looked between his now girlfriend and ex. The blondes shook their heads.

"I actually was living in the O'Neil Mannor," Molly confessed which earned her a few looks. "My Mom's husband never got a chance to do anything because I locked myself in my room to get away from him and I called Kieran to come get me. He was dating Gerry at the time, but I lived on the same street as him until my Dad died when I was ten which is when we moved in the apartment complex with my Grandmother. Him and Dalton came and got me over to the Manor where Rose was waiting. They went back the next day to clear out my room and I stayed there until I moved to Miami the day after Rose was killed." Peyton looked up Han.

"Didn't you and Wolf go over to help pack her room too?" Han nodded.

"I didn't know that," Molly said. "But then again I didn't know about your Dad either." Han smiled at her.

"I've only open up to one person about that before tonight," Han told Molly.

"It was after Wolf got him drunk when you and Wolf broke up," Peyton added. "Which led to him spending the night at my house since Julie was working the overnight shift and his Mother would have killed him for being drunk at fourteen." Peyton sipped her beer.

"Yeah that was a bad breakup. Almost as bad as when Tony broke up with me for moving in with Rose." The group fell silent.

"You know me and my folks don't always get along due to their disapproval of street racing but hearing about your families makes me grateful to have them," Mike informed the group.

"Enjoy it while you have it mate," Collin spoke. "I kicked a football around with my Pa everyday the year before my parents and brother were killed because my Pa tried to cross Darby O'Neil when he learned about the illegal side of the company he worked for since I was a lad. There's not a day that goes by that I don't wish they could be here to talk to me and met you lot." Collin gave Molly a smile. "I am not grateful for my darlin' cousin who's been the best guardian I could have ever asked for in loo of my parents."

"Ditto to that except switch cousin to brothers," Peyton agreed with a smile for Brian and Rome. Both guys smiled back at her.

"I know how you feel," Mia told Collin with tears in her eyes. She smiled at Dom. "Dom you've done the best you can and I can't imagine not knowing everyone in this circle except Dom and Vince, but I do wish I could curl up in Pappy lap one more time." She looked up at Brian with a grin. "Or have you ask him permission to take me out on a date. I barely had any time with my Mother before the cancer took her when I was four and I was just about to start High School when the accident happened with my Pappy."

"He would have already broken Brian neck," Dom joked which made a few people laugh. "But he would have approved eventually." Dome was silent for a moment. "We'd probably be in the shop right now doing inventory so we wouldn't have to do it on Sunday."

"I almost feel guiltily for leaving home," Jimmy said.

"You live in the same city and come over at least a week for dinner," Peter argued.

"Sometimes it's hard to just let go," Tej stated. "I didn't buy the house cause it was next to the shop. I brought the shop that was next to the house I grew up in. My Dad left us before my Mom and Sister died from bad health within I week of each other. I choose to live in the house because it's my home and I want to make new memories instead of bein haunted by them old ones."

"Sometimes you spend your life finding home when you grew up without one or multiple group homes," Suki informed the group. "Both my parents were druggies who cared more about their fix than their kid. It's why I don't hang with people who do drugs and race. When I left to come down here to live with my Grandfather they told me to never reach out to them." Suki wiped her eyes. "If I was able to go back home I would thank my parents because all of you are my family now and am living with the best man in this world and none of that would have been possible if they hadn't made the choices they did." She kissed Tej.

"My mom told me never to come home again when I started to street race," Jesse confessed. "She said I was going to end up in a cell just like my Dad."

"My Pops blames me for my Mom's death," Rome tearfully admitted. Peyton looked at Brian surprised she hadn't heard this and he nodded at her sadly. "Said she died while I was in jail from a disappointed heart." He looked at Brian. "It's why I was blaming you for getting busted all these years."

"It's all good bro," Brian promised as they bumped fist. He then looked at the group. "You guys know how fucked up my family is with present company excluded…most of the time." Brian gave Peyton a goofy grin and she shook her head as Han laughed at her. "When I told my Dad I wanted to become cop instead of a lawyer he pretty much wanted nothing to do with me and my Mom has suppressed her memories so well with being the perfect unmarried housewife as you all have seen which hasn't left a lot of time to make up for not being there for me in my life." His gaze fell to Peyton. "But I have this incredible sister who has always looked up to me and has made my world seem a little bit brighter especially since she's come back in my life and all of you do the same for both of us. My former Sergeant once told me there's all kinds of family and that would be a choice I would have to make." He looked around the group. "I'll choose all of you any day over having the perfect life or being a rich by living my Father's dream. I would love to drive his Aston Martin one more time to wreck it." There were a few snickers from the group and smiles. Peyton's smile quickly vanished as she made a choice she had been too much of a coward to make on numerous occasions.

"I know sometimes I'm not the best sister or friend I can be and I shut you all out at times," Peyton confessed. "I honestly don't realize half the time I do it and the other half I don't realize how harsh I am. Part of it is because I grew up having to look after myself since Julie was working or going out after work except for when Paul and Han would tell their Mom I was by myself for the night." She gave Han an annoyed look. "Especially since they loved having someone else hand wash that fucking china Rin has." Han smiled and playfully nudged her thigh. "But shutting people out has been a defensive mechanism since I was thirteen." Peyton took a breath. "I was walking home one day after I was an Alter Server for a funereal. I got called in last minute so I decided to just walk the fifteen minute walk home after Mass instead of seeing if someone could come pick me up. A car pulled up next me and I thought the driver was a friend of the decease." Peyton stopped to calm her sudden rapid heartbeat. Han sensed her discomfort and wrapped an arm across her chest which she immediately grabbed.

"You're doing fine Shiratori," he whispered before he kissed her head. Peyton caught Brian and Rome's eyes and they both nodded in support. Peyton fixed her gaze on the fire.

"I never heard the others behind me until it was too late. I was dragged by my hair behind a nearby building to be violated in the most sadistic and cruel manner they could each come up all while being verbally degraded. It was far from the candle romance I always pictured in losing my virginity." Peyton closed her eyes and felt Han's grip tighten on her. "I don't remember how long it last or how got home after they threatened to kill me if I ever spoke about what happened. I just remember telling my Mother I was tired and going to go to sleep after I showered. I'll never forget as long as I live the amount of blood I had on me or the smell of it. Julie called Vito when she figured out what had happened and instead of having me go to the doctor for medical and psychological attention or filing a police report he sent his personal house doctor to the apartment and told Julie not to talk to the police since he would handle it." Peyton's voice cracked on the last part and she took a deep breath. "Julie pretended it never happened and went on as if everything was fine as did the majority of people who knew what happened. I lost a lot of my friends because the majority of wouldn't speak up against the rumor at the fact that the goody toe shoe was actually a slut who lost her virginity in a gang bang."

"They said that?" Suki asked as the tears rolled down her face. Peyton could see Mia literally sobbing in Brian's arms and was shocked to see the rest of the group had tears in their eyes. Peyton slowly nodded as she wiped her face.

"Losing most of my friends and Julie acting like nothing happened drove me into isolation. I didn't want her threatening to kill someone, but the fact that I was hurting and she didn't admit it or get me help made me think I was garbage. I felt completely alone except for the four or five people that understood that I wanted to be alone because I couldn't physiological handle being around people and pretending I was fie. Julie decided to take my isolation as an excuse to go over to see Vito so I would wake up screaming and have no one to comfort me or tell me it was okay the first few days after it happened. Even Vito who had swooped in to save the day didn't bother checking up on me and ordered his nephews along with Gerry to do the same." Peyton gave Brian a sad smile. "Brian knew of course something was wrong but I refused to say anything and no one would talk to him about what happened. I just stayed in my room and focused on my school work or a book to resist the urge to degrade myself even though it wasn't my fault." A smile graced Peyton's face and she looked up at the man who was holding her. "That was until a week or so after the rape when this guy with the reputation of a player learned to pick the lock of the apartment door and my bedroom because I wouldn't unlock my window for him to come in and talk like I had in the past. He claimed if I was going to stay in my room all the time then the least I could do was help him solve his issues to get my mind off of mine."

"Han!" Molly scolded as she wiped her tears.

"Hey you were gone and it got her to leave the window unlocked like she used to," Han defended before he leaned his head on her shoulder. "Things started to get back to normal when she realized I'd pick the lock every night if I had to in order to make sure she was okay. I would leave before she went to sleep until for the third or fourth night when she fell asleep while we were talking and I decided to raid her CD collection since she's always had the most eclectic taste in music."

"I was screaming in one of my nightmares," Peyton explained. "Han woke me up and surprisingly didn't take off when the tears started. He just held me and let me cry as much as I wanted." She looked at her boyfriend. "And that was the first night I feel asleep in his arms."

"Nothing happened," Han added when he saw the looks Brian and Rome had on their face. "Except for the habit of me sneaking into her room to hold her while she fell asleep every night up until my arrest. There were some nights I snuck out after she fell asleep if Julie was coming home. Most nights I stayed the night even if all we did was sleep." Dom laughed at the kid before he sipped his beer.

"But the nightmares became less frequent and I was actually able to go outside without having a panic attack so long as I was with people I trusted. The two of us became inseparable unless I was with Leo or having a best friend day with Paul and the feelings we had both been ignoring for years surfaced six months later. Once Han was convicted for boosting cars because Customs had received anonymous tip from the Fiorillo Manor after O'Kelley had suggested Customs look at the apartment complex, I became guarded to everyone again. My crew was pissed I cost them their leader because O'Kelley thought I was the key to Vito's take down and I was furious that Vito had allowed the one person that I trusted more than anyone in this world to be ripped away from me when Vito was suppose to be like a father to me." Peyton felt tears in her eyes again. "What I didn't know until the day after my Seventeenth birthday was that I was always extendable to the Fiorillo family. Darby had warned Vito what would happen to me if Frankie didn't complete Darby's wishes and I was mercilessly rapped despite the security detail that was supposed to be following me home." She looked at the faces around her all of which were stained with tears…even the mighty Dominic Toretto. "I'm ashamed to admit that there's no one in this circle who ever knew all the details about my past until now, but there's also no one outside this circle that knows my story either. I hope you all can forgive me for keeping this from for so and forgive me for shutting you out at one time or another when I'm a botch . My trust issues are not the cause of any of you and there's not a thing in this world I wouldn't do for anyone sitting in this circle. From the moment I arrived in Miami with the Toretto crew, I have never felt more at home than I do with all of you. Despite knowing most of you less than a year I would trust any of you with my life and that means a lot coming from me." Peyton wiped her tears. "I don't think I've ever been this vulnerable with anyone and it's kind of nice that all the people I love most in this world have now seen this side of me."

"I know most of you wanted to kill me and hate me when I first got here, but being here last four months with all of you has really opened my eyes," Han told the group. "The crew me and Peyton st…"

"Peyton and I started…" Han found her ticklish spot to shut her up.

"We were close for a crew but we never operated as a family like you all do," Han continued. "I'm thankful for being considered one of you and hope that even though Peyton and I may have our arguments I will always consider you guys family." The group became quiet no one knowing what to say.

"A toast," Dom called as he raised his beer. "Money will come and go…we all know that. The most important thing in life will always be the people in this circle right here right now no matter where we go in life. Salute mi familia."

"Salute," the group repeat as they all drank. Peyton finished her beer and got up.

"As the baby of this group I think a group photo is in order followed by your choice of more s'mores or beer," Peyton demanded.

"Our makeup looks like shit," Suki reminded Peyton. The younger girl smiled.

"That's why only the people who matter will see it." Suki smiled back and Peyton ran up to her Cabin to get her camera. She left her room and found Mia waiting for her on the porch with tears still in her brown eyes. The older girl gave Peyton a small smile before she pulled Peyton into a deep hug. For reasons unknown to Peyton a small sob escaped her throat. Mia stroked the girl's head before she pulled away with her hands holding Peytons'.

"You know being the baby of my family I never wanted a younger sibling," Mia spoke softly. "I didn't want to have someone else to look after when I was already worried about Dom ninety percent of the time, but I guess God had another plan and for that I thank him because I have you for a little sister." Peyton felt tears in her eyes and Mia let go of her hands to gently wipe them away like a Mother would if their child was crying. Mia then put a hand on Peyton's face. "No matter where my relationship with Brian goes or what crazy things you do, I will never stop being your Sister." Mia smiled as she fixed Peyton's hair. "Even if I never become your sister in law you're stuck with me for life." Peyton smiled back.

"And that's something I'll thank God for everyday of my life." Mia kissed Peyton's head before the two girls linked arms and made their way back to the campfire. The group grumbled a bit when Peyton made them move so she could put the camera on a wooden post before she set the timer, but they stood for the five consecutive photos with fifteen second intervals that allowed the group to switch up there poses. When they were done, the group ended up in the same spots they had been before Peyton got up except Peyton, Peter, Jesse, and Leon were all roasting more marshmallows.

"You should probably roast another one for me," Han told his girlfriend. Peyton looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you do?"

"You didn't tell her yet?" Molly gasped from Dom's lap.

"Tell her what?" Dom asked his girlfriend.

"It's my Mom," Han said to Peyton. "She's coming down on Wednesday." Peyton felt her eyes widen and mouth drop which made the group laugh.

"She already loves you," Mia comforted after she laughed.

"I know but I have a million things to do now before she gets here," Peyton complained which made the guys laugh even harder. "Seriously you guys are not helping."

"That's the thing bout our family, PC," Rome began. "We cry when one of ours is hurt, but wez laugh a hell of a lot harder when one of ours is making a fool of themselves." Peyton rolled her eyes.

"You know, it's a good thing I love all of because you all suck at times."

* * *

**Reviews=Happy Author= Happy Muse=More Productive :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:**

**Hello loyal readers. My deepest apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I am currently nursing a sprained finger which makes typing very diffcult long amounts of time. Fear not Peyton waits for no one and nothing so her readers shall be given the same treatment :)**

**It occured to me while writting this chapter that there's only 5-8 more chapters (including this one) left in this part of Peyton's journey. Part three (name not thought of yet so it will be lamely called Part 3 for now) will be shorter like _The Other Half_ but I will probably be taking a month or so off before starting it. For now enjoy Part 3 and I will try to get chapter 30 up no later than Tuesday but with my finger I have no idea the amount of breaks I will need. Remember to review **

**~Lyn**

* * *

Chapter 29

Rin's visit was short in Peyton's opinion. The week had gone by too fast and before she knew it the Japanese woman was boarding a plane back to New York. Rin had spent the time mostly with Han, but she made sure she had alone time with Peyton as well. It was nice to confide in the woman about everything that had happened with Julie and to hear that Peyton did the right thing cutting ties with her Mother. Even nicer were the smiles that graced the woman's face when the Han and Peyton were together with her.

_"This was my Mother's and her Mother's before," Rin had told her when she gave Peyton the strand of pearls with Sapphire rondelles in between ever four or five pearls. "It's been passed down through my family from Mother to daughter to remind us that we come from the sea. It was always my wish to give it to my daughter."_

_"I can't accept this," Peyton argued as she stared down at the necklace around her neck. "I love your son and I hope to one day call myself your daughter in-law, but I can't accept such an heirloom when he and I are both so young and our future is unclear." Rin placed a hand on Peyton's._

_"Your future is unclear. That is the way of the young, but you forget Peyton-kun that your past is clear. I have had you as my daughter for many tides and even if you are never my son's wife you will still be a daughter to me for all the tides of life to come. For now take this as my thanks to you for getting my son back on the right track of his life. Your love for one another gives me hope and I see him changing for the better because of the way you are in his life once more."_

After that Peyton had no choice but to hug the woman and thank her for the gift. It was the blessing to say Rin was happy her son was with Peyton again and even happier that he had found a family within Peyton's friends. The crew kept their mouths and alcohol intake clean in front of Rin which Peyton thanked all of them for. They had all put aside whatever feeling they had regarding Peyton and Han while Rin was in town. It was one of the small changes starting to take place.

The night around the campfire had changed the group. There was no longer DT or Sun crew but one big group. It became habitual for Peyton to go to the Toretto house for dinner after the shop was locked up or to find everyone at Tej's or the apartment when the work day was through. Just because one person had other plans didn't mean the others didn't hang out together. It made racing hard (except when the group would have a race that only included their own crew), but Peyton had never felt so close with so many people. Even her and Vince got along unless he made a comment about Brian and Mia when the couple had a date night. Peyton would put him in his place on those rare occasions and he would ignore her the rest of the night, but the next day they would be fine. Peyton had to put aside time each week for Jennifer (who Mike had broken up with at the end of March), but there were occasions where she would come over and hang out with the group even though she no longer dated Mike.

The biggest change for Peyton was the friendship she was forming with Aidan. The two had been partnered together by their Economic teacher for a project. It was a semester long project where the partners would be co ceo of their own company and were responsible for charting their stock prices, product cost, gross income, assets, and budgeting. Both Peyton and Aidan had originally been annoyed that they were paired together, but as they spent more time together, the two were surprised to find themselves opening up to the other. It was odd how the two could suddenly get off track by talking about their past or having a pillow fight when they couldn't make a mutual decision for the project. Peyton began to see him less as Aidan Riley the guy who had harmed her to seek revenge for his sister's death and saw him more as Riley a person she could have been close friends with if they were normal kids as the weeks progressed. Weeks turned into months and before Peyton could blink she was picking up her Prom dress with Brian.

"I could have paid three bills with the amount of money we just spent on that dress," Brian complained as he pulled down his sunglasses and left the store.

"Late Movie Hut DVDs, take out, and the magazines delivered to the apartment are nowhere close to the amount spent on the dress," Peyton argued as they walked. Brian gave her a look as she took her sunglasses from her bag and put them on. "I was fine with the black halter gown with the beaded waistline, but you and Suki didn't like it."

"Suki didn't like it. I was not letting you out of the house with that deep of a plunge." Peyton snorted. "Prom does not mean you dress in the least amount of clothing."

"I'm laughing at the fact you correctly used the word plunge in terms of fashion." Brian playfully smacked her upside her head. "I like how my dress is fitted on the bodice with a flare on the bottom and open back. Plus the one shoulder with jeweled belt and straps goes with the Roman theme."

"And the blue will really make your eyes pop in the pictures in case you are voted Prom Queen." Peyton smiled still not over the shocking news she had heard less than twenty-four hours ago. She had to admit hearing that she was on Prom Court during seventh period on a Friday was not what she had expected. The entire Autoshop class (including Dom) making fun of her for being on Prom Court yes, but not the news she was on Prom Court. Brian put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed it. "You know, I'm proud of you Peyton. You've had the hardest time…harder than me or any of your classmates could know but here you are graduating High School with Honors in four weeks and being on Prom court despite your classmates only meeting you this year." Peyton gave him a smile and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I got you to thank for that." It was Brian's turn to snort and they stopped. "No seriously Brian. Neither of us could have imagined how this year was going to turn out when you stopped me from moving back to New York after the Verone incident, but your support and patience with me has meant the world to me. I don't think I could have done it without you." Brian kissed the top of her head.

"You would have. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for." Peyton smiled and the two began to walk once more. "I'm just kind of sad this year flew by so fast. Summer will past just as fast and then you'll be gone."

"Not exactly." Brian stopped her and took off his sunglasses.

"What are you talking about?"

"I might have been waiting for the right moment to tell you I sent in the paperwork and paid my enrollment fee for the University of Miami." Brian stared at her.

"But you got accepted everywhere you applied." Peyton was having a hard time reading his face.

"I did, but there's only one home and I call it Miami." I small smile tugged Brian's lips.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No." Before Peyton could say another word, Brian pulled her into a deep hug that lifted her off the ground. Peyton laughed as Brian released her.

"Are you sure though going to school so close to home?" Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I'm still living on campus and will eat the crappy cafeteria food on the weeknights. Maybe I'll join a few clubs in addition to the soccer team or even join a sorority, but I want to be able to see my family whenever I want and be there for those who have helped me."

"When are you going to tell the others?"

"At dinner I guess. I was really only waiting to tell you first before I told everyone else." Brian's phone went off and he checked the number.

"I got to take this," he apologized. "Meet you back home?"

"Sure I just got to drop off papers to Aidan and then I'll be there." Brian handed her the plastic garment bag her dress was wrapped in before he kissed her head again.

"I am very proud of you and happy for you. I love you P."

"Love you too B." Brian walked away before he answered the phone which Peyton thought was odd. She shrugged it off and went to her car carefully hanging her gown in the back. Peyton then climbed in her car and made her way to the O'Neil Manner. The gates opened as soon as she turned into the driveway and Peyton pulled into a spot as Kieran came into view with Murphy at his side. She grabbed the folder on the passenger seat before she got out of the Acura.

"I was just on my way out," Kieran informed her. His suit told Peyton that is was for business. "Is this an emergency or can it wait?"

"Actually I'm here for Ai…Riley." She held up the folder with a depressed look. "Economics." Kieran laughed.

"My future entrepreneurs are hard at work again. He's in the back doing laps in the pool. Jump in yourself if you need a break." Peyton gave him a smile.

"Thanks Kieran. Good luck with your meeting." He smiled at Peyton.

"Why thank-you dear." They parted ways without another word. It was odd how seven months ago she had entered the house at gunpoint and now she was a welcomed guest even when she would hang out longer than she needed to be there. None of her crew approved of the time she spent with Aidan (especially if Mike or Peter caught the two talking outside of class at school), but they kept their opinions to themselves. They were grateful for Kieran keeping Eric in his place and not boasting or collecting some sort of reward from them for keeping Peyton safe. Peyton didn't think her crew would be inviting Kieran and Aidan over for Sunday dinner any time soon, but for now things were at peace. Peyton found Aidan doing laps in the pool and waited until he was near the deep end wall before she aimed the ball used for pool basketball at his head. He lifted his head angry that someone would even dare to do that to him, but his face soften when he saw it was her.

"Was that completely necessary?" he questioned as he rested his arms outside the pool. Peyton smiled innocently.

"Is there a faster way to get your attention." He smirked at her and she felt her face blush. "Don't answer that. I just came by to drop off our weekly stats." He looked over her strapless polyester sundress.

"And you dressed like to drop off papers?" Peyton tossed the folder along with her keys on the nearby table before she kicked off her flipflops and sat near the edge of the pool.

"I had my final fitting for my prom dress," she explained as she dipped her feet in the water. "I wanted a dress from a department store of course but Suki talked Brian into going Fashion district. He's determined for me to have the perfect Prom and graduation or he'll die trying."

"So that's why he's letting you rent a room at the South Beach Spa and Resort." Peyton nodded. When she heard that the afterparty was going to be in the Penthouse, Peyton had begged Brian to let her rent a room. Peyton booked a room when Brian said yes and later found out that Darby O'Neil owned the hotel and it was Aidan who was throwing the afterparty. Brian became slightly concerned, but he knew Mike along with Peter would be at the party with their dates and Han wouldn't leave her side the entire night.

"That and he doesn't want me driving if Han and I are drinking." Aidan gave her a smirk.

"Or he doesn't want to hear what his sister sounds like having drunk sex." Peyton splashed water in his face.

"And who are you taking to prom that's going to be so quiet in the penthouse when the afterparty is over?" Aidan wiped his face.

"No one at the moment. I'm going James Bond style and will be picking up the lady of my choice there or at the hotel party. Derik is suppose to my wingman if he can't convince Jennifer to go with him. You would think she'd want to have a date being on the court and all." Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"You're on court and you're going solo."

"It's different with guys."

"Only because you let your dicks decide whose drunk enough or drunk pretty enough to score with at the end of the night instead of not hooking up at all at the end of the night." Aidan pulled his arm back as if he was going to splash her, but instead grabbed her arm and pulled her in. He was laughing she came up for air and Peyton took off her dress feeling comfortable in the boy shorts she had put on under her dress and strapless bra. She laid the dress on stone outside of the pool so it could dry and took off her sunglasses before she averted her attention to Aidan.

"You needed to cool off," he joked. She pushed off the wall with a force that let her reach him before she dunked his head under the water and swam away. When he came up for air, his sank his face into the water so his nose and eyes were slightly above water like a shark. He swam towards her that way and Peyton immediately swam towards the wall. Aidan caught her ankle which stopped her from climbing out of the pool.

"Aidan we're even…" Peyton was cut off by his strong arms pushing her underwater. He let her up after ten seconds and put one hand on the side of the pool while he put the other hand behind her head so she wouldn't hit it against the wall. Once she cleared the wall, Aidan removed the hand from her head and put it on the side of the pool which boxed her. Neither of them noticed this and Peyton placed her arms outside of his but held onto his arms so she could catch her breath without having to tread water.

"Now we're even," he told her with a smile ignoring how close the two of them were. "You accuse me of being a dick, I pull you in. You held my head under water I did the same." Peyton went to splash him, but he grabbed her hand with one hand and pulled himself closer to her. She was pinned between him and the wall. The two suddenly realized how close they were, but neither of them broke the connection. Peyton felt the growing erection in his pants and she searched his face. Part of him was embarrassed, but part of him looked relieved that she had caught him. She felt a tightness in her chest and she wanted to look away confused at her own body's reaction. For some odd reason Peyton couldn't pull away from his blue eyes and Aidan felt the same way. The hand that held her wrist released it and his hand traveled to her chin. Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself above water.

"Riley," she whispered as he leaned his head against hers. She didn't tell him that they needed to stop. Nor did she tell him her body wanted his more than anything. He seemed to struggle with the same dilemma.

"I know," he said with a sigh. "I've wished that things we're different since August."

"The problem is we are different and nothing can change that." His hand found her cheek.

"I don't think anyone in this world will know us like we know each other." His lips were inches from hers.

"I love Han."

"He will never know you the way I do. He likes the weakness in you because it's the only reason that makes sense for him being with you. He'll try to keep you in trouble so he can be the one to save you and control you. You'll never be able to fly."

"I'm fine with that."

"You deserve so much better. Someone who's honest and can keep up with you while you ascend to a better life. Someone who will show you the world so your dreams and yearnings can become a reality." Peyton's breath became shallow as he leaned into her ear. "I would be willing to lay the world at your feet without you ever having to worry about you and your family's safety. I can give you the things he never can." Peyton pushed him away from her and he allowed water to fill the gap between but placed his arms on either side of her again. If Peyton wanted to she could easily swim under his arms.

"And what would your price be for imprisonment in a cage made of gold?" she angrily asked. "A blow job every morning? To be a housewife who keeps the house tiddy while you have your college classes? Live in a loveless marriage filled with weekends alone with our children because you're with a young bimbo who won't ever use the word no because she's that desperate to be with you. Why would I ever want that life, Riley? You know me better than that." Aidan starred into her eyes.

"Because you know that would be your life with Han not me," he said calmly. "Let's say you get pregnant Prom night with his kid. You wouldn't terminate the life because deep in your heart you want to be a Mother one day and having his kid would be a dream come true for you. You wouldn't even think about college until the kid was at least three and wouldn't be able to take classes until the kid was in elementary school because you can't afford daycare. That's of course assuming Han makes enough money that you don't have to work a minimum wage job the rest of your life and you don't pop out another kid because sex along with motherhood is the only thing you can offer him. Being Mommy dearest to his brats will force you to be home all the time because you afford to do anything else and you are now stuck in the life of poverty you've worked your entire life to get out of."

"Han would never cheat on me," Peyton said defensively not admitting how true the other part was. Aidan's face showed a flicker of anger before returning to his calm self.

"It amazes me how someone so intellectual can be so blind by a pretty face."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Master Aidan," came a voice belonging to one of the maids. Peyton went underwater and swam to the staircase.

"My Father?" she heard Aidan questioned as she surfaced. She watched him climb out of the pool in one fluid movement and take the phone. Peyton sat on the top of the ladder as the maid came over to her.

"Miss O'Connor I wasn't aware you were here. Can I get you something?"

"A towel please if it's not too much trouble," Peyton answered as she rung out her hair. "I wasn't planning on staying as long as I have and need to be going."

"I'll bring you out some cookies to take with you." She was gone before Peyton could argue. Peyton watched Aidan pace as he listened on the phone. What did he know that she didn't? Aidan had always been the type to boast and the fact that he wasn't made Peyton worry.

"Father it's not like I will ever graduate High School again so no you won't be able to catch the next one!" Peyton looked over at Aidan to see he was clearly annoyed.

"Is he almost done?" the maid asked Peyton quietly as she handed the girl a towel.

"I don't believe so." Peyton got out of the pool and wrapped the towel around her before she took the plate of cookies. "I'll give these to him when he's done." The maid gave her a grateful smile before she left. Peyton sat at the table and helped herself to a cookie before she put the plate on the table.

"Yes I am incredibly grateful for the penthouse for prom…. Fine I'll see if they're streaming graduation on the internet so it doesn't interfere with your meetings. Have a good flight." Aidan angrily tossed the phone on the table before he sat in one of the chairs with his head in his hands annoyed. Despite her better judgment, Peyton picked up a cookie and held it out to him. Aidan looked at her confused.

"I won't tell anyone you turned to food like a girl," Peyton promised. Aidan laughed as he took the chocolate chip cookie from her hand. "I'm sorry about your Dad not being able to come to graduation." He waited until he finished his cookie to speak.

"It's not the end of the world. No one wants their parents annoyingly flaunting over them on the field after graduation anyway." Peyton took another cookie to fight the void that Julie's absence had been forming as Prom and Graduation approached. "I'm sorry Peyton. I forget you and Julie were close before Kieran's arrangement." Peyton shrugged.

"I was always more of the parent then she was. Even without the feud there would have been an argument that led to us to no longer speak to one another." Peyton gave him a small smile. "I have Brian and Rome which are all the parents I need although I have to parent them at times. Mia's pretty awesome too when she's around."

"Must be nice," Aidan muttered. Peyton tilted her head.

"Kieran loves you. You inheriting the family company instead of him when you come of age has no sway on how much he cares for you. I don't think there's anything he wouldn't do for you."

"He cares for you too," Aidan told her without looking at her. "Sometimes it seems like he sees you as that little girl who knew him before the feud started. I wish I could be jealous but I you're an amazing woman. We both care about what happens to you." Aidan looked at her. "If something ever happened to you whether it's by my family or someone else and I could have done something to protect you… just please be careful around Han. I don't want to see you get hurt." Peyton's eyes narrowed.

"What aren't you telling me?" Aidan's phone buzzed as he got a text message. He looked at the message before he looked at her.

"You should go home and talk to Brian. His meeting with Kieran just ended." Peyton swore under her breath as she got up and went to grab her things. She skillfully pulled her semi-dry dress over her head before she took off her towel. She grabbed her keys and sunglasses before she turned around. She was surprised to see Aidan there.

"Whatever you're about to do or say stop," Peyton demanded. Aidan's hand reached for her face and she stepped back. "Riley I'm with Han."

"And if you weren't?"

"I swear to God I'll kill you if you touch him." She was surprised by his reaction.

"I know and I wouldn't have him hurt just to get to you," he said gently as his arms found her waist. "But if you weren't with him, what would do with my hands around you like this?" Peyton looked at him.

"I've been in love with Han for ten years. Even if I was no longer with him, my heart is his and no one will ever be able to compare to him. He would be the one who got away." Peyton gently pushed his arms away before she stepped back. "But you and I wouldn't be able to be together anyway. We have loved ones on different sides of this war."

"But the Fiorillo's have abandoned and lied to you." Peyton nodded.

"Yes and for that I want nothing to do with them, but just like Han they'll always be in my heart. I'm sorry this isn't what you want to hear, but it's the truth." Peyton gave him a smile. "One you'll find that perfect girl for you and I'm sure every girl will be jealous that she's on your arm. That girl can't be found in me."

"So these past couple of months you've felt nothing for me?"

"No. I'm sorry if it seemed any other way." Peyton walked away and it took all her strength not to run to her car. She immediately checked her phone and saw no missed call from Brian, but three from Rome. She buckled her seat belt and sped across town to get home. She saw everyone's car parked either at Tej's or the shop's. Peyton got out of the car without grabbing her purse or dress and went to the apartment. When she opened the third floor door, worried faces in the living room greeted her. She didn't say a word and instead made her way straight to Brian's room. Peyton found the door locked, but it opened.

"Fuckin stupid ass white boy," Rome swore as he left the room and passed her. "Gonna get himself killed, but does he listen to us? Hell no." Peyton went into the room and locked the door behind her.

"What the hell are you thinking taking a meeting with Kieran by yourse…" Peyton stopped when she saw the suitcase. "I'm sorry are you going somewhere?" Brian didn't look at her as he opened one of his drawers.

"I needed to talk to Kieran about Eric and it needed to happen fast." Peyton was quiet not wanting to say something she would regret. "Eric called me when we picked up your dress. He says he's ready to talk about what Vito has on him and knows who's been making the threatening calls." Brian glanced at Peyton. "I'm flying out tomorrow morning."

"And you fell on your head and suddenly became stupid when?"

"This isn't under debate." Peyton ran a hand through her hair as she sat on the bed.

"Have you even considered that this information might be a trick? Seriously Brian when has Eric ever been truthful or cared about what happens to us."

"Because you having the protection of Kieran helps him and he's not going to screw that up especially with the scene he caused on my Birthday." Peyton remained quiet not convinced at all that it was a good idea. "If it helps Dalton is going with me to watch my back. We're landing in California at the same time tomorrow."

"Then your both idiots," Peyton told him.

"Peyton I've already heard this from Mia, Rome, and everyone in the living room. I don't need to hear it from you too."

"Actually you do because they can all piss and groan about how stupid this is but I'm the one who has dealt with these people all my life and is the one who can lose a brother if this goes wrong!" Peyton yelled in tears. Peyton laid down on the bed and covered her face with her hands not at all happy with the situation and still upset about what had happened with Aidan. Peyton felt Brian sit down on the bed next to her, but she kept her eyes hidden.

"If me going to L.A. means your safety so you can stop looking over your shoulder then I'm going to do it," Brian said. "I'm your older brother and this is what we're suppose to do for our younger siblings." Peyton looked at him with one eye.

"I don't want to lose you," she told him. "I keep having this dream that we're surfing and you get ripped away by a current." Brian pulled her into a hug.

"You're not going to lose me Peyton. I'm going to go away for a few days and then I'll be back before you know it." Peyton wiped her tears.

"You might want to see if you can find Grandma Cat's engagement ring. Mia looked pretty pissed and she may not talk to you when you get back." Brian ruffled her hair playfully and she swatted his hands. "If you think it's for the best to go then I'm not going pout or argue. Just be careful and watch your back."

"I'll be fine with Dalton. I'm more worried about you and Han."

"You and me both," Peyton said under her breath as Brian unlocked the door.

"I think I'm going to have Mia stay here while I'm gone so Rome can be free to do as he pleases."

"Or you could just not go."

"Stop being negative. These next few days will clear everything up." Peyton gave him a smile before she left the room. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes as soon as his bedroom door was shut. She had the same gut retching feeling that something bad was on its way like she had before her birthday. She knew she would not be as lucky as she had been last time. The payment this time would be someone else's blood and Peyton didn't like it at all.

* * *

**Want to know whats going on next? Leave a review it truly motavates an author ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN- Since Two Face was first published, I knew this Chapter was going to happen. I think part of me has been fighting it because if I was a reader, I would flip out. As an author it's necessary for the plot. I hope none of you stop reading because of this chapter. ~Lyn**

* * *

Chapter 30

Peyton spent the next couple of days attached to her phone waiting for Brian to check in. Mia was just as worried as Peyton and even Rome's usual funny guy demeanor boarded the plane to Cally with Brian. The three of them had dinner in silence Sunday night before the silence became too much for Rome to deal with. As soon as Rome left, Peyton curled up on the couch in front of the TV while Mia did dishes. When Mia was done she sat on the couch with Peyton and the younger girl laid her head on Mia's lap. The two stayed like that for three hours until Brian called to say that he was fine and checked into the hotel. Mia sent Peyton to bed after the phone call since it was going on midnight, but Peyton only slept an hour before the screams from her nightmare woke her. Twenty minutes later Han was in Peyton's bed with his arms around his girlfriend. Peyton was surprised he was in a good mood when he came over since he had been less than thrilled when she told him what happened at the O'Neil property after dinner Saturday leaving some things out. Han's presence reminded Peyton that whether their relationship was romantic or not some things would never change. Despite her worry about Brian, she slept peacefully that night because of Han was with her.

"We'll get through it together," he told her when she told him she slept through the night the next morning. "I may not like being at the Prom afterparty, but I'll deal with Aidan there since you're with." Peyton lightly kissed her lips.

"You're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with," she told him. "Even if we never have money I'll be happy because I know I'm with someone I can trust my life and heart with." Han pushed hair out of her way and looked into her eyes.

"You know I would never let anyone hurt you," he said seriously. "I would kill myself before I would let harm come to you because of me."Peyton kissed his head.

"And I would never truly live the rest of my life because you are not in it." Han grabbed her hand and pulled her back on the bed. There was a dangerously stern look in his eyes that Peyton had only seen one other time."

"No matter what happens to me promise you will live your life and your dreams." Peyton blinked confused.

"Han what's wro…"

"Promise me."

"You have my word." Han kissed her nose.

"Thank-you." Peyton opened her mouth to ask what was wrong with him, but there was a knock on the door.

"Breakfast is ready," Mia called. Han patted her leg before he left the room which left her baffled.

"I seriously have no idea what came over him," Peyton told Jennifer as the two sat at an empty table for lunch later that day. Peyton had given Jennifer the cliff note version of what had happened with Aidan on Saturday and Han earlier that morning during physics. "Or what that even means." Peyton looked at Jennifer alarmed. "You don't think he wants to break up with me because I still want to go to the hotel party? Maybe I should go to the bathroom and call him to tell him that I don't want to go…"

"Stop being pathetic it's so far beneath you," Jennifer chide Peyton before the Miami native took a bite of her sandwich. "He loves you especially for your independent spirit. He's probably just nervous that Aidan is going to try to corner you if you get wasted. We've all seen the way he looks you and from Saturday's actions it doesn't look like he cares if your with Han."

"I have to say there's no way I could ever be as independent as you," Peyton said. "I would have taken Derik up on his offer to go to Prom together." Jennifer shrugged.

"I don't want to ruin my experience by having to worry about someone else's expectations for how the night should go. I love Derik as a friend and am glad he'll be at UM next fall with us, but the one person I want to go to Prom with is currently unavailable." Peyton shook her head as she chewed her slice of pizza.

"Mike broke up with the tramp last week when she tried to hit on Peter in front of Francesca." Jennifer shook her head annoyed. "He misses you too you know." Jennifer's eyes met Peyton's.

"Did he tell you why he dumped me." Peyton nodded.

"Yep. If it makes you feel any better he gave me the same speech on Saturday when I told everyone I decided to stay in Miami for college. Said Han was not worth the opportunity of going to an Ivy League school." Jennifer sighed.

"Mike wasn't the only reason I wanted to stay in Miami. I don't think I was even able to tell him about my Sister's bullying problem or how Mom got laid off from her job." She gave Peyton a grin. "Plus their soccer team is pretty good and is going to be undefeated with us on it." Peyton smiled and shook her head.

"You know I don't know how you have so much strength with everything going on. I would never be able to handle myself half as graceful as you do." Jennifer gave Peyton a kind smile as a few of their female friends approached the table.

"You're my inspiration. You may not see it in yourself or think of yourself as a bitch, but you're the strongest person I know. You taught me long ago being with a guy doesn't equal happiness and I would not have been able to make it through this last month and a half without you. I just hope I can repay in the future." Peyton grinned.

"Watch out I just might take you up on it."

XXXXX

Wednesday night, Peyton ate dinner with the crew at the garage. She was in a good mood due to Han picking her up at the end of the school day and taking her to the spot under the bridge with Sonic slushies She was also happy with her teachers not assigning as much homework as usual which meant Peyton could go to the races. The only thing that could make her night better was Brian calling her to tell her he was coming home. Brian had left her message while she was at school saying he would only be another day or so. When Peyton's phone went off at the dinner table she picked up the phone without checking who it was.

"Are you coming home?" Peyton asked.

"You need to come over," came Kieran voice. "Immediately and alone." Peyton didn't miss the irritation in his voice. She looked down at herself to see she was still dressed in the shorts and T-shirt she had worn to school.

"Of course," Peyton agreed in a calm voice. "I was about to start dishes, but I would be happy to stop by after I finish them and shower. I'll be over in an hour Kieran." Mia broke away from her conversation with Leon and looked over at Peyton.

"Twenty minutes and then I send someone to get you. Don't test me tonight Peyton." The line went dead and Peyton closed her phone.

"What?" Mia asked concerned as the table became quiet.

"If you want leave the dishes in the sink and I'll do them before I met you guys at the races." Peyton gave Han a peck on the lips before she got up.

"Homie I don't think you should be going over there by yourself when Brian's not in town," Rome said.

"I'll go with you," Dom added as he got up. Peyton shook her head.

"No he's in a mood and doesn't seem to want to be around people."

"Peyton don't be stupid about this," Tej argued. "Rome's right it ain't safe and Kieran has a lot of resources." Peyton checked the time on her phone.

"Guys I'm on a time crunch and there's traffic this time of night. I'll see you at the races." Han took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Be careful," he told her before he kissed her.

"Adn mind your manners if he's in a mood," Molly demanded. Peyton nodded and gave Mia a smile since the older girl looked like she was in pain. Peyton turned off her music as soon as she started the Mustang and drove in silence. She debated whether she should call Brian, but decided it would worry him if he didn't know what was going on. When she got to the O'Neil Manor, she noticed Aidan's car was already gone and assumed he had gone to dinner with Derik. Peyton also noticed the number of armed men around the house. One of them opened her car door.

"Get out and hand over your cell phone," he ordered as another pointed a gun at her. Peyton did as she was told and was grabbed by the elbow once she was out of the car. She was practically dragged into the Manor and was led to the board room. Peyton was surprised to a dozen men or so (ranging from early thirties to late forties) gathered around the table with other men around them armed. Peyton shook off the man's arm before she looked at Kieran as if to say 'What the hell is going on'. Kieran stood from his spot at the head of the table.

"Kieran we were all your age once," one of the older gentlemen began, "But there's a time and a place to be chasing the ladies and now is not one of those times. Leave your urges for the escorts you can hire. They're worth the money to avoid the hassles that come of college girls." Kieran snorted.

"I assure you Mr. Andrews she is worth her weight in gold without having to peel a single layer. This Peyton O'Connor Eric's youngest child and the future step daughter of Vito Fiorillo." The men all turned to look at her and Peyton noticed the brunette she had seen the night of Derik's band's concert stood beside Murphy at the far end of the table. He looked away when she noticed him and Peyton racked her brain from where she knew him. "Gentlemen will you excuse me. Murphy take over." Kieran walked to the door and held it open. Peyton took the hint and went out as the man who escorted her in handed Kieran her phone. Kieran led the way to his study and Peyton noticed two guards stood outside the door. Kieran motioned for her to go in while he talked and she did nervous about what was going on. A few minutes later Kieran walked in with two manila folders in his hand. He slammed the folders against the table which made Peyton jump. He glared as he sat and Peyton became scared.

"If I did something to upset you please let me just say goodbye to Brian on the phone before you kill." Kieran starred at her.

"The reason you're here is because I don't want to kill you," he informed her. "It was my wish you wouldn't be dragged into this again. It seems that we have a lead on who's been making the threatening calls."

"Eric told Brian?"

"No I'm still waiting for him to report on what Vito is holding over Kieran's head."

"I don't understand," Peyton admitted. "If you know who has been making the threatening calls and it doesn't involve why Vito is blackmailing Eric why am I here?" Kieran slid one of the folders to her without looking away.

"They call themselves the Five Sinners although no one has ever been able to identify the fifth person since they only call in," Kieran explained. "I do believe you'll be able to identify all four people in the photos." Peyton opened the folder and her mouth dropped at what she saw. Seated at a table in photo that looked three or four years old were Gerry, Molly, Wolf, and Han. She looked at the photos and saw different pairing of the four of them over the years. One picture of the five of them looked as though it was only a few months old and contained a very pregnant Gerry.

"Just because Geri is in these doesn't mean that Han is working for the Fiorillo's," Peyton defended. "You could be in these pictures too since you all hung out with these four before the feud." She pulled one photo out. "This could have easily been taken while you were still with Geri."

"Peyton the feud has been going on before you were born due to your Father's sins which he is at this moment confessing them to Brian. As for Han working for the Fiorillo family, let's just say he may have no longer required their services after Vito's brother in law recounted his testimony, but Han's been in bed with them for years. I was hoping I never had to show you this file, but with these new developments I believe it's necessary for you to see the lies you've been told all these years." He slid the second folder to her and she opened it with trebling hands. She saw pictures of Han with Vito some of which she had seen at the court trial and others that looked to be from Han's time in prison. Peyton continued to flip through the file until she came across photos of Han having a conjugal visit in prison with a blurry woman. Peyton looked at Kieran and he nodded for her to continue further. Peyton did and when she came across a photo where she made out the woman Peyton nearly threw up.

"This is fake," Peyton accused on the verge of tears when she saw the time stamp on the photo as being an hour after Han broke up with her. Kieran got up from his seat and went to Peyton. He took the folder from her trembling and pulled out a photo of Han with the woman from the other pictures on his lap at a birthday party.

"I can assure you it wasn't Tina he lost his virginity to that night," Kieran sadly informed her. "I thought it was to get back at me, but the two have long been working together with the others from inside the O'Neil and Fiorillo family. There's just as much a chance that he's the father of the baby as myself and Rome, Peyton." A sob escaped Peyton as she tried to process the information. Kieran pulled out another picture of Han and the woman having sex. Peyton noticed that it was in his apartment here in Miami. Her heart sank when she saw the date had been a few hours after he had lost his car to Dom.

"Stop," Peyton begged as a tear fell down her face. She closed her eyes trying to find a reason why she had seen it earlier. It explained why he had been so relunctant to be intimate with her and why she had sensed the secrecy. How could she not see the two people closest to her had been involved?

"Peyton look at me." Peyton opened her eyes but refused to look at Kieran. A gentle hand wiped her tears away. "I never wanted you to see these photos. You've been through enough for one lifetime, but you have to realize this is bigger than a boy or girl. It's quite possible it was the two of them that started the Five Sinners and that their activities in the bed were professional on some level. Vito never ordered her to see Han at the prison so they may have been plotting without Vito even knowing." Kieran pulled out the recent picture of Han, Wolf, Molly and Gerry. He laid it beside the photo of Han and the woman in Han's apartment. "We have nothing that connect the four of them to the threats, but it's only a matter of time before we do. The family will be striking back with full force as soon as we do."

"What does this mean for my partnership with you?" she asked tears still in her eyes. Kieran cupped her face gently like a parent.

"You told me you would stick by my side the night of the party Aidan had here," he reminded her. "If your opinions have changed leave town now while I guarantee you and your family a head start." Peyton shook her head.

"No I won't let them be in danger again because of me," Peyton said as she glanced at the clock. "The races are about to start. I'll let them know that Han and Molly are no longer in our crew." Peyton wiped her tears. "I know I don't have room to ask for anything, but I would appreciate it if you could leave me to deal with this without you or your men." Kieran let go of her face.

"Of course." Peyton looked at the picture of the four.

"Do I need to get Collin out of the Country?" She looked up at Kieran. "Or should he be sitting here with me to hear he needs to make a clean break as well?" Kieran thought for a minute or two.

"He was in your crew before you knew Molly was here, correct?" Peyton nodded. "Then he should be safe while we go after the other four." His eyes became tense. "You have to understand that all four of them are now dead to you. You, Collin, or any other members of your crew assisting any of these four means a life is forfeit. I cannot and will not protect any of you if you're caught." Peyton nodded.

"I understand. Thank-you for giving me the opportunity to straighten this out."

"I think my cousin would have been very upset with his Father if you and I hadn't had this talk." Peyton looked at Kieran confused by his expressionless face. It was very unlike him to show no emotion. "Aidan's grown very fond of."

"He's a great guy," Peyton told Kieran. "I wish nothing but good to find him." Peyton's eyes wondered back to the photo taken in Han's apartment. "Can I take this one with me?"

"We have copies if you want the file." Peyton shook her head as she folded the single photo and slid it in her pocket. She thought for a moment before took the photo from the jail the day Han had broken up with her and stuck it in her pocket with the other one.

"No I would only torture myself with the entire file. I expect any photos of him and I in this sort of position will be deleted immediately." Kieran nodded and handed over her phone back over to her..

"You're hurting and you have every right to be," he spoke gently. "And I won't hold you warning him to leave town against. Just keep in mind that this will probably be the last time you see him alive." Peyton said nothing as she stood and left the Study. She barely looked at anyone as she walked to her car. Peyton drove in tears to the race sight with Kieran's final words hanging over her head. She wanted to yell and scream and curse Han's name, but she found she could not. The anger of betrayal she had first felt when she saw the pictures had disappeared into pain. Her day dreams of her children with Han's were now gone as funeral songs filled her head. She swallowed her tears as she pulled into a spot and got out of the car as calmly as she could. People could easily tell she'd been crying, but there was not time to try and cover it up. People whispered as she scanned the crowd and it wasn't long before Mia along with Suki came up to her.

"What's wrong?" Mia demanded as her eyes searched Peyton's face.

"We can leave if you need to PC," Suki added as people began to point.

"Han," Peyton whispered with a shaky voice.

"Han did this?" Mia asked concerned.

"Where is he?" Peyton questioned as her eyes continued to scan the crowd.

"With Dom over by the finish line," Suki told her as Mia shot the girl a look. "He just finished racing." Peyton forced a smile as she made her way over to where Han was. Collin saw her as she passed and said something to Mike and Peter.

"Peyton," she heard Collin call. She ignored him and continued to walk afraid if she spoke to any of them she would end up back in her car. Leon saw her approaching and said something to the guys. Dom, Tej, and Han all looked at her as she joined them.

"Can we talk?" she asked Han. Dom opened his mouth and she added, "In private." Han looked at her with his big brown eyes calm as the sky on a cool winter's night.

"Not if your about to break up with me," he answered as he wrapped his arms around her. Peyton pushed his arms off her and took a step back.

"Not here," she pleaded as more people began to turn.

"Peyton you're scaring me," Han told her. "What's going on?" Peyton reached in her pocket and handed him the two folded pictures before she walked a few feet and sat on Leon's car. She watched as Han unfolded the pictures and saw Dom's eyes widen at the picture. Han simply looked over at Peyton with pain in his eyes. Leon began to yell at Han, but Han ignored him and walked over to Peyton as a fresh set of tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Why Geri?" Peyton asked him when he reached her.

"Pey…"

"Why?" He looked away and it only fueled her anger. "Of all the people in the world why'd it have to be her? She was like a sister to me growing up and you knew that." She looked away as a sob escaped her. "Was anything between us real?" Han looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Everything between us was real, Shiratori." Peyton looked away and Han cupped her face. "Geri was a mistake."

"A mistake for three and a half years? Oh wait factor in that you were fifteen when you lost your virginity so that's what a six year relationship?" Han's eyes became tense.

"Kieran wants me out of the way so you can be with Aidan. You don't think this is why his lying to you about all this?" Peyton shoved him back furious.

"Do you think I'm that stupid to fall for that line?" she yelled a little louder than she meant to. People who had not noticed she was there were now starring. "Tell me something Han, is the child Geri gave birth to yours or Rome's?"

"What?" Peyton closed her eyes and cringed at the sound of Rome's voice. That was not how she planned on telling about Geri's pregnancy.

"What's going on here?" Peyton's eyes flew open at the sound of Molly's voice. Han stepped in front of Molly when he saw Peyton's face.

"Leave her out of this," Han commanded. "Don't pin your anger on her because she knew about me and Geri." Rome went for Han, but Tej and Leon grabbed him.

"You slept with my girl while you were with Peyton?!" Rome screamed. "You fuckin shit!" Peyton slid off the car and step in front of Han as the other members of their crew began to gather.

"You need to leave town tonight," Peyton told Han. Her eyes darted to Molly. "Both of you."

"You selfish bitch," Molly criticized. "This is my home and I am not leaving it because you're mad at me because Geri and Han developed feeling long before you were anything besides the annoying kid in the apartment complex. Grow the fuck up stop acting like the pathetic girl you've always been. Bad things happen. Deal with it." Suki went for Molly, but Jimmy grabbed her around the waist. Mia looked at Peyton to see the blonde reaction but Peyton stare of hate did not shift. Peyton had no idea why Molly was suddenly turning on her, but it made things easier.

"It's not my sins or the sins done to me forcing you both out of town," Peyton coldly replied. Molly blinked at the choice of Peyton's words but Han kept calm.

"Peyton what are you talking about?" Han questioned.

"It's over," came Aidan's voice. Everyone in the group (and a few people who were starring) looked over at Aidan except Peyton and Han. The former couple starred at one another.

"Peyton what's going on?" Mia inquired.

"Do one of you want to tell them or shall I explain how the two of you have recklessly endangered all our lives the last eight or so months?" Peyton asked Han and Molly. Molly looked from Peyton to Aidan horrified as she realized she was caught.

"Molly what's going on?" Collin asked. "You're scarring me." Peyton's eyes left Han and traveled to Collin who she looked at sadly. She had wanted to do this privately for his sake. Collin looked at Peyton as if begging for answers.

"My family knows about the Five Sinners and knows you two along with Geri and Wolf," Aidan stated when he saw Peyton's face change from coldness to hurt. "It's only a matter of time before we have something other than pictures. If you want to avoid a painful death I suggest you turn the gun to yourselves and end your lives yourself."

"The five sinners?" Dom repeated with a smile. "Sounds like a band."

"Dom." Everyone looked at Peyton drawn by the defeat in her voice. "There the one's who have been threatening the O'Neil and Fiorillo all these years." Peyton looked at Han. "We need to let them go now before this gets out of hand."

"Who are you?" Molly asked her. "This is not you Peyton."

"No this is the selfish bitch Peyton, right?"

"The question is who are you," Aidan replied. "Leave town and make peace with anyone you need to before your time comes."

"Please if you had proof we'd be dead by now," Molly challenged. Aidan's face stiffened in a way that reminded her of Patrick.

"We will." Aidan looked at Peyton's crew. "And whoever is found helping them will suffer the same fate." Dom looked at Peyton.

"You don't turn your back on family," he reminded her. Peyton starred him down.

"You don't put the ones you love in danger." She wanted to say more but felt a knot in her stomach as tears threatened to form again. Peyton looked at Rome. "I'll see you at home." Rome shoved off Leon and Tej.

"I don't think yous should be driving Peyton," he said.

"I'm more worried about you driving," she countered. "I have school in the morning." Rome suddenly remembered how old Peyton was. She was just a kid.

"Straight to bed," he ordered.

"You got it." Peyton went to walk away.

"I never cheated on you," Han suddenly confessed. "We were never together when I was with Geri." Peyton turned.

"Tell me she meant nothing," Peyton pleaded.

"I can't," he confessed as his eyes went to Aidan. "But can you tell me you've never thought of any one else when you were with me?"

"I can," she honestly answered. "I can't with Tyler and Dom but I certainly can with you." Peyton shook her head. "If it had been anyone else in this world, I might have written it off as your player attitude, but Geri? You should have done us both a favor and never gotten involved with me." Han took a step forward toward her, but both Leon and Mike blocked his path.

"Back off," Mike ordered. Han looked at Peyton as if to say he just needed one more chance. Peyton turned her back on him and walked over to Collin who was clearly upset.

"So long as you keep your distance from her, you're safe from them," Peyton told him hating how cold she sounded. "If you need to there's room at the apartment." Collin starred at Peyton.

"She's all the family I have left," he confessed with pain in his voice. "How do I say cheers when I know she'll be dead the next time I see her." Peyton kissed his forehead before walked away saying nothing in response. She drove home and managed to keep it together until she walked into the apartment. She ran to her room and slammed the door shut not bothering to turn on the lights. Peyton took off her shoes along with her shorts and laid on her bed before she let the hurt take over. The tears stained her face and she didn't care that her sobs sounded as loud as screams. She forced the sobs to become quieter when she heard someone come back to the apartment. Peyton knew Rome would give her the distance she wanted, but was surprised he was back so fast. Her bedroom door opened and Peyton shut her eyes hoping whoever it was would just leave her alone. The door closed and seconds later two people laid on either side of her. Peyton immediately recognized the perfumes as Mia's and Suki's. The three laid there in silence for good time with only Peyton's sobs filing the air.

"He lost his virginity to her," Peyton finally said. "I always thought it was some racer chaser before they were old enough to drive, but that was just the story everyone told me. The last night he slept with her was the night he purposely lost to Dom." A sob shook her body.

"We're here girlie," Suki said as she rubbed Peyton's back.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Peyton asked them as the tears ran violently down her face.

"You've been hurt by the one person who was suppose to love you and help this life make sense," Mia explained and kissed Peyton's head. "It's supposed to hurt."

"But you're not going through it alone," Suki promised her. "We're spending the night here whether you like it or not. Bullet's taking the first plane out of L.A. tomorrow morning." Peyton wiped her eyes.

"You guys can go I'm not going to any sleep between Han cheating on me and the knowledge that he along with three other people I care about are going to soon be dead. Mia you have school in the morning and Suki you inventory at the club."

"We're where we're supposed to be," Suki told Peyton.

"And we're not leaving," Mia added. Peyton cried harder and laughed at the same time.

"You know I fucking hate and love you both right now." The older girls laughed as they held Peyton and Peyton let her emotions take control knowing she was with the only two women in the world who would always be there for her.

* * *

**Who saw it coming? Review, review, review even if it's just to tell me you hate me which I hope is never the case 3**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN- Much thanks to those who reviewed and PM they made me smile. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and for those who never took French there's some translation phrases below so later in the chapter Pierre makes sense. For those of you have taken French, it's been a while so I cheated and used google so sue me :P ~Lyn**

Bienvenue á mon restaurant- Welcome to my restaurant

belle et gentile fille- beautiful and kind girl

ses lévres- her lips

Mes excuses- my apologies

Charmant- lovely

s'il vous plait- please

* * *

Chapter 31

Sleep had only consisted of two hours for Peyton that night. It was more than she expected and was grateful that her friends had fallen asleep when they thought she was asleep. Peyton carefully climbed out of her bed when she woke up at five forty-five to take a shower. The water helped her feel more human, but when Peyton got out of the shower she saw she still looked like shit. She quietly crept back in her room to change into clothes not bothering to care about her appearance. She pulled on a pair of athletic shorts and an old T-Shirt before she pulled her hair into a messy bun after she brushed it. Peyton then grabbed a pair of flip-flops and her backpack before she left the room. She tossed her bag and shoes beside the livingroom couch before she went into the kitchen surprised she was not the only one up.

"What are you doing up?" Rome asked from the kitchen table without looking at her. It didn't look like he had been asleep.

"I have school," Peyton answered.

"I'll tell them you're sick." Peyton kissed his cheek before she began to make a pot of coffee.

"Thanks but it's too close to finals for me to justify missing class. What are you doing up?"

"I never went to sleep homie." Peyton sat at the table with Rome in silence searching for the right words.

"I thought that if I didn't mention her pregnancy you could avoid the pain," Peyton began. "It was clear you didn't want to mention her name again and I thought she as well as her baggage was gone for good." Rome looked at her without a hint of anger which concerned Peyton.

"I know why you did it Peyton and I woulda done the same thing if it had been Brian in my shoes. I just thought I'd never be disappointed in you like I is now. I get your hurtin with Han and alls, but you gotta know you hurt me too last night." Peyton ignored the butchering of the English since they were both clearly exhausted and starred at the coffee pot praying it would brew faster.

"It wasn't suppose to go down like it did." Peyton looked at Rome. "It was suppose to be a quiet break up and I would explain to both crews that my breakup was due to his association with the rebellion group."

"So you weren't even gonna tell me about him and Geri?"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone since Han and I are done. It's not like he was going to hang the info over my head since he's not going to be around." Rome shook his head as he got up.

"If you believe that you're a bigger fool than me Peyton. I'm going to bed. Brian's flight takes off in a half hour." Peyton sat at the table and heard Rome's door slam shut. She rested her head down on the table as she realized this was only the start of her day and the worst of it was not even over.

XXXXX

"I heard she caught her best friend from New York and Han in bed together," Peyton heard someone whisper. Peyton ignored the whisper as slammed her locker shut and headed towards the cafeteria for lunch. Yesterday few people outside of the small group of High School racers had ever heard of Han Lue. Today it seemed as though everyone had met him and had an opinion on him. Some of the rumors going around amused Peyton with how inaccurate they were but most of them annoyed her to no end including the one that Han had cheated on her with Mia. Peyton grabbed a bagel along water from the cafeteria selection and paid before she sat at an empty table.

"Did you the one about me and you hooking up in a closet at Tej's last night?" Mike asked as he joined her. Peyton looked at him speechless.

"I wasn't even there."

"Maybe not visibly but apparently you are quite the screamer in the sac."

"Awesome," Peyton muttered as Peter and Jennifer joined them.

"I still think you should you be home," Mike told her to change the conversation. Clearly he didn't want Jennifer to know and Peyton was fine with that. "You should just ditch the rest of the day. I mean all you have is Yearbook and Shop this afternoon."

"You could let the rumors settle this afternoon so it'll be better tomorrow," Peter agreed.

"I'd rather be here dealing with them then at home dealing with the disappointment of Rome," Peyton replied calmly as she checked her watch. "Plus Brian should be landing any moment and I will do anything to delay that conversation. There's a reason I let Mia drive me to school this morning."

"You think he'll be mad at you?" Jennifer asked surprised. Peyton nodded.

"He's going to be pissed as hell about me keeping Geri's pregnancy a secret," Peyton admitted.

"And the fact you went over to see Kieran on your own," Mike added as he took a bite of pizza. "The prince of darkness wasn't even there to back you up. He's even still wearing the stupid and fake look of pity." Peyton followed Mike's stare and saw that Aidan watched her from a nearby table. He was obviously not paying attention to whatever Derik and the other racer guys were discussing. He also wasn't paying attention to the girl seated next to him who was desperately trying to get his attention. Peyton lowered her eyes to her notebook. Jennifer shot a glare at Mike before she noticed Peyton's untouched bagel.

"You should eat."

"I had a poptart to settle my stomach earlier before school." Jennifer opened her mouth to argue, but Leslie's high pitch laugh cut Jennifer off. Nobody missed the smirk on Leslie's face as she pointed to their table.

"How many of the rumors do you think she started herself?" Peter asked annoyed as Leslie made her way over to their table. Peyton gave him a grin before she looked at Leslie.

"Can I help you?" Leslie gave the girl a smirk.

"I was just wondering what exactly it was you did to drive your boyfriend in the arms of another woman," Leslie sneered. "Seeing as my two biggest rivals for Prom Queen are now dateless and rather know what mistakes not to make so I don't lose the race."

"How about you not open your mouth," Jennifer suggested. The guys snorted and Leslie's gaze went to Jennifer.

"I do in the bedroom which is why Caleb left you for me." Jennifer leapt out of her seat and got in Leslie's face.

"Michael Davis stay out of it," Peyton quietly demanded when Mike began to stand.

"Get out of here before I ruin your face for pictures," Jennifer threatened as some other girls made their way over.

"You do that and I'll sue your ass so college will no longer be an option," Leslie replied. "Although I guess that's already starting come true with your mom getting canned." Peyton leapt out of her seat to grab Jennifer in order to stop her from going after Leslie.

"She's not worth suspension," Peyton reminded Jennifer. Leslie gave Peyton a smile.

"And Han wasn't worth crying over was he, Peyton? Most girls would be devastated with a breakup like yours." Her eyes went to Mike. "But I guess seeing the rebound guy for the after hookup conversation was necessary. Tell me was he a good screw? Our little Jennifer has a knack for finding them and not being able to keep ahold of them." Jennifer shoved Peyton off her and starred at the Native New Yorker as the bell rang.

"You did what?" Jennifer questioned.

"Jen it's not like that," Mike assured his ex.

"I would never do that to you," Peyton promised as people began to leave the lunch room including a very happy Leslie. "I wasn't even at Tej's party last night." Jennifer shook her head.

"You're unbelievable," Jennifer stated as she grabbed her bag. Peyton stepped in Miami Native's path.

"Look if you don't believe me talk to Mia and Suki. They kept me company last night while I cried my eyes out over Han."

"Like they wouldn't lie for you." Jennifer shoved past Peyton and left the room. Mike called after her as he followed her out the lunchroom.

"You okay?" Peter asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," Peyton told him. "Go on class. I think I'll just skip Yearbook and go to the library so I don't have to see her." Peter nodded and left the room. Peyton grabbed her bagel and stuffed it in her bag before she pulled it onto her shoulder. She turned to see Aidan waiting for her.

"For someone who's considered one of your best friends, I find it hard to believe he bought that," Aidan stated.

"He's letting me lie because he's one of my best friends," Peyton corrected. "Him and Mike both know I don't want to be here especially after what Leslie just pulled." Aidan took a step towards her.

"Let's ditch." Peyton looked at him confused.

"I know team sports isn't a high priority, but you have AP Art History this period." Aidan gave her a smile.

"I'll catch up," he promised. "Skip the rest of the day with me even if it's just letting me take you home."

"Why are you being so nice to me? You should be gloating about this saying I told so or some crap like that." Aidan's face soften and Peyton saw a flash of pain cross his face.

"I've been where you are," he said quietly before he held out his hand. "Ditch?" Peyton took his hand not caring about consequences or who she pissed off. He led her out of her school without running into any school officials. They ran to his Aston Martin when they hit the parking lot and made it off school property without being seen. Aidan pulled over a block from the school to lower the car roof while Peyton checked her phone. "Where to?"

"Brian's at your house," Peyton informed him surprised. "Apparently him and Kieran are in a meeting, but he'll be done by the time schools out. I really rather not crash that meeting." Peyton looked over at Aidan and saw he wasn't too keen either on the idea of going to his place either. "I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee or some company if you can promise you won't bring up his name."

"There's this great restaurant in South Beach whose cuisine is modeled after a Parsian café."

"Don't they charge more than starbucks for a cup of coffee?" Aidan laughed as Peyton texted Brian saying she would get a ride home from school and would see him then. "Athletic shorts don't really work in upscale restaurants."

"You're with me Peyton. There are very few rules in this world that I can't bend." Peyton opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when a cart bearing one of the security officers from the school pulled up to them.

"What do we have here?" the man taunted. Aidan turned and the security guard's face changed. "Mr. Riley I didn't realize it was you."

"I would appreciate it if you don't mention this to anyone, Mr. Hill," Aidan said calmly. "Her name doesn't get mentioned to anyone as well as mine. Are we clear?"

"Of course Sir." The security guard left and Peyton bit back a smile when Aidan turned back to her with an accomplished grin on his face.

"I did hear they have really good coffee," Peyton said as she pulled out her sunglasses from her bag and slid them on her face. Aidan grinned as he pulled his own sunglasses from his visor before he pulled back onto the street faster than he had to.

"It's the best you're ever going to taste in Miami apart from Cuban coffee. You should be grateful you skipped lunch…their desert's are to die for." Peyton grinned as her hair flapped in the breeze and closed her eyes to enjoy the Miami sun. Aidan let her relax in silence during the drive which Peyton was grateful for. It was really too pretty a day to not enjoy.

When they got to the restaurant, the host looked at Peyton and told them to leave not recognizing Aidan. Aidan dropped the owner's name and after some debate the host asked a server to fetch the Owner of the restaurant. The Owner glared at the host and ordered him to leave for the day before he cheerfully greeted Aidan with a hug and kiss in the French style. Peyton was surprised to see Aidan hug the man back as if the two were old friends. The host pointed out Peyton and rambled something in French. The Owner said something back to the man in French and pointed to the door. Aidan waited until the rude host left before he placed a hand on the small of Peyton's back.

"Pierre this Eric's daughter Peyton," Aidan introduced. The Owner who looked to be in his early to mid thirties gave her a genuine smile before he took one of Peyton's hands and kissed it.

"Bienvenue á mon restaurant Mademoiselle O'Connor," the man welcomed her in a heavy French accent.

"Hello Sir," Peyton greeted with a smile. "You have a wonderful place here." The Owner looked at Aidan.

"Such a belle et gentile fille, Monsieur O'Neil, even in…what do you call it? Work out clothes I think. I fear if she was dressed like the other Mademoiselles and Madams here many of the men in mon restaurant would challenge you Monsieur for a word from ses lévres and leave their wives." Peyton blushed at the comment and Aidan held back a laugh for her sake.

"They would have to fight her for attention, not me my friend," Aidan told the Frenchman as Aidan's hand went to her waist. "Unfortunately she's not mine to claim." The Man looked at the two surprised.

"Mes excuses," the man apologized. "I just assumed since you two make a charmant pair." He grabbed two menus and held out his hand. "Please follow me." They were led into the dinning room and Peyton's mouth nearly dropped with the beauty that she saw. The room was a mix of elegant tables and settings with decoration to promote the feel of a café in Paris. She would have never guessed something like this existed in Miami. She was also surprised when Aidan pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit before he took his seat.

"What's the special today Pierre?" Aidan asked as the two were handed menus.

"Today we have a Fish dish Sole meunière and a duck dish Magret de Canard." Peyton looked through the menu in search of a something she would be willing to eat that was under thirty dollars so she wouldn't look rude if Aidan wanted to eat and wouldn't pay a ridiculous price for something she would barely eat. Aidan saw noticed her reaction and took charge.

"We'll have an order of fondue Savoyarde with every desert your staff can up and two plates for sharing," Aidan ordered as he handed his menu over without even opening it. "She'll take a hazelnut café crème and I'll take a cup of the Mariage Fréres tea. Put everything on my tab please." Pierre looked surprised by Aidan's request, but nodded none the less and took Peyton's menu before he walked away.

"So you come here often?" Peyton questioned.

"Pierre was a Sous-Chef in Ireland when I was going between Ireland and California while being homeschooled before I moved to Miami permanently," Aidan explained. "Kieran loves French food so we would always go to Pierre's restaurant whenever Kieran was in town. We had only been in Miami for a month when we back to get some of my stuff and Pierre mentioned he wanted to open a place here in the states…" Aidan gave her a grin. "You know money isn't an issue with us." Peyton smiled.

"You? I would never guessed since you rarely point that out with people." Aidan laughed as Pierre returned with their drinks and Pierre bowed his head at the couple before he left.

"Unfortunately money isn't an issue for Pierre right now," Aidan said after he sipped his tea. "I keep trying to convince him to start up another place back in Ireland before I head back over there to start the National University of Ireland Galway in the fall."

"So your going back to Ireland?" she asked before she took a sip of her coffee. She had to admit it was delicious which almost made up for Aidan ordering for her.

"As soon as possible. My Father will be staying in the states so I'll have the house to myself." He gave her mischievous grin. "With the servants of course." Peyton rolled her eyes. "But in all actuality I am eager to get back over there in the house my Father was born in. I've already told Kieran he better be putting the jet to use to come visit once I'm over there." Peyton gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure he will. Kieran must be going crazy knowing you'll be in another country partying it up without him." Aidan's lips tug in a small smile, but quickly faded as his blue eyes found her face with a sad expression.

"He knows I need space from all this to figure out what I want to do with my life."

"I know that feeling."

"I was surprised to hear that you had decided to stay in town." Peyton looked at him in shock.

"How'd you…"

"It was heavily discussed by the majority of the AP Senior Class that you are crazy since you were accepted with a full ride to Santa Clara, Notre Dame, Cambridge, and St Andrews, but you decided to stay here because of…" Aidan stopped himself before he would say the one name Peyton didn't want to hear.

"It wasn't actually for him," Peyton admitted. "Being able to see was great after I made the decision, but I wanted to be by my family. Despite all the drama that comes with them they are my world and I want to be able to see them every day." Peyton gave him a stunning grin. "Besides Jennifer and I are deadly on a soccer team." Jennifer's words from earlier came to her mind and Peyton looked away as her grin faded. "Even if we aren't talking to one another." Aidan took Peyton's hand and she looked at him surprised with how warm his eyes were.

"Jennifer will come around. Leslie made her defensive and Jennifer took it out on you because you were an easy target. She'll see she was unfair soon enough." Peyton noticed people giving her dirty looks and suddenly laughed. "May I ask what has made you gone insane?"

"Do you ever miss being a normal teen having only to worry about rumors and being considered cool?" Peyton dropped her voice. "Or getting dirty looks from older people because you're not following the status quo on what to wear instead of worrying about threats and ordering hits." Aidan looked around and saw the looks which made him laugh as well.

"I guess it is nice remembering what normal is like," Aidan agreed and released her hand as their food arrived. It took an additional table to be moved to give the staff room to lay out all the food. The teens kept to the topics of Summer plans and cars while they ate. When they were done (and well beyond stuffed), Pierre came and walked the two out.

"Come back and see us again soon, Mademoiselle," Pierre told Peyton after the two exchanged air kisses. "And keep Monsieur O'Neil out of trouble s'il vous plait." Peyton smiled.

"I will try my best. He's a hard case as I'm sure you know."Pierre nodded in approval.

"Merci." Pierre turned to Aidan and said something to Aidan in French that Peyton did not understand. Aidan made an annoyed face at Pierre, but allowed the Frenchman to hug him. The teens then left the restaurant and made their way to the car. They climbed into the car wordlessly pulled out of the parkinglot. Peyton tried be respectful of his privacy, but curiosity got the best of her.

"What was that back there?" Aidan glanced at her before he returned his attention to the road.

"Pierre told me to call ahead next time I bring a date to his restaurant so he can prepare the couple's room. It's filled with red and heart shaped crap with a small orchestra playing in the corner." A smirk crossed his face. "If you can get over the lovey dovey stuff, he specially prepares a five course meal filled with every Aphrodisiac known. It's a guarantee to get laid for anyone willing to pay the price." Peyton looked out her window and was thankful her eyes were hidden behind her sunglasses. Aidan noticed her sudden silence. "Peyton I have no intention of taking you there for that." Peyton ran a hand through her hair.

"What was this then? Bragging rights? A pity date?" Aidan pulled the car into a parkinglot and killed the engine. Peyton noticed they were in her parkinglot before she noticed his hands remained on the wheel.

"Payback," he said without looking at her. "For a debt I owe for what I did to you in September." Aidan looked at her and Peyton could see his eyes were serious behind his sunglasses. "I want us to be friends even if you want nothing more than that. You're one of the few people I can talk to and relate to without having to worry about my family or whether you're after something." He looked at his shoes. "It nice only having to worry about saying the wrong thing and looking stupid when you're with someone." Peyton sighed and took off her sunglasses before she looked at him.

"I think this bond we have runs deeper than to just be written off as a friendship," she argued. "It's not a sibling relationship nor is it romantic, but you're exactly right when you say it's a bond that unites us because we can relate to being born in this chaotic feud. I don't know what you would call it…" Peyton took a breath. "But I like that we have it." Aidan took off his glasses.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked her his face stern. "We both know my family and your Father will not be content until they see our child in your arms, but Brian and your family would never speak to you again." Aidan ran a hand across her cheek tenderly. "I don't want to see you get hurt physically or emotionally because you're force to choose a side." Peyton felt the tears she had been fighting all day filled her eyes and she looked down embarrassed.

"It already happened last night." Aidan lifted her chin.

"Which is why I had words with my Father last night about how he ordered Kieran to go about the situation." Peyton blinked and a few tears stained her face. "The four of them will be sentenced to exile in the country of my choosing so long as they give the fifth name and swear to never to attempt to cross us again. It won't be an easy life but they won't be dead and the ones they love will be safe."

"What's the price?"

"None." His finger found her lip. "Perhaps I'm just selfishly trying to win your affection even though I deserve none of it." Peyton unbuckled her seatbelt before she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank-you Riley." Peyton reached for her backpack and pulled her sunglasses back on before she went to open the door. Aidan stopped her and she looked over to see his face wore a concern expression.

"If you need anything, call me. I don't care when and I won't ask any questions if you don't want to answer them." Peyton gave him a small smile and nodded before she left the car. She was suddenly grateful that Aidan had kept the top up on the drive over and that his car windows were tinted when she noticed the group hanging outside the shop. If looks could kill Mike would be stabbing her again and again. Peter's look wasn't as harsh, but he was clearly upset as were the other High School racer guys. Even Derik's usual playfully demeanor looked confused and hurt. Peyton let herself in the complex using the back door so she wouldn't have to deal with the drama. She locked the door behind her and made her way up to the third floor. She heard voices when she got to the door.

"Brian you have to tell her," she heard Rome say. "She's got a right to know. She ain't been any better keeping secrets and shit about Geri but this is serious cuz."

"Mia and Suki are both worried about her mental state as it is after last night," Brian yelled a harsher than he normally was. "I don't want her having to deal with this bullshit Eric is pulling now." Peyton opened the door but neither of her brothers noticed.

"You know Eric only told you because he's trapped. You need to talk to her about this now before him or Vito let the shit hit the fan and she learns the hard way. What if this kid goes up to her after school or at the races or some other fuckin place and introduces him as your brother…"

"Brother?" Peyton repeated making herself known. Rome swore under his breath and Brian walked to her.

"I am so sorry about Han," Brian said as he wrapped her in a tight hug. "I spent the entire flight back thinking of pieces to cut off him."

"Not important," Peyton replied as she broke the hug to look at him. "We have a brother?" Brian looked back at Rome who wouldn't meet his gaze.

"No Peyton we do not have a brother," Brian informed her as he pushed a strain of her hair out of her face. "I have a half brother that Shannon gave birth to." Peyton mouth dropped.

"And you just found out?" Peyton questioned. "Oh my God I'm so sorry Brian. How could that have happened? I mean I know she was always good at keeping lies, but never would have thought something this major."

"Brian," Rome urged. Brian shot Rome a look and Peyton starred at her brother.

"What aren't you telling me?" Brian took both of her hands.

"You have to understand you will always be Sister no matter what happened to make that a possibility I love yo…" Peyton broke his grasp and took a step back.

"Brian you're scaring me," she admitted. "What did Eric tell you?" Brian fingers began to twitch and Peyton knew from experience he was craving a cigarette.

"My half brother is two years older than you," Brian explained. "Eric had numerous affairs before he met Julie and I guess Shannon got tired of it. She started seeing this guy knowing that the guy would infuriate Eric and she got pregnant from him. Eric assumed it was his child until the baby was born and it became obvious it wasn't his…" Brian stopped.

"What does it have to do with me?" Peyton asked. "Or me being your sister?" Brian took a deep breath.

"When Eric figured out who the Father was he had Shannon baker acted and hid the baby while she was institutionalized. He then flew across the country to see the woman he had gotten pregnant twice and had forced her to terminate the child both times before. Eric forced her into sex even though she had told him she never wanted to see him again after the second conception and got her pregnant because she was engaged to the man who got Shannon pregnant." Peyton starred at Brian confused.

"Julie was never engaged before she had me."

"She was engaged to Vito Peyton and they were suppose to get married the Summer before you were born. The only reason she broke off the wedding and didn't terminate the pregnancy was because Eric threatened to kill Vito son…my half brother if Julie married Vito and got an abortion." Peyton felt the blood drain from her face as the pieces began to click. "It's the reason why Vito and Eric have always kept you at arms length and used you against the other person for revenge. Peyton, you were never suppose to exist."

* * *

**AN- And the plot thickens...reviews are most welcomed!**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN- I do not own the "Your in my heart" quote. It belongs to those who own the American Sailor Moon franchise. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 32

You were never suppose to exist. The words echoed in Peyton's head as she sat on the sand watching the waves as they rolled in. The salt in the ocean was the only thing that matched the salt on her tear stained face. Peyton lost track how long she had been there constantly replaying the conversation she had before leaving the apartment.

"I wasn't suppose to what?" Peyton asked.

"Eric never wanted another child," Brian had explained. "He said one was hard enough to control, but when Shannon had an affair with Vito, Eric wanted to destroy Vito the most cruel way he could think of. Eric hid Vito's only child so that Vito would never see his son again and he would be in agony over losing his son as well as Julie every time he saw you."

"Vito never loved me?" Peyton asked on the verge of tears. "He just wanted my trust and love the way his son felt loyal to Eric. This is the reason Eric allowed me to stay in Miami during the Summer and after my birthday. He knew it would not only break Vito losing another child, but it would break Vito's plan to use me against Eric." Peyton looked at Brian. "And Eric knew as soon you and I became close again he could blackmail you any way he wanted because you would never want me to hear this. This entire time he knew he could use me against you especially now that you know you have another sibling that isn't an O'Connor."

"Peyton, you're the only sibling I have. This information doesn't change a thing."

"It changes everything," Peyton gasped as the tears began to roll down her face. Brian reached for her, but Peyton stepped back. "Don't touch me."

"Peyton we'll get through this," Rome told her he joined the siblings. "A dude's sperm don't you make you family." Peyton shook her head.

"No it makes you a liability," Peyton sobbed. "I need to get out of here."

"Peyton we need make a plan," Brian replied. "Rome's right we can fight this."

"I'm tired of fighting and you guys getting caught up in this." Peyton grabbed her keys from the dish. "Don't follow me."

"Peyton," both her brothers called as she ran out.

She had run out the building and to her car ignoring the calls by her friends. Collin and Leon both ran out of the shop when she passed by them and they (as well Mike and Peter) ran after her as well. Peyton floored the gas pedal not bothering to buckle her seatbelt so she could get away from it all. She pulled onto I-95 heading north with every intention of driving to New York. After ten minutes of driving she realized her actions would be playing into Vito hands by ruining her alliance with the O'Neil family and nothing short of a miracle would repair the damage. Peyton pulled off I-95 at Fort Lauderdale intending to turn around and go back to Miami, but she found her car suddenly pulling into a parking spot at the beach. She got out of the car and intended to sit on the beach for only a few minutes, but her thoughts and the pain of the last twenty-four hours caught up to her. Peyton was tired of putting the strong face and just wanted to be alone. Not everyone seemed to respect her wishes.

"Go away Han," she ordered not even having to look over to see who sat next to her. Even with the salty air she could tell who it was by the cologne.

"Not unless I'm following you back to Miami," he replied.

"Leave."

"This isn't a negotiation. I will leave you alone as soon as your home." Peyton looked at him furiously.

"You think everything you've done to me I'll follow your requests like a stupid school girl trying desperately to please a guy? I stopped doing that years ago." Han looked out at the sea to avoid her glare.

"I'm sorry about your parents," he told her. "We all knew there was something odd about Vito and Julie waiting until now to get married. It's not fair that Eric used you to get back at Vito and Vito's been doing the same all these years."

"Who told you?"

"Brian called Dom to see if you had been over and was with Dom." Peyton shook her head and looked away.

"You need to stay away from him."

"He came to me Peyton to let me know he'll help me anyway he can." Peyton turned to scream at Han, but her eyes found Han's brown eyes. They were filled with pain. "I don't want anyone getting hurt from my actions." His hand reached for her face, but leaned back to get out of his reached. His hand dropped when he realized she didn't want to be touched. "I couldn't stand you being hurt because someone you love is gone."

"Then leave town," she offered harshly. "I don't ever see us being back to where we were so there's no point in you staying around town especially if you don't want anyone to get hurt." Han starred at her.

"Are you saying you've given up on us?" he asked. Peyton felt a fresh set of tears fill her eyes despite how many she had already shed.

"I am." Peyton wiped her eyes. "If it had been any other one of my friends, I think this hurt would have healed and we could've tried again, but my trust is gone and from your accusations of me cheating on you it's clear I don't yours either."

"I never cheated on you Peyton," Han stated. "I've lied and been guilty of sleeping around but it was never when I was with you." Peyton felt her temper rise.

"You had her bent over a table an hour after you broke up with me," Peyton reminded him. "Even if you didn't plan that ahead of time it's pretty clear it was easy to forget me and go back to the girl you lost your virginity to. They say you're always connected to your first lover so I don't know why I'm surprised. I sometimes forget how normal people feel since I'm not."

"How can you sit here and patronize me about forgetting the person you love when you went out with Aidan this afternoon." Peyton clenched her teeth and made a mental note to talk to the guys when she was calmer.

"It wasn't a date it was lunch because I didn't eat mine after being accused of sleeping with Mike last night at Tej's party when I really spent the night balling my eyes out." A flash of surprised crossed Han's face before it returned to its normal neutral state. "Like last time, it's seems that I get to deal with the rumors while your free to do what you want."

"What I want is you." Peyton looked away, but Han took her face. "I will beg for forgiveness on my knees every day for the rest my life if that is what it will take to earn your forgiveness. I lost my virginity because I thought it would make me a man and I lost it Geri because I knew it would mean nothing to her." Peyton noticed he too was crying. "If I could back I would change what I did because it's not worth losing you. The day broke up I just needed someone to let go with just like the night I lost my car. Sex with her has always been just sex." Peyton took his hands and pulled them away from her face.

"Just because you say it that doesn't mean it's true. You went to her and continued to go back to her for other reasons not just because she convenient. You could've had any girl you wanted back then and can now."

"Peyton…" Peyton held up a hand.

"Even if all this with Geri had stayed buried I can't be with you anymore. I'll side with Kieran everytime if it means my family's protection. I am still that thirteen year old girl that you love because she will choose her family above all else and it kills me that I'm saying goodbye to you now because of that." Peyton let a sob escape her mouth. "I just want to wake up from this nightmare and see you asleep next to me."

"I can talk to Kieran." Peyton shook her head.

"Your life may get sparred if you give up the fifth person's name, but you'll be sent exile and probably never allowed to speak to me again because they know it's a fate worse than death for you." Han took her hand.

"Let's leave then. There's an airport not even ten minutes away. We'll hop a plane and get out of the country."

"And go where? There's not a single place in this world they can't find us and who's to say they don't kill everyone one we know while searching for us. It's not possible Han." Han wiped his eyes.

"So this really is goodbye." Peyton nodded as she wiped her own eyes. "You've been in my life the last sixteen and a half years with four of those thinking you were my future. I don't know how we're suppose pretend we don't mean anything to each other with a history like ours." Peyton gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Because we have to," she told him. She leaned into him and he hugged her tightly. "You're in my heart." Han kissed her nose before he released her.

"And you will always be in mine." Peyton left him on the beach and got into her car to drive back to Miami. She still felt too upset to go home so she made her way to a running trail so she could get rid of the bloating she still felt from lunch despite being in flip-flops. The trail was abandoned for the most part which left Peyton to run alone in silence for an hour or so. When she went back to her car, Jennifer sat on the hood of Peyton's Acura.

"I saw your car," Jennifer explained.

"I'm really not in the mood so if you need to scream at me leave it in a voicemail."

"I know. I was already feeling like a bitch about lunch and then when Mike called to see if I had seen you…" Jennifer sighed as she gave Peyton a pity look. "I am so sorry about what your Father said. I can't imagine how you feel right now with everything that happened today and last night with Han." Peyton sat on the car hood with Jennifer.

"You know the sad part is I'm not even surprised," Peyton confessed. "Julie always made it seem like she didn't have a choice to keep me but I thought it was just because she was Catholic, you know? Vito always tried to control me like I was one of nephews and Eric…" Peyton looked down at the ground. "Let's just say the only good thing about him being my Father is I have Brian as a half brother." Jennifer wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder and Peyton rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

"I wish there was something I could do to make this better for you," Jennifer comforted as she rubbed Peyton's back.

"Can you make me a normal seventeen year old girl?"

"I can for the night." Peyton raised her head and looked at Jennifer. "Why don't you come over for dinner? We're having my Mother's mac n cheese n chessy dog casserole."

"But what about everything going on at your house?" Jennifer laughed

"They like you remember. You're actually one of the few friends they like having over even if you're friends with Mike." They hopped off the car.

"Yeah well they may like me more tomorrow when Mike is dead." Jennifer looked at Peyton confused. "I'm pretty sure he told Han I went on a date with Aidan just because I skipped class with him since I didn't have my car."

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope." Peyton didn't see Jennifer's Honda. "Where's your car?"

"I usually jog here from my house as a warm up." Peyton unlocked her car.

"Oh hop in then." Peyton gave Jennifer the cliff notes version of what had happened with Aidan as she drove the five minute drive to Jennifer's house. Jennifer didn't say much and instead listened until they pulled up to the house. Their conversation ended as they got out of the car and entered the house. Jennifer's ten year old sister ran and hugged Peyton before she asked Jennifer if she could play with Jennifer's soccerball. Jennifer said yes and the ten year old yelled in excitement as she hugged Jennifer before running out the back door. Jennifer's Mother gave her oldest daughter a kiss on the cheek and asked how her day was.

"Can't complain compared to Peyton's," Jennifer answered. The blonde Mother in her mid forties took Peyton's hand.

"Well you'll feel good as new with some good food in your system," the woman promised before she pulled Peyton into a hug. "And we have brownies for desert." Peyton smiled as they parted.

"Thank you Mrs. Sullivan." The woman put a hand on her cheek before she looked at her daughter.

"Dinner will be ready in a half hour and I'll need you to set the table."

"Can I show Peyton my dress first?" Jennifer asked.

"Make it fast dear." Jennifer grabbed Peyton's hand and the two ran up the stairs. Jennifer opened the door and the two entered the pink room. Peyton kicked off her flip-flops before laying on Jennifer's bed knowing the girl didn't care that Peyton was a sweaty mess.

"Ta-da," Jennifer said as she pulled out the black beaded chiffon gown. Peyton saw the straps were gold and made a X shape on the low-cut black. The slit was not as high as the dress Mia had worn for Peyton's birthday, but it was high enough to give the dress a flirty elegant feel.

"Gorgeous," Peyton praised with a smile. "All the guys are going to be hitting on you the entire night." Jennifer grinned before she put the dress back in the closet. The girl then shut her room door before jumped on the bed to sit with Peyton. She wore a serious expression.

"I wanted to talk to you about that night. I told you that I lied to my parents and said I was spending the night at a friend's house so I could be able to spend the night with Mike, right?"

"You did," Peyton answered unsure of where this was going.

"Well I still want to go even if I don't have a date or anything for the experience like Prom, but I don't want to be solo girl so I was wondering if you would want to be my date for Prom and the afterparty." Peyton sat up.

"Jennifer I was thinking about skipping Prom all together with everything going on…"

"Oh no you don't! Prom is a once in a lifetime event that you will kick yourself over if you don't go. Plus how bad would it look if you were voted Queen and weren't there."

"I don't know if I'll be up for it." Jennifer put a hand on Peyton's leg.

"You may not be able to control the other things in your life, but Prom you can be a normal girl having a normal High School experience and hanging out with your fellow dateless friend." Peyton thought for a minute and realized how right Jennifer was.

"You know we're going to get hit on the entire night being the hottest girls there without dates." Jennifer squealed much like her sister had and hugged Peyton.

"And break some hearts while we're at it. Oh my gosh Peyton we're going to have so much fun."

"Jennifer the table," came Mrs. Sullivan voice. Jennifer got up and opened the door.

"Be down in a minute Mom," Jennifer called. "I guess we better go." Peyton got up.

"I'll ask Aidan tomorrow if there's anything he can do about getting us a double bed room instead of the single," Peyton quietly said so Mrs. Sullivan wouldn't hear. Jennifer shut her door to stop Peyton from going out.

"Look I've known Aidan five years now. I've been in nearly every class with him during these five years and have spent many weekends seeing him because of common friends or at social events involving my parents and his cousin. I know his family is involved in stuff, but I also now he's a really great guy if you can see passed all of that. The kind you could call if your car broke down on the side of the road and needed a guy friend to come wait with you who you know wouldn't expect anything for helping you out." Her eyes found Peyton's. "I also know you've seen that side of him and the two of you have moved pass the drama you had back in September that stopped you guys from going out even though you both clearly liked each other. I don't know what happened, but I know you have a better understanding of his family's misgivings and that makes you guys close on some level."

"What are you trying to say, Jennifer?" Jennifer gave her a smile.

"Maybe he wants to be normal too on Saturday night, but can only do it with a certain girl." Peyton starred at Jennifer. "Look I know you just broke up with Han, but that doesn't mean you can't get a little rebound action from the guy you wanted to rebound with when you broke up with Dom. I'm not saying marry the guy, but Prom is the one night you can sleep with whoever and not be judged. You both still clearly like each other."

"He is the one guy I can't sleep with. That would be too complicated."

"Complicated is having a guy drop at least a grand at lunch to make happy," Jennifer pointed out. She tilted her head and looked at Peyton. "You've thought about sleeping with him before, haven't you?"

"Jennifer please hurry or there will be a consequence," Mrs. Sullivan warned. Jennifer opened the door.

"We're coming now," Jennifer told her Mother. She then looked at Peyton. "Just think about it, okay? I have no doubt the situation will come up Saturday night and it's better for you to think it over now than in a buzzed state of mind. If you'll excuse I have to do the normal High School girl thing and set the table. If you want to take a quick shower before dinner feel free to borrow clothes. I love you and we don't care, but you kind of smell."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Peyton barely talked to Brian the next few days. She couldn't look at him without thinking how much easier the last few months would have been for him if she was never in the picture. The look of concern and pity he gave her when he thought she wasn't looking was enough to make want to break down in tears, but she refused to cry anymore. Even when she would see Han in passing with Dom she held her head high. Of course avoiding Brian meant avoiding Mia which Peyton couldn't stand. Luckily Collin moving on Thursday meant they could double up their runs for his training which kept her out of the house. Peyton knew the distance was upsetting Brian, but she also knew he understood her need for space. Rome (who was still upset with Peyton for not telling him about Geri's pregnancy) did his best to avoid her so the two would not get in an argument. Peyton was relieved when Saturday came around to distract her from all the turmoil. Suki insisted on doing Peyton's hair/makeup as well as Jennifer and Francesca's who were getting ready with Peyton. The three teens took pictures on Tej's dock with Mike and Peter before the five teens went to Aidan's house to take pictures with the High School racer kids. Brian and Mia drove Peyton to Aidan's to keep an eye on her during pictures, but left when Peyton got into Jennifer's car to go to Prom. She was able to unwind a bit at Prom thanks to Jennifer, but Aidan's supply of alcohol at the afterparty was allowing her to push out the events of the last few days from her head.

"You better slow down there, PC," Peter warned as he handed her a drink. "People are going to want to take advantage of the Prom Queen." He rubbed her tiara as if to prove his point. Peyton had wanted to leave the tiara in the room when she dropped her bags off, but Jennifer insisted Peyton wear the thing to the afterparty since Leslie was crushed that she lost. It had worked and resulted in Leslie leaving the party a minute after she arrived, but Caleb had remained.

"I'm trying to forget I had to dance with Caleb for three and half minutes since the Senior class thought he'd be the best Prom King," Peyton told him before taking a slug of her drink. She had been careful to get all her drinks herself, but she trusted Peter. "Where's Francesca?"

"Dancing with some of her friends," he answered with a nod of his head towards the dance floor. Peyton saw Jennifer near the edge talking to Mike and realized why Peter had come over to bother her.

"Do you think I'll have a room to myself tonight?" Before Peter could answer Mike took Jennifer's hand and led her outside to the balcony that was spacious enough to be considered a patio. Peter and Peyton grinned at one another as Derik joined them with Chris.

"It's about time they got back together," Derik observed. "This beating around the bush shit has been annoying as hell." Peter and Chris both laughed while Peyton shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Let's not jinx it just yet," Peyton suggested before she sipped on her drink.

"All that's left is for you and Han to get back together and we can all graduate happily ever after," Derik replied. Peyton nearly choked on her drink.

"Pardon?" Peyton spoke when she could breath again. Before anyone could comment, Francesca and two other girls grabbed the guys.

"Dance with us," was the demanded as the guys were pulled away. Peter looked over his shoulder for help and Peyton waved. She finished her third drink and decided it was time for a non-alcoholic one especially if she was going to have to explain how her and Han were not getting back together to a bunch of drunk guys. She made her way to the table stopping politely every few steps when someone congratulated her on Prom queen. When she got to the table, she poured herself a coke and checked her phone. She went to leave when she had a full cup, but Caleb blocked her way.

"You know everyone is saying we make a gorgeous a pair," Caleb informed her. He stroked her strapless arm. "Maybe we should concrete our royal titles back in my room.

"Not even if hell froze over," she replied as she went to leave. Caleb grabbed her wrist and the force of his grip made her drop her soda.

"I don't know why you think I'm not good enough for you, but I'm the best you're ever going to get you bastard child," Caleb said as his grip tightened on her wrist causing her pain. "You must be pretty shitty in bed for a guy to want to date another woman despite you being hotter." Peyton spat in his face and Caleb raised a hand to smack her. Before he could, someone grabbed Caleb and twisted Caleb's wrist so he was doubling over.

"Apologize," Aidan commanded.

"No way in hell am I apologizing to this bitch." Aidan lifted Caleb's arm into a lock and Caleb swore as the music stopped and people began to stare.

"Apologize," Aidan repeated.

"Go to hell." One of Caleb's friends approached Aidan. Aidan released Caleb as someone swung at him. Aidan was able to catch the punch and struck the guy in the chest causing him to lose his breath. Another guy went for Aidan and Aidan grabbed his wrist before Aidan tossed the guy into the drink table. Caleb went to punch Aidan, but Aidan struck Caleb in the nose and the room could hear the cracking of Caleb's nose. Caleb felt under his nose to notice blood and looked at Peyton.

"You fucking bitch this is your fault." Peyton smiled.

"Actually it's not but I guarantee whatever I do to you tomorrow because there is bruising on my wrist later tonight will be accredited to me," Peyton spoke. Caleb took a step towards her, but Aidan blocked his path.

"Take your friends and get out before I call security," Aidan requested.

"They'll shut down the party." Aidan laughed and Peyton bit back a grin fully knowing what Aidan was about to say due to growing up with the Fiorillo boys.

"I wasn't talking about hotel security, but if you feel the need to tell them anything on your way out I assure you they'll have my security waiting for you at the hotel door." Peyton saw the flash of fear and couldn't help but smirk as Aidan gave the DJ the signal to play music again. Aidan turned and held his hand out for Peyton. Peyton took it as Caleb helped his friend had been tossed into the drink table up and tossed her password locked phone on the couch as they passed it.

"I didn't know you study MMA," Peyton teased as Aidan led her to the dance floor. He looked at her surprised. "The arm lock gave it away." Aidan gave her a smirk.

"Now why am I not surprised you know that?" he question seductively as he took her right hand and waist. Peyton rolled her eyes as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I think you should charged him for the ruin alcohol," Peyton recommended as to change the subject as the music started again. Aidan looked at the damaged table before he looked back at her.

"I already had someone picking up more alcohol," Aidan replied as the two began to slow dance to the song. Peyton smiled at him, but looked away when recognized the song as _She_ by Louie Says. "What?" Peyton looked at Aidan.

"This song…it's so old."

"It's one of my favorites." Peyton made the mistake of catching his eye. "What did you really mean to say about it?" Peyton sighed.

"It was in this one TV show episode were the main character was flirting with this college guy to make the guy she liked jealous," Peyton told him. "The college guy ended up belonging to this group feeding high school girls to a snake, but she went out with the college guy because she wanted to have fun after being ignored and thought the college guy would be a better fit for her. In the end, she just used him to get closer to the guy she really liked."

"What if I told you I didn't mind being used by you?" Aidan questioned his eyes completely serious. "There may be a chance Han can snake himself out of this, but even if you went back to him…"

"I'm not," Peyton interrupted as she stopped dancing which caused Aidan stopped too fully aware of how annoyed she was. He looked over her shoulder and let go of her.

"Caleb's gone." Peyton grabbed his hands.

"Please let's just be civil and finish out the dance." Aidan nodded and the two began to dance once more.

"Bend and I'll break you," Aidan sang into her ear. "Leave and I'll take you back again." Peyton let go of him to wrap her arms around his neck. Aidan was a bit confused by her action, but wrapped his arms her waist none the less.

"You never asked me to dance with at Prom," she reminded him. Aidan licked his lips nervous.

"I didn't feel like getting rejected."

"You wouldn't have." Peyton looked at the floor before she looked back at him serious. "These lyrics don't just apply to you." Aidan's face was serious.

"Are you saying that you want to make a mistake tonight?" Peyton said nothing and Aidan leaned into her ear once more. "Stay with me tonight. It'll be the best mistake of our lives." Peyton hated the huskiness in his voice that made her want to give into anything he said from there on out if he used that voice.

"I…we can't Riley," she whispered. He leaned back to look at her. "God knows I've wanted since I first noticed you at school even after everything happened that September day."

"Then why not?" Peyton took a deep breath.

"Because things would change and not for the best," she told him. He looked away annoyed and she took his face in her hands. "Riley you know there would be consequences for both of us from my crew, your family, and my Father." Riley held her closer to him.

"My family wouldn't touch you," he promised her. "I would keep you safe Peyton. For the rest of my life if necessary." Peyton's arms found his neck and the two began dancing again. "But I understand your desire for discretion and I know you can't do that with Jennifer sharing a room."

"I guess I'll take it away again," Peyton told him sadly as the song ended. Aidan took one of her hands.

"Would you fully give it before you I left for Ireland?" he questioned. "I don't want to think what if we had just been together once for the rest of my life."

"I don't either," Peyton agreed, "But there's no way this could happen without consequences. We don't have the kind of luxury everyone else in this room does." Aidan brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"What I'd give to be normal just once." Peyton gave him a smile before she walked away. She saw Mike and Peter with their friends around them so she walked over that way. Chris nudged Derik and Francesca along with another girl who all looked at Peyton. The four of them left and Jennifer gave Peyton a look before she walked away.

"Have you gone insane?" Mike asked her. Peyton looked at Peter.

"Did you explain to him that Caleb was seconds from backhanding me and shoving his tongue down my throat?" Peter didn't answer and Peyton showed the boys her wrist which was already starting to bruise. "Where the hell were the two of you? Oh wait that's right busy trying to set the moods with your girlfriends to help lose your pants later tonight." Mike opened his mouth, but Peyton cut him off. "Mike I swear on everything good and pure in this world if you are just using Jennifer for Prom night I will beat you to death with not even a wrench, but my shoe." Mike surprised her by smiling.

"I told you she'd be jealous if I thought about getting back together with Jen," he said to Peter. Peter laughed and Peyton couldn't help but laughing herself.

"I'm going to go back to my room to shower and go to bed," she informed them as she kissed both their cheeks. "Before someone starts to quote Judd Nelson on Prom Queens."

"Judd who?" Mike questioned.

"You did not just ask that," Jennifer stated as she joined them. "Saint Elmo's Fire? The Breakfast Club where he played John Bender?" Mike and Peter both looked at her confused.

"Have fun," Peyton wished before she left. Peyton went down two floors (electing to use the elevator since she had been drinking) and pulled her key card from her bra before she went into the room. She pulled off her dress and tossed it on her bed along with her keycard before she went in the bathroom to pull out the pins Suki had used to keep Peyton's hair in a French twist. When Peyton thought she had all pins out, she went back into the bedroom to grab her toiletry bag and took a shower trying to relax. The amount of pins still in her hair made that impossible so she made the shower a quick one. She blow dried her hair so it was partial dry to avoid her neck being cold due to the wet hair and the low AC air. Jennifer was in the bedroom when Peyton finally got out of the bathroom.

"How was the water pressure?" Jennifer asked quickly as Peyton pulled a pin out of her hair.

"Perfect…it's the bobby pins that are bothering me." Peyton looked at Jennifer. "What's going on?" Jennifer squirmed a bit on her bed.

"Would you be okay if it was just you in this room tonight? I don't want to break girl code so if you want me to stay so we can still experience this together…"

"Go be with Mike," Peyton interrupted with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Peyton nodded. Jennifer leapt of her bed and hugged Peyton. Peyton awkwardly returned it with one arm using the other to keep the towel up. "Thank-you Thank-you Thank-you. Believe me I had no idea this would happen not even in my wildest dream." Jennifer let go of Peyton and the Miami native was beaming. "He said he's regretted breaking up with me since he did it, but has been too stubborn to say anything until now. I still can't believe it."

"He loves you and loves that he has another four years with you at UM even if he didn't want to admit it." Jennifer's smile widened. "If you want take your stuff with you and I'll check us out in the morning since only one of us has to go to the desk so you and Mike can enjoy every second of it." Jennifer hugged her again.

"I love you so much!" Peyton smiled.

"You're not too bad yourself." Jennifer grabbed her overnight bag. "Do you want to use the bathroom to change before you go? I can change out here or vice versa." Jennifer shook her head.

"No I'm going to go over like this and change into the scandalous Victoria Secret's clothing that bought today and will hide from my Mother until we move into our dorm next Fall. Do you need anything before I go?"

"Actually do you see my phone? I'm suppose to call before I go to bed." Jennifer dropped her bag on her bed.

"Where'd you put it down when you got back?" The two searched for the phone for about a minute before Peyton realized where it was.

"It's back here behind the bed," Peyton lied. "I'll get it when you leave so that the towel doesn't slid off." Jennifer laughed.

"Okay have a good night Peyton." Peyton smiled until Jennifer left. Peyton then sat on her bed trying to figure out her next move. She knew there was a high chance Aidan already had someone in the suite with him and she didn't want to look jealous, but she also knew Brian would be busting down her door with Rome if she didn't call soon. She sighed and grabbed the small suitcase she had brought with her. When she opened it she saw she had two choices for undergarments. One was a regular pair of boyshort underwear with a pink sports bra, but the other set was something she picked up the previous weekend when she was thought Han would be spending the night with her. Peyton grabbed the plaid sleep pants and gray t-shirt from the suitcase before she returned her attention to the undergarment decision. She grabbed the lacy black push up bra with a tulle bow at the end of a deep plunge that would make any guy melt and the matching black lacy v-string.

"Dare I?" she asked the empty room never more unsure of herself as she was now. Peyton dropped the lacy underwear and thought for another moment before she made her decision. She quickly dressed in the clothes and left the room sure that if she didn't check in with Brian soon, there would be hell to pay.

Five minutes later, Peyton raised her hand to knock and pulled it back down to her side nervous. All she had to do was get her phone and then she could leave to call Brian. Peyton raised her hand again to knock, but the approaching voices from inside the room coming towards the door made her stop. She immediately searched for a place to hide not wanting to seem desperate especially if Aidan was going to another girl's room. Peyton saw a cleaning cart and slid in the middle section (covered by a table cloth of sorts) with cleaning products as she heard the door open.

"But iffff I leave who is going to keep me company in that big room of yours?" Leslie questioned intoxicated. Peyton silently sighed at her luck.

"You'll be more comfortable in your room," Aidan said.

"How?"

"Because it's smaller." Leslie giggled.

"You're ssso ssssmart." Peyton nearly gagged when she heard sloppy kissing sound. "You would love me if we went back in there and took off those sssmarttty pantsss."

"I doubt it."

"I can do thingsss no other girl would do for you baby. I can make this a night you'll never forget. Me and me and presents and you and you…" Peyton was grateful when she heard the elevator and an employee.

"Just make sure she gets back to her room safely," Aidan requested. "And have someone come remove this cart."

"Right away Sir." The elevator door closed and Peyton heard Aidan's door open, but not shut. Not even ten seconds later the cover separating Peyton from the world was pulled back.

"Hi," Peyton greeted when she saw Aidan. He looked tired and annoyed, but Peyton's attention was on his halfway unbuttoned shirt that seemed to tease her even if he was too tired to.

"I'm not in the mood for games Peyton so please go find someone else to mock."

"I'm not here to mock," she replied as she climbed out of the cart. "I dropped the phone on the couch early and I…" Peyton's shoe got caught and she nearly fell on her face. Aidan steadied her before she could.

"Hold still," he ordered as untangled her flip-flop.

"Thanks." Peyton's foot was freed, but she kept a hold of his arm. "Anyway my phone is in there and if I don't check in with Brian soon he's going to be knocking down every door." Peyton's eyes met Aidan's. "I didn't mean to offend you by hiding and I wasn't spying. I just didn't want to ruin your evening, but I need my phone so Brian doesn't come here and demanded that Jennifer leaves Mike room to spend the night in the room her and I booked." Peyton could not read the expression on his face and panic began to set in so she turned to babbling. "So if you could just get me my phone I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your night." Aidan starred at her for a minute before he opened the door wider.

"Two is better than one."

"For searching?" he gave her a sly grin.

"Among other things." Peyton gave him a grin as she went into the room unsure of where the evening would take them.

* * *

**AN- Yes that was a Buffy the Vampire Slayer reference for the song. The song and "Repitle Boy" episode fits Peyton and Aidan's relationship so perfectly. Look up the lyrics if you're not familar with the song. As always reviews are wonderful!**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN- I really didn't feel like this chapter would work splitting it so I gave you all a longer chapter. Just as a heads up this Chapter is M so if you rather not read the iffy parts skip over the bold section. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 34

Peyton saw her phone on the table when she entered the room. She immediately took it and saw she had two missed calls from Brian.

"Do you mind if I make a call?" she asked Aidan knowing she would lose service if she tried to call Brian back in the hall. She also didn't want to wait another three to five minutes to call him.

"No not at all." Peyton pressed the call button and held it to her ear. "Nightcap?" Brian picked up before Peyton could answer Aidan.

"Where have you been that doesn't involve you picking up your phone?" Brian angrily asked.

"The shower," Peyton answered honestly. "Did you see how much hair spray and glitter I had on my hair?"

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Peyton rolled her eyes. "So did you have fun?"

"It's been a good night so far." A water bottle came into sight and Peyton smiled at Aidan as she accepted the water. Aidan smiled back and sat on the couch with a red solo cup. "The DJ wasn't that bad at Prom and you'll be glad to know I didn't get in a fight with anyone there or at the afterparty."

"So how much did you drink?"

"Only three drinks, Brian."

"Well make sure you drink water so you don't have a hangover," Brian said.

"Brian I swear I only had three drinks, but I do have water in my hand."

"Three drinks with how many shots in them?"

"Goodnight Brian."

"Night P." Peyton hung up the phone and tossed it back on the table before she sat on the couch with Aidan.

"Is he worried your drunk and unprotected?" Aidan teased. Peyton opened the water and took a sip.

"No, he just doesn't want me to have a hangover tomorrow especially since we're suppose to be getting a shipment in." Peyton pointed to his cup. "Share?" Aidan went to hand it to her, but pulled back.

"I don't want you to be drunk and unprotected." Peyton looked at him oddly.

"I'm with you."

"That's my point." Peyton gave him a smile as she took his drink from him and took a sip of it. Aidan got up and went over to the drink table to make himself a new one. "So you didn't tell him about Jen and Mike."

"He'll rip Mike a new one for getting back together with his ex and not watching me so to speak," Peyton explained. "Hey grab the rum while your over there this needs some more." Aidan laughed.

"That's because it's just a soda."

"Not the point of Prom." Aidan shook his head but brought the bottle over none the less. He placed it on the table along with two shot glasses.

"Jennifer seems happy that they're back together," Aidan spoke as he poured them each a shot glass. "She been in a temperament so uncharacteristic of her the last few months over Mike. It's good to see her happy again." Aidan handed her a glass. "To Jennifer and Mike."

"Cheers." They took the shot and Peyton poured herself another. "You know I never realized you two were so close until the other day when we were talking about you." Peyton pointed to his glass and he nodded.

"You two were talking about me?" he asked surprised as Peyton filled his glass.

"Yeah to see if you could get our room switch." Peyton quickly took her shot and Aidan followed her lead. "She might have also said that you're a really great guy and I should give you a break." She went to pour herself another shot, but Aidan stopped her and took her hands in hers.

"You don't have to be nervous about being here," he told her gently. "I don't expect anything from you and wouldn't force you into anything you might uncomfortable with when you're nursing a broken heart." Peyton looked away.

"I just want to be around someone who won't use me as a trophy because I'm Prom Queen or a racer or anything for that matter." Peyton took a deep breath to pluck the courage to ask the question that she had wanted to since Thursday. Her eyes fond Aidan's and she forced herself not to look away. "Riley who was she?" Aidan let go of her hands.

"Who was who?"

"Thursday you said you've been were I've been," Peyton reminded him. "Who was she?" Aidan looked away and was silent. Peyton patiently waited.

"Her name was April," Aidan said after a few minutes of silence without looking at her. "We were both sophomores at the time and I thought I was just the luckiest guy in the world to catch her eye. I didn't realize her Father had worked my Father and was serving time because of it." Aidan looked Peyton. "Kieran eventually found out the truth about her, but I had already lost my virginity to her. She got pregnant and was demanding her Father be released or I would never see my child."

"Oh my God," Peyton breathed not knowing what else to say. Aidan poured himself a shot.

"It turned out it wasn't even my child. It was her boyfriend's kid who had been fine with her seducing me. He wanted the payoff so he wouldn't have to work. I know one of them survived after my Father's men caught up with them, but I never asked who." Aidan took the shot and looked at Peyton. "She was the first and last girl I ever dated which is why I stick to the one night stands. I don't know how you deal with it, but I'd rather be alone then risk having a girl do to me what Dom and Han have done to you. I can't fall for someone who will betray me again." Peyton looked away.

"Disloyalty isn't a trait I look for in a man. It's something I seem to find though." Aidan took one her hands.

"You deserve better."

"You do too." Peyton gave him a sly grin. "I mean you have to be getting tired of sleeping with bimbos who can't even name the musical supercalifragilisticexpialidocious is from much less spell it." Aidan gave her a smirk.

"Leslie could spell it." Peyton arched an eyebrow. "When she isn't intoxicated. Locker talk is she's actually better when she's drunk"

"Please the fact that you can even consider her as doing better just goes to show you how badly you need to raise your standards. Sure your family is scary, but that doesn't take away from the fact that you're a catch. I mean you're intelligent, good looking, sarcastically funny at times, can be caring and charming when you stop with the mean sarcastic comments…" Peyton stopped when she saw the change in Aidan's face. He wore a look of desire and lust as he reached for Peyton. He stopped and looked away, but not before Peyton saw the confliction in his eyes.

_And no matter how tempting it may be to take you here or any other time I see you I give you my word once I walk out of this room I will never touch you again until you ask me to_, he had promised her. It was he who had stopped himself every time even though the two of them had both toyed with the idea of doing something more. Peyton slowly moved herself from the couch to a position where she was in front of him on the table. She ran a hand through his ginger hair before she found his eyes.

"Do you want to be with me because you like me or because you want to be able to claim you were right all along about me wanting you?" Aidan looked away for a few moments before taking one of her hands and looking into her eyes.

"I don't know," he told her honestly. "I'm not going to pretend the day after your birthday didn't happen. I was a douche mostly because I despised you for forcing me back in this feud, but also because I hated Patrick and my Father for coming up with the idea of getting you into bed especially after everything that happened with April. All I wanted was to be with you from the moment I first saw you. " His hands found the hem of her shirt and he pushed it up so her abdominal was showing. Peyton was surprised he didn't push it up further, but her surprised faded when Aidan began to trace the scars she had formed from Verone. "You're beautiful Peyton… inside and out. There's no way a blind person would be unable to see that." He looked up from the scars and into her eyes. "But your real beauty is in your strength. You've had to overcome so much before your eighteenth birthday and yet you still smile and love those in your life despite what they've done. A man would have to be gay to not fall in lov…" Aidan looked away. "To not fall for your lovely ways and be attracted to you. It's why I can't apologize for what I said last weekend in the pool."

"Riley."

"Hmm?" He didn't bother to look up at her.

"Kiss me?" Peyton hadn't meant for it to sound like a question or be said like a whisper, but it got Aidan's attention. His blue eyes looked at her as if she was joking and softened when they saw how nervous Peyton was. He reached out his hand and Peyton took it before he helped her into a straddling position on his lap.

"Whenever you want to stop say the word and we'll stop," he told gently as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "It doesn't matter to me how far we're at. If it becomes too much for you…"

"If it does we'll talk about it then," she interrupted before she undid the bottom two buttons of his shirt so her hands could run across his semi-solid chest. His finger traveled from her lip to her the back of her head. He looked into her eyes one more time to make sure she was okay with what was happening before he brought his lips to hers. They kissed close mouth for a while since Peyton was being stiff, but it wasn't long until Peyton loosened up. She half expected him bite her lip or be rough. He never did and Peyton closed her eyes enjoying the kiss that was oddly making her head spin without anything else going on. Peyton ran her hands up his back before she pushed his shirt off. Aidan helped her and tossed it over his shoulder without breaking the kiss. Peyton felt her hips grinding against his lower region, but she didn't care. When he felt it, Aidan broke the kiss to look at her and Peyton opened her eyes. She didn't stop her hips from rocking especially when she noticed he too was a bit breathless from the kiss. Aidan reached under her shirt and pulled her hips closer so Peyton starred into his eyes. Peyton took off shirt closing her eyes only for a second as she pulled the shirt over head. Aidan's smirk told her he enjoyed the choice.

"Black lace again?" he asked as his hands ran up her sides. Peyton intertwined her fingers in his.

"Coincidence," Peyton explained as her hips stopped and she looked into his eyes. "I wasn't thinking about you when I picked it up at the store a week and a half ago." Aidan blinked as he processed her words and Peyton wouldn't have held it against him if he shoved her off of him before opening the door. He instead let go of one of her hands to run it through her hair.

"I told you earlier I don't care being used," he reminded her. "If there's someone else in your mind as were…" Peyton shook her head no.

"He's not…but he's in my heart Riley. I need you to know that before we go any further. There's already an emotional barrier that we have to put up with our families not matter how good this night is and I need you to know that even if our families weren't a problem my heart is still his." Aidan's face showed he understood which made her kiss his neck a few times before she continued. "With that said, I see no reason why any other name would come out of my mouth when you're fucking me fast and hard." She lightly nibbled his ear before she leaned back to look at his face. His grin told her heart's desire wouldn't be an issue.

"Did Peyton O'Connor just use the word fuck?" he taunted as pulled at her PJ pants down to reveal the underwear. Peyton lifted one knee at a time so she was free of the pants. She smirk when she felt the erection underneath her twitch.

"Isn't it what you promised me you'd do, Riley?" His face became serious as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Say it again," he requested as if he didn't hear a question the teacher asked. She was about to say 'fuck me' but she realized that wasn't what he meant. She placed a quick kiss on his lips before she leaned her head against his.

"Riley," she whispered as his breathing became shallow. Peyton kissed his neck and leaned toward his ear. "Riley O'Neil." She left a trail of kisses from his neck to his stomach repeating his name each time she kissed him realizing she was probably the first woman he had ever been with who knew his real name. When Peyton got his stomach, she carefully lowered herself in between his legs on her knees. She reached for the zipper of his pants, but he took her hand to stop her.

"You don't have to do that," he told her proving that he did care for her. It took all of Peyton's strength not to get up and hug him. The night would not be an "I-told-you-so" like he had told her back in September, but a night spent with a friend who wanted an itch scratched without the emotional baggage as much as she did. Peyton licked her lips and gave him a seductive grin to lighten the mood once again.

"I think I can help you with this problem since your being so considerate with that other pesky thing we were just talking about," she replied as she undid the button of his pants. She kept her eyes in his as she pulled down the zipper. "Play your cards right and this might not be the only time you get this treatment tonight." Peyton stroked his erection with an innocent smile her eyes never leaving his. "And by cards I do mean this." His faced turned from a serious expression to a devilish smirk his eyes reminding her of the "bad boy" High School student character in every teen movie. The sexuality from his smirk oozed with lust and Peyton found it very hard to breath. Aidan held the back of her head as he leaned down to kiss her. He was far from gentle this time and Peyton had a difficult time keeping up.

"Bend and I'll break you," he repeated in between kisses. He gently bit her bottom lip and tugged it when he broke away. "In as many ways possible before the sun comes up." Aidan rested his arms on the back of the couch and looked down at his boxers before he gave Peyton the smirk that he had been wearing before he kissed her. Peyton gave him a grin taking the hint and grabbed the top band of his boxers before she slid them down.

"You better as soon as we're done here."

XXXXX

Peyton woke up first the next morning. It took her a second to remember where she was, but a rush of excitement from the night before flowed through her body when she saw Aidan asleep next to her. He had kept his promise and brought her to places she had never been when having sex with a guy. He had made her scream in complete ecstasy on more than one occasion. He hadn't been kidding when he promised her waves of pleasure back in September. She almost wished they had slept together before now.

"Stop starring," Aidan commanded with his eyes still close. Peyton smiled at the adorable annoyed frown he was giving her, but rolled over and remained still so he could fall back asleep. Aidan rolled to his side and slid his arms around her waist so he was spooning her. Although he sounded like he wanted to go back to sleep she could feel his body had other ideas much like hers. He eventually realized his body wasn't going to let him go back to sleep and let go of her to sit up. Peyton immediately stopped him and had him lay back down before she disappeared under the covers to blow him off. When she was done, Aidan threw the covers off so he could see her face.

"Sorry I woke you up," she said in a small innocent voice. Aidan smirked as he pulled her up and Peyton let out a playful scream when he began tickling her having figured out her sensitive spots the night before. He had her pinned to the bed and both were laughing as he tickled her.

"You're forgiven," he said when he finally let go of her arms. He remained hovered over her and Peyton ran a hand through his hair. "You were amazing last night." Peyton felt her face blush and immediately covered her face.

"I've never scream or dirty talk," she admitted embarrassed which made Aidan grin. "Never! You would think the screams would have happened before last night being with Dom and Han…" Peyton bit her lip feeling as if she had said too much about both men. Aidan stroked her shoulder in a comforting way.

"You know I never made half the sounds I made last night," he told her before he began kissing her neck. "Or gone through that many condoms." Peyton let out a soft moan when his kisses began to trace her body. Peyton rolled them so she was on top. Aidan gave her a playful annoyed look and Peyton began to draw on his chest with a finger. He had given her the look many times last night when she had wanted to be on top.

"Then you've been missing out," she said. "Try having sex someone your own age sometime instead of older bimboos." Aidan gave her a smirk before he rolled them over. It was too quick for Peyton to fight back and his hands on her shoulder made it impossible for her to roll again.

"Being a bit hypocritical, aren't we Peyton?" he seductively whispered in her ear making her body tingle like it had last night. Peyton took a hold of his face so he was looking in her eyes.

"Hypocritical: h-y-p-o-c…"

"Fuck you," Aidan interrupted his eyes laughing even if he wouldn't.

"You may," she agreed as she pulled him to her. The two madeout for a while before it became obvious that sex was happening. Peyton broke the kiss and reached for the condoms on the nightstand.

"Fuck," she swore when she saw the clock. She pushed Aidan off and sat up.

"I was getting there, but if you rather stand I'd be glad to go in that way," Aidan joked. Peyton reached for the robe. "What's wrong?"

"It's a quarter after eleven," Peyton stated as she got out of the bed. "Check out was fifteen minutes ago which means they're going to charge a fee to my room and I told Jennifer I would check us out but now I'm totally screwed because she's going to wonder why I was late and…" Aidan took her hand and led her back to the bed.

"I'll call the desk to make sure you and Jennifer aren't charged," Aidan assured her.

"Really?" Aidan nodded as he reached for the phone.

"I'm going to order room service too since I have the suite until whenever I want to leave. Do you want your bags brought up or do you want them at the desk?"

"Up here please so I can shower." Peyton grabbed her phone to see she had messages. "I'll be back." Aidan nodded at her to let her know he had heard her as he talked to the front desk. Peyton took her phone out into the livingroom as she read Jennifer's text asking where Peyton was. Peyton lied and said she had gone for a run on the beach and that Peyton would get a cab home when Jennifer suggested Peyton go to brunch with her, Mike, Peter, and Francesca. Peyton then called Brian to tell him she was having brunch before coming home but would be back soon. He told her to have fun and not worry about the time which Peyton was grateful for. Peyton hung up with Brian and walked back into the room to find Aidan sitting on the bed wearing a pair of jeans.

"Rome service is going to be a while," he told her. "I thought we could talk about last night." Peyton sat on the opposite side of the bed so she was out of arm's reach.

"I haven't had coffee," Peyton warned.

"Do you want to wait?" Peyton shook her head.

"You start."

"The sex was incredible last night," Aidan said without looking her. "I'd be liar to say I wouldn't want to do it again." He looked at Peyton. "I slept with girls who were good in bed, but just being able to be with a woman without having to worry about keeping the romanticized version of myself felt nice." Peyton looked at him confused.

"So was last night good because we were able to be honest with each other in regard to just wanting sex without strings attached or because if neither of us pushed the other back to being sexual when we were almost intimate there would have been a connection?" Aidan didn't answer. "I was just as guilty as you were which was probably why we both had as many orgasms as we did, but we both agreed no strings." Aidan rubbed his chin.

"Yeah I know. I don't want to risk this getting complicated with emotions especially when I leave in less than a month."

"At least now we know there was a possibility we could have had something if we were anyone else in the world." Aidan moved closer so he could place a hand on her face.

"I almost wish I didn't know what we could have been." Peyton gave him a weak smile.

"It would have driven you crazy." Aidan smiled at her since he knew it was true and Peyton looked away. "I forgot what it was like to have sex with someone just because they find you attractive and not because it's the only way they know to keep you close for when they need you." Aidan placed his other hand under her chin to lift it so she was looking in his eyes. Peyton felt a tear roll down her face, but couldn't look away from his soft eyes.

"**You deserve to be told your beautiful every hour of everyday," he told her before he kissed her passionately. It was one of those kisses that made her lady region tingle with anticipation and made her body want nothing but him. When he broke the kiss Peyton let out a desperate whine. "And to be kissed like that all the time." Peyton kissed him as the tingling resulted in her muscles going limp. Aidan seemed to sense the urgency and helped her out of the robe while he returned the kisses.**

**"Please Riley," she desperately begged as she laid back. Aidan wiped a tear and the simple touch made her body jolt. He could have made a comment about her desperation or how pathetic she looked, but he instead pulled off the jeans so he was also naked without a word. Unlike the night before, Aidan seemed to focus solely on her needs. He took the time to touch and kiss every inch of her body keeping her sensitive state on the edge of an orgasm. Peyton half expected to orgasm as soon as he entered her, but he started out easy and slow not wanting to rush her. Aidan kept his lips on hers as he increased the pace as if trying to keep her as relaxed as possible. She felt her body began to clench and before she knew it, her right hand was in Aidan's left which was a boundary the two refused to cross the night before. Peyton kept her eyes closed and broke the kiss to bite her lip to keep from screaming as her body became tighter.**

**"Stop fighting it," Aidan whispered in her ear. Peyton kept her eyes closed as the spasms became more out frequent.**

**"What…about…you?" Peyton questioned before she let out a small yelp as she had an intense leg spasm. She no longer felt his breath on her neck and felt guilty that she was so close yet had done nothing to help him, but knew she wouldn't last much longer.**

**"Peyton open your eyes." Peyton did and his face told her he was close as well. "Don't worry about getting me to climax. All I need is you wanting me for that to happen." Peyton squeezed his hand and held her breath as her body jolted. "Let it happen beautiful." Peyton yelled as her entire body shook from the orgasm she was having. Seconds after Peyton yelled. Aidan squeezed her hand and let out a deep moan as he experienced a climax of his own. Peyton put her free hand on the back of head so his eyes wouldn't leave hers as he used his free hand to keep himself from collapsing on her.** The two starred at one another neither of them knowing what to say. Despite their position being a relatively simple one, both were breathing deeply having both experienced a more intense orgasm than any of the ones they felt the night before. The look in their eyes told other that the intensity of the orgasm wasn't the only difference they felt from the night before even if neither of them would admit it. They heard a click sound and the Suite door opened.

"Excuse me Mr. Riley," an employee called out. "Room service."

"Bring it in and leave," Aidan demanded his eyes not leaving Peyton's face.

"But Sir don't you want to see if it's…"

"Now!" Aidan barked as Peyton tried to process what the teens had just done. She heard the door shut and Peyton suddenly felt a warm liquid dripping down her leg.

"No, no, no," she pleaded as she pushed Aidan off her and grabbed the robe. Aidan obliged but froze when he also realized he hadn't been wearing a condom.

"Peyton," he called as she left the room. Peyton ignored him and went out to the balcony to get fresh air. She wanted to cry at her stupidity, but knew it would do no good. It wasn't long before Aidan joined her in a robe of his own.

"Please tell me that just didn't happen," she requested. Aidan stood next to her.

"That we made love instead of sex or we did it without a condom?" Peyton closed her eyes not believing her luck. "Peyton, I'm clean. You're the only girl that I have ever allowed my emotions the best of me so STDs aren't a issue for you. As for pregnancy…"

"I'm on the pill," Peyton interrupted. "I'll pick up the Plan B pill today or tomorrow just to be safe." Peyton opened her eyes and looked at Aidan. "As for STDs I've never slept with a guy who refused to wear a rubber and I just had my yearly papsmear last month."

"So you and Han never…" Peyton looked away.

"No." Aidan gently ran a hand across her face.

"So what just happened wasn't sex, was it?" Peyton looked into his eyes.

"I don't who grabbed the other's hand, but I think we both felt that we just crossed the line from sex to complete intimacy back there." Aidan replied by pulling her into a kiss and Peyton immediately began kissing him back. She knew she wasn't in love with him the way she loved Han, but she knew her body and emotions wanted Aidan on some level. Peyton pulled away from the kiss and allowed Aidan to still hold her. "What do we do? We both this can't happen so long as our Fathers are alive." Aidan gave her a gentle peck on the lips.

"I say we eat brunch and figure out our next move another day," he answered as he let go of her. "I don't think either of us is in a state of mind to make a rational decision on what to do." Peyton gave him a grateful smile and the two walked back into the hotel Suite. They ate breakfast together at the table and talked about their upcoming finals as well as movies that brunch coming out in the summer. It reminded Peyton of the time before Peyton knew his real name and wondered if life would have been this easy if she had never found out who he really was.

But then you would have had another guy lie to you to get close and used you, a voice told her. Sure Aidan had lied to her about his name in the beginning, but she had done the same. The two teens had entered the bedroom of their own freewill and both understood they wanted a sexual experience without strings attached. Their morning toss might have been more than that, but Aidan was right. They would jump off that bridge when both of them were able to be intelligent civilized people and not be teens controlled by their urges.

"Can I use the shower before I go?" Peyton asked when they finished eating. "I really don't want to go home looking this flushed."

"Of Course," Aidan agreed as Peyton went to her suitcase that had been brought up with the food. "I don't think we should tell anyone about this until we figure it out ourselves. Some people are going to find out, but if we can minimize the number of people it should keep the consequences slimmer." Peyton pulled out her toiletry bag.

"Agreed." Peyton then pulled out a pair of athletic shorts and her other underwear, but could not find her spare shirt.

"Missing something?"

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal," Peyton answered as she got up. She could just wear her gray t-shirt as soon as she remembered where she tossed it last night. She gathered her things not worried about walking around the suite in her bra and shorts. "I'll be out in a few."

"Take your time." She went to the bathroom and shut the door before she took her robe off. A few seconds later the door opened.

"I was planning on showering myself, but if you want…" Aidan held up a hand to stop her.

"I don't know what's going, but Kieran just left me voicemail saying for me to meet him at Tej's as soon as I get this," Aidan explained. "If you want I can call you a taxi…"

"I'm going with you it's quicker," Peyton demanded as she reached for her clothes. "I just need to find my T-Shirt." Aidan left the room and Peyton hurried to pull on her clothes. Aidan appeared just as she was done with one of his t-shirts.

"I don't see it anywhere," he explained. "If you want to look for it fine, but I need to go now." Peyton took the shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Let's go." Peyton grabbed her phone and her wallet on the way out not bothering with the rest of her stuff. The two skipped waiting for the elevator electing to take the stairs since it was faster. As soon as they were buckled in Aidan's car he wiped it out of the parking spot and floored it to the Tej's.

"Do you want me to drop you off at the end of the block?" Aidan asked when they were a few blocks from the shop. Peyton shook her head knowing her family would figure out what had happened regardless of the two not showing up together.

"That's Geri's car," Peyton stated when she saw the eclipse in front of Tej's.

"And those SUVs are Kieran's men," Aidan replied. Peyton and Aidan got out of the car as fast as possible before heading towards the voices in the back.

"The child is mine and mine alone," they heard Geri say. "And you are never going to see it regardless of if it's yours. I will not allow my child to be manipulated like you did to me." Peyton and Aidan rounded the corner just in time to see Kieran pulling out a gun.

"Kieran!" Aidan yelled. Thirty or so eyes turned to look at Aidan. Faces dropped in horror, shock, and anger when they saw Peyton next to Aidan clad in a shirt that was clearly not hers. Peyton saw Mia cover her mouth with a hand and didn't miss Rome silently swearing. The anger in Kieran and Brian's eyes should have been her focus, but her attention immediately went to Han. He starred her if she herself had just shot him. Wolf put a hand on Han's shoulder which broke Han and Peyton's connection. Kieran looked from Aidan to Peyton as if he wanted to scream at both the teens. Instead he just turned to Geri.

"You have three weeks from today to give me the location of that baby or I will killing people you love starting with your former inmate fuck buddy," Kieran told her. He looked over at Han, Wolf, and Molly. "You also have three weeks to give me the name of that fifth member or your life as well as the lives of those around you are forfeited." Kieran's eyes darted to Collin. "Present company excluded." His eyes then went back to Han, Wolf, Molly, and Geri. "The one thing that the O'Neil and Fiorillo family has agreed on is you four you need to be stopped and if that means killing you then so be it."

"You think you can go around controlling people which is why both your families are going down," Molly challenged. "You can't manipulate us anymore with your threats. Enough is enough Kieran." Kieran back handed her and Peyton could see the struggle Dom was undergoing to remain where he was. They were outnumbered by Kieran's men and they all knew it. Kieran walked towards Aidan and Peyton clearly furious. Aidan took a step forward to met Kieran and so that he was in front of Peyton.

"If your indiscretion causes this alliance to break I will be most unhappy," Kieran sneered at the teens.

"It was one night," Aidan reminded him.

"Completely consensual by both parties who were just blowing off steam without to risking complications by blowing off that with another person who may or may not of had hidden agendas," Peyton added. "Honestly we thought it more rational to be together than with others." Kieran's face relaxed a bit.

"As I said I will be very very disappointed if this alliance just because you two wanted to pretend you were normal," Kieran repeated. "I'll see you at home, Riley." Kieran left with Murphy, but the other guards stayed behind. Aidan took a few steps to leave, but turned to face Peyton.

"I'll call you later?" Aidan asked quietly when he realized the guards were waiting on him.

"I'm going to back to bed after I shower and do inventory," she answered in a whisper. Aidan looked behind her before he kissed her cheek.

"If you need anything…"

"I promise to call Riley." Aidan nodded and left with the men.

"Are you mentally mad?" Geri questioned furious before anyone else could speak.

"Talk to me when you stop screwing every guy you meet and know who the father of your child is you whore," Peyton spat before she looked at Brian. "Has the shipment come in yet?" Brian looked at her as if she was insane.

"Is that all you have to say?" he asked his voice higher than normal. Peyton ran a hand through her hair annoyed.

"I'm not going to fight about," she replied.

"Then just listen," Tej demanded. "You just opened a world of trouble, Peyton. Do you know what happened to last girl that got seriously involved with Aidan?"

"Oh you mean the girl that purposely got pregnant to blackmail his family and lied about the baby being Riley's?" Tej looked at her surprise. "Yes in fact I do know what happened her and all I have to say is she got what she deserved."

"Who are you that you're all of sudden ready to kill?" Molly questioned. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Besides being manipulated and lied to by the people I thought I could count on who have almost ruined the protection I had in place these last few months?"

"You think sleeping with an O'Neil will get you anywhere in life?" Geri questioned coldly. "Just look at me. This is what your life will look like." Peyton shook her head.

"I'm not having sex with Leo or any other Fiorillo just spite Riley."

"You just slept with him to get back at Han," Rome countered.

"No she didn't," Han defended. Everyone looked at him to see if he would say more, but he didn't.

"She shagged him because he's the only person that can understand what she deals with," Collin explained to the group clearly upset with how they were treating Peyton. "You lot don't understand being thrown into chaos by people you love because they're trying to get ahead of everyone else."

"The person you're so called friend just shagged is the reason you're here in America, Collin," Molly reminded him. Collin's eyes suddenly became angry.

"You think I don't know you're the one who asked Da to help your friends take down the O'Neil's or that you're the reason I buried my family?" Tears filled Molly's eyes and Peyton wanted nothing more than to pull Collin in a hug. Collin looked at Brian and Rome. "I know I'm on shift until Mike and Peter show up, but you two can manage, right? Leon's still over there."

"Yeah don't worry about it," Brian told him. Collin nodded and walked away. He placed a hand on Peyton's shoulder as he passed her and Peyton squeezed it in comfort.

"I'm gonna go to the shop," Rome informed Brian. "You deal with your sister." Rome followed Collin and shook his head disappointed in Peyton. Peyton looked at Molly after Collin and Rome were out of sight to see the auburn in Geri's arms.

"Take the deal and give up the fifth name," Peyton advised. "I don't think Rose would want any of you dead."

"Shut your mouth," Geri demanded furiously as she stroked Molly's head.

"You're out of the Koori crew," Wolf informed her as he held up an envelope. "I didn't want to believe the pictures O'Kelley took an hour ago, but it seems like you have no loyalty to me or Han anymore. You'd go against your own crew for a guy?" Peyton didn't answer and instead looked at Tej and Brian.

"Do you want me to paint over the sun as well?" she asked them. Tej opened his mouth and Suki covered it.

"Go shower and relax boo you're probably tired," Suki told her. "That sun is yours." Peyton nodded in thanks and decided to take the out Suki gave her.

"You better tell O'Kelley all original and copies of those pictures better be destroyed by the time Kieran's men track him down."

"You're not going to call him," Han challenged.

"You're absolutely right," Peyton replied as she dialed a number. "I'm calling Riley to give him the option of what to do since he's the other being blackmailed." Peyton walked away with the phone on her ear.

"You're being a slut," Geri called. Peyton threw up the middle finger as she walked to the apartment wanting nothing more than to avoid the conversation that would be the cherry to top how complicated her relationship with Aidan had become in the last hour.

* * *

**AN- REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note- My apologies for the delay. I hope the chapter was worth it ;) ~Lyn**

* * *

Chapter 35

After a quick conversation with Aidan and a promise he would take care of the photos, Peyton took a long shower. The water that was usually warm and inviting felt like fire. She endured the uncomfortable shower not wanting to get out and deal with the world. She eventually did and called Collin to check in with him. Peyton left him a voicemail asking him to let one of the crew know that he was okay since they were all worried. She then got dressed and went down in the stockroom where Leon was already working on the shipment. He didn't speak to her and wouldn't met her gaze which Peyton was fine with. She rather not get in argument if he was mad.

"Why'd you do it?" Leon asked her suddenly as they organized inventory.

"Like you've never been guilty of a one night stand," Peyton replied without looking up from the inventory list.

"Yeah but why him?" Peyton looked at him annoyed.

"Look you're not my guardian you're my friend so please drop it." Peyton looked back at her clipboard and Leon ripped it out of her hand.

"As your friend I wouldn't of said a word or held it over your head if you had let me help you," he told her as he shoved her against the wall. He kissed her roughly and Peyton shoved him off her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Peyton demanded. Leon looked at her hurt.

"You know I've had feelings for you since that day in Mexico where you ran out of your hotel room. It was one thing when you were Dom since he developed feeling cuz he was always with you to keep you safe, but Aidan? What was going through your head that made you think he was good enough, baby?" Peyton felt her hand shake and it wasn't from him calling her baby.

"You really had feelings for me and weren't just playfully flirting with me this last year, but you backed off to let Dom and I get close when you knew it was only because Verone hired him?" Leon starred, but said nothing and Peyton wanted to scream. "Leon, you encouraged me to get together with Dom. How dare you assume I would even entertain the idea of getting together with you especially when I was flirting with you in Mexico after being with Dom." He licked his lips and wore an annoyed look.

"Yeah well you were playing hard to get like other High School girl. How was I to know you're a racer chaser when it comes to important guys like Dom or Aidan and just led the rest of us on to use us when you need a favor." Peyton slapped him across his face before she left the stock room. She saw Mike and Rome had heard the whole thing. Both wore a satisfied expression and Peyton realized they thought Leon was right. Peyton ran up the stairs and ignored her brother as well as Mia when she entered the livingroom. She went straight to her room and slammed her door. For the first time since arriving to Miami, Peyton locked her door before she turned on her stereo. She tried to do homework to get her mind off things, but her English assignment on Wuthering Heights seemed to taunt to her. She had read the book many times, but she had never realized how much her and Catherine were alike especially with Aidan's courting. Her phone buzzed and she saw she had a voicemail from Aidan. She ignored it knowing he probably wanted to tell her that the pictures O'Kelley had taken were now gone. In desperation for something to do, Peyton pulled out her sketch pad. Suki had been on her case about practicing and Peyton knew her thoughts would surround her failings of an artist instead her failings in love. Brian knocked on her door a half hour later.

"We're eating out," he told.

"Not hungry." Ten seconds later her door opened and Peyton didn't look to see if he had used a key or picked it before he knocked. Brian sat on the couch by her bed.

"Please come to dinner." Peyton looked up at him.

"I really can't deal with people who think my decision to sleep with Riley was because I'm trying to get back at Han or because I've suddenly become a common whore. You guys are suppose to know me better than that and it pisses me off that you all suddenly don't." Brian looked at her calmly.

"Even if he wasn't an O'Neil he still wouldn't be good enough for you."

"Yeah you said the same thing about Han and Dom." Peyton dropped her pencil and looked at her brother. "Tell you what why don't make a list of approved guys and the next time I want date someone I'll pick from the approved list. I don't know why everyone assumes that I'm jumping straight to relationship with Riley when every single one of you have been guilty having one night stands or sleeping around without being in a relationship." Peyton didn't know how he was remaining so calm, but it was irking her.

"Leon's a good man," Brian reminded her. "Yeah he's a street racer, but he's one of most loyal guys I know and he has goals. He'd do good by you and wouldn't be looking to get with you just because you're a pretty racer like the last three guys you've been with have."

"I'll find something in the fridge when I get hungry," Peyton said furious that one of the guys had Brian what had happened. "Shut my door on your way out." Peyton went back to her sketch and ignored him. Brian got up and kissed her head.

"I love you, P. More than anything I just want to see you happy." He left the room without closing her door, but Peyton heard the apartment door open and shut. Peyton turned her stereo louder trying to block thoughts from her mind. Drawing was no longer keeping her attention and Peyton threw her sketchpad across the room in frustration. She then closed her eyes and laid down. She didn't open her eyes when her stereo went off.

"I can see why you elected to stay home, love." Peyton's eyes flew open and she sat up at the sound of Collin's voice.

"I tried calling you earlier," Peyton informed him. "How are you?" Collin shrugged.

"Nothing some time with my favorite Irish girl won't cure," he said with a smile. Peyton got up.

"I don't know what we have in the fridge, but I can whip something up if you're hungry and want to hang." He gave her one of his charming smiles.

"Or we could eat the pizza and drink the Guinness currently in your living room."

"Bless you," Peyton breathed as the two went into the living room. "Movie?"

"Nothing with witless girls being rescued or family nonsense."

"Resident Evil it is," Peyton decided. Once she had the DVD set up, she returned to the couch where Collin had opened a bottle for her. He handed to her and she chugged it before she helped herself to some of the pizza. Collin gave her a surprised look, but respected her privacy by not asking her what was wrong. They sat eating, drinking, and occasionally commenting on the stupidity of the characters. Peyton was just starting to relax when she felt Collin's arm around her shoulder. Leon's words came back into her mind and she immediately moved away from Collin. Collin paused the movie before he looked at her.

"Out with it," he demanded.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong, love? There's something bothering you and it's not just the scene from earlier at Tej's." Collin's green eyes were filled with concern.

"I had words with Leon earlier." Collin gave her a long stare and she caved. She gave him the full story and he shook his head when she was finished.

"Git," Collin criticized. "He told me the two of you had flirted back in Mexico, but he should have known better than to let it develop as far as it has when he pushed you towards Dom. He's a bleeding idiot to even put you and racer chaser in the same sentence."

"But he has a point," Peyton argued. "I've always been the girl that hangs around guys and lately it seems that I've been leading every single one of you on."

"Peyton I want to hear and remember what I'm about to tell you," Collin ordered more stern than Peyton had ever seen him. "I've watched you with many guys and at no time have made signs of advancement except with Dom and Han. You have made it clear that you want to be mates with the rest of us and your joking nature can be considered flirting as much as your desire to be active can be considered wanting to be catcalled by every male in Miami. The first does not result in the second, so do not let Leon and the others make you think it does." Peyton searched his face.

"Why are you defending me?" Peyton questioned honestly curious. "We both know you don't find me ugly so why are you not jumping on the bandwagon here?" Collin gave her one of his goofy grins.

"Because you're my mate." Peyton's expression didn't soften. "I was guilty of having thoughts that could be considered inappropriate by your brothers involving you when you first got here yes, but we're friends Peyton. Men can be friends with fetching females and have a relationship that doesn't need to be sex based. I was asked by Rome and Brian to keep from forming a romantic relationship with you, but even if they were okay with me being with you I wouldn't. I would never want our friendship to change especially since I see you as a sister." Peyton felt a tear drop fall from her eye relieved that she still had at least one friend and quickly wiped it away not wanting to feel like a girl. "Am I pleased you chose to shag Aidan last night? Not in the slightest bit even though I understand why it was him and not one of the other guys, but alas not my place to judge you. You're a big girl and can make decisions for yourself."

"Are you calling me fat?" Peyton joked to lighten the mood.

"You are if you eat that sixth slice of pizza." Peyton lightly nudged him stomach with a smile. Collin's eyes became serious. "You know I understand the attraction to him. He's someone who understands your world and the choices you have to make. You don't have to be as strong around him as you do with us lot because you don't need to protect him. I think it would be brilliant if you found another man, but in our world you can't help who is thrown in your life." He looked away. "Even when you know you can be the better man for her compared to the men she's been with." Peyton opened her mouth to argue that he just went against everything he said, but she realized he wasn't talking about her.

"How long ago did fall for Geri?" Peyton gently asked.

"I've been in love with her the last two years, but the crush had formed years ago," he answered before he finished the rest of his beer. "The fact that I was younger than her and Molly's cousin never stopped her from blowing a kiss or giving me a wink when I saw her here in the states when my parents came to visit Molly's. When I moved here to Miami, I saw her at least once a month. I would say or do anything for one of her smiles, but even when she wasn't with someone she would always say she was taken." Collin looked at Peyton torn. "My head told me I should have said no when she asked me to pretend I didn't know her when she showed up this past summer, but how could honestly say no to the only woman aside from Molly who knew the real me and who I didn't need to explain what had happened with my family in Ireland? It hurt like hell to see her fretting about with Rome every day, but it was better than not seeing her at all." Peyton took his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm so sorry," she told him fighting the tears. "I had no idea how much you loved her and wouldn't have made the scene I did at the races when I found out about her and Han. I would not hold it against you if wanted to hit me or give me all your opening shifts this summer. In fact I think you need to pick one of them so were even." Collin surprised her by kissing her cheek.

"Stop giving me sympathy and beating yourself up and then we'll be even, love. I told you that story to show you how you're not like her… not give you another point to add to that list of mess ups you have running in your head. Tony would tell you the same thing even if Leo thought differently." Peyton snorted.

"I'm pretty sure he would since he's going to hate me once he finds out what I did with Riley and accuse me of jumping sides like Geri did." Peyton gave him a small smile. "I appreciate the attempt." Collin wiggled his eyebrows and Peyton laughed as she took his hands. "Let's promise each other right now that no matter what we're dealing with that we can always come to other with their problems. I want the one girl you can come to for girl advice or to eat chocolate with and not be judged for it." Collin's eyes became serious.

"I want to be the lad who will not judge for sleeping with a man no matter how much of git I think he is. I want to be the one you can call when a boy who thinks he's man breaks your heart and be one man who can trust to hold without ever wanting to make love to you. If you can promise me that than I'll agree to yours." Peyton let go of his hands and sighed.

"In that case there's something I need to tell you about that happened the day after my birthday…"

XXXXX

Collin took Peyton's confession about her and Aidan's first encounter surprising well. Peyton didn't expect him to yell at her, but she thought he might walk out on her and give her the silent treatment for a few days. He held her as he listened and kissed her head before he thanked her for being honest. He promised to always be there for and she promised the same before declaring the two were officially friends with benefits without sexual ones. The two then continued their movie and enjoy the new found comfort they found in the other. Peyton would have never expected the two of them would ever become this close especially since she had been seen as a piece of ass by him before Collin found out she was Brian's sister.

When Brian and the others got home, Collin decided to go to bed rather than deal with their questions. Peyton wanted to do the same, but Aidan had left her another voicemail saying they had to meet. She quietly slipped out of the apartment and met up with Aidan at the beach so the two could talk in private. He got straight to business as soon as she arrived and told her O'Kelley had sent the pictures to an unnamed client. Peyton requested that he call if he found out anything else and she assured him she would do the same. They both knew seeing one another now would be a risk especially when they didn't know who else had photos on them.

"I'll miss you," Aidan told her before he kissed her one last time. Peyton was thinking about that kiss and how she had cried on the drive home from the beach when Jennifer sat with her at lunch Monday.

"Who broke up with whom?" Jennifer asked quietly. Although Mike despised her at the moment, he had refused to admit to anyone what Peyton had done. Peyton had a feeling it was going to get out soon, but appreciated the only rumors going around about her to be the ones about Caleb making an ass out of himself at Prom.

"We both knew it was only one night," Peyton answered as she pulled her hair in a bun. She was sitting outside to avoid Aidan as well as Mike and the May sun was shining down hard.

"I'm sorry Peyton." Peyton shrugged as she took a sip of her water. "Was it worth the drama?" Peyton thought for minute before she answered.

"He was," Peyton admitted which surprised Jennifer and herself. "I've never felt so connected with a guy before. Maybe it was because we both knew it couldn't happen a second time, but if I had the chance I would do it again. It felt like we had been together for years the way we knew how to touch each other." Jennifer gave her a grin.

"The sex was good I take it?" Peyton smirked at the memories.

"He had me screaming every time." Jennifer lowered her sunglasses.

"How many times did you two go?" Peyton gave her friend a grin before her Sunday morning came back in her mind. "It wasn't just sex, was it?" Peyton wouldn't meet her friend's gaze.

"Not the last time no."

"Does your crew know?" Peyton sighed

"Collin does. The rest of the guys are either pissed at me because I slept with Riley instead of one of them or pissed that I slapped Leon when he shoved his tongue down my throat Sunday afternoon." Jennifer rolled her eyes before pushing her sunglasses back up. "Mia is looking at me like she doesn't recognize me and Suki…" Peyton looked up at Jennifer. "She's being really supportive like she's been through this before. She hates Kieran for involving Tej in illegal business way back before she was dating Tej, but she's the only one who hasn't glared or called me stupid. Plus she totally got up early this morning and took me out to breakfast." Jennifer smiled.

"Well if she's getting out of bed early it means she loves you." Jennifer's smile faded. "I'm sorry you had to see Han." Any other time Peyton would have been pissed someone gave Jennifer (and Mike she was sure) details about what had happened, but not now.

"I don't want that to be the way he remembers me," Peyton whispered. Jennifer put a hand on Peyton's leg in comfort.

"You can make things right." Peyton shook her head.

"Not in three weeks." Jennifer looked at Peyton confused. "Kieran gave the four of them until then to give up the fifth name and the location of Geri's baby." Jennifer put took the hand that was on Peyton's leg and placed it on her face to cover her own fear.

"That's the day after graduation." Peyton nodded miserably. "How about I give you a break from life drama for a graduation present?" Peyton gave her a weak smile.

"Please do." The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes. "I just want to leave after graduation. I'm almost upset I'm not going out of Miami for school." Jennifer sat in silence until an idea came to her head.

"Let's go backpacking in Europe," Jennifer suggested.

"What?"

"You and me two weeks in Europe. We can leave Saturday night after graduation." Peyton looked at Jennifer as if she was crazy. "Look, I always talked about backpacking across Europe after graduation and with the money I'm saving by staying in state I can trade some of it for Euros. Plus I think Brian would pay for you to be out of the Country if Kieran is going to launch some sort of attack."

"I'll talk to Brian about it sometime this week when he's not mad at me," Peyton told Jennifer as the bell rang to get the Miami native off her back.

"He's going to say yes as soon as he texts me back," Jennifer replied as she typed on her phone. "And since everything is done in Yearbook and we're Seniors we can use this period to find hostles." Peyton smiled and shook her head, but followed Jennifer none the less.

"I think Seniorides has hit you." Jennifer laughed and waved the comment off. Peyton was surprised to find by the end of sixth period Brian not only approved the trip, but offered to pay for the entire trip for both girls. The girls even had the majority of their trip planned when Peyton left the Yearbook room sixth period. Peyton had to admit she was feeling better than she had in days. Mike and Peter ignoring her when she walked into autoshop couldn't even spoil her mood. She worked on her assigned car with Derik (who she had a suspicion found out about her and Aidan from the way he was looking at her), Peter, and Mike. When the bell rang at the end of the day, Peyton went to her locker to collect her books and found Jennifer waiting for Peyton. They talked more about their trip as Peyton collected her books and the two left the school. Peyton was surprised to see a crowd gathered around her car especially since it wasn't the Mustang. As she got closer her heart began to pound at the sight she saw.

"Oh my God," Jennifer swore as Peyton inspected her car. All four tires were slashed and glass from the windows made it impossible for Peyton to go near the car in flip-flops. The driver's side door was bashed in as was the hood. Peyton's eyes narrowed when she saw a word sprayed on her car.

"What's a puttanna?" Peter asked as Peyton's eyes scanned the crowd for the guy she knew was there. His blue eyes met hers and Peyton shoved through the crowd until she reached his Evo.

"I'll take cash or check to pay for the repairs," Peyton informed him.

"I thought money was no longer an issue with you being Riley's personal puttanna these days," he spat bitterly. "Or are you selling your body for something other than cash. Is he taking care of issues for you? Is someone going to show up dead." Peyton dropped her backpack ready for fight if it came down to it.

"I'm not with him you asshole… not that it's any of your business who I'm with. I thought I made that very clear in August when you allowed your girlfriend to manipulate her delusions into our relationship." The guy got off his Evo and into Peyton's face. She heard the whispers, but ignore them hoping the guy would hit her so she would have a reason to kick his ass.

"What about Han? The girl I grew up with would never ditch the guy she's been in love with her entire life because she's desperate for some dipshit's dick when she knows it'll hurt everyone who finds out. Not to mention that your reputation is destroyed and Jul…"

"Leave my Mother out of this!" Her eyes narrowed at the boy. "Or actually why don't you talk to her about why you grew up with me instead of a cousin and ask her why it took this long for her to become Aunt Julie instead of Peyton's Mom." Peyton saw a brief flash of confusion across his face.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Before she could answer, Peyton felt arms wrap around her waist.

"I would say it's good to see you, but we both know I'd be lying, Leo," Aidan said from behind Peyton. Peyton ignored him and studied Leo's face. There was anger and disgust, but underneath it she saw concern.

_He still worries about me_, Peyton thought to herself. _After everything that happened in August he still cares me about me than being jealous._

"I'm glad we don't have to bullshit like we did as kids," Leo replied with a glare towards Aidan. "It's going to make this a hell of a lot easier." Peyton unwove herself from Aidan's arms.

"This isn't the place," she cautioned Aidan and Leo. An arm grabbed her and Peyton was pulled from her spot in-between the two guys. Peyton gave Jennifer a grateful smile and saw Mike with Peter a few feet away watching the scene with the rest of the school.

"Why don't you say what you need to say so you can hop on your jet and go back to guido land," Aidan suggested. Leo took a step towards him and Peyton half expected him to punch Aidan for the comment. His eyes flickered towards Peyton and there was a soft expression she hadn't seen in years. When Leo's attention returned to Aidan, the hate had returned.

"She's a Fiorillo even if she wasn't born one," Leo reminded Aidan. "Alliance or no alliance so long as you are with her whether it's a hookup or something more I will be watching you and if a single ounce of harm comes to her because of you I will kill you myself. She belongs to my family."

"Peyton belongs to no one but herself," Aidan spoke calmly before Peyton could say the same thing. "It's ridiculous that you think otherwise after knowing her all these years. She can make the decision to be with whoever she wants and live a life she deems right just like she can break things off with me like she did last night without anyone forcing her to do so." Surprised flashed Leo's face and he looked at Peyton for validation. "What, did you not have O'Kelley tailing us last night too?" There were murmurs in the crowd and Peyton saw law enforcement officials making their way through the crowd. A group of them went to Aidan and Leo to separate them, but two made their way towards Peyton. One moved Jennifer to the side while the other pulled out handcuffs and roughly grabbed Peyton.

"It was my car that got vandalized," Peyton explained to the guy who grabbed her.

"Shut up," he commanded as he handcuffed her. Peyton looked to see Aidan and Leo were also being handcuffed. Peyton noticed the back of the men's jackets and saw Customs written across it. Why were they getting involved over a petty vandalized car?

"Release us at once," Aidan demanded. "There's no reason for this because the three of us are together. Unless you want a major lawsuit from any of us, I recommended you stop this instant."

"I'll have your badges for this," Leo added as he struggled.

"You three delinquents are coming downtown," said a familiar voice. "There seems to be some rumors that one of you can answer. Not to mention this stupid family fight you've brought to my city is enough to have the three of you booked now." Peyton looked up at the man confused at why he was allowing this to happen.

"Agent Markham I don't understand…"

"Save it O'Connor," Agent Markham ordered. "I thought you were different from your brother, but it seems like your worse than him."

"Excuse me?" Peyton said offended.

"Charge us or release us," Aidan stated also annoyed. "You can't arrest us because you want to question us. None of us were offered the chance to come downtown on our own which we will be informing our lawyers." Agent Markham got in Aidan's face and pulled up his pants as if to intimidate Aidan.

"You want to be arrested tough guy?" Markham taunted. "I can do that asshole. The three of you are under arrest for the murder of Geri Williams." Markham turned to Peyton. "And you're my number one suspect."

* * *

**AN- Da da dunnnnnn! Click that review button and let me know what you think. Only two more chapters left :P**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Five hours later, Peyton sat in an interrogation room. It wasn't one of those nice ones you saw on TV. It was dark with all white furniture and cold. Peyton had yet to speak to anyone since her arrival. Each time she closed her eyes to mediate and calm herself down, a voice on the other would tell her to open her eyes or push a button for a horn. Peyton knew they were trying to wear her down with psychological interrogation tactics, but she refused to let it show. Peyton was debating whether to request her phone call when the door flew open. Agent Markham came in and took the seat across the table from her while the another Agent stood in the corner.

"Where were you last night between nine and ten o'clock?" Markham asked her.

"Out," Peyton answered. Markham looked at her annoyed.

"Where and when?" Peyton didn't answer. "Either you can give us the information we need for this investigation or you can dig yourself deeper in this hole you're already in O'Connor." Peyton leaned closer to him.

"Technically you're digging yourself in the hole with this interrogation," Peyton told him. "I haven't had my rights read to me and I want a lawyer present with me. I'm not volunteering any information so if you want me to answer questions you're going to have to wait until then." Peyton's eyes narrowed. "And if you're next words are we'll keep you here until you do may I remind you that I am a graduating senior who has final exams coming up. I don't think your agency wants to fight another lawsuit from me so let's just both obey the rules and get on with our lives."

"You seem very defensive over all this, Miss O'Connor," the Agent in the corner observed. "For someone who just lost one of their oldest friends, you're taking this remarkably well." Peyton opened her mouth and then closed it. She sat back in the chair and pulled her knees to her chest. Agent Markham nodded towards the agent and the Agent reluctantly left. Agent Markham then turned to the glass window and made a kill it motion. He then closed the file he had and looked at Peyton.

"When you were kidnapped last September I told you we can help you if you were stuck," he reminded her kinder than he had been all day. "You seem to be back in that place between these two families. I can help, but you have to level with me." Peyton remained quiet. "Both families are claiming you are responsible for the murder of Geri." Peyton looked at him.

"If you believe a seventeen year old girl is responsible for a murder when you have two of the most vicious crime families connected to your victim maybe you should be thinking of another career." Peyton watched the lines Agent Markham forehead crinkle together in anger.

"Who did you go to have Geri killed." When Peyton didn't answer he slammed his hand on the table. "WHO!"

"I expect more from a senior agent," said a familiar voice. Peyton looked at the door to see Eric O'Connor standing there. "If you think slamming your hand will get you anything from my daughter I assure you that is not the way." Eric sat next to Peyton and Peyton looked at her Father for some hint why he was there.

"I thought you were representing the O'Neil punk," Agent Markham taunted before he looked at Peyton. "Or is he representing both of you because you and Aidan are working together?"

"Don't say a word," Eric ordered his daughter. "What Father wouldn't help his child when they're in trouble." Agent Markham laughed.

"What, you figure you'd be a better parent since Brian is such a mess up?" Agent Markham looked at Peyton before he opened a file and pulled out the pictures of Peyton with Aidan. "You must be very proud that your only daughter is literally in bed with you biggest client." Eric stood and leaned across the table to get in Markham's face.

"You have nothing against her except being a typical teenage girl at Prom," Eric growled.

"Are we done?" Peyton asked wanting to get out of Customs. "I have finals to study for."

"Where were you last night between nine and ten o'clock?" Markham repeated not at all affected by Eric's closeness. Peyton looked at her Father and he nodded.

"Clearwater Beach between the pier and South Beach café," Peyton answered. Agent Markham looked at her surprised.

"You were with O'Neil?" Peyton nodded.

"We needed to be somewhere away from our families and friends so we could discuss what would happen next for us. The two of us needed to decide to breakup because it was what was best for us and not because it's what certain people wanted us to do." Agent Markham looked skeptical. "That area of the beach is covered in camera and so is the way I drove home." Agent Markham slammed the folder and got up.

"I'll be in touch," he stated before he left the room. Peyton looked at her Father slightly worried.

"I'm not upset with you," Eric told her. "I should have known Vito would give them your name to get out of this." Peyton swallowed hard processing the information.

"Why are you here?" she questioned. "Isn't my existence enough to get back at Julie or are you sticking it to her by screwing up Vito's scapegoat?" Eric kissed her head.

"There are camera's in here," he whispered. He grabbed his suitcase and left the room. Peyton grabbed her backpack and followed him outside the room where he was waiting for her. The two walked down the hall in silence until Eric spoke again. "I'm not going to apologize what I've done. Regardless of how you feel, you wouldn't be alive if I hadn't struck back at Vito and Shannon the way I did. You may not like the way you were conceived or who your parents are, but the truth is I wanted more children even though Shannon always complained she would never be pregnant again. I got two children from my vengeance." He looked at Peyton with friendly face that she had never seen before. "I had hoped Julie would bear me a daughter."

"So you could pimp her out?" Peyton said before she could stop herself. Eric surprised her by laughing.

"You really are your brother's sister." She stopped and looked at him.

"Thank-you for helping me. You should know this doesn't change my mind about how I've felt about you all these years or change what you've put myself and Brian through." Eric said nothing and Peyton took the opportunity to open the door to the waiting area. Aidan and Leo had both already been released, but were still in the office with their families. Peyton noticed Vito and her Mother were there, but ignored them as well as Kieran. She saw Brian arguing with an agent and walked towards him. Brian saw her and his face become calmer as he walked towards her.

"What we're you tired of being the only one without a juvie record?" Brian joked as he pulled her into a hug. Despite the situation, Peyton had to laugh.

"I would be doing big girl time if I was charge so I still wouldn't have had a juvie record if I got in trouble." Brian put his hands on her shoulder.

"If?"

"I think Eric got me off after he was done getting Riley off." Brian looked over her shoulder and Peyton saw her Father talking to Kieran. Brian took a step towards their Father, but Peyton grabbed his wrist to stop him from going after their Father.

"This doesn't change anything, asshole," Brian yelled at Eric. Eric looked away from his conversation with Kieran.

"Can either of you think without the other's opinion influencing the other?" Eric asked annoyed.

"I said something similar not even a minute ago," Peyton explained in a whisper to Brian. Brian snorted, but Kieran looked less than amused.

"I let Eric help Peyton out and risk it looking like I'm having him cover something up and this is the thanks I get?"

"I didn't ask for your help, Kieran," Brian replied. "Keep your own shit out of my Sister's life."

"Brian," Peyton caution.

"I think what he means is your family's helped her out enough," Leo added with a smirk. "At least I'm sure Riley did enough to 'help' Peyton Saturday Night." Kieran had to grab Aidan from going after Leo.

"Home?" Peyton requested. Brian threw an arm around her shoulder and the two walked towards the door. Vito stepped in their way and Brian stepped in front of Peyton.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vito demanded.

"I'm taking my Sister home and I would suggest not trying to pick a fight in front of Customs when you've been accused of murdering a young woman for the second time in less than five years." Peyton's eyes met Julie's.

"How could you do this to me and your step Father?" Peyton shook her head.

"You guys aren't married," Peyton replied trying to keep her voice even. "I didn't choose him and I'm not going to just because you're with him. He's not my Father even if he's the guy you marry."

"He's been like a Father to you and more than you deserve!" Julie suddenly screamed. "What were you thinking sleeping with Riley and betraying him like this? When you stop acting like a child you'll see how many people you've hurt because you wanted to be selfish."

"I'm selfish?" Peyton repeated anger in her voice. "I don't understand how you could even possibly put me in the same category as Vito."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Vito asked in Italian.

"Simply that I would never ask the person I love to allow another person to get them pregnant because I cheated with a married person which resulted in a adulterous baby," Peyton answered in English. "Honestly how did you think my Father wouldn't know it was your kid and what kind of monster leaves the person he got pregnant to clean up the mess he

"What!" Leo yelled as he looked from Peyton to Vito. "She's lying, right Uncle?"

"How dare you," Julie said.

"You're ridiculous," Peyton spat.

"How Peyton?" Julie snapped. "Where is this hatred for me come from?"

"I hate this bitch you've become!" Peyton yelled with venom in her voice no longer caring who was listening. "This person who suddenly allows herself to be manipulated by a man and let's whatever he believes to be what you think or who he likes become who you like. Every single time I've seen with a guy it's always the same pattern. You think they're the only person who can love you and ignore everyone around so that you can cling to him until he gets upset with you and you cry about why he's mad at you. You're letting him put a wedge between us and having too much control over you. Wake up Mum." Julie raised her chin stubbornly.

"I have darling which is why I'm finally getting rid of the child I should of aborted when it put a wedge between the man I have loved since before you were born and love more than any child I could ever have that isn't his." Julie took Vito hand. "Come on love." The two walked towards the door without another glance at Peyton. She caught Leo's eye and saw her best friend in the jerk he had become. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Vito calling his name. Leo gave her a small sympathetic smile before he ran off after his Uncle and future Aunt.

"Mr. O'Connor a word," Agent Markham requested after the New Yorkers left.

"Which one?" Brian asked.

"Both of you." Agent Markham turned towards Kieran. "You too."

"You going to be okay?" Brian questioned. Peyton nodded and Brian kissed her head before he left the room. Peyton sat down on the couch in the waiting area to collect thoughts with her head in her hands. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder a minute or so later and looked over to see Aidan had joined her.

"For what it's worth, I think you had every right to call her a bitch." When Peyton didn't laugh he tried a different tactic to get her to talk. "I'm sorry about Geri."

"I would ask you to expand on what you are sorry for, but were not exactly in the place to be discussing that," she replied without looking at him. Aidan grabbed her hand and she pulled it away from him before getting up.

"Look we had nothing to do with that," he told her as he jumped to his feet. Peyton looked him in the eye to see if he was telling the truth, but she couldn't read his eyes.

"Kieran seems extra irritated today." Peyton watched his eyes go to the floor.

"Yeah well he was already dealing with a lot today before this came up." He looked up at her with pain in his eyes. "His Mom has cancer and the doctors said its spread to her brain. Kieran was on the phone with them when I got home last night." Peyton wanted to wrap him in a hug and apologize for being rude.

"I'm sorry." Aidan gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks Peyton." Aidan wrapped his arms around her waist. "I hope Markham wasn't too hard with you. I tried to get your Dad to go to you first, but he was worried how my Father would react." Peyton put her hands on his chest and pushed him back away from her, but his arms didn't leave her waist.

"Riley we said we weren't going to do this." Aidan looked at her hurt.

"Care about each other?" Peyton looked in his eyes.

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Sounds like it." Peyton pushed a strand of hair out of her face and counted until ten before she spoke again.

"Geri's dead and there's nothing that bring her back, but I can learn from her mistakes." Peyton looked up at Aidan. "I love Han more than in this life and I'm letting him go to keep myself as well as the people I love safe. I cannot be involved with you in any way."

"I would never let anything happen to you," Aidan assured her.

"Why don't you ask your Dad about his views on me as collateral damage," Peyton replied as she heard Brian's voice. "He's done it once to get back at Vito, what's to stop him a second time." Aidan let go of her surprised and Peyton took a step back as Brian came into the room.

"We're leaving," Brian told her.

"Brian she's going to continue being dragged back into this until the two of you pick a side," Eric called. Brian gave him a cold glare before the siblings walked towards the front door. Peyton saw Han, Wolf, and tearful Molly by the door. Han's brown eyes met her blue and Peyton would have given anything to be able to put her pride aside so she could hold him.

"Eric wants you bad," Brian told her when they got into his Skyline. He pulled out of the parking lot with a screech of the tires. "He thinks you're liability since you have too many loyalties."

"You think he would be in a better mood since one of them is already dead," Peyton said. Brian stroked his chin stressed.

"I'm worried about this deadline the day after graduation," Brian admitted as he looked from the road to her. "I have a bad feeling it's going to bite you in the ass and that I might lose you." Peyton couldn't bring herself to look at him or to admit she felt the same.

"I'm not pulling any of the Sinners out of this one and there's nothing the O'Neil/McGowan family or the Fiorillo family can do make me pick a side especially with Customs watching them."

"That doesn't mean they can't try."

XXXXX

The next few weeks were torture for Peyton. She refused to go to the races or parties and instead spent her time in her room or over at Jennifer's. The pain became stronger each day and she couldn't bare to see Rome so broken up about Geri's death. She missed Han, but she forced herself not to reach out to see him especially since she still had no idea who gave Customs the idea that the O'Neil and Fiorillo family were responsible for Geri's death. If she felt this upset about Geri's death, how would she be able to deal when Han was killed? Peyton was grateful to use the excuse of finals to keep her distance from the race scene and aced all her finals despite being on the verge of tears every day. The night before Graduation, she went over to the Toretto house to bake with Mia for the small graduation BBQ they were having after the ceremony.

"Did you ever learn to frost?" Mia asked as she picked up one of the cupcakes. Peyton looked up from the Toretto's laptop she was using to double check the price of a flight from England to Sweden and saw Mia wearing a playful scowl.

"You know in some cultures it's acceptable for the person being honored at a party to not have to do anything," Peyton teased. Mia flicked her wet hands at Peyton with a smile and Peyton smiled back as she closed the laptop without logging off. "What else needs to be done?"

"I think we're done." Peyton looked at the clock to see it was only seven. "Pizza and a movie?" Peyton grinned.

"With all this delicious food we've made? Can't we just say I've already graduated?"

"No," was the firm answer as Mia grabbed the phone to order the pizza. "I'm not cooking tomorrow when I'm going to be crying at your graduation." She kissed Peyton's cheek before stepping into the other room to order the pizza. The back door opened and Vince came in with Leon. Leon saw her and left the room immediately. The two were still not on speaking terms since her rendezvous with Aidan.

"If it makes you feel any better he's been like this we everyone," Vince told her as he grabbed beers from the fridge. Peyton didn't know how that was supposed to make her feel, but before she could ask, Mia came back in. Vince nodded to Peyton before he left the room and Mia looked at Peyton confused.

"I don't know," Peyton said as she opened the computer back up. "Can you punch the password back in?"

"Of course." Mia typed in the password for the laptop and looked over Peyton's shoulder. "You're going to Sweden?"

"Jen has family over there that she wants to see while we're in Europe." Peyton looked at Mia. "Are Swedish massages really from Sweden? I think that might need to be planned on the trip." Peyton was surprised to see Mia looking worried.

"So you're really going through with this trip?" Peyton looked at the computer.

"I can't be here when they take him out," Peyton said in a small voice. "Geri's death was bad enough. I can't go through that again." Mia put a hand on Peyton's shoulder.

"You're going to have to deal with the pain at some time," Mia gently reminded her. "You can't run from the pain forever." Peyton opened her mouth to make a reply, but the sound of backdoor opening made her stop. Peyton looked behind her when she saw Mia's face to see Dom and Han. Han's eyes met hers and Peyton broke the connection to look at Mia. Peyton had never seen Mia so furious.

"Are those for us?" Dom asked reaching for an empanada. Mia pulled them out of his reach.

"Tenemos que hablar," Mia replied as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the other room. Peyton tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously as she returned her attention to the computer screen. The last time she had seen Han had been at Customs. Han came to sit on the stool beside her and Peyton felt her stomach tighten. Why did he have to be so close to her? Did he really think she wasn't upset with him after everything that had happened?

"I thought you were backpacking through Europe," Han said as if nothing was wrong. "I may not have been in advance classes but I remember that much from geography." Peyton looked at Han.

"Are we really talking about geography right now?" she questioned. Han gave her an innocent look.

"Something else on your mind?" Peyton bit her lip from speaking and Han took the opportunity to look into her eyes once more. "I miss you." Peyton got up and walked over to the counter. She turned to face him with her arms defensively folded across her chest.

"I'm not doing this right now," Peyton informed him. "Not when I'm never going to see you again after tonight. You should be out of Miami this close to Kieran's deadline." Han was cut off by Mia screaming at Dom in Spanish. She was speaking too fast for Peyton to catch what she was saying, but whatever it was caused Dom to answer in an equally rapid response.

"I'm not running Peyton." Peyton looked at Han to see he was serious. "Geri's dead and I intend to make sure those responsible pay for it." Peyton's face soften.

"It'll cost you your life." Han smiled.

"Kieran already wants me dead. Might as well have a little fun and go down swinging."

"Han I…" Peyton was cut off Mia storming into the room.

"Mia we ain't done," Dom told his sister as he followed her into the room. Mia shot him a glare before she grabbed her keys.

"We need to go pick up the pizza," she said to Peyton. "I guess we're spending the night elsewhere."

"I drove my car here," Peyton reminded the older girl. "Why don't I pack this stuff in my car and I'll meet you back at the apartment?"

"Fine." Mia stormed out of the room and the others heard the door slam behind her. Dom sighed and looked at Peyton.

"You done with that?" Dom asked as he pointed to the computer. Peyton nodded and opened the cabinet under the sink to pull out a bag. She carefully loaded the trays of food in the bag before she reached for her keys. A jingle made her look at Han.

"I'm not in the mood," she warned him. Han looked at her calmly.

"You were going to say something before we were interrupted." Peyton ran a hand through her hair to settle her nerves.

"I wish you consider leaving while you still have a chance." Han took her hands and she made the mistake of looking in his eyes.

"What's the point when I've already lost the thing I love most?"

"You haven't." Peyton felt tears and she dug her nails into her palms to try to stop the pain. "I can lie to everyone around and that you have but I can't lie to myself. I can be kissing or daydreaming about another guy and as soon as the newness wore off I would be cold inside because he's not you." Han let go of hands so she could wipe her eyes. "This rollercoaster makes me sick to my stomach at times but I will always get on it because I love you no matter how many times you hurt me. And even if I didn't leave with you I would find you when it's safe and die trying to reach you. I've been crying as soon as I wake up everyday knowing that I have to let you go and wanting nothing more than to hold you." Han placed a hand on her cheek.

"Peyton…"

"Yo Han Dom needs you downstairs," Vince interrupted. He looked from Han to Peyton and gave Han an annoyed look.

"I'll be down in a second."

"Now!" Han gave Vince a look. Peyton was surprised to see Vince back down and went back downstairs to the basement. Han wrapped his arms around Peyton's waist.

"Aishiteru Shiratori," he whispered. Peyton looked down.

"I love you too Han. That's what makes being with you so incredibly hard and heartbreaking." Peyton looked up at Han. "I won't say goodbye." Han kissed her nose.

"I can't either, but I can tell you you're doing the right thing." He stroked her cheek gently before he left the room to go to the basement. Peyton took a deep breath and wiped her eyes before she washed the dirty dishes knowing they would only get down by Mia if Peyton didn't do them. When she was done she left the house with the food and got into her car. She pulled away from the house unaware of the person inside the car sitting across the street from the Torretto house.

* * *

**Author's Note- Remeber to review! Last Chapter should be coming to you by the end of the week!~ Lyn**


	37. Chapter 37 & Epilogue

Chapter 37

"Stay still Peyton!"

"Suki I swear if you put any more hairspray in my hair I'm going to be flammable." Suki made a face.

"The curls are going to crush when you put the cap on," Suki argued. Peyton reached for her cap and placed it on her head. Peyton looked in the mirror to see she was ready to face graduation. Mia and Suki's faces invaded her mirror as they appeared on either side of her.

"I think you're ready," Mia said with a smile her eyes slightly moist.

"It doesn't feel like I should be graduating," Peyton admitted. "I feel like I just got here. I blink and bam here we are."

"Does your seventh birthday mean nothing?" Suki joked as she moved the hairspray bottle closer to Peyton warningly. Peyton turned in the chair and took the girls' hand in her own.

"Just because I'll be living in a dorm room soon does not mean the three of us are going to stop hanging out," Peyton informed them. "You two are my best friends no matter what the age difference is and more importantly your family. That will never change." Mia wiped her eyes.

"Don't start," Suki demanded. "It's too early to start crying."

"Speaking of I want a picture of the three of us now before we all look shitty from crying," Mia said. Peyton grabbed the white graduation gown and pulled it on without bothering to zip it close. Suki carefully placed the honor stoles Peyton had been given while Peyton slid on her charm bracelet on her wrist and Mia set the timer on the camera. When Peyton and Suki were satisfied with Peyton appearance, Mia hit the button on a camera so the timer was activated. The girls took three or four pictures one where Mia and Suki were on either side of her kissing the blonde's cheeks.

"Are you almost…" Brian stopped when he saw his sister and leaned on the doorframe for support. "Who told you that you could grow up, Peyton?" Peyton smiled and hugged her brother.

"I will always be your Baby Sister," she whispered. Brian grinned before he ruffled her hair. Mia had to cover Suki's mouth so she wouldn't scream at Brian for messing up Peyton's hair.

"Pictures outside?" he asked her. "I want to get a few before the ceremony and I know some of the others do as well."

"It sucks being popular," Peyton complained. Brian made a funny face at her which caused her to roll her eyes before she grabbed her keys. Brian threw an arm around Peyton's shoulder as they left the apartment with Suki and Mia behind them. The four traveled over to Tej's where Peyton was greeted by the rest of the Crew. She received hugs and took pictures with her family. She was taking a picture with Mike and Peter (whose parents had already taken pictures with their sons before the teens had come over to Tej's) when Han showed up with Molly to talk to Dom. Peyton saw a panic look on Molly's face and even Han looked uneasy. Peyton asked for a break from the pictures and took a sip of the lemonade Mia had poured for her a few minutes earlier. She was about to put her glass down when she saw a familiar car pull up in front of the shop. The glass slid from her hand and shattered on the floor when she saw a man in his late forties get out of the passenger seat of the car.

"Peyton what's wrong?" Brian asked concerned with Peyton's frozen state.

"Brian get her out of here," Han replied alarm. Brian pulled on Peyton's arm, but they didn't have time to get out of there before they were surrounded by Kieran's men.

"It's a tad rude to leave a place when you company, lad," the older gentleman told Brian his eyes on Peyton.

"Can I help you?" Brian asked annoyed as another car pulled up.

"Please don't do this," Peyton begged the man. "Not here."

"Uncle Darby," Kieran called as he joined the group with Aidan at his side.

"Da, you and Kieran agreed that the sinners had until tonight," Aidan told the older gentleman. "These people have nothing to with the sinner's mistakes and are innocent." Darby O'Neil turned his icy blue eyes to his son with a harshness that made Peyton cringe in fear.

"No one is innocent, Riley," Darby replied. "I thought I taught you that." Before anyone could say anything, Mia let out a scream. Peyton looked to Patrick dragging Mia to Darby with a gun against her head. The guys who tried to grab Mia (including Brian and Dom) were hit by Kieran's men until they couldn't get up. Patrick shoved Mia onto the ground in front Darby.

"Leave her alone!" Brian demanded. "She hasn't done anything to you!" Patrick handed the gun to Darby and met Peyton's eyes. Patrick gave Peyton an evil smirk and it took all her energy not to shake.

"I told you never to trust a woman," came Eric O'Connor's voice. He stood next to Darby and looked down at Mia with a bored expression. "Did you honestly think we wouldn't track the bomb back to you?" Peyton thanked God that Mia had enough common sense to keep her mouth shut.

"What bomb?" Rome asked for the group.

"A bomb that was attached to my limo and went off at seven ten last night," Darby answered. He looked down at Mia. "Too bad for you a client of mine was using it since I was at the hospital with my sister."

"She didn't do anything," Dom confessed. "It was me and Han." Darby, Eric, and Patrick all laughed.

"Of course she didn't," Patrick remarked sarcastically. "I'm sure she was baking a pie or something at the time."

"We traced the bomb back to her computer and she was the one that was logged on," Eric stated. "So don't try taking the blame. It will only do more harm than good at this point." Darby pointed the gun at a tearful Mia.

"Dad, Please," Brian begged in tears. "She's your future daughter-in-law."

"Not anymore son." Peyton glanced at Han who was in tears and helping Rome to keep Dom from fighting Kieran's men. Han met her eyes and shook his head when he realized what she was thinking.

"It was me, not Mia Mr. O'Neil," Peyton told the man. Darby looked over at Peyton with the gun still pointed at Mia. "I had used Mia's laptop earlier while we were baking cupcakes to look up flight prices to Sweden and used it to set off the bomb when she went to go pick up the pizza." Darby didn't look convinced and Eric looked as though he wanted to slap her. "I'm sure you could look up her credit card purchase that will place her at the pizzeria at the time of the bomb or the internet history to see I'm telling you the truth." Darby looked at Patrick.

"Call it in." Peyton looked at Mia who mouthed 'stop'. Peyton ignored her and looked away. Her eyes found Aidan's. She saw a mix of concern and fear. Patrick leaned in to talk to his Uncle and Peyton saw Darby's face become furious. Before Darby could utter a word, Eric back handed his daughter so hard that Peyton fell to the ground.

"You stupid bitch," he said before he spat in her face. "Willing to throw everything away because a pretty face opens your legs just like your Mother." Darby walked over to the Father and daughter with Patrick by his side. The gun was still in Darby's hand and to Peyton's surprise he handed it to Eric.

"The right to discipline belongs to a Father," Darby reminded Eric.

"No," Brian cried as Patrick grabbed Peyton. He forced her onto her knees facing the crew. He held a handful of hair with his left hand while his right kept Peyton in a throat lock position. Her back was pressed against Patrick's body with his head an inch or so above her right shoulder. She felt a gun pressed against the back of her head and realized she would be killed as a traitor would.

"IT WASN'T HER!" Han yelled fighting to be free of Kieran's men. "IT WAS ME! JUST KILL ME!" Mia was in Brian's arms fighting tears as Brian thought of a way to get Peyton out this. Peyton caught his eye and told him it was okay.

"Then this will be a fate worse than death," was Darby's response.

"I'm going to enjoy feeling you die in my arms," Patrick whispered in her ear. "Peyton ignored him as Han looked at her. She mouthed 'I love you' as she heard the safety on the gun go off. Peyton closed her eyes and took a breath to calm herself. If she was going to die, she would not let her friends see the life leave her eyes and she would not let Darby see she was afraid. She heard the click of the gun and was surprised when she felt it move away from her head. The gun went off and Peyton opened her eyes to see it had been fired at a wall. Peyton looked at Brian to see he was watching Aidan. Peyton looked at Aidan to see him speaking to his Father in a language she did not recognize.

"Riley's right," Kieran agreed in English understanding whatever was being said. "She's worth more to us alive than dead especially now since she's out of High School. We can contained her without the government interfering."

"No!" Brian and Patrick yelled at the same time. Brian let go of Mia when Patrick began cutting off circulation to Peyton's windpipe. Brian and a few of the others were hit when they tried to get to Peyton.

"Patrick," Darby warned not amused.

"Uncle, Kieran and Riley are weak and have fallen for her tricks," Patrick replied as Peyton began to cough. "She's just like any other enemy. She may be disguised in a pretty face, but she needs to die."

"And if she dies we're going to have to prepare ourselves for the retaliation from everyone," Aidan argued calmly. "This crew, the five sinners, fiorillo, and not to mention every government agency is going to be investigating us. We'll have all of them in our pockets if she lives since they'll all know the price for coming after us will be Peyton's death. It'll be more painful for her friends and family to not know where she is or what she's doing." Peyton's coughs turned into wheezes and Aidan glared at Patrick. "The only reason I can see you wanting her dead so much is vengeance against her never wanting you." Patrick's grip tightened on Peyton.

"Riley," she whispered hoarse.

"Enough Patrick," Darby ordered. Patrick reluctantly let go of Peyton and she placed her hands on the ground to keep her from falling. She coughed as air filled her lungs once more and wasn't aware of Darby approaching her until he knelt in front of her. Peyton kept her eyes on the ground until Darby grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

He has his Father's eyes, Peyton thought as she starred at Darby. They didn't have the hint of laughter that Aidan's did, but they were the same shade which surprised Peyton. Aidan had often gone off on how he hadn't inherited anything from his Father except pain and a life Aidan didn't want.

"It seems as though my Son has developed a head for business after all these year," he mocked in a serious tone. "So you have a choice to make. The first is Patrick takes the gun from your Father and puts a bullet in your head. The second choice is you sign a form that states you are being employed as well as housed by the O'Neil family of your own free will and you leave with us immediately without ever contacting anyone you've ever met without my approval again. Make no mistake, I don't care which you choose. Both involve having a mess to clean." Peyton saw Patrick grinning and become nervous.

"And what would this employment entail?" Peyton asked in a whisper. Darby snorted when he saw who she was looking at.

"We hire professionals for those needs not girls who are extremely active this way mistakes like pregnancy don't happen." Peyton closed her eyes and gulped.

"I'll leave with you." She heard yelling from her crew and her eyes opened as she was dragged to her feet. She struggled against the person grip as she was dragged away from the people who mattered most to her. Weren't they going to at least let her say goodbye?

"That's enough Reid," Kieran told the man who held Peyton. The man let go and Kieran placed a gentle hand on her forearm without looking at her. "Murphy, there's forms my car's glovebox." Murphy left and Kieran's attention turned his gaze to Darby. "Uncle Darby we need witnesses."

"What are you suggesting?" Darby questioned.

"Give her a chance to say goodbye," Kieran answered in a low voice. Darby gave Peyton a stern look.

"Make it fast." Peyton looked at Kieran thanking him without saying anything and he squeezed her arm in reply before letting her go. It took all of Peyton's strength not to run to her family, but Mia ran to her when Peyton was a few feet from the group. Mia pulled her into a tight hug that crushed Peyton.

"You can't do this," Mia declared in tears. "Peyton you can't. They can kill me if they want. I'm not letting them enslave you." Peyton pulled away and cradled Mia's face in her hands like the older girl had done to her so many times over the last year.

"Mia you have to or they will kill you and take me anyway," Peyton stated. "Who would be around to help Suki fed the guys?" Mia shook her head ready to argue. "I need to know Brian's taken care and the only way I'll know that is if you're here." Mia let out a sob and Peyton felt tears still her own eyes. She kissed Mia's head before the older girl backed up to stand with her brother. Peyton gave Dom a grin. "Don't eat all the empanadas." Dom grinned before he pulled her into a hug.

"Take care of yourself kid," he told her. Peyton nodded as he let go of her and Vince kissed her cheek.

"Watch your back," he recommended. Peyton hugged the man she had once loathed.

"Open that heart of yours," she ordered. Vince gave her a half smile as Jesse and Peter were next in her line of sight. Both had tears in their eyes and Peyton struggled to fight back her own. She pulled them both in hug. "I expect to see your names on some sort of big wig engineering masterpiece in a few years, ya hear?"

"You bet PC," Jesse promised her.

"And we'll name the first invention POC after you," Peter added. Peyton laughed as she let go of them. Leon's green eyes met her blues and Peyton wasn't sure what to say or do. Before she could make a decision, Leon pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you Peyton," he told her in a hushed turned.

"I love you Leon. I have since I first met you even if it's not the way you love me." He let go of her and Jimmy pulled her into a hug. "Don't let that brother of yours quit school just because I'm not there."

"I won't. I'm gonna miss you PC." Jimmy let her go and Tej pulled her into a hug.

"They'll ask you to send your contacts looking for me," Peyton whispered so only he could hear her. "You need to lie to them and say you did, but the contacts found nothing. Brian and Rome will themselves killed trying to find me if you don't."

"I will Peyton. You have my word." Tej had barely let go of her when Suki pulled Peyton into a hug sobbing.

"You're going to be one amazing parent when you get custody of that little girl next week and let her know she never has to go home with Paris again."

"I need you here to help me with her," Suki cried. Peyton kissed the girl's head.

"You have Tej and an entire family for that. It's better that I take the drama with me so she can grow up without the chaos we had." Peyton let go of Suki to wipe Suki's tears. "I love, Sis."

"I love you too girlie." Mike went to pull her into a hug, but Peyton stopped him.

"I want you to go to Europe with Jennifer," Peyton informed him. He opened his mouth to argue, but Peyton cut him off. "Mike, it's her dream and it's already paid for. I need you to do this for me." Mike nodded trying hard to not cry. Peyton kissed both his cheeks and he kissed her hands. Peyton gave a sobbing Molly a quick hug not wanting to leave bad blood between the two before Peyton came to Collin.

"Where am I going to find another lass fetching enough that every guy will be jealous when she's with me, but sensible enough that she won't want to shag me?" Collin teased. Peyton grinned.

"Don't you mean sarcastic enough to put you in your place when you use those cheesy pick-up lines?" Collin pulled her into a deep hug and Peyton buried her head in his chest to let out the tears she held back so the others wouldn't see her cry. Collin pulled her closer to him sensing what was happening and stroked her head.

"Promise me you'll do your best to stay alive," he demanded in a whisper. "I want my future kids to be able to meet their Aunt Peyton." Peyton snorted.

"That means you have to find a girl willing to put up with you."

"Peyton." Peyton leaned her head back to look at him.

"I promise if you promise to give Molly a second chance," Peyton replied in a whisper. Collin kissed her head.

"If that's the only way you'll make a promise to me then I guess I promise too." The two hugged one more time before he let her go. When she turned her brothers were in a few feet away waiting for her.

"Don't make this harder than it already is," she pleaded as tears fell from her eyes.

"Then don't go with them homie," Rome replied.

"We can find another way," Brian assured her. Peyton shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"Another way puts Mia in the same place Geri is. I'm not risking that when Mia's hands are the cleanest of us all."

"You're talking about giving into everything Eric wanted, Peyton," Rome reminded her as Murphy returned with papers in his hand. "Don't do this."

"It's my decision, Rome." Papers came into her line of sight and Peyton took the papers from Darby.

"You'll sign as a witness, Brian," Eric told him as Peyton read the document to make sure it sounded reasonable.

"I won't sign as a witness," Brian remarked angrily. Peyton looked up at Brian to see he was furious. Peyton handed her Father the paper before she pulled Brian away from the group so they were out of ear shot. She took a deep breath and tried to control the tears.

"You are never going to have a normal life with me around," Peyton stated. "We both know it's true and it's not the kind of life you or Mia deserve." Peyton took his hands in her own and looked down to avoid his glance. "I can't pretend I'm Switerzerland when I keep getting dragged back into the middle this feud. If I don't leave with them now Mia's dead and God knows who else they'll kill." Peyton looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "They want me Brian and they won't stop coming for me until I'm dead. Vito would kill me before he sees me with them and they'll kill me before they see me go back to New York." Peyton looked up at her brother with tears in her eyes. "If I go now there might be a chance I can live."

"Live?" Brian repeated more upset than angry. "What kind of life do you think you'll live?" Peyton put a hand on his face.

"A life where I know you're not being driven by revenge over my death. A life that involves you and Mia being safe enough to entertain the possibility of having a child." Peyton gave him a smile. "You're a great guardian, Brian, full of patience and love. Any kid would be lucky to have you as their parent." Brian pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her head.

"I love you Peyton," he whispered in voice that betrayed he was crying. "Find a way to come back to us safely." Peyton hugged her brother more tightly.

"I'll try." Brian let go of her and the two walked back to the group. Peyton took the document and the pen from her father to sign her name before handing them to Brian.

"You know there's always room at the family business for more," Eric told Brian as he starred at Mia. Peyton saw Dom step in front of his sister as she turned to face Rome. To her surprise, he already had tears in his eyes.

"I think I'll miss you most of all," she said. Rome gave her a slight grin.

"Are you saying I don't got a brain, cuz you aren't from Kansas Dorothy." Peyton smiled.

"You didn't say ain't."

"Nah this incredible girl who is like my Sister told me it isn't a word and I'm trying to improve my vocabulary to impress the chasers." Peyton threw herself in his arms and Rome squeezed her as he bent his head so he could whisper in her ear. "Keep yourself safe Peyton. We'll work on a way to get you back from our end." Peyton squeezed him harder instead of telling him he would never see her again. Perhaps she would be allowed to keep in touch if she behaved. When Rome let go of her, Han was a few feet from her. Their eyes met and Peyton couldn't form words.

"Peyton," Darby called as Han walked towards her.

"Peyton now," Eric commanded which made her turn to walk away. Han grabbed Peyton's hand and Peyton froze. Han cupped her face with his free hand and kissed her nose.

"Matāuhimade Shiratori," he told her. Peyton gave him a smile and squeezed his hand.

"Until we meet again, Han," she repeated in English. She let go of his hand and walked back towards Darby and her Father. "Everything's in order, correct?" Darby grinned.

"Just one more thing," Darby answered as Patrick grabbed her. Peyton barely had time to react as a piece of cloth covered her nose and mouth. Peyton elbowed Patrick in the stomach which caused him to let go as a familiar sensation came over her. Her eyes scanned over her and she gave them one last smile before the chloroform kicked in. Aidan caught her before she hit the ground. Patrick took a step toward Aidan as if he wanted to take Peyton, but Kieran stepped in front of his brother and held his arms out to take her. Aidan transferred Peyton to Kieran and Kieran lifted her in his arms as if she weighed nothing. Kieran walked towards the parking lot with his Uncle and men, but Aidan went to Brian.

"I'll see to it she stays safe," Aidan promised Brian. "You have my word." Brian looked behind Aidan to see a few of Kieran's guards had stayed behind.

"Your word and actions mean nothing," Brian told him. "You and your family will pay for messing up my sister's life. That's a promise." Brian expected Aidan to threaten Brian or punch him. Instead, Aidan sighed and gave Brian a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way. Perhaps something good can come out of this loss." Aidan then turned and left with the rest of Kieran's men. Brian and the crew watched them leave in silence with only their sobs to fill the silence.

* * *

Epilogue- Two days later

Peyton sat on a beach watching the waves break on the shore and playing with the charm bracelet on her wrist. When she woke up the day before, she had cried when she realized the bracelet was gone. It had appeared on the nightstand when she was woken up this morning in the windowless bedroom she been given. Peyton still had no idea exactly where she was, but her internal clock told her she was still on the east coast and the bearable temperature of the noon sun told her she was no longer in Florida. She hadn't been told how exactly they moved her and Peyton believed that was because they would be moving her the same way when they left the current beach house they were residing in. Darby and Eric had told her earlier that morning she would be moving to her new residence in a few days. Peyton had been given the option to move into the O'Neil manor in California or live in one of overseas homes in Sudan, Russia, or Israel. She knew that they wanted to keep her in a hostile area overseas to keep people from searching for her, but she wasn't sure if California would be any safer especially since Patrick would be there. Peyton was grateful they had given her until tonight to make a decision. She had been mulling things over with no success it seemed.

"Is this seat taken?" Peyton looked up to see Aidan.

"I'm assuming it's your house so you can do whatever you want." Peyton didn't mean for it to sound snippy and she was grateful Aidan chose to let it go by just sitting down. She was surprised to see he was here although she should have known he would be.

"You know the house in Russia overlooks the Black Sea," Aidan told her. "It gets cold as the arctic in the winter time, but you can be by water at least."

"If I want to live by water I'll just go to California."

"Peyton, I realize you're upset, but please don't pretend that I know nothing about you." Peyton looked at him to see his eyes were kind. "We both know that you would choose being dropped in the middle of a civil war rather than go to California to be dressed in party gowns made of the most expensive silks and be the socialite your Father always wanted. You would rather die than live a life on Patrick's arm." Peyton looked away.

"California's the only location I'd be allowed to go to school though."

"Maybe not." Peyton looked up at him at due to the tone in his voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Aidan took one of her hands in his own.

"Come with me to Galway." Peyton's mouthed dropped and it took her a minute to regain her composer.

"You want me to go to Ireland?" Aidan nodded. "But your Father…"

"Just said it was alright with him when I asked him a half hour ago," Aidan interrupted with a smile. "He knows that Ireland is the best place to hide you, but he didn't want you there if I didn't want you there. I do have three conditions though." Peyton nodded for him to go on nervous about what he was going to ask of her. "One is that you use your new alias to go to school at National University of Ireland Galway. You're too smart to not be in a classroom and I really rather not have to deal with insane bored Peyton."

"A new Alias," Peyton repeated unsure of what he meant. Aidan nodded.

"Should you choose not to go to California, you'll be giving a new identity so Peyton O'Connor no longer exists which is why it'll be hard for you to get into school unless it's in Ireland. Just about everyone is on are payroll there which is why it's the best place to keep you hidden and it's why it would be effortless to get you enrolled at NUIG." Peyton smiled.

"Thank-you Riley." Her smile faded when she realized there were two more conditions. "What else?" Aidan's face became serious.

"You are not allowed to leave the house unescorted and without permission from myself or my head of Security Brandon Sullivan. You'll ride with me to school in the morning, but should I have to leave early you will report to whoever is picking you up as soon as class is done. If you want to hang out with anyone they must come to the house or Brandon will go with you if it is approved. If they're mutual friends of both of us I'll just tag along and you can do the same if you need to get out of the house. There might be a chance that I can trust you enough to leave the house by yourself or let you have your own car, but I need you to accept that day may never come before we leave." Aidan's eyes became tense and Peyton bit her lip. "If going to and from class becomes an issue because you do not go straight to the car waiting for you, I'll force you to be pulled out of class and only allow you to do online work since you'll never leave the house. I won't let my Father ruin my experience at college because you're misbehaving, but neither will I let him drag you back to California to have deal with a punishment and Patrick. Are we clear?" Peyton gulped.

"Crystal," she whispered. "The third?" Aidan looked away from her.

"That we stay out of a relationship sexual or romantic." Peyton was stunned by his words.

"You bastard," she said a flat tone as she went to get to get up. Aidan grabbed her waist to stop her.

"Please don't be mad," he said. If Peyton wasn't worried about being killed for it she would have slapped him.

"I'm beyond mad. We share an incredible night together and wish that it could happen again. Now that Han is no longer a possibility and we're free to be together you want to mock me by tossing me aside while I watch you date and hear the moans of you making love to someone else?"

"You would be free to date other people as well so long as someone is with you and the date location is approved," Aidan replied gently. Peyton felt tears in her eyes.

"Let go of me," she demanded as she struggled to be free of him. Her struggles result in her falling backwards with Aidan above her. "Get off!"

"Peyton please." Peyton hit his chest.

"Why because you rather me beg for your bed than ignore you?" Aidan somehow managed to grab a hold of her hands with one hand while keeping her pinned on the sand with one knee. "Or because you want to be able to say I told you so by prancing gorgeous women to and from your room while I pout that I no longer have your love? Which is it Riley?"

"Because I don't want you to feel like giving me sex is the only way to keep you alive like Scheherazade's stories to the Persian King!" he screamed. Peyton stopped struggling when she saw the fury on his face and realized she couldn't be free unless he let her go. She laid still not knowing what else to do. "Because I know if I start romancing you, you're not going return the affection because you feel the same, but because you'll feel you have to like the day after your birthday and you'll hate me again." Aidan took a deep breath and released her as he sat on the sand. She sat up too and when he spoke again his voice was softer. "I love you Peyton, but I know you still can't love me right now. Not while you're dealing with the pain of losing your family and hating mine."

"I don't hate you." Aidan gently stroked her cheek.

"Not now," he agreed. "Hopefully not ever again, but for now this is the only way I can think we stop it from happening." Peyton wiped her eyes.

"So we just go on loving other people?" Aidan gently pulled Peyton onto his lap.

"You remember how it felt that morning after prom when we made love for the first time?" he asked as his eyes starred into hers. "I never want to feel like that with anyone else and I think you feel the same on some level." Peyton ran a hand through his hair gently.

"Part of me does."

"You were free to walk in and out of the suite as you wanted that morning. I can't be with you until we can trust one another like we did when made love that morning. Right now you can't trust me with holding so many cards that affect your life and I can't trust you stay if the opportunity to escape comes." Aidan wiped a tear from her eye before he kissed her. "All I can trust is that I'd rather torture myself by seeing you everyday with another guy and be friendzoned than not know your safe." Peyton placed her hands on his chest.

"Do you think we'll ever get back to where we were that morning?" Peyton asked as he stroked her cheek again. He sighed.

"Maybe one day." He dropped his hand and looked away. "But like the car, I can't promise you that it'll happen when in reality that day may never come." Aidan looked at her. "You still have time before night to think about it." Peyton shook her head.

"I don't need until night. I want to go to Ireland with you." Aidan looked as if he didn't believe her. "You're right about romance and sex with you being complicated right now. Being with you with isn't complicated."

"What are you trying to say?" Aidan asked her confused.

"You've never lied and you kept your word when you said you wouldn't touch me until I asked you to." Aidan tried to look away but Peyton took his head in her hands. "You saved my life Riley Aidan O'Neil and the life of Mia who is like a sister to me."

"You're not in my debt. It was just good business." Peyton smiled.

"Then you're almost as good a business person as you are a man, Riley. If you tell me I'll be safe with you then I'm going to believe it until you give me reason otherwise." Aidan took her chin in her hands.

"Are you sure? You realize you'll have zero control of just about everything and will be completely dependent on me."

"I'll have zero control as you put it anywhere I go." Peyton got up and brushed the sand off her. "And depending on you is not the worst choice I can make right now." Aidan got up and wiped the sand off of him. "Plus if I live with you I can check your business homework since you suck at economics." Aidan licked his lips and smirked at her.

"Says the girl who couldn't remember the first line of the Declaration of Independence in Government." Peyton gave him a charming smile.

"I don't have to worry about that in Ireland." Aidan placed his arms on her shoulders.

"Are you sure about Ireland? I can talk to Dad about the house in the Swiss mountains or the villa in the French country side if you worried about being somewhere quieter than the choices Dad gave you." Peyton surprised them both by kissing him.

"I'd worry about you too," she admitted. "And now I'm not going to touch or think about you in anyway romantic or sexual again until you ask me to." Peyton stepped back with her right hand extended. "Roommates?" Aidan face became serious.

"I'm you warden," he corrected. Peyton nodded just as serious

"I'll accept that" They shook hands and Aidan smiled at her as he offered her his arm in a gentleman manner.

"Now all we need to do is tell our Fathers and then we can start the rest of our lives." Peyton took his arm before the two walked back to the house not knowing what exactly the future would bring, but positive that everything was about to change.

* * *

**Author's Note- So here at last another section of Peyton's life comes to close. I'll be taking some time to write my Charmed FF and maybe some others before I start part 3 of Peyton's journey _The Other Side of Life_ (working title atm). For now please let me know what you thought of the ending. Also, if you would like to be alerted when I start writting part three but don't want to author alert me I'll be happy to PM you when I start writting it. Just let me know in a review or PM. Thank you all for being with Peyton during her journey and you'll be hearing about her in month or two!**


	38. Author's Note

**Good News part three is now up! It's called _The Other Side_ so if you want to catch up with PC go read chapter one. **

**Always,**

**~Lyn**


End file.
